Chase the Wind
by little-ratgirl
Summary: TRADUCTION / UA / Un conducteur ivre mit fin à la carrière de Kili en tant que coureur de BMX de Dublin et roule maintenant sur 4 roues au lieu de 2. Fili est un artiste de Nouvelle-Zélande qui essaye de remettre sa vie en place après une relation désastreuse. Tous deux ont besoin de panser leurs plaies et ça aide d'avoir quelqu'un qui essaye de prendre soin de vous.
1. prologue

Hey bonjour à tous ! C'est avec joie que je vous poste ma première traduction sur une de mes fics préférées : Chase the Wind de **DrakkHammer** une auteure de aO3 qui a bien voulu me donner son autorisation ^^ Un grand merci à elle :)

D'ailleurs allez faire un tour sur son compte pour voir sa fic illustrée par la talentueuse **Pabu** (j'ai juste repris son titre fait pas ses soins ici). Je mettrai tous les liens sur le profil.

Dans cette histoire il y a : présence de relation H/H, Fili et Kili ne sont pas frères et leur relation évoluera lentement. Oh et bien sûr c'est un u.a. )

Enjoy ~

* * *

**Prologue**

Kili portait le surnom de Chase sur le circuit de BMX. Il roulait uniquement sur un Chase, le vélo de course d'élite, et il était déterminé à être sélectionné dans l'équipe mondiale de Chase BMX. Il y avait une place pour les jeux olympiques de Rio en plus. Malheureusement il y avait également un ivrogne qui l'empêcha d'aller y fait un tour. Kili n'a même jamais vu le conducteur qui a écrasé sa colonne vertébrale, ses jambes et ses rêves. Maintenant, la vie signifie de faire face à un ensemble complètement différent de roue et de priorités.

Fili est un artiste et un photographe d'Auckland à la recherche de ses ancêtres. Ses exhibitions à Londres se portent bien et il échangea le soleil de la Nouvelle-Zélande pour l'émeraude humide de l'Irlande. Il laissa de côté de nombreuses choses et pour la première fois depuis des années il sentit qu'il pourrait avoir un avenir. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu que ça incluait un magnifique jeune Irlandais avec des yeux chocolat, une crinière sauvage de cheveux sombres et une famille qui pourrait lui apporter sans doute un nouveau compagnon.

* * *

Je poste pour l'instant que le prologue complet, le premier chapitre arrivera ce week-end normalement. Je m'excuse d'avance si la traduction vous semble fragile à certains moments mais j'essayerai d'être la plus cohérente possible.

Et si vous avez encore du temps à consacrer, allez lâche un petit compliment à la véritable auteure :)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers Tolkien, l'histoire originale est de **DrakkHammer **(un grand merci à elle) de ao3 et l'illustration de **Pabu**. Tous les liens sont sur le profil.

Couples : histoire centrée sur du **Kili/Fili** avec un fond de **Dwalin/Ori** et de **Thorin/Bilbo**.

Ici : **Univers Alternatif** où Fili et Kili ne sont **pas frères**, l'histoire est basée sur le **point de vue** d'une personne atteinte de** paraplégie**.

Note de la traductrice : Bonjours à toutes et voici le premier chapitre de Chase the Wind qui aurait dû arrivé samedi mais le site avait décidé d'embaucher Gandalf pour balancer des "_You Shall not pass!_" à tous ceux qui essayaient de se connecter. Enfin bref.

Comme le prologue a été bien apprécié je vous poste illico la suite ;)

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapitre 1

Kili était assis à table dans le pub, il sirotait son Guinness et écoutait à moitié Ori exposer sur son nouvel auteur favori. Le seul qui écoutait était Dwalin, qui semblait penser que tout ce que son petit ami disait était fascinant. Il était tôt et le Dj ne s'était pas encore montré. La musique en fond était une gigue(1), mais dès que le divertissement arrivait le lieu virait plus disco que pub. Kili grimaça un peu à cette pensée et prit une autre gorgée. Il aurait préféré un endroit plus tranquille, mais Ori avait insisté pour l'entraîner ici, disant qu'il était enfermé sur lui-même et que ce n'était pas sain.

Ouais, sain. Nique la santé. Nique tout le monde (2). Il se serait levé et serait parti sauf que le type derrière lui avait bougé son dossier de chaise, empêchant le fauteuil roulant de Kili de partir. Ses poings serrés, les ongles se plantèrent dans ses paumes. Il aurait dû mieux le prévoir que de laisser Ori parler de lui en sortant. Cela n'avait pas aidé que son oncle, Thorin, soit aussi dans le coup et l'avait pratiquement emmené dehors par lui-même.

Essayant de contrôler sa colère et son apitoiement, il prit une grande inspiration et regarda autour de lui. Comme de nombreux pubs et bars à Dublin celui-ci servait un mélange de couples hétéros et homos des deux sexes. C'était une chose qu'il aimait à propos des scènes gays ici, il n'y avait pas de ségrégation comme il y en avait dans certains endroits. Bien sûr, il y avait des bars gays, mais le plus souvent ils étaient là pour les spectacles ou si vous aviez envie de faire des folies. Ou si vous aviez à l'esprit d'essayer de vous caser. Il renifla. Eh bien, c'était quelque chose dont il n'avait pas à se soucier davantage. Ryan's était juste un banal pub irlandais qui servait tout le monde, avait des plats décents à des prix raisonnables, un patio pour les temps chauds et la bouffe, et un Dj chaque vendredi et samedi soirs. Ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir de la musique traditionnelle, mais comme beaucoup d'étudiants ont commencé à fréquenter les lieux, Ryan dû jouer pour payer les factures.

Nori dit quelque chose que Kili manqua. « J'ai dit, cette petite rousse dans le coin semble seule. »

« Eh bien, va discuter avec elle. Tu es un homme libre maintenant, » Répondit Kili désintéressé.

Nori désigna du pouce Dwalin et Ori. « Je ne veux pas t'abandonner à eux ».

L'irlandais se mit à rire. « Je pense que j'y survivrai. J'ai actuellement lu le livre dont il est en train de raconter. » Il regarda Nori réduire la distance avec la rouquine et le félicita mentalement quand il le vit s'assoir doucement à côté d'elle. Le bougre n'était pas le plus beau gars des environs et était un peu louche dans ses mœurs mais les dames l'adoraient. Il avait véritablement eu le don irlandais d'éloquence, le seul qui avait évité Kili depuis sa naissance.

Dwalin se tourna vers Kili. « Tu as besoin d'une autre boisson, mon pote ? »

Kili leva son verre pour montrer qu'il était encore à moitié plein. « Si je bois trop je dois aller pisser et ce n'est drôle pour personne ».

Le front de l'écossais se fronça. « Tu sais que je peux t'aider si tu en as besoin. »

Kili se força à sourire. « Je suis assez guéri pour le faire moi-même et je ne voudrais pas avoir un autre mec dans les toilettes avec moi, si ça ne te fais rien. »

Ori rigola et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Kili lui lança un faux regard féroce. « N'y pense même pas."

« Ok, ok, je ne le ferais pas. Mais je veux que tu t'amuses. »

« Je m'amuse, » Répondit Kili.

« Si c'est ce que tu appelles t'amuser, que je sois damné si je veux te voir passer un mauvais moment, » dit calmement Dwalin. « Regarde, il n'y a personne qui en a à foutre des roues, donc tu dois juste aller de l'avant. »

« Curieusement c'est exactement ce que m'a dit Thorin… Oh et mon kinésithérapeute, et mon médecin, et la dame de la crèmerie du coin, à bien y penser. » Il jeta à Dwalin un regard acerbe et prit une autre gorgée de bière.

L'endroit se remplissait, l'abruti derrière lui bougea par chance sa chaise et lui présenta des excuses. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus piégé, Kili pouvait se permettre d'avoir un petit moment paisible. Le Dj s'était mis en place et la foule pour danser arrivait. Tous ces jolis jeunes gens, il songea. Tous ces jolis _non handicapés_ jeunes gens.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et la musique commença. Malgré lui, Kili était pris dans le rythme et sautillait tranquillement assis sur sa chaise. Il avait aimé danser, presqu'autant qu'il avait aimé faire du vélo. Il semblait que tout ce qu'il avait aimé lui avait été arraché, lui laissant seulement les pièces cassées, comme un miroir brisé qui ne montre qu'une image fracturée.

_Dieu, tu n'es qu'une pauvre merde_, pensait-il, repoussant l'image de son esprit. En levant les yeux il regardait les danseurs. Au moins, il pouvait encore faire ça.

Dwalin s'était levé et quand il revint, il déposa une boisson jaune devant Kili. « C'est pour ce qui te fait souffrir, tu es d'une tristesse. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il demanda, poussant le verre avec son index.

_« _Pénicilline » répondit laconiquement l'Ecossais. « Deux types de scotch et quelques autres merdes pour rendre le goût différent du scotch. Garanti pour enlever la douleur. »

Il prit une gorgée. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Une autre gorgée. C'était assez bon. Après son second tour de Pénicilline il se sentait beaucoup mieux. La place commençait à secouer et Kili se laissa bercer avec elle. La piste de danse était remplie et il regardait alternativement les danseurs et les gens qui restaient au bar. Le rythme des coups de pied, éclaircissait les danseurs sur la piste. Un attira son attention.

Il n'était pas grand, mais il bougeait comme s'il possédait la piste de danse. Il avait des cheveux dorés qui étaient courts dans le dos, mais de longues boucles douces encadraient son front. Quelque chose sur son visage scintillait. Un piercing, non… Des perles… Des perles sur les pointes d'une impossible moustache. C'était la chose la plus dingue que Kili avait jamais vu et il s'était retrouvé à rire à les regarder bouger avec les mouvements du danseur. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon gris et de ce qui semblait être une chemise de soie noire, ouverte au niveau du cou. Il était bien foutu et parfaitement proportionné. Son partenaire était plus grand et était moins adepte de la danse. Comme l'Irlandais les regardait, il pouvait voir à la distance qui les séparait qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple. Pour une quelconque raison, il trouvait ça réconfortant.

La musique changea pour une danse lente et les danseurs nettoyèrent le plancher. Ori et Dwalin se levèrent pour danser, le laissant seul. Kili prit une gorgée de Pénicilline et était sur le point de l'avaler quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Il se retourna et son regard s'accrocha aux yeux les plus bleus de Dublin. C'était le blond de la piste de danse. Il laissa presque sa boisson baver le long de son menton.

« Puis-je avoir cette danse ? » L'accent était doux mais lui était inconnu.

Kili cligna des yeux, déglutit et répondit, « au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué je ne suis pas fait pour la danse ces derniers jours. »

Le sourire était discret et, mon Dieu, encadré par des fossettes. « Je l'ai remarqué. Maintenant, puis-je avoir cette danse ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment danser là-dedans. » L'Irlandais était dérouté. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi choisir quelqu'un dans un fauteuil ? On lui a appris comment rouler en kiné mais personne ne lui a mentionné la danse.

« Je pense que, si nous nous y prenons lentement, nous pourrons le savoir. » L'incroyable sourire orné de fossettes s'accentua à nouveau.

Surpris, Kili se retrouva à hocher la tête. Il roula jusqu'à la piste de danse suivit par le blond. Quand ils furent arrivés, le blond dit, « Tiens tes bras raides » Kili le fit et se retrouva lentement poussé vers l'arrière puis tiré vers l'avant. Le blond lui fit un sourire rassurant comme pour dire, « regarde, ça fonctionne. » et il se détendit légèrement. Son partenaire s'installa à côté de lui et le brunet se retrouva dans une sorte de position de tango comme il était poussé et pivoté sur la piste au rythme de la musique.

Après le troisième tour quand il avait arrêté de paniquer, il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient à la hauteur de l'abdomen de son partenaire. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses fossettes dans cette position mais c'était l'idéal pour regarder d'autres choses, des choses beaucoup plus intimes. Cette pensée le fit rougir et il en oublia presque de garder ses bras raides.

A la fin de la danse, son partenaire lui fit une révérence. Lui-même commença a roulé hors de la piste. La musique démarra à nouveau. C'était « let's hear it for the Boy » de _Footloose_.

_Oh merde non !_ Kili pensa qu'il était temps de partir de la piste de danse. Une seconde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le magnifique blond lui prit la main et le tira en l'arrière. Il leva les yeux vers son regard souriant et ces délicieuses fossettes, réalisant qu'il menait une bataille perdue d'avance. Quand un homme d'une telle allure vous regarde de cette façon et veut danser… Vous dansez.

Le rock n'était pas aussi facile qu'une valse et il y avait moins d'espace pour bouger. Enfin, ils s'installèrent à un coin de sorte à rebondir au rythme de la musique, ce qui était très bien avec Kili. Il n'avait pas été prévu d'avoir un attirant abdomen tournoyant dans son champ de vision. Ç'aurait été le minuscule avantage à sa nouvelle hauteur après tout.

Le bond le surprit en chantant avec le morceau d'une décente voix de ténor.

_'Cause every time he pulls me near,  
I just wanna cheer. _

Il prit la main de Kili et le fit tournoyer facilement, un geste dont il ignorait qu'il pouvait le faire dans un fauteuil roulant. Ça commençait à être amusant.

_Let's hear it for the boy. Aaah, _  
_Let's give the boy a hand._  
_Let's hear it for my baby._

Un autre tournoiement et le blond se pencha vers lui et chantait comme si Kili était la seule personne au monde.

_You know you gotta understand.  
Maybe he's no Romeo,  
But he's my loving one-man show. _

A la fin de la chanson l'Irlandais se sentait un peu étourdi et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que, comme les paroles ne s'effaçaient pas de sa tête, son partenaire était assez impressionnant. Il lui fit presque oublier qu'il était dans un fauteuil roulant et non autour de la piste dans les bras du blond.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta il fut escorté hors de la piste par son partenaire, qui sans-gêne demandait aux personnes de la table voisine de s'écarter et faire de la place. Ils le firent et Kili s'approcha de la table. Il n'y avait pas de place libre jusqu'à ce que Dwalin et Ori décidèrent soudainement d'aller danser. Une seule danse était généralement la limite de l'Ecossais et le brunet ne manqua pas le sourire joyeux d'Ori qui fut emmené au fond de la piste de danse.

Kili leva les yeux vers le blond et sourit. « Il semblerait qu'un siège se soit libéré. »

« En effet il l'est. Puis-je me joindre à toi ? » L'accent était prononcé et non identifiable.

Kili hocha la tête. « De toute façon je pense pas que je pourrais t'arrêter. » Il prit son verre et le tint sans le boire. C'était un moyen pour se concentrer.

« J'ai peur de t'avoir donné l'impression d'être arrogant. Désolé pour ça, mon ami. Le blond lui tendit sa main. Kili reposa son verre pour qu'il puisse la serrer. « Je suis Philippe Durinson mais mes amis m'appelle Fili - avec un F. »

Kili cligna des yeux. « Tu plaisantes, non ? Je suis Killian Oakenshield, mais mes amis m'appellent Kili - avec un K. »

« Eh bien, si c'est assez synchro pour toi, » répondit-il avec un sourire. Voyant le regard vide de Kili il dit rapidement, « Nos prénoms sonnent comme s'ils étaient connectés mais ils ne le sont pas… Sauf si tu le veux bien. »

L'Irlandais pencha la tête et regarda Fili, incapable de comprendre où cette conversation allait les menés. « Tu es en train de me draguer ? »

« Comme un marteau. » (3)

Il le regarda dans ses yeux bleus et déglutit. « Pourquoi ? »

Un simple haussement d'épaule suivit d'un autre sourire avec ces incroyables fossettes. « Tu es le mec le plus séduisant des environs. J'ai pensé que cette nuit allait être ordinaire puis je jette un coup d'œil aux lieus et je te vois. »

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais… gay ? »

« Je prends ça comme une chance. Tes amis sont en couple, j'ai donc pensé, qu'au moins tu ne m'enverras pas un coup si je te demande une danse. »

Kili se sentait… eh bien… il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. La rééducation lui avait appris comment faire face à sa condition, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu de discussion à propos de certaine rencontre au-delà de ce qu'on pouvait lui dire, c'était même sûr. Il en avait parlé avec son mentor qui était hétéro et marié et il n'était pas d'une grande aide pour comprendre les relations gays. A un moment donné il y avait eu une brève discussion sur la sexualité qui l'avait gêné car on avait supposé qu'il était hétéro. Mais il n'y avait aucune information fournie sur la façon de gérer un gars qui le séduisait. Lorsque son mentor bien attentionné avait finalement admis, « je ne sais pas comment ça marche, » en réponse à sa question, il avait renoncé. Quant à sa vie amoureuse, il est le seul commandant.

« Je ne préfère pas. » Voilà il l'avait dit, maintenant il pouvait disparaître.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Oh merde, il ne partait pas. Maintenant quoi ? Il regarda Fili puis il jeta un regard assez éloquent à son fauteuil, tapant sa main sur la roue pour accentuer.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? »

« Pour moi ça ne l'est pas. Le fauteuil n'est pas une raison, mais une excuse. » Il s'arrêta un moment puis prit un air triste. « J'espérais que tu pouvais me trouver aussi attrayant que moi je te trouve. »

Il commença à partir, mais Kili tendit le bras et l'arrêta. « Je pense que tu es…euh…séduisant, (_complètement hallucinant serait plus juste_) mais je… je sais pas… comment, » il termina, d'un ton pitoyable et stupide.

Il fut sauvé de sa pitié lorsque Fili lui prit la main et lui dit, « je ne sais pas non plus, mais je suis prêt à tenter de le savoir ».

« Je ne sais pas. » Il était sûr qu'il avait l'air paniqué. Il se sentait paniqué. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude de gérer et il allait tout faire planter.

Le blond lui sourit. « Penses-y. Rien ne presse. Donne-moi ton numéro et je t'appellerai. Nous discuterons donc si tu ne te sens pas de donner une réponse maintenant. » Il sorti son téléphone et pris le numéro de Kili, donnant le sien en retour.

« Veux-tu que je foute le camp pour te donner plus d'espace ? Tes amis ne vont pas danser toute la nuit. » Il se leva, se préparant à partir.

« Non. Je…euh… »

Le Dj fit une pause, nettoyant la piste de dance. Sur le chemin de retour vers leur table, Dwalin résolut le problème en ramenant une chaise qu'il avait pris de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se posa vers Kili, regarda Fili et lui dit, « Assis ! »

« Oui M'sieur. » Fili s'assit.

Il regarda Dwalin, avec la queue de cheval, piercings et tatouages puis vers Ori, qui ressemblait à un professeur, et pensa qu'effectivement les opposés s'attiraient. Ori rayonnait à côté de son petit ami, mais il réussit à s'arracher de son regard assez longtemps pour se pencher au-dessus de la table.

« Notre Kili est une belle chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ori ! »

« Eh bien il l'est, n'est-ce pas, Dwalin ? » Il donna un léger coup à l'Ecossais qui reposait sa bière et sourit.

« Aye, il a tendance à tourner le dos, mais il a juste besoin de prendre du recul et de se secouer pour se remettre en place. » Il tendit une main énorme et se présenta. « Je suis Dwalin Fundin et ce petit impertinent est Ori Ri. »

Fili se présenta et les trois se rassirent en souriant tandis que Kili pensait sérieusement à vérifier si la cuisine avait un four à gaz pour y mettre sa tête dedans.

Dwalin prit une gorgée de sa bière et observait le blond. Il tendit la main et donna un petit coup sur l'une des tresses de la moustache. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces trucs aux lèvres ? »

Fili secoua la tête, ce qui les fit se balancer. « Ma nièce a décidé de les 'fixer' pour moi. Moi et mes cousins avions fait un pari pour savoir qui aurait la plus longue moustache et j'ai gagné. Caroline n'aimait pas la cire que j'utilisais alors elle a eu l'idée des tresses et des perles. »

« J'aime ça, » répondit Ori gaiement.

« Je dois admettre que ça me rend plus mature, bien que je me retrouve quelque fois essayant de les manger. Ils sont pénibles que j'ai envie de les arracher il y a des moments. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Ori. « Ça ne me semble pas être un sujet de conversation, je pense. »

« Je pense que ce serait plus que de commencer une conversation. » Ori réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se rassit en rougissant avant que Dwalin ne rigole en tapotant son bras.

Pensant qu'il devait au moins ajouter quelque chose à la conversation, Kili se pencha vers Fili et dit, « Je ne reconnais pas ton accent. D'où viens-tu ? »

« Je viens de Nouvelle-Zélande, » répondit-il. « Je ne pense pas que voyez beaucoup de kiwis (4) par ici. »

« Nope, nous n'en voyons pas. Quelle partie de la Nouvelle-Zélande ? » Demanda le brunet, tourbillonnant son verre et essayant de la jouer cool.

« D'Auckland. C'est au nord de l'île. C'est la plus grande ville du pays. » Il ria. « Juste détendez-vous, je sais que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée où c'est. C'est pourquoi je suis ici. J'en ai un peu besoin pour mon travail et je prévois de faire quelques recherches généalogiques pendant que je suis ici. Mes grands-parents sont venus ici pendant la Grande Famine. Puisque c'est le second pays le plus beau du monde, j'aurai de quoi m'occuper. »

Intrigué Kili demanda, « Qu'est-ce que tu y fais ? »

« Je suis un artiste et un photographe. J'ai eu une exhibition à Londres qui s'est bien passée, mais j'avoue que je suis venu de ce côté pour que je puisse venir en Irlande, Dublin plus précisément, et éventuellement le reste, dans le pays de toute façon. Je veux être en mesure de faire beaucoup de séances photos et il y a des lieux que j'aimerai peindre. »

Ori devenait excité. Après les livres il adorait les arts. Il travaillait sur son Doctorat dans un domaine que Kili n'arrivait jamais à s'en souvenir et absorbait tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à l'art comme une éponge. « Combien de temps vas-tu rester ? »

« Jusqu'à être fait, ou que le pays me jette dehors, » répondit-il gaiement. Il repéra une serveuse et commanda une tournée pour tout le monde.

Les boissons gratuites étaient toujours les bienvenues et c'était un bon moment pour chacun. Ou aurait été si Kili n'avait pas consacré toutes ses pensées à paniquer à propos des rendez-vous et… du sexe. Il avait expérimenté une fois et avait eu des difficultés à avoir une érection, donc il avait arrêté et n'avait jamais réessayé de nouveau. Il avait rejeté ce besoin aux ordures comme son vélo de course et toutes les autres choses qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais refaire. Il n'avait pas de petit ami avant son accident et avait évité la question par la suite.

Il se faisait tard et Kili avait envie de pisser. En fait il se serait passé d'avoir ce besoin d'aller pisser. C'était une autre chose qu'on ne vous apprenait pas en rééduc' - comment aller pisser dans les toilettes d'un pub rempli d'étudiant en état d'ébriété. Merde et double merde. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre ce dernier verre. Son objectif initial était d'y aller à la maison sans avoir le besoin de frapper contre les WC. On dirait que sa résolution était partie par la fenêtre. Finalement il se mordit les lèvres et se pencha vers Dwalin, qui rapidement hocha la tête et se leva.

« Je reviens dans une minute, » dit l'Irlandais en roulant loin de la table. Il ne regarda pas Fili. Eh bien, c'était mieux ainsi. Qui diable voudrait sortir avec quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être escorté jusqu'aux toilettes ? Il suivit Dwalin qui empruntait l'identité de Moïse pour séparer la marée d'étudiants qui était entre lui et les WC. Il pourrait le faire une fois qu'il pourrait se gérer tout seul, mais c'était encore trop récent pour lui et cela le rendait nerveux. L'imposant Ecossais était un auxiliaire médical qui avait tout vu, il n'était pas gêné, mais ça n'empêchait pas à Kili de détester d'avoir ce besoin d'être aidé pour aller aux toilettes.

Une fois que le chemin pour les toilettes des handicapées fut libre, il ne fallut pas plus de temps. Voyant que celle-ci était bien équipée, Dwalin attendait à l'extérieur prêt à aider si nécessaire, regardant droit devant lui et restant silencieux comme une pierre. Soulagé qu'il puisse utiliser les toilettes sans aide, Kili n'eut aucune difficulté à gérer. Il portait judicieusement un pantalon avec une ceinture extensible capable d'être baissé et puis d'être installé sur les toilettes sans aide Pareil pour l'inverse.

Après qu'il fut sorti de la cabine, Dwalin lui sourit. « Je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de mon aide à nouveau, mon pote. Tu t'en es bien tiré. »

Kili hocha la tête. « Ouais, aussi longtemps que je pourrais aller aux toilettes je suis chanceux. C'est pour séparer ces putains d'étudiants sourds qui relèvent du défi. J'aurai toujours besoin de ton aide pour ça, ils ne foutent pas le camp… EXCUSE-MOI ! … du chemin. »

Quand il revint à table il fut surpris que Fili soit toujours là. Il sourit (bordel ces fossettes!), et les accueillit à leur retour. « Ça n'a pas pris trop de temps. »

Dwalin tira sa chaise et se laissa tomber. « Nan, il n'avait besoin pas de moi pour que je le lui tienne. »

Kili était mortifié. Il sentit son visage s'enflammer et il souhaitait pouvoir botter Dwalin. Ori pris soin de le faire pour lui et un cri satisfaisant se fit entendre. « Je blaguais juste pour l'amour de Dieu, je crois que tu as cassé ma jambe. »

Ori était comme ces petits chiens de terrier dont il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec. « Je devrais te casser les deux. Ce n'est pas une chose à dire devant notre invité. »

L'Ecossais fixa Fili tandis qu'il se frottait le tibia. « Il n'est pas notre invité, il essayait de mettre le grappin sur Kili. » Il fila hors de portée de Ori qui lui donnait un autre coup.

Le blond était resté perplexe face au premier coup, mais il fut au courant pour le deuxième et riait si fort qu'il avait dû mal à respirer. « Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça ? »

« Seulement quand je ne peux pas riposter, » confirma Kili. « C'est un emmerdeur parfois. Je pense que c'est le fait qu'il ait grandi avec des moutons et qu'il n'a jamais appris les bonnes manières. »

« Hé, je suis visé par cette remarque, » dit Dwalin avec un sourire. « Si tu ne peux pas prendre le bétail - reste en dehors de la grange. »

Kili regarda Ori et gémit « Rappelle-moi pourquoi je sors avec vous deux. »

Le plus petit tendit son bras et tapota sa main avec sollicitude. « C'est parce que nous t'aimons. »

« Mon Dieu aidez-moi si vous le pouvez. »

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps et Kili dû admettre finalement qu'il était fatigué. L'endroit était bondé et il n'y avait pas de place pour un fauteuil roulant sur la piste de danse, heureusement qu'il n'y fut pas trainé à nouveau. Avant d'avoir dit quelque chose Ori remarqua qu'il s'effaçait et vint à sa rescousse.

« Je dois me lever tôt ce matin et travailler sur ma dissertation, alors autant que je déteste briser ce moment… un homme doit faire ce qu'il a à faire. »

« Ouais, moi aussi, » dit Kili. « Ça a été une longue journée ».

Fili se leva et demanda aux gens de la table voisine de s'écarter pour faire sortir Kili. Il se dirigea dehors et s'arrêta à côté du brunet. « Je t'appellerai demain. »

« Ce serait génial, » répondit-il. Il regardait le blond s'éloigner et poussa un soupire. Quel cul parfait, ce fut dommage que ce soit le dernier qu'il verrait.

* * *

(1) pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une musique traditionnelle avec un rythme rapide.

(2) Oui bon je sais qu'au bout de 5 lignes le langage est assez bien fleuri ^^ et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant

(3) j'ai eu du mal à retranscrire le jeu de mot ici. _Hit on-_ signifie à la fois draguer quelqu'un (chez les américains) et frapper sur- d'où la réponse de Fili.

(4) Kiwi est le surnom donné aux néozélandais. Malheureusement pour moi je vais sûrement commencer à confondre Kili, Fili et Kiwi, quelle misère...

* * *

Alors ? Avis ? Je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe, j'ai essayé de me relire plusieurs fois.

Comme toujours n'oubliez pas de donner un petit commentaire à la véritable auteure car c'est grâce à elle que je vous traduis cette fic ^^

A la prochaine~


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers Tolkien, l'histoire originale est de **DrakkHammer **(un grand merci à elle) de ao3 et l'illustration de **Pabu**. Tous les liens sont sur le profil.

Couples : histoire centrée sur du **Kili/Fili** avec un fond de **Dwalin/Ori** et de **Thorin/Bilbo**.

Ici : **Univers Alternatif** où Fili et Kili ne sont **pas frères**, l'histoire est basée sur le **point de vue** d'une personne atteinte de** paraplégie**.

Sommaire: Un déjeuner, (est-ce un rendez-vous… Kili n'en est pas sûr) et quelques moments utilisés à bon escient. C'est Dublin et il pleut. La pluie est toujours plus agréable quand vous être avec quelqu'un. Mais les baisses de pression c'est juste craignos.

Note de la traductrice: Merci pour vos charmantes reviews, aux followers et à ceux (celles) qui ont mit cette fic en favoris :) sans plus attendre voici un chapitre assez conséquent.

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapitre 2

Kili se réveilla et grimaçait. Il avait seulement une légère gueule de bois, ce qui était un miracle. Après une longue période sans boire, il aurait dû être suspendu sur le côté du lit à prier pour que quelqu'un vienne l'achever. Il avait envie de pisser comme un cheval de course, cependant, il se jeta sur sa chaise d'attente.

L'urinoir ou les toilettes ? Viser et pisser dans un seau, c'est ce qu'il avait déjà assez fait à l'hôpital. Il alla se soulager aux toilettes, faisant de petites acrobaties pour baisser son pyjama et pouvoir s'installer facilement. Ahhh… les meilleures choses dans la vie étaient gratuites. Et maintenant *tadam* on fait pareil avec les intestins et puis on passera à des choses plus agréables.

Maintenant le petit-déjeuner ? Jus de fruit ? Café ? Café !

Il secoua rapidement sa tête et s'assit pour boire son jus d'orange sortit de son emballage qui l'attendait bien sagement. Il ajouta au jus de l'eau glacée, essayant de le réhydrater et de bannir les tiraillements persistants de sa gueule de bois qui faisait des claquettes sur ses tempes.

Quand le café eut fini de couler il le versa dans un mug, mit beaucoup trop de sucre et roula vers la table pour le déposer. Il pensait qu'il pourrait gérer quelques toats. Il fit sauter deux tranches de pain et alla explorer son frigo pour voir ce qu'il pourrait trouver. Grimaçant, il prit le beurre et la confiture de groseilles, et claqua la porte avant de sentir ce qu'il y avait sur le second rayonnage. C'était soit un vieux plat soit un nouveau fromage. De toute façon, il était vert et il crût le voir respirer.

Il prit le pain grillé de l'assiette et le flanqua sur la table. Il allait devoir, très prochainement, obliger quelqu'un à l'emmener au magasin. Merde, il détestait ça ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'avoir une voiture avec des commandes manuelles. N'avoir aucun moyen de transport lui bouffait une grande partie de son temps. Il savait que personne n'aurait l'intention de l'aider, mais il était indépendant depuis qu'il avait 18 ans et commencer à demander de l'aide était juste une connerie.

Donc il vivait dans un logement pour personne âgée/handicapée. Thorin avait voulu que Kili emménage avec lui, mais il lui aurait fallu une nouvelle taille de porte et de réarranger les toilettes ainsi que la douche. Il avait vécu à son propre-compte depuis plusieurs années et ne voulait pas vivre dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre, peu n'importe leurs attentions. Il était juste heureux que sa mère soit intervenue donc il n'était pas question de déménager. Dís était une mère aimante, mais qui l'aurait materné jusqu'à la mort en une journée. Et le tout comprenant qu'il était gay.

Il prit un morceau de son toast dans sa bouche et mâchait pensivement. Il n'avait pas d'éducation physique aujourd'hui donc il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Le problème était que sans ses roues et dans l'attente du règlement de la demande d'indemnisation, il n'était pas exactement dans le flux (1). Il n'y a plus rien à faire quand vous êtes brisé et que vous êtes limité dans vos déplacements. Il regarda son second morceau de pain grillé et le repoussa, poussant un soupir.

Il lava sa petite vaisselle et se dirigea vers le salon. Il prit son téléphone qu'il avait posé au bout de la table quand il était rentré la nuit dernière et vérifia ses messages, sûr qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Il avait tort.

Il y avait deux messages ainsi qu'un message vocal. Comme il était sur le point de les lire son téléphone sonna, le surprenant avant de le faire tomber. Il jongla avec le portable et réussit enfin à lui répondre.

« Tu es enfin réveillé ? » Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'accent néozélandais. « J'avais presque perdu espoir. » Il y eu une pause. « Tu ne m'évites pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Non…non…je viens de me lever. Eh bien, il y a quelques minutes, » Répondit-il prestement, se sentant légèrement sur la défensive. « C'était toi qui m'a laissé le message vocal et les sms ? »

« Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait, mais ouais, j'ai appelé plusieurs fois. Je te l'avais dit que je le ferais, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Ouais, je m'en souviens, » admit Kili, sans rien ajouter (_mais je pensais que tu ne le ferais pas)._

« A la base j'avais téléphoné pour savoir si tu voulais prendre le petit-déjeuner, mais maintenant j'appelle pour te demander de venir déjeuner. C'est moi qui régale. Je ne connais pas encore assez bien Dublin, donc si tu peux choisir l'endroit. » Fili semblait certainement très intéressé.

« As-tu une voiture car il n'y a pas de pubs convenables pour moi. »

« Donc, je prends ça pour un oui. Bonne idée ! J'ai une voiture. Si tu me donnes ton adresse je pourrais venir te chercher dans une demi-heure, ou dans une heure ce serait mieux ? » Il ria. « J'ai l'air désespéré, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai passé la semaine dernière à travailler dans mon studio et je suppose je suis désespéré de sortir pour un certain temps ! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. »

Kili ria. « Pas du tout. Tu peux être désespéré avec moi n'importe quand. Une demi-heure fera l'affaire. »

Il donna à Fili son adresse et vola rapidement à la salle de bain. Retirant son T-shirt, il fit glisser son pantalon, le plia et l'enleva. Roulant vers sa douche il s'installa rapidement sur son banc de douche. Il n'attendit pas l'eau se réchauffer et laissa échapper un cri quand il reçut de l'eau glacée au visage. « Ben putain, je suis complètement réveillé maintenant,» murmura-t-il à lui-même pendant qu'il se savonnait et se rinçait à la hâte.

Quand son ergothérapeute lui enseignait comment se doucher ça lui semblait prendre une éternité. Maintenant il le faisait en quelques minutes. Il se sourit à lui-même tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le lit pour finir de se sécher. C'était incroyable ce que la bonne motivation pouvait faire. Il peigna ses cheveux avec ses doigts et attacha sa crinière sauvage avec une barrette à l'arrière. Il les avait laissé pousser quand il était à l'hôpital et avait décidé de les laisser tels quels. D'une certaine façon cet aspect sauvage faisait allusion à une liberté qu'il n'avait plus.

Une demi-heure plus tard Kili était assis en face de son immeuble. Il ajusta son haut et s'admira. Il avait associé un jogging noir avec un T-shirt vert olive abordant le logo Guinness. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir il était bon pour sortir. Ses chaussettes étaient bien assortit… l'une de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'un mec voulait de plus ?

Fili arriva dans une chic Honda Tourer rouge. Kili approuva. Non seulement c'était une voiture élégante, mais il y avait beaucoup de place pour ranger son fauteuil. Il glissa à un arrêt en face de lui et le blond sauta dehors en souriant, ces incroyables tresses de moustache et ses fossettes perturbaient la concentration de Kili.

« Comment tu t'en sort avec ceci ?" Demandait-il joyeusement.

« Eh bien, je peux entrer et tu peux mettre le fauteuil à l'arrière, ou je peux le faire, en venir à bout moi-même et le mettre sur le siège arrière. » Kili se balançait d'avant en arrière un peu comme ses nerfs qui jouaient avec lui.

« Comme tu préfères, » répondit Fili calmement.

Kili baissa légèrement la tête et semblait embarrassé. « Je suis du genre à faire les choses par moi-même, si ça te va. »

« C'est bon pour moi. Je vais rester vers toi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rangé. » Il s'appuya contre la voiture, regardant Kili rouler vers le côté passager.

L'Irlandais se balança avec facilité, renversa le fauteuil sur le côté et démonta une roue. Il la posa soigneusement sur le siège arrière et fit la même chose avec l'autre roue. Il utilisa son coussin d'assise pour éviter de rayer la peinture quand il fit écrouler le fauteuil et le traîna à l'intérieur, le mettant derrière lui et le calant pour éviter qu'il se déplace.

« C'est mis, » dit-il un peu à bout de souffle.

Le bond se glissa à l'intérieur à côté de lui et regardait le fauteuil démonté. « C'est vachement impressionnant. Je n'en avais aucune idée qu'on pouvait les pliés comme ça. »

Kili ria. « Moi non plus jusqu'à ce qu'il m'en fallut un. »

« Bon, où irions-nous ? Je suis affamé. »

« Ryan fait des hamburgers et des frites, sauf si tu veux quelque chose de plus chic. »

« Après avoir dû supporter toutes les tartelettes quand ma galerie fut ouverte j'étais jusqu'ici dans le chic. Un hamburger semble tentant. » Fili sortit en douceur et en quelques minutes il les avait garé au pub. Il sauta dehors et attendit pendant que Kili remettait son fauteuil en place et s'y glissait.

Ils trouvèrent une table et Kili attendit un moment que Fili lui déplace une chaise pour lui faire plus de place. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour le faire. C'était comme pour l'inviter à s'assoir et il dû admettre qu'il aimait ce genre d'attention. Les menus étaient sur la table et Kili alla directement aux hamburgers. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Ryan avait commencé à stocker de la bière artisanale et la bière Buried at Sea avec sa saveur chocolatée était définitivement sa favorite. Fili grimaça un peu à l'idée et resta sur une simple bière. Quel plouc.

Le service était rapide et excellent. Leurs hamburgers servis et Fili les attaqua comme s'il n'avait pas mangé pendant une semaine. Il mâchait lentement avec un regard de pur bonheur sur son visage. Après avoir avalé il lui dit, « Tu ne plaisantais pas, c'est super. » Il se tourna vers le barman et lui il lui fit un « pouce levé ».

Son portable joua quelques mesures de "Baba O'Riley" et Kili regarda l'interlocuteur. C'était Ori, voulant parler de la nuit dernière, sans doute. Il laissa sonner jusqu'à la voix vocale. Un moment plus tard il reçut un message et il savait qu'il allait devoir balancer les infos tôt ou tard.

« Tu ne vas pas répondre ? » Demanda le blond.

« Nan, C'est Ori et si je décroche il va me bassiner et ainsi vouloir te parler. »

Fili ricana. « C'est un type plutôt intéressant et il est donc casé. »

Kili rigola. « Dwalin et Ori ont un passé intéressant. »

« Où les as-tu rencontré ? »

« J'ai hérité Dwalin. Sa mère a épousé quelqu'un qui était marié à quelqu'un qui était lié à ma famille. Je pense que c'est mon second oncle ou peut-être mon troisième cousin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est pour moi, » répondit le brun à la légère.

« Un ami ? » Osa Fili.

« Ouais. C'est définitivement ça. »

« Et Ori ? »

« Dwalin l'a traîné chez lui depuis la bibliothèque un jour comme un chat errant. » Fili haussa les sourcils et Kili continua. « C'était à la fac et quelques racailles se fichaient de sa gueule car il était gay. C'était devenu plus sérieux quand Dwalin était venu voir ce qui se passait. Il avait ramené Ori à la maison avec lui et, étant un homme intelligent, Ori n'est jamais reparti. »

Le Kiwi gloussait. « Ils se regardent comme s'ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. »

« Ouais, ça a complètement marché pour eux. Dwalin était dans un groupe de voyous. Ori était d'accord pour sortir avec lui. Ils sont restés proches à la fac jusqu'à ce qu'Ori finisse ses études pour être bibliothécaire et ont emménagés quand la bibliothèque l'a embauché. Dwalin eut marre d'être mécanicien et est parti pour faire une formation afin d'être ambulancier. » Il sourit. « Il avait retiré la plupart de ses piercings avant d'aller travailler. Il disait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'effrayer quelqu'un au point de provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. »

Fili éclata de rire. « Eh ben, le SMUR serait la dernière profession que j'aurai choisi pour lui. »

« Moi non plus. Il fait peur, mais il est très gentil. Il dit que les petites vieilles l'adorent et sont toujours en train d'essayer de le caser avec leurs petites-filles. »

Il secoua la tête et prit une autre gorgée de sa bière. « Donc que fais-tu pour joindre les deux bouts ? »

« Quoi ? » Kili se frappa mentalement d'avoir réagi comme un con. « Tu veux dire mon boulot ? Je…Et bien...Je n'en ai pas à l'heure actuelle. » Il tapait la roue de son fauteuil et priait pour ne pas paraître aussi amer comme il se sentait.

« Oh, » dit Fili d'une petite voix. « Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mon pote, » répondit Kili. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute. »

« Est-ce que je peux te demander ce qui s'est passé ? Ou tu ne préfères pas en parler ? »

Il regardait l'Irlandais assit dans sa chaise, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux.

« Je l'ai dit à tout le monde et à leur mère, le dire une fois encore n'apportera rien. » Il essaya de paraître plus léger que ce qu'il ressentait. « Je faisais du vélo, des courses de BMX. J'avais un stupide rêve pour obtenir des sponsors et faire les choses en grand. J'étais bon et j'avais un certain intérêt pour l'équipe de Chase BMX et peut-être une chance pour le championnat mondial. » Il s'était animé quand il parlait de course, ce qui fit sourire Fili. « Mais un ami à moi qui fait du VTT m'a mis en tête d'essayer quelque chose de différent histoire de rigoler. Je roulais sur le côté de la route pour tester un nouveau vélo, m'assurant que tout était serré et tout ça pour que ça parte en fumée. Ce bâtard qui m'a renversé était tellement ivre qu'il ne m'a jamais vu. » Kili s'arrêta, prit une grande inspiration puis continua. « Non seulement il m'a heurté de l'avant, fit une marche-arrière et recula. Il ne m'avait rien brisé dans le premier sens, il le fit à l'autre. »

Instinctivement le Kiwi tendit le bras et prit sa main. Kili ne l'éloigna pas. « Je crois que faire du hors-route était une mauvaise idée. » Il prit une longue gorgée de sa boisson. « Mais mon histoire n'est pas un tas de merde amusant. Je voudrais plutôt parler de toi. Tu es un artiste et un photographe, tu dis ? »

Fili serra sa main et la lâcha. « Ouais, je fais les deux. La peinture est mieux rémunérée ces derniers temps, mais la photographie est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu à Dublin. C'est une vieille ville avec une grande histoire et je voudrais capturer cette impression, pour moi au moins. » Il regardait derrière Kili comme s'il cherchait dans le passé. « Mon arrière-grand-père et sa femme viennent de Dublin. Ils ont fui durant la Grande Famine pour s'installer en Nouvelle-Zélande. Je pensais que c'était juste qu'un membre de la famille retourne sur ses terres natales. »

Le brunet souriait légèrement. Il n'avait pas prévu que Fili soit penché sur l'Histoire. « Ce Dublin a disparu il y a bien longtemps, mais nous avons des sociétés historiques et le Musée National et d'une certaine façon, les lieux. Je fais un peu partir de l'histoire et peut-être que je pourrais t'emmener ici et là. « Il souriait timidement. « Tu sais, si tu es intéressé, c'est tout. »

« Je suis, » répondit Fili avec un sourire. « Très intéressé. Rien ne vaut de faire un tour avec un natif pour tâter le terrain. Si je peux dire. » Ses yeux brillèrent à son léger jeu de mot.

Kili baissa la tête, il savait qu'il rougissait. Il voulait demander au Kiwi s'il voyait quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas envie d'être une romance d'été, ou peut n'importe comment on les appelait. Il fit presque la grimace quand il se rendit compte qu'il pensait aux relations amoureuses. Merde, c'était dur d'arrêter de penser comme il le faisait. Pourquoi pensait-il qu'il serait l'idylle de quelqu'un ? Soudainement nerveux, il couvrit ses pensées en demandant, « combien de temps tu restes ? »

Fili haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis pas sûr au moins jusqu'aux vacances. J'aimerai voir les saisons. »

Kili éclata de rire. "Nous n'avons pas de saisons, nous avons de la pluie. Parfois il fait un peu chaud. Parfois il fait plus froid, mais il y a toujours de la pluie. »

Il regarda Fili qui avait l'air dévasté. « Je suis désolé si j'ai ruiné tes espoirs d'avoir un Noël blanc. Ici il est juste humide et déprimant. A quoi ressemble Noël à Auckland ? Beaucoup de neige, non ? »

C'était au tour de Fili d'éclater de rire. « Votre hiver est notre été donc nous célébrons Noël à la plage. Le père noël porte un Speedo (2) et ramène des steaks pour le barbecue. » Il fit une pause et rigola à nouveau. « Tu devrais voir ta face. Tu ne savais pas que l'hémisphère sud a les saisons inversées ? »

Se sentant comme un véritable idiot, Kili réussit à faire un clin d'œil et murmura, « j'ai oublié. » C'était mieux que de se dire qu'il avait appris un truc durant cette leçon de géographie.

« C'est bon, c'est quelque chose que tu n'y penses pas. Je ne peux pas imaginer un Noël glacial. Ça semblerait bizarre qu'il fasse chaud en Juillet. »

Maintenant c'était au tour de Kili de rire. « Mon pote, il ne fait jamais chaud ici. Enfin, pas jusqu'à porter des Speedo de toute façon. Mais à quel autre endroit peux-tu quand même voir des doubles arcs-en-ciel tout le temps et voir se développer la mousse si tu restes immobile pendant plus de cinq minutes ?

« J'aime déjà vivre ici, » répondit Fili, regardant fixement le brunet.

Kili sauta sur l'occasion et demanda, « Il n'y a personne qui t'attend chez toi ? Je n'imagine même pas qu'un mec comme toi soit célibataire. »

L'éclat dans les yeux de Fili disparu un moment. « Non, il n'y a personne. Plus désormais. »

« Aww je suis désolé. » Chuchota Kili. « Je n'aurai pas dû forcer. »

« Nan, c'est bon. Je devais partir il y a longtemps, mais tu sais tu penses toujours que tout irai mieux. Il regardait l'Irlandais comme s'il se remémorait le passé. « Mais certaines choses ne le seront jamais. »

Il paraissait sombre pendant un bon moment et retourna son attention à Kili. « Mais c'est le passé et je suis ici dans le fabuleux Dublin avec un Irlandais encore plus magnifique qui se porte volontaire pour être mon guide touristique. Qu'est-ce qu'un type voudrait de plus ? »

Kili pencha la tête et regarda le Kiwi. « Moi étant dans un fauteuil ne te dérange pas ? »

« Ça devrait ? »

Merde, il détestait quand quelqu'un répondait à une question par une autre question. « Ça fait toute la différence pour certain, » marmonnait-il.

Fili haussa juste les épaules. « Ça ne m'embête pas." Il saisit sa bière et prit une longue gorgée signifiant que la conversation était clause.

L'Irlandais sirotait sa propre bière, l'esprit en pagaille. Il avait vu ces regards sur le visage des gens. « Aw, quelle honte pour un jeune homme d'être dans un fauteuil roulant. » « Hé ! Euh…oh…non rien. » « Tu me rends mal à l'aise, va ailleurs. »

Son mentor n'avait pas tardé à le rassurer que ça irait mieux quand il sera plus à l'aise en fauteuil. Qu'il aurait remarqué les regards moins insistants et qu'il y aurait quelqu'un qui ne se soucierait pas de le voir rouler au lieu de marcher. Sur une pensée rationnelle il savait que d'être dans un fauteuil roulant l'empêcherait pas d'avoir une relation, mais la partie irrationnelle de son esprit assis sur un nuage noir lui murmurait qu'il serait toujours seul.

Fili s'était égaré à nouveau quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il était magnifique, léonin et gracieux. Même lorsque Kili était à l'apogée de sa carrière il aurait pensé que le Kiwi était hors de sa portée - non à cause des regards - mais de la classe. Un coureur de vélo et un artiste à succès. Ouais… dans ses rêves. Une nuit sans lendemain quand le blond se sera encanaillé, puis retourner à ses amis prétentieux quand ce sera terminé.

Fili remarqua que Kili le regardait et fit un clin d'œil. L'Irlandais se sentit rougir jusqu'au cou. Grillé. Quand Fili revient à table ils passèrent le reste du déjeuner à discuter à propos du Dublin historique. Fili utilisait son téléphone pour noter les noms des lieux et des idées. Il tapait plus rapidement avec ses pouces que Kili avec tous ses doigts. Quand il s'arrêta il leva les yeux avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

« Veux-tu venir et voir mon studio ? Je n'ai pas de gravures mais je peux te montrer le tableau sur lequel je travaille. Si tu aimes l'art. » Fili le regarda avec espoir et Kili hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais vu un vrai studio d'art. Ma mère tâtait un certain temps et nous avons eu des peintures et des toiles partout dans la maison pendant quelques années. »

« Elle est probablement plus ordonnée que moi. Je n'ai pu louer qu'un simple loft dans un ancien entrepôt. C'est le rêve de chaque artiste. Un mur entier et rien d'autre que la lumière du nord. » Fili s'animait, ses bras balayaient de manière expansive tandis qu'il essayait de décrire le studio. « Le propriétaire devra probablement me jeter dehors pour me faire partir. »

« Eh bien, avec toutes ces infos je crois que je vais devoir voir cette merveille par moi-même. » Il fit une pause. « Tu es sûr que c'est accessible ? »

« Oh totalement, » était la réponse. « Il a été l'un des plus gros points de vente car je ne voulais pas transporter tout mon merdier sur plusieurs étages. Il y a une entrée plate et j'ai mon propre monte-charge. J'ai l'impression d'être un putain de millionnaire qui vit dans un appartement de luxe. »

Fili paya et laissa un bon pourboire même s'il y avait les frais de service ajoutés sur le menu. Il sourit. « Une bonne paye pour la bonne cuisine et le service, mon ami. Je vais chercher la voiture. »

« Ne te précipite pas » Dit rapidement Kili. « Je vais aller me rafraîchir avant de partir. »

« Compris, » répondit-il. « Je serais à l'avant. »

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrepôt Kili fut surpris que quoique ce soit est vécu en ces lieux, à l'exception des rats. « J'ai tout le dernier étage » Dit Fili tout excité. « C'est incroyable ».

« Ouais, » Répondit Kili quand il sortit de la voiture. « Incroyable. »

Il fit de son mieux pour réserver son jugement et le mit sur son visage intéressé. Il roula jusqu'à la porte que le Kiwi maintenait ouverte et fut étonné de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, tout en ressemblant toujours à un entrepôt, il était propre, peint et montrait des signes évidents de rénovation.

« Je pense que le deuxième étape est pris, mais je n'ai toujours pas rencontré le propriétaire. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas bruyants. Bien sûr, avec ma chance ce seront des rockers qui joueront de la batterie jusqu'à 2h du mat' ».

Il pointa l'un des ascenseurs avec les portes grandes ouvertes qui ressemblaient plutôt comme s'ils avaient été conçus pour transporter le bétail que les humains. « Voici notre transport. Mon ascenseur privé, jusqu'à ce que l'autre locataire emménage. Montez à bord, Monsieur, et nous escaladerons jusqu'à l'appartement. »

Kili ignora le mot « escalader ». Il s'était toujours dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais monter d'escaliers à nouveau. Bon, il ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à ce que tout le monde se mettent à changer de langage pour accueillir ses fragiles sentiments. On demandait aux personnes aveugles s'ils avait vu quelque chose et on lui avait dit de monter dans un ascenseur. Il y a des choses pires à entendre dans le monde.

L'ascenseur fonctionnait comme ce à quoi il ressemblait… grincheux et maladroit. Ils arrivèrent au dernier étage sans accident et Kili attendit que Fili ouvre la porte de son « appartement ». Il roula à l'intérieur, regardait les environs et était juste assis là avec sa bouche ouverte.

C'était énorme avec la lumière qui affluait par un mur recouvert de fenêtres, au nord s'il se souvenait bien. Les murs étaient faits de briques jusqu'à environ 2 mètres ci-dessus c'était une douce et chaude couleur blanc-cassé, Kili devinait que c'était la meilleure description. Les poutres étaient peintes en noir, ce qui les rendaient modernes et pas du tout comme un entrepôt. Devant le mur au nord était une collection de chevalets, de toiles empilées contre un mur et un long bureau avec de multiples tiroirs couverts avec un assortiment d'outils d'artiste. L'art était partout, avec de multiples couleurs et de styles qui se fusionnaient au lieu de s'affronter.

Kili se dirigea vers le long mur et regardait les peintures. Fili marchait à côté de lui. « Seules certaines sont de moi. La plupart sont faits par des amis. »

« Lesquelles sont de toi ? » Kili en pris une abstraite qui ressemblait à un coucher de soleil.

Fili nota son ton intéressé et sourit. « C'en est une à moi. Je préfère faire de l'art abstrait et des photos réalistes. Bien que de temps en temps j'ai envie de peindre quelque chose de réel. »

Kili sourit et haussa un sourcil.

Le Kiwi ria. « Non, pas de nu, mais peut-être que je changerai d'avis un de ces jours. Quelque fois je vois une place que je veux peindre plutôt que de la photographier. » Il indiqua à travers de la pièce la peinture sur laquelle il travaillait. C'était un paysage désolé avec un arbre tordu surplombant une partie d'un océan gris. « Un appareil photo ne pourrait pas lui rendre justice, donc je me suis tenté pour une peinture à l'huile. »

"J'aime bien. Il semble solitaire et ressemble à un guerrier survivant. »

« C'est pourquoi je l'ai fait." Fili ne mentionna pas qu'il était cet arbre dans la peinture. Il se rapprocha et y regardait pendant un long moment avant de se retourner vers l'Irlandais, ses yeux étaient devenu aussi gris que l'océan de la peinture.

Kili remarqua le changement d'expression et trouvait cela déconcertant. Il voulait le questionner, mais se dégonfla. Il tourna son fauteuil avant de se retourner à nouveau. « Ça, » dit-il, roulant vers l'avant, « c'est vachement brillant. Tu as même une cheminée, mon gars. C'est fantastique. »

"Dis la vérité, tu pensais que je t'avais raconté des conneries. » Fili sourit si largement qu'il ressemblait au chat de Cheschire.

« Non aucun mensonge, c'est ce que j'ai fait. » Le brunet se dirigea vers la cheminée et fit une roue-arrière. « C'est l'endroit le plus cool que je n'aurai pu imaginer. Mmh, à part en face du feu quand la neige tombe après les fenêtres…ou en cas de pluie de…Dublin. Mais je prendrais ce que je pourrais. »

« Maintenant c'est une idée que j'aimerai beaucoup voir se produire. Et… Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire des roues-arrières dans un fauteuil roulant ? »

Kili recommença et se balançait d'avant en arrière sur une roue à la fois. Il sourit malicieusement. « Il faut de la pratique, de l'équilibre et la volonté de faire rebondir ta tête sur le sol plusieurs fois avant d'avoir le coup. »

Le blond gloussa et secoua la tête. « Tu dois avoir la tête dure. »

« Oh, tu n'as pas idée, mon pote. Ma mère disait que je suis 'bête à manger du foin' et je ne peux pas discuter avec ça. Mais si je voulais monter sur les trottoirs j'ai dû apprendre. En plus, ça impressionne les gens. » Il sourit. « Les escaliers sont les prochains. »

La mâchoire de Fili chuta « Vraiment? »

« Non. Je voudrais pouvoir le faire car la moitié de ce putain de Dublin est inaccessible. » Son humeur retomba légèrement.

Fili haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose. « Alors je suppose que nous devrons simplement nous en tenir aux endroits où nous pourrons aller. » Il se retourna et sa main brossa une pile de photos, les faisant tomber en cascade sur le sol.

Désireux de changer de sujet, le brunet roula vers lui. « C'est à toi ? Je peux voir ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr, pourquoi pas. » Il les tendit à Kili qui resta assis pour les feuilleter.

Certaines étaient des prises de la ville depuis les airs, évidemment quand l'avion venait d'arriver. C'était un curieux mais agréable mélange entre le traditionnel et le moderne, le tout enlacé pour protéger la mer Irlandaise. D'autres étaient des prises typiques que les touristes faisaient, mais celles qui l'impressionnaient était les photos de personne. Le Kiwi avait un œil pour trouver une face intéressante et de prendre quelqu'un en photo juste au bon moment.

« Elles sont géniale, mon gars. » Il brandit celle d'une vieille femme avec une fleur qu'elle venait de ramasser dans la rue. Son visage était comme si elle avait trouvé une pépite d'or au lieu d'une marguerite piétinée. « S'il te plait dis-moi que tu auras une exposition de celles-ci. »

« Peut-être un jour," dit Fili d'un air nostalgique, "quand j'en aurai fait assez. » Il prit les photos et les remis sur la table, terminant la conversation.

Kili se retourna et trouva une guitare appuyée contre le mur dans un coin. Il était vieux et magnifiquement bien fait. Il se rapprocha pour l'examiner.

« C'est un Gibson L7 de 1932, » dit Fili en la soulevant. Il la lui tendit. « Tu y joues ? »

Kili secoua la tête. « Pas de la guitare, je suis violoniste. Qu'est-ce que tu joues ? »

Fili faisait courir ses doigts sur les cordes. « Oh rien qui puisse t'intéresser, principalement classique et folk. »

L'Irlandais ria, ses yeux dansaient de malice. « Faux, mon gars, je joue principalement de la musique traditionnelle irlandaise, bien que j'ai dû subir de la musique classique quand j'étais gosse. Mon professeur pensait que je devais être 'harmonieux'. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase des notes de « Brian Boru's March » remplirent la pièce. Les doigts de Fili glissaient facilement sur les cordes, il était passé sans efforts à « Si Beag, Si Mor. » La vieille guitare avait une tonalité chaude et riche qui faisaient ressortir la beauté de ses vieux airs. Kili était déchiré entre fermer les yeux et apprécier la musique, et de ne pas pouvoir arracher son regard des doigts de fée du blond.

Fili secoua la tête. « Jamais pensé que j'étais assez doué. »

« Oh, tu es assez doué. Maman ne saura jamais me pardonner si je ne te présente pas au bout d'un certain moment. Nous avons un petit groupe qui joue parfois, généralement pour le fun, mais nous avons fait un couple de mariages et une ou deux fêtes. Ils nourrissent toujours le groupe et nous donnent autant de bières que nous pouvons boire et mon gars, nous buvons. »

Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Fili n'était pas sûr si c'était parce qu'il aimait jouer ou si c'était pour avoir de la bière illimitée. Quoi qu'il en soit il se trouvait à sourire en retour. « Je serais ravi de la rencontrer. Tu n'auras qu'à jouer pour moi pour quelques temps. »

Kili hocha la tête. « Je n'ai pas joué depuis…eh bien, ça faisait longtemps, donc je dois être probablement un peu rouillé. »

« Certaines choses ne s'oublient pas, » Fili remit la guitare en place. « Je vais te les faire revenir, tu sais. »

Il était sur le point de laisser entendre que demain serait une bonne journée quand il remarqua Kili grimacer et se réajuster dans son fauteuil.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Nan, je suis juste resté assis dans la même position pendant trop longtemps. La bonne musique me le fera passer, » dit-il, enlevant la préoccupation de Fili. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée.

A peine avait-il parlé qu'il y eut un faible grondement de tonnerre. « Merde, maintenant que tu l'as dit, tu aurais dû mentionner les précipitations. » Fili leva le regard vers la lucarne qui montrait seulement un ciel sombre. « Cela vient-il toujours aussi vite ? »

« Nous sommes pratiquement installés vers l'océan Irlandaise, donc la réponse est ouais. Vous n'avez jamais eu des tempêtes inattendues au pays des Kiwis ? »

Fili se rapprocha et alla fermer une fenêtre qu'il avait laissée entrouverte. « Si, nous en avons. Je crois que j'étais trop préoccupé pour ne pas avoir remarqué la météo. »

Il était sur le point de faire des commentaires sur ce qu'il l'avait distrait quand il remarqua L'Irlandais grimacer et frotter sa cuisse. « Est-ce que tu vas bien, Kili ? »

« C'est cette putain de baisse de pression. Je m'en remets mais certaines parties de mon corps n'aiment pas cette météo. » Il attrapa quelque chose derrière lui et tira son sac à dos sur ses genoux. Il cherchait à l'intérieur pendant une minute, puis commença à fouiller activement. Son expression était passée de légère gêne à proche de la panique.

Fili se précipita. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Merde! J'ai oublié de remplir ma boîte de pilules. Je n'ai pas d'autres comprimés contre la douleur avec moi. » Les yeux noirs de Kili s'écarquillèrent et passa ses doigts à travers sa crinière. « Je suis désolé mais je dois partir. »

Fili regardait la pluie s'abattre contre les fenêtres. « Tu ne peux pas partir avec ça. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, si je les laisse hors de contrôle… »

« J'ai du Paracétamol si ça peut aider. » Fili était bouleversé. « Qu'est-ce que tu prends, peut-être que je pourrais en obtenir. »

« Non sauf si ton plan est d'aller agresser un pharmacien, mon pote. Je ne prends que les bons trucs. » Il essaya de sourire, mais ça ne marchait pas très bien. Cette putain de douleur arrivait par vague en bas de ses jambes. C'était en partie à cause des os qui avaient été brisés et qui le titillaient toujours, et en partie à causes des nerfs endommagés qui se révoltaient d'avoir été écrasés.

Fili l'observait et prit une décision. « Regarde, tu ne peux pas sortir, mais moi je le peux. Dis-moi ce que je dois aller chercher et je te les rapporte. » Il eut un éclair et un grondement de tonnerre juste après pour ponctuer ses mots, qui fit décider Kili. Il détestait perdre le contrôle, mais il était tellement lent à rentrer dans la voiture, à faire tomber son fauteuil que Fili et la voiture seraient trempés. Donc il prit sur lui et ravala sa fierté, comme on disait.

Il fouilla pour sortir ses clés et les donna à Fili. « La bouteille est sur ma table de nuit où je l'ai mise pour ne pas oublier de remplir ma boite de comprimé. Je suis carrément un génie, n'est-ce pas ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir traîner avec quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que moi ? »

« Nous avons tous eu ce genre d'oubli, Kili. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je suis content de pouvoir aider. » Il regarda le visage crispé du brunet. « Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire avant de partir ? Veux-tu que je t'aide à sortir de ce fauteuil ? »

Kili hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le canapé. Fili se rapprocha de lui. « Ce n'est pas confortable, crois-en mon dos. Tu peux prendre mon lit, tu pourras t'allonger de cette façon. »

Levant les yeux vers le blond, Kili essaya de sourire. « Je peux voir ton plan diabolique maintenant. »

Fili gloussa. « Tu m'as grillé. J'ai arrangé cette tempête juste pour t'avoir dans mon lit. Maintenant je vais chercher des pilules et te droguer comme ça je pourrais profiter de toi. »

Kili roula vers la chambre, suivant son hôte. « Je ne serais pas intéressant pendant un certain moment je pense. »

« Je pense que je peux faire avec, » Répondit Fili calmement. Il regardait depuis l'entrée que l'Irlandais positionne son fauteuil et se booste pour aller sur le lit. La hauteur du matelas combinée à spasticité qui accompagnait la douleur, empêchaient à Kili de sauter sur le lit. Il se retourna vers Fili, son visage montrant son malaise et son embarras de ne pas être indépendant.

Sans l'avoir demander, le Kiwi vint autour du pied du lit. « Comment veux-tu faire ça? »

« Quand je me soulèverai peux-tu me donner un petit coup de pouce à mon cul ? » Il ne pouvait pas regarder Fili quand il le lui avait dit. Sa jambe gauche avait décidé d'avoir des spasmes et battait d'un rythme rapide sur son repose-pied.

« Ok, désolé pour ma poigne," dit Fili avant que Kili ne puisse protester, il l'avait délicatement soulevé du fauteuil pour le poser sur le lit.

« Tu étais supposé m'aider, pas me soulever putain ! » Protesta Kili hargneusement.

« Fais avec, » Répondit sévèrement Fili. « Ta jambe tente apparemment de s'échapper. Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait l'encourager. »

Sans lui demander, il se pencha et enlevait les chaussures de l'Irlandais. « J'aime tes goûts en matière de chaussure. Converse est le meilleur. » Kili hocha la tête mais ne le regardait pas.

Il regardait la ceinture du brunet de manière critique. « Ton pantalon va te gêner dans le dos. Veux-tu un peu d'aide pour l'enlever ? »

Kili le foudroya du regard. « Est-ce que je ressemble à un putain de gosse ? »

Fili lui lança un regard furieux en retour. « A peine. Tu ressembles plus à un trou du cul trop fier pour accepter de l'aide quand c'est nécessaire. Les amis s'entraident. Puisque nous trainons ensemble et que tu es dans mon lit, je dirais que ça fait de nous des amis. »

Il était en conflit avec ce besoin d'indépendance par rapport au besoin de faire cesser la douleur. Finalement la douleur gagna. « Je me soulève et tu le retires, ok ? »

« Ouais. »

Kili poussa sur ses paumes et Fili glissa le pantalon et l'enleva. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur les cicatrices qui faisaient des arêtes tordues et les marques de terres qui creusaient les jambes de l'Irlandais, même un aveugle ne pourrait les ignorer. Il allongea la jambe qui avait des spasmes et regarda le brunet.

« Tes jambes sont gelés. » Il prit un coussin chauffant de la commode, le brancha et le déposa à travers les cuisses de Kili. « Je l'utilise pour mon épaule quand je peins trop longtemps. Nous sommes juste un couple de boiteux. »

« N'utilise pas ce mot ! » Les paroles de Kili avaient frappés comme un coup de fouet.

Les yeux du blond s'assombrirent un instant dans un air de douleur et de surprise qui les inondaient. Il cligna des yeux et ça avait disparu. « Désolé. »

Kili hocha la tête. Il était concentré à essayer de forcer sa jambe d'arrêter de trembler. « La chaleur me fait du bien. Je suis désolé de causer autant de problème. Et je suis désolé d'agir comme un salaud. Je n'aime pas être pris en charge. J'en ai eu assez à l'hôpital ».

« Je paris ce que tu as. » Les yeux de Fili retournèrent au bleu clair et il sourit doucement. « Que toi, mon ami, n'es d'aucun ennui. » Il tira les draps autour des hanches du brunet et se redressa. « Je serais de retour aussi tôt que je le pourrais. »

Kili ôta ses gants et les posa sur la table de nuit. Son portable sonna de nouveau. Cette fois-ci il décrocha. « Hé Ori, quoi de neuf ? »

« A ton avis, où es-tu? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu pas quand je t'ai appelé plus tôt ou retourner mon message ? » Ori pouvait être outragé quand il pensait qu'il était ignoré.

« J'étais à une…Ben…sorte de rendez-vous, » répondit Kili.

« Avec qui…ce blond beau gosse de la nuit dernière ? Oh mon Dieu, c'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que c'était lui ! »

« Oui, c'était lui. » Kili riait malgré la douleur.

« Donc, as-tu découvert comment ils le fond en bas (3)? »

« En bas c'est l'Australie. Mauvais continent. Et non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis chez lui et mes putains de jambes sont en train de me tuer. Il est actuellement parti pour aller me chercher mes médocs pour la douleur. » Kili ne savait pas s'il devait être gêné qu'un rencard se soit transformé en course aux médicaments, ou se sentir reconnaissant que Fili soit le genre de gars qui le ferait pour lui.

« Eh bien, c'est déprimant. » La voix d'Ori devint inquiète. « Tu vas bien ? As-tu besoin de Dwalin et moi pour venir te chercher ? »

« Non, je vais bien. Il est…euh…en train de prendre soin de moi. Je ne vais probablement plus jamais le revoir après ce merdier, mais je vais bien, » dit-il tristement.

« Eh bien, s'il est superficiel, tu es mieux sans lui, » Répondit Ori. « Mais espérons que c'est un meilleur homme que ça. En plus tu es tellement beau qu'il serait fou de te jeter comme une petite chose. »

Kili éclata de rire. « Tu n'es qu'un putain de menteur, mais je t'aime. Je te redirais comment ça va et j'appellerai certainement si j'ai besoin d'aide. »

« Mets-moi sur numéro abrégé. »

« Tu l'es déjà ».

Kili se demanda s'il s'était assoupi. Fili ne semblait pas être parti très longtemps. Le blond sprintait dans la pièce tenant la bouteille de pilules et un verre d'eau. « Je pense que j'ai violé toutes les lois de circulation à Dublin. Merci mon Dieu que personne ne m'ait choppé. »

« Je te remercie,» dit-il simplement en acceptant les comprimés et l'eau. Il avala rapidement. Ça prendrait un certain temps avant de faire effet, mais la chaleur et avoir allongé sa jambe aidaient déjà.

Fili portait une veste à capuche, mais son pantalon et ses chaussures étaient humides. « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, » dit-il tout en se déshabillant et ne laissant que son boxer (noir, nota Kili) et se glissant dans un pantalon de survêt', noir également. Levant les bras, il enleva sa chemise, la remplaçant pas un doux T-shirt bleu pâle qui correspondait à ses yeux. Kili essayait de ne pas regarder le large torse avec l'ample fourrure qui fût brièvement visible. Cet homme était-il doré et beau de la tête aux pieds ? La réponse logique était… ouais putain !

« Là, maintenant je suis de nouveau sec, » dit-il avec un sourire.

La culpabilité de Kili refit surface. « Je suis désolé, » chuchota-t-il, mais Fili se pencha et posa un doigt doux à travers ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce mot à nouveau. Les emmerdes ça arrivent. Quand ça arrive nous devons faire avec. » Il déplaça sa main pour écarter les cheveux sauvages de Kili de son visage. « Ça te dérange si je m'allonge avec toi ? »

« J'aimerai bien," Répondit-il doucement.

Fili se glissa soigneusement dans le lit à côté de l'Irlandais. Kili lui sourit. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si prudent. Entre la chaleur et les médicaments mes jambes se sentent mieux. Dans quelques minutes je vais probablement être un peu défoncé je pense. »

Fili ria. « Je pense que je peux y faire face. » éteignant la lumière, il se pelotonna contre Kili. Il sourit, le visage à peine perceptible par la lumière terne provenant de la lucarne. « Veux-tu te blottir ? »

« Ouais, ça serait bien. » Kili se sentait confus à cause des médicaments. Ils ne le frappaient pas généralement si fort. Peut-être que c'était ce chocolat qui le faisait. Soupirant, il glissa facilement dans les bras du Kiwi, blottis contre son épaule. « Je commence à me sentir un peu léger, » dit-il calmement.

Fili sourit. « C'est bon, je ne vais pas te laisser aller. Il est plus sûr de dormir. »

Ils s'assoupissent, à l'abri de la tempête qui faisait rage.

Il faisait sombre quand Kili se réveilla désorienté. Il resta immobile, incapable de comprendre où il était. Ce n'était pas son lit et il était appuyé contre le corps de quelqu'un. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Il cligna des yeux et il tendit la main pour tenter de toucher son compagnon. Non, le corps était réel. Merde, Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il s'était soigneusement précipité sur le côté essayant de ne pas réveiller son oreiller. Sans succès.

« Tes jambes vont mieux ? » C'était l'accent du Kiwi et il sut soudainement où il se trouvait.

Laissant échapper un soupir de soulageant il répondit, « Ouais, la douleur a à peu près disparue, je pense que j'y survivrai. »

« C'est bon à savoir, » dit gentiment Fili. Il se pencha et alluma une petite lumière à côté du lit. « J'étais assez inquiet pour toi. »

Kili repoussa ses cheveux de ses yeux et ajusta ses épaules. « Je suis vraiment désolé j'ai merdé et oublié mes médocs. Tu parles d'un idiot. »

« Tout le monde merde de temps en temps. Certaines de moi étaient épiques, » Fili riait.

« Celle-ci était assez mauvaise, » répondit Kili, encore gêné pour tous les ennuis qu'il avait mis sur le Kiwi, quoique.

« De toute façon je ne pense pas que ce soit au même niveau que de mettre la voiture dans le parc et de la laisser rouler dans la baie. » Il vit l'expression surprise de Kili et éclata de rire. « Mon père a presque eu une crise cardiaque. J'ai dû travailler pendant des mois pour payer la facture de remorquage et de réparations. Je te l'ai dit : quand je fais des boulettes elles sont de la taille d'un éléphant. »

Le Kiwi prit un oreiller et le jeta à Kili, qui répondit et le renvoya. Les rire brisèrent la tension et ils s'assirent en souriant l'un à l'autre.

« Il fait sombre, » observa Kili. Il regarda sa montre. « Mince, il se fait tard. Nous avons dormi toute l'après-midi. Je suis désolé, d'avoir gâché ta journée comme ça. »

Fili ramassa un oreiller en guise d'avertissement. « Si tu t'excuses encore une fois je te jure que je vais te l'envoyer dans la figure. Tu dois te la fermer à propos de ça. C'était un jour pluvieux et somnolent de toute façon, et je ne peux pas dire que j'étais embêté d'avoir perdu mon temps pelotonné contre un homme magnifique. » Il pencha sa tête et sourit. « Je ne savais pas que ça suffisait pour te mettre dans mon lit. »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas drogué d'autres hommes ? » Kili eut l'air choqué. « Ne me dis pas que je te donne des idées ? »

Une main cordiale posée sur sa poitrine et une expression assez choquée fut sa réponse. « Moi ? Faire des choses aussi lâches ? Bwahahaha… »

Kili le frappa avec un oreiller, perdit son équilibre et finit par tomber sur la poitrine de Fili. Il fut immédiatement capturé et tenu par des bras forts et se retrouva à regarder directement dans les yeux de saphirs avec des pupilles plus larges qu'ils auraient dû être. L'attraction était mutuelle et l'Irlandais ne s'opposa pas du tout quand ces parfaites lèvres rosées réclamaient les siennes dans un long et lent baiser.

Les tresses perlées de la moustache lui chatouillaient le visage, ajoutant un peu plus de piquant. Il écarta ses lèvres pour permettre une langue douce d'entrer et d'explorer. Il vint la rencontrer, soupirant à la douce sensation qui déferlait en lui. Il entendit Fili faire un petit bruit de plaisir qui atterrit directement jusqu'à son aine.

Le baiser s'approfondit et il se sentit lui répondre quand tout à coup… il y eut un gargouillement. Son estomac lui faisait remarquer qu'on devait s'occuper de lui et que c'était beaucoup plus important que sa bite.

Il gloussa et puis Fili gloussa et ce fut la fin de leur chaude séance. Ils s'écartèrent, comme deux adolescents. Le blond le frappa avec un oreiller et Kili se retrouvait avec celui-ci qui recouvrait son visage, étouffant son rire.

Fili bascula sur le côté, leva un coin de l'oreiller et regarda l'Irlandais. « Ok, cette fois tu peux dire que tu t'excuses. Tu as absolument ruiné mon plan diabolique avec tes bruits internes bizarres. »

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être nourrit, » répondit Kili entre deux fous rires.

« Je pense que c'est ce que tu dois faire, aussi. Il pleut toujours autant, donc tu devras survivre à ma cuisine, qui pour le moment se compose de petit-déjeuner ou de pizza surgelée et de la bière. »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans pizza surgelée, mais pas de bière…tu sais…les médocs, » dis Kili, pas vraiment avec un visage impassible.

« Je décongèle comme un pro, mon ami, et j'ai du soda, » répondit Fili. « Je vais le faire, tu peux te mettre à l'aise. Je dois t'avertir qu'une fois que tu auras goûté aux fruits de mes compétences culinaires tu ne pourras pas te contenter de moins. »

« Je m'en contenterai si tu ne m'empoisonnes pas, » répliqua Kili avec un sourire. Ils rirent tous deux. Fili commença à partir de la pièce et jeta à Kili deux télécommandes. Une était pour la grande télé sur le mur, mais l'autre restait un mystère. Il l'a tenait, perplexe.

« Tu pourrais aimer jouer avec celle-ci, » taquina Fili. « C'est pour le lit. »

« Complètement génial ! »

Le Kiwi s'occupait dans la cuisine pendant que Kili jouait joyeusement avec le lit. Il avait aimé la façon dont il pouvait régler le lit d'hôpital, mais il n'avait jamais rêvé que quelqu'un puisse en avoir qui bougeait. Au moment où Fili allait arriver portant la nourriture, il s'était installé la tête surélevée et les genoux légèrement soulevés pour mettre moins de pression sur ses jambes. Quelque chose qui lui arrivait parfois.

Quand Fili colla son nez au coin de la pièce, Kili le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu n'avais pas baissé le lit au lieu de me soulever ? »

Le blond le regarda surpris. « J'ai oublié. Ça fait une semaine que j'ai cette chose. Nous n'allons pas avoir cette conversation à chaque fois que je t'aide, comme nous le faisons, car je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. J'ai été élevé pour avoir de bonnes manières si c'est un problème pour toi nous devrons le régler maintenant. »

Kili était tellement énervé qu'il fit tomber la télécommande sur le sol. Fili se rapprocha et lui tendit à nouveau. « Je comprends que tu ne veux pas être dorloté, mais je ne veux pas recevoir ta merde tout le temps. J'ai fait pour toi ce que tu aurais fait pour moi. D'accord ? »

« Ouais. D'accord. Sans doute," dit Kili rapidement. « Mais demande la prochaine fois. »

Fili acquiesça et son sourire revint. « C'est suffisant. »

Il était en train de jouer avec la télécommande de la télé quand le Kiwi revint. « Combien de chaînes elle a ? »

« J'sais pas. Je ne la regarde jamais, » était la réponse. « Je suis plutôt livre et film »

« Ouais, moi aussi. Une centaine de chaînes et rien à regarder. » Ils s'installèrent sur _La Grande Barrière de Corail_ et étaient assis hypnotisés par la vie de mer tandis qu'ils mâchaient une pizza étonnamment acceptable.

Par la suite Kili se sentait merveilleusement plein et était assis, regardant son Coca vide alors qu'il entendait Fili faire la vaisselle là-bas. Ce n'était pas tout. Il devait pisser. Il baissa le lit et constata qu'il pouvait même l'abaisser de sorte qu'il lui était facile de s'installer sur son fauteuil. Il grimaça au pincement de douleur. Voilà qu'il avait réussi à rendre ça incontrôlable. Idiot. Il sorti, cherchant les toilettes.

Il les trouva et se gifla mentalement. Il gagnait des prix d'idioties aujourd'hui. Bien sûr il n'y avait pas de barres pour les rendre accessibles. Jusqu'à présent son kiné avait supposé que toutes les toilettes possédaient des barres d'appuis pour les handicapés. Il avait une bonne force sur le côté supérieur de son corps mais ses jambes ressemblaient plutôt à des spaghettis molles. Les toilettes n'étaient pas justes contre un mur et il se disait qu'il avait assez de chance de s'effondrer s'il essayait de le faire par lui-même. Il avait également compris qu'il avait de fortes chances de se pisser dessus s'il ne faisait pas bientôt quelque chose.

« Les toilettes n'ont rien de spéciales, tu sais. »

Il sauta presque hors de sa peau à la voix derrière lui. « Je suis…heu… en train d'essayer de comprendre comme aller dessus. »

« Oh, bien, » répondit Fili, haussant les coins de sa lèvre dans un petit sourire, rendant ses tresses de moustache fascinantes. « J'avais peur que tu pensais que c'était un sorte d'œuvre d'art. »

Il se plaça entre les toilettes et le mur. « Si je me mets ici et que je fais semblant d'être une barre d'appuis, penses-tu pouvoir gérer ? »

Son premier mouvement était de dire non, mais sa vessie lui fit un pincement et il acquiesça. « Essayons. »

Fili regardait Kili se placer, et dévia les yeux quand le boxer fut retiré et les fesses installées. Il se tenait immobile avec son bras replié au niveau du coude, se crispant quand l'Irlandais prit son poignet et se poussait vers les toilettes.

Il n'a fallu que quelques secondes. En fait ça faisait juste une minute ou deux de plus pour faire le transfert. Il avait le bon contrôle mais pas un super contrôle. Le coup de pouce du retour s'était bien passé et il ne lui avait fallu qu'une minute pour ajuster son boxer.

« Tu peux regarder maintenant, » dit-il, d'un ton combiné d'embarras et d'amusement.

Fili rit. « Pourquoi est-ce que nous pouvons nous assoir ensemble et boire un café, mais quand vint le temps de le rendre c'est soudainement un grande secret ? »

L'Irlandais haussa les épaules et s'était retourné pour se laver les mains. « Je suppose que c'est juste une habitude. »

« Peu importe. De toute façon n'attend pas que tes yeux deviennent jaunes avant de demander quelque chose, hein ? Nous nous arrangerons. »

Kili hocha la tête, heureux qu'il ait pris soit de "l'autre chose" dans la matinée.

« Il tombe toujours des cordes dehors, » dit Fili. « Si tu étais à l'aise dans le lit, va regarder la télé dans la chambre. Je promets d'être un gentleman et de garder mes mains vers moi. Je peux voir que tu vas toujours mal, donc les manigances peuvent attendre. »

Ils entrèrent et Kili se souleva facilement jusqu'au lit, mais il lui fallut une minute de plus pour soulever sa jambe droite. Elle avait pris le plus gros choc de l'impact et que s'il pouvait la sentir ou non, il pourrait la garder ou pas. Son chirurgien avait dit que ce n'était pas aussi bien fixé qu'une pièce dans un puzzle. Qu'il avait encore un certain sentiment pour elle mais que ce n'était pas nécessairement une bénédiction de la garder.

Le Kiwi le regardait progresser, mais ne lui avait pas offert son aide depuis que Kili avait refusé. Il se réinstalla confortablement et Fili lui remit la télécommande pour le lit. « Laisse. » Je suis confortablement installé dans n'importe quelle position. Je suis célèbre pour m'être une fois endormi penché en arrière contre un escalier en ciment. »

Ils se blottirent ensemble, Kili très heureux de reposer sa tête contre l'épaule du Kiwi. Il pouvait voir une de ces merveilleuses tresses du coin de l'œil et s'amusait à réfléchir aux différentes façons d'y jouer avec quand le spectacle deviendrait ennuyeux.

Il fit finalement tard. Un peu après onze heures d'après l'horloge. Un coup de tonnerre agita presque les fenêtres et Fili dit simplement, "C'est l'heure de se préparer à aller au lit. »

Il était inutile d'en débattre. Rentrer à la maison signifierait qu'ils seraient tous les deux trempés. Il faisait chaud et Kili était à l'aise, se dit-il. Partir serait stupide et ça ne servirait à rien. On mentionnait toujours de ne jamais coucher avec quelqu'un au premier rencard. On pouvait dire que c'était toujours vrai. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de rendez-vous, juste un déjeuner qui s'est transformé en nuit.

« Veux-tu un pyjama ? »Demanda nerveusement Fili. « Je ne pense pas que ça ferait refroidir tes jambes. Je dois avoir une paire quelque part. Ou tu peux simplement dormir dans ce que tu portes. »

Kili réfléchit.

Le blond fouilla dans sa commode, avant de dénicher finalement une paire à carreaux verts et blancs. Il les jeta sur le lit et demanda, « Tu veux le T-shirt qui va avec ? » Souriant, il tenait un atroce T-shirt où on pouvait lire « Irish Kiwi » dans les couleurs à la fois de la Nouvelle-Zélande et du drapeau Irlandais.

« Putain non ! Ce T-shirt est d'une laideur. » Il riait tandis qu'il tirait le bas de son pyjama du lit vers ses genoux.

Fili le regardait faire un moment. « Veux-tu un peu d'aide ? »

Un hochement de tête. « Non, je suis bon. »

« Je vais aux toilettes. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »Fili disparu de la porte et la referma.

Heureux d'avoir un peu d'intimité, Kili s'adapta, grimaçant quand il mit le bas pour le tirer vers le haut. Il y avait pensé, mais avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autre médoc pour la douleur. Sa jambe s'était apaisée maintenant que le baromètre était stable.

Il laissa courir sa langue sur ses dents et il aurait pu le faire avec une brosse, mais tout compte fait ce n'était pas un truc qu'il pouvait faire maintenant.

Il s'était arrangé dans le lit au moment où Fili revint. Le blond s'était rapidement déshabillé et avait mis l'idiot T-shirt du Kiwi Irlandais. Souriant, il dit, « J'espère que ça ne te gardera pas éveillé toute la nuit. »

« Si ça le fait, je deviendrais insensible, » était la réponse.

« S'il te plait ne le fait pas," demanda Fili en éteignant la lumière.

Une bonne position pour se blottir était facile à trouver et Kili réalisa combien ça lui avait manqué. Le fait d'être en paix et d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de lui. Fili passa un bras autour de lui et le rapprocha, l'encouragement à s'y blottir et de se mettre à l'aise.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Dit-il d'un air endormi.

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir tes gravures. »

« Non, tu ne l'as jamais fait. Je te les montrerai demain quand tu seras réveillé. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

* * *

(1) être dans le flux : lâcher prise pour affronter une situation.

(2) Une marque de maillot de bain.

(3) Voilà comment on désigne les australiens chez les anglo-saxons.

* * *

Alors ? Avis ? Je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe, j'ai essayé de me relire plusieurs fois.

N'oubliez pas de complimenter la véritable auteure si vous en avez le temps, sinon on se retrouvera normalement dimanche prochain ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers Tolkien, l'histoire originale est de **DrakkHammer **(un grand merci à elle) de ao3 et l'illustration de **Pabu**. Tous les liens sont sur le profil.

Couples : histoire centrée sur du **Kili/Fili** avec un fond de **Dwalin/Ori** et de **Thorin/Bilbo**.

Ici : **Univers Alternatif** où Fili et Kili ne sont **pas frères**, l'histoire est basée sur le **point de vue** d'une personne atteinte de** paraplégie**.

Sommaire: Les choses évoluent lentement, quelque chose dont Kili ne s'y habitue pas. Il a toujours été le type à se diriger vers la rampe la plus haute, ayant confiance en son habileté d'atterrir en toute sécurité et correctement sur son vélo. Maintenant il n'y avait plus de Half pipe et le seul moment où l'air lui ébouriffe les cheveux c'est quand il roule sur le trottoir. Comment diable allait-il s'habituer à ça ?

Note de la traductrice qui passe ne coup de vent: désolée si je ne n'ai pas répondre à vos reviews, ma connexion lague beaucoup ces derniers temps mais je suis contente que l'histoire plaise toujours autant ^^  


Edit : je viens de me rendre compte que les astérisques de séparation ne sont pas passé dans le dernier chap', alors désolée si ça faisait un peu pâté -_-*

Sans attendre, enjoy~

* * *

Chapitre 3

La lumière s'échappant des fenêtres au mur illuminait la chambre, mais ne laissaient pas passer les rayons aveuglants du soleil à travers. Kili se réveilla doucement, le lit qui lui était peu familier l'avertit qu'il n'était désormais plus au Kansas. Il jeta un coup d'œil, directement dans les yeux les plus bleus qu'il n'eut jamais vu.

« Bonjour, mon beau, » dit Fili avec un sourire. « As-tu bien dormis ? »

Kili souriait timidement. « Ouais, mais je veux ramener ce lit à la maison avec moi. » Il ne mentionna pas que ça l'aidait pour les spasmes de ses hanches et le bas de son dos.

« C'est confortable ? »

« Dormir avec la tête et les genoux un peu surélevés c'est agréable, » admit-il. Ça ne lui avait pas échappé que le Kiwi avait quitté sa place pour une position plus harmonieuse.

« J'ai troqué une peinture pour ce lit, » dit Fili, en s'étirant. « Le propriétaire de la boutique avait cru que c'était une de mes œuvres, donc nous avons fait l'échange. J'ai eu le plus gros avantage du marché. C'était une peinture laide. »

Kili ria. « Tu n'es pas supposé parler de tes travaux de cette façon. »

« Mieux vaut que ça vienne de moi que d'une critique, » répondit Fili, souriant.

Il se renversa en avant et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kili. C'était un beau baiser sans aucune pression remplie de promesses. « Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, merci. » Il baissa la tête, toujours honteux d'avoir fait sortir le pauvre Fili sous une averse.

« Je suis heureux. » Le Kiwi s'étira et bailla. « Je dois aller aux toilettes. Ressortir et faire ma barre d'appui quotidienne. » Il se leva hors du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

Kili glissa sur son fauteuil et roula quelques minutes après derrière lui. Quand tout fut accompli sans aucun problème, Fili prit congé quand le brunet fut de nouveau dans son fauteuil. Kili retourna dans la chambre et se demandait comment il pouvait piquer le lit quand Fili se présenta derrière lui.

« Est-ce que des œufs brouillés, un hachis de corned-beef et des toasts te vont ? Je ne suis pas vraiment un cuisinier de talent. »

Kili acquiesça. « Bien sûr, ce serait bien. C'est toi qui fais le hachis ? »

Le Kiwi le regardait comme s'il devenu fou. « Ouais, et j'ai volé jusqu'en Irlande sans prendre l'avion. C'est dans une boîte. Je suis génial avec un ouvre-boîte. »

Il retira l'horrible T-shirt et le jeta sur la commode. « Je dois vraiment enterrer ce T-shirt. Je te jure que je l'ai entendu marmonner cette nuit. »

Kili ria. « Je pense que c'était toi qui parlais dans ton sommeil. »

« Nope, ne me blâme pas. Je fais seulement des choses acceptables dans le lit. » Il fit un clin d'œil à l'Irlandais et retourna dans la cuisine.

Kili se souleva de ce merveilleux lit et s'habilla rapidement, pliant le pyjama et le posant sur la table de nuit. Au moment où il alla à la cuisine, la pièce fut envie par l'odeur d'hachis fris.

« Bienvenu dans mon humble cuisine. Installe-toi et sers-toi un peu de jus. Le petit-déjeuner est presque prêt. » Il mit une pile de pain grillé sur la table avec des pots de confiture et un pot de beurre.

« Il y a de la crème et du sucre sur la table, si tu en veux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu prends avec ton café. Enfin si tu prends déjà un café, c'est bon à savoir. »

« Beaucoup de sucre, pas de crème, » dit-il en prenant le sucrier et en déversant une grande quantité dans la tasse. Fili grimaça en le voyant faire.

« Je pense que si tu continues comme ça encore une minute tu pourras le manger avec une cuillère. »

L'Irlandais lui fit un clin d'œil et pris une gorgée. « Parfait, » déclara-t-il.

Quelques instants plus tard le Kiwi glissa un énorme plat d'œuf et de hachis devant Kili. « Et voilà. Tout comme Mère n'a jamais fait. Ici, si le petit-déjeuner n'implique pas d'œufs brouillés ni de toast alors tu es malchanceux. »

S'asseyant, Fili prit un morceau de hachis en bouche et ferma les yeux de bonheur. « Que le ciel bénisse la personne qui a inventé le hachis en conserve… »

« Ça sent bon. » L'Irlandais piochait dans sa friture et poussa un soupir passionné.

« Je suis content que tu l'approuves. » Il sourit. « Autant que je suis heureux que tu te sentes mieux ce matin. »

Le brunet sentit une petite rougeur remonter sur son visage. Où diable venait-elle ? « Je vais mieux. Je te remercie de m'avoir donné mes médocs et de m'avoir laissé dormir ici. »

Fili fit un petit grognement qui se termina en un sourire à fossettes. « Pas de problème. Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais malheureux de partager mon lit avec un beau mec. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas de tout ce qu'il y a eu ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, faisant danser ces tresses de moustache. « Pas du tout. J'ai réussi à dormir blottis contre le plus beau mec de Dublin. Je prends ça pour une victoire. »

Il piqua un morceau d'œuf et fit une pause. « Je sais que ça sonne probablement stupide, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un dont je viens à peine de rencontrer. J'ai le sentiment que tu ne le fait pas, non plus. »

« Non, je ne le fais pas. Enfin, pas depuis que je suis sorti de cette stupide période qu'est mon adolescence. » Kili se sentit rougir à nouveau.

« Je pense que nous sommes tous passé par-là. Mais maintenant que nous avons tous grandis et que nous sommes devenu plus virils, nous ne faisons plus de choses insensées. » Il sourit à l'Irlandais et perdit la moitié de son morceau d'œuf alors qu'il l'amenait à sa bouche.

Après le petit-déjeuner nettoyé, Fili le regarda sérieusement. « Peux-tu rester encore un peu ? »

« Non, j'ai kiné et des choses à faire à la maison. Peux-tu me déposer en voiture ? »

« Bien sûr. Fait-le moi savoir quand tu seras prêt. » Le Kiwi le regardait d'une façon qu'il ne comprit pas.

oOoOoO

Kili se dirigea jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de son appartement et se retourna. Fili n'était toujours pas parti et le regardait. Il lui fit un signe de la main et le blond souri avant de le lui rendre. Ce n'est qu'après que l'irlandais eut traversé la porte que la voiture s'éloigna du trottoir.

Kili le regardait partir et poussa un soupir. Bien, depuis hier toutes les choses qu'il avait entreprit étaient tombées à l'eau. Il n'y avait rien de tel que de sortir déjeuner avec quelqu'un puis d'être collé à lui toute la nuit. Ses lèvres s'amincies alors qu'il se souvenait que Fili était sortie pendant la tempête pour prendre ses pilules qu'il avait bêtement laissées à la maison. Bon, c'était fini. Leçon comprise. Il était temps d'aller de l'avant.

Il se dirigea vers son appartement et y entra. Il se versa un verre de jus d'orange et regrettait qu'il n'ait pas de vodka à y rajouter. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il avait une heure avant qu'on vienne le chercher pour l'emmener en Kiné. Juste assez pour finir son programme intestinal comme ils l'appelaient. Kili poussa un soupir. Les programmes comme celui-ci n'avaient jamais une cote très élevée.

Pour un lundi matin la camionnette était plus ou moins à l'heure et il roula jusqu'au kiné quelques minutes plus tard. Bofur finissait avec un vieux monsieur et lui gratifia d'un grand sourire. « Continue et travaille le haut de ton corps pendant quelques instants, d'accord ? »

Kili se dirigea vers la machine que Bofur avait mise en place et fit quelques tractions. Il prit ensuite un ensemble d'haltères et l'assembla complètement. Il commençait des haussements d'épaules quand le plus vieux arriva et s'asseyait sur le banc à côté de lui.

« Pas mal pour un type maigrichon, » dit-il avec un sourire. Il avait une surprenante moustache qui tombait presque jusqu'à son menton. Qui vous faisait sourire quand vous le regardez. Des cheveux bruns presque à la hauteur de la taille ont été tirés vers l'arrière par une tresse et une longue moustache de bandit Mexicain lui donnait l'apparence d'un clochard des plages que d'un kinésithérapeute de premier ordre.

« Va te faire voir, » répondit Kili joyeusement.

« Oh, on se sent impertinent aujourd'hui ? Comment ça va, mon gars ? » Il regardait les hanches de Kili de manière insistante.

"J'ai eu une mauvaise journée hier. La chute de pression a entrainé quelques spasmes et beaucoup de douleurs. J'ai aussi réalisé un besoin urgent d'apprendre à transférer mon cul sur des toilettes régulières sans barres, » répondit le brunet tristement.

La bonne humeur avait disparu. Bofur acquiesça et écrivit une note rapide sur le cahier qu'il transportait. « Nous allons travailler sur le transfert après que je t'aurais détendu. Tes jambes essayent de guérir et reçoivent de mauvais signaux ce qui fait empirer les choses. Je vais te donner quelques exercices à faire à la maison également. Pour garder ces spasmes sous contrôle, » dit-il légèrement. « Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils interfèrent avec ta vie amoureuse. »

« Quelle vie amoureuse ? » La réplique de Kili était amère, bien qu'il s'était promis qu'il ne serait pas l'un de 'ces' paras (1)

« Oh, aller. Un beau type comme toi devrait avoir les filles qui lui tournent autour. Tu ne peux pas les décevoir. » Il facilitait le dos de Kili et pressait ses genoux contre sa poitrine, travaillant sur la rigidité.

« Et concernant les mecs ? » Kili le regardait du coin de l'œil pour voir s'il y avait une réaction.

Bofur acquiesça. « Eux aussi. »

« Dans le cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué les gars en fauteuil roulant ne se vendent pas comme des petits pains. » Sa voix était froide et regardait Bofur, cherchant la bagarre.

« J'espère qu'ils ne le sont pas, ce serait dangereux. » Il posa la jambe de l'Irlandais et le regardait avec de la tristesse dans ses doux yeux bruns. « C'est une situation de merde, ne fais aucune erreur, mon garçon, mais c'est loin d'être désespéré. Je n'ai jamais travaillé avec un type qui n'a pas trouvé quelqu'un et, ouais, tu n'es pas le premier mec gay à venir ici. Tu te sens comme si tu avais inventé la roue, mais tu ne l'es pas. Un millier sont passé avant toi et un millier passeront derrière toi. »

Kili grogna et regardait le mur. Bofur l'ignora. « Je ne vais pas te donner une leçon de moral. Nous savons tous deux que c'est des conneries. Si tu peux te ressaisir, tu peux avoir à peu près une vie sexuelle normale. Si tu continues à geindre, tu peux rester à la maison et continuer à te branler. Ça m'est égal, je suis payé de toute façon, mais je préfèrerai largement te voir venir ici avec un sourire et de me parler de ton chaud rencard que de t'entendre te lamenter. Ma femme est enceinte d'un millier de mois, donc je dois vivre par nécessité. »

Le brunet gloussa malgré lui. « Ok. J'ai compris. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment le faire. »

« Ah, maintenant la vérité éclate, » dit Bofur avec un sourire. « Il se trouve que je suis le fournisseur du meilleur para-porno en Irlande. » Il disparut dans son bureau pour revenir avec un DVD. « Ne le met pas sur le net ou en faire des copies pour le marché noir. C'est mon petit secret que je prête seulement aux messieurs très spéciaux comme toi. »

Kili roula des yeux. « Tu ne vas pas me faire regarder ce film merdique que j'ai vu à l'hôpital, hein ? »

« Moi ? Jamais ! C'est un bon truc. Je te suggère de le regarder par toi-même puis de le visionner avec ton rencard. Je peux garantir qu'il te mènera à une soirée très intéressante et accomplissante. »

Les sourcils de Kili avaient disparu sous sa frange. « C'est vraiment du porno ? »

Le kiné rigola. « Non, c'est une vidéo informative faite par des gens qui savent de quoi ils parlent. Quoique ils sont assez explicites, donc ne le montre pas à ta maman. »

Il sourit et hocha la tête. « Ok, visionnage privé seulement. »

« Ou avec un second partenaire de jeu. De préférence un beau et excité. » Il le glissa dans le sac à dos de Kili avec un clin d'œil. « Ok, maintenant retournons travailler. »

oOoOoO

Kili était à peine devant sa porte que son téléphone sonna.

« Donc dis-moi tous les détails ? Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. » Ori était bien trop curieux et pendant un instant Kili pensait à faire quelque chose d'impossible juste pour lui donner un faux espoir. Finalement il décida d'être honnête.

« Il n'y a pas de détails. J'ai oublié de prendre mes médocs avec moi donc ce pauvre con a dû sortir sous la pluie pour aller les chercher. Puis ils m'ont bien assommé. Nous nous sommes un peu enlacés et j'ai dormi comme un mort. » Kili roula vers la cuisine et prit la bouilloire pour le thé.

« Même pas un baiser ? Mais il semble que tu as dormis avec lui. » Ori sonnait si déprimé que Kili eu pitié de lui.

« Si, un baiser ou deux. C'étaient des baisers très agréables. Et puis je suis allé dormir. » Il poussa un soupir. Il devait admettre que c'était une méthode agréable pour aller dormir et une façon encore plus agréable de se réveiller.

« Si ça avait été moi j'aurai agrippé ces tresses de moustache et je ne les aurais pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait violé. »

« C'est ce qu'il se passe avec Dwalin ? » Kili un tour dans la cuisine pour prendre son mug préféré et d'y plonger le sachet de thé dedans.

« A peu près. Il n'a pas de moustache alors. Mais s'il en avait… » La voix d'Ori s'estompa.

Kili gloussa. « J'ai compris, s'il te plaît ne me fais pas de dessin. Je ne suis pas au marché pour avoir un petit-ami là maintenant, c'est tout. »

« Même pas ce beau gosse ? Je veux dire, même son prénom est parfait. Fili et Kili…ça doit l'être, » Dit Ori joyeusement. « Ça serait fabuleux sur les invitations de mariage. »

« Oh chouette, nous n'avons même pas eu de vrai rencard et tu veux nous marier. Juste arrête. Je ne veux pas d'un mari. Je ne veux pas d'un petit-ami. »

« Il me semble qu'il proteste trop. Mais que dis-tu d'un coup d'un soir ? » Demanda doucement Ori. « Ceux-ci peuvent être marrants. »

L'Irlandais résista à forte envie de frapper sa tête contre la table. « Ori, tu veux pas te la fermé ? »

« Ok. J'étais juste taquin. » Dit-il légèrement blessé.

« Je sais, je ne suis juste pas d'humeur là maintenant. Le kiné m'a donné un coup de pied au cul, c'est tout. » Versant le thé. Il roula jusqu'au frigo et prit une bière. « Je suis désolé d'être un con. J'irai mieux demain. »

« Ok. » Ori semblait en douter. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Dwalin ou moi pourrons te l'apporter. Un plat à emporter peut-être pour que tu n'aies pas à cuisiner ? »

« Nah, je vais bien. J'ai de la nourriture. Tu donneras à ce malabar un câlin de ma part et dis-lui que j'aime son petit-ami mis en pièce. »

Ori rigola joyeusement au compliment. « Ok, je le ferai. Appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Promis. »

« Promis. »

Kili roula dans la salle à manger et regarda fixement le lecteur dvd un instant. Il semblait regarder derrière. Atteignant son sac à dos à l'arrière, il prit le DVD que Bofur lui avait prêté. Il se contentait de regarder le disque argenté, mais ne voulait pas le mettre lui-même dans la machine. Restant assis là, il se sentait déchiré. Avec sa vision flouté il remit le DVD dans son sac à dos et fit un doigt au lecteur. Il entra dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur. Se connectant sur le site Wheelz il cliqua sur le coin discussion. Il y avait seulement deux personnes ici.

Flattire : Hey Chase cv ?

ChaseBMX : l'un d'entre vous est gay ?

Archer28 : Je le suis. Cv ?

ChaseBMX : Déprimé. Rencontré un mec et a complétement merdé.

Flattire : Merde

Archer28 : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

ChaseBMX : Spasmes douloureux et j'ai oublié mes putains de médocs. Ce pauvre con est sorti sous la tempête pour aller les chercher pour moi. Veut probablement ne plus jamais avoir des nouvelles de moi à nouveau.

Archer28 : Tu è sûr qu'il le fera plus ?

Flattire : au 1er RDV j'étais tellement nerveux que j'ai oublié de prendre mon PA (2) pour vider ma jambe. Pas comme ton rencard qui a vidé ton sac, dans un parking maté par des arbres.

Archer28 : tu avais U son aide pour pisser contre 1 arbre?

Flattire : :(

Archer28 : tu la revue à nouvo ?

Flattire : je l'ai épousé :)

Archer28 : MDR ASRPT (3) ! Chase peux-tu faire mieux ?

ChaseBMX : Oh non putain MDR

ChaseBMX : peux poser une question personnelle ? Ok cool tu n'as pas besoin d'y répondre.

Archer28 : déballe

ChaseBMX : Je n'ai été avec personne depuis mon accident.

ChaseBMX : je sais pas comment faire.

Archer28 : La première fois est effrayante, aie un partenaire en qui tu as confiances, c'est bon

Flattire : prend quelqu'un qui est enclin à expérimenter différents trucs

Flattire : expérimenter c'est fun :)

Archer28 : Ne te contente pas de rester assis et d'en pleurer. Ce mec a-t-il semblé être en rogne ?

ChaseBMX : Non. Très agréable. Embrasse bi1 :)

Flattire: ;) appelle-le

Archer28: Flat' a raison. Appelle-le. Un homme qui sort sous la pluie pour des comprimés au lieu de conduire ton cul -désolé- à la maison en vaut la peine.

Flattire : mdr asrpt vérifie &amp; fais-nous savoir comment cv

Archer28 : Tu n'as rien à perdre sauf de perdre ta virginité à roulette et amuse-toi en la perdant :)

ChaseBMX : Merci. Je vous en ferais part si j'ai les couilles d'essayer.

Il se déconnecta et restait assis-là à regarder la page de connexion. Il prit son téléphone, ignorant la présence du DVD et commença à composer le numéro de Fili. En cours de route, il laissa échapper un soupir et annula l'appel. Paralysé, dans la douleur, ne peut pas utiliser les toilettes seul, sans emploie. Il en avait réfléchit mais ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que de l'ajouter à la liste d'auto-récriminations. Ouais, il était juste le type d'un homme comme Fili qui voulait avoir des nouvelles. Merde. Il sorti prendre une autre bière.

Il avait fini sa troisième bière et se sentait légèrement soûle quand son téléphone sonna. Il fouilla avant de réussir à l'atteindre pour le sortir hors de son sac et d'y répondre. Quand le riche accent du Kiwi le salua, Kili fit presque tomber son portable.

« Donc, où allons-nous à dîner ce soir ? » Demanda Fili doucement.

« Quoi ? »

« Souper. Toi. Moi. Nourriture. Où ? »

« Tu veux sortir ? » Demanda Kili hésitant.

« C'est l'idée générale. J'ai pensé que tu connaissais un endroit pour un steak convenable. Tu aimes le steak, non ? » Fili attendait patiemment la réponse.

« Après la nuit dernière tu m'appelles ? » L'Irlandais réalisa qu'il sonnait comme quelqu'un de pas très brillant mais son esprit était parti en vacances sans l'avoir consulté et c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait inventer.

« J'ai eu une journée de discussion agréable et un après-midi plaisant et une nuit blotti contre un merveilleux et charmant type appelé Kili. »

« Tu trouves que sortir sous la pluie est agréable ? » Kili commençait à se sentir comme s'il tombait dans le terrier du lapin. De toute évidence tous les deux avaient eu des soirées très différentes.

« C'était une nécessité et ça m'a valu de t'avoir comme compagnon de lit. J'appelle ça une victoire. » Répondit Fili avec un petit rire.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une autre bière. J'hallucine, » dit l'Irlandais plus pour lui-même que pour Fili.

Il y eut un éclat de rire. « Ce qu'il te faut c'est de te jeter sur un T-shirt convenable. Est-ce que tu peux être prêt dans quinze minutes ? »

N'entendant que le silence, Fili se risqua, « une demi-heure ? »

« Ouais. Ok. D'accord, ça semble bien. Je te retrouverai devant. » Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir. Il voulait rester ici et boire le reste de la bière. Pourquoi diable était-il d'accord avec ceci ?

Après qu'il ait raccroché Kili se dirigea dans les WC et enleva son T-shirt. Ce fut assez rapide de donner un coup de nettoyage au haut de son corps, puis hop sur les toilettes, pisser et donner à la plomberie une petite secousse… juste au cas où. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il ne l'analysa pas. Il s'en fichait. Il l'avait juste fait machinalement. Il tira des vêtements de son placard choisissant un T-shirt jaune.

En une demi-heure il fut présentable et était assis au bord du trottoir. Il avait presque eu le temps de faire demi-tour quand Fili s'arrêta à un stop près de lui. Habillé dans un T-shirt bleu comme la couleur de ses yeux et un Levis moulant, il fit oublier à Kili qu'il avait été prêt à annuler cette histoire. Ses cheveux blonds bouclant autour de son visage. Il était, en bref, magnifique.

Il sourit à l'Irlandais et ouvrit la portière. « Mon carrosse attend. »

Machinalement l'Irlandais s'installa sur le siège, démantelant et rangeant son fauteuil et essayait de ne pas penser à la nuée de papillons qui lui retournait l'estomac. Il attacha sa ceinture de sécurité, et se tourna juste pour voir un très beau cul se présenter et tomber lourdement sur le siège conducteur. Il fut rapidement fasciné par l'autoradio, sûr qu'il rougissait furieusement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui ? Il agissait comme un stupide adolescent.

« Où ? » Fili démarra la voiture et se tourna vers Kili.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas - Chinois, Italien, pizza ? Tu as mentionné du steak. »

« Pas particulièrement, seulement s'il te plaît pas dans ces lieux qui te donnent une pointe de nourriture avec une sauce fantaisiste artistiquement arrosée dessus. » Fili le regardait suppliant. « On m'a traîné assez souvent dans ces horreurs à Londres et j'ai juré que je mourrai avant d'avoir mis le pied dans un autre. »

Kili éclata de rire à l'expression peinée sur le visage de Fili. « Ok, je te le promets. Que dis-tu d'une pizza et d'une bière ? » Il fit une pause pour réfléchir une minute. « Non, attend, je connais un lieu… Gravediggers(4). Ouais, ça sera parfait. C'est un vieux pub de 150 ans et la nourriture est la meilleure. »

« Gravediggers ? » Cela suscita la curiosité de Fili.

« Ça sera génial. » Kili était heureux de son choix. « Il est si remplie d'histoire qu'il en déborde. Ce sera exceptionnel. »

L'intérêt de Fili fût piqué. « Cela te dérange si je passe chez moi et que je prenne mon appareil photo ? »

L'Irlandais hocha la tête. « Je pense que c'est inscrit dans la loi que tu dois l'apporter. C'est un endroit incroyable. »

Ils firent un détour par l'entrepôt et Fili établit un nouveau record de vitesse montant prendre son sac d'appareil photo et courant pour revenir à la voiture. Il s'était pratiquement jeté sur son siège, souriant à bout de souffle.

« Si un vieux pub t'excite autant, le château de Drimnagh va te donner un orgasme, » Taquinait Kili.

« Des promesses, des promesses," répondit le blond tandis qu'il démarrait l'engin. « Maintenant allons débuter notre tour du Dublin historique. »

Le Gravediggers de John Kavanagh s'était avéré être aussi stupéfiant que ce que Kili avait dit. Ouvert en 1833 par l'originel John Kavanagh, il était toujours possédé et dirigé par la famille avec l'incarnation actuelle de John Kavanagh derrière le comptoir dès qu'ils entrèrent.

« Kili, où étais-tu caché, mon garçon ? C'est bon de te revoir. Mary s'occupera de toi pour que toi et ton ami ayez la meilleure table de ma maison. » Il lui fit un signe de la main à nouveau puis se retourna pour tirer des pintes de Guinness pour ses clients assoiffés.

Mary, Une belle jeune-fille rousse de 18 ans, leur sourit. « Nous n'avons rien d'autre que des bonnes tables. Mais cela signifie que vous devez choisir où vous voudriez vous assoir. »

Kili y a pensé et choisit un stand avec une table qui ressemblaient à des meubles de l'ancien pub. Il savait que Fili aurait voulu rester dans la vieille partie du pub et non dans la nouvelle. Il s'installa sur la chaise et permit à Mary de déplacer son fauteuil hors de l'allée. Il leva les yeux et sourit, voyant qu'il était positionné stratégiquement sous un petit panneau où était inscrit à la craie : « Pas de WIFI - Nous attendons à ce que vous parlez. »

Fili regardait autour de lui avec un regard vitreux. Quand Mary revint, il demanda s'il pouvait prendre des photos.

« Oh, s'il vous plaît faites, » dit-elle joyeusement. « Ce vieux bâtiment est si remplie d'histoire et de personnalité. Il a obtenu son surnom parce que les fossoyeurs du cimetière Glasnevin d'à côté avaient un passe-plat secret pour qu'ils puissent boire sur le lieu de travail. »

« Il y a un cimetière ? » Fili fit une pause et baissa la caméra.

« Aye, » Mary acquiesça. « Le cimetière remonte à 1832. Il était ouvert à n'importe quel penchant national, religieux ou politique et s'est développé en cimetière Glasnevin, la chose qui s'approche de l'État est un cimetière national. C'est immense. Je pense que tout Dublin veut être enterré ici. »

« Je pense que je vais attendre encore un peu, » dit Kili avec un petit rire.

« Et je ne vous accuse pas. Vous vous en êtes assez approché pour le moment. Nous ne voulons pas voir votre dos avant un bon moment. » Elle lui souriait gentiment, ses yeux verts brillant. « Donc qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir de bon ce soir messieurs ? Si c'était moi j'aurai pris le Guinness ragoût de bœuf. »

Fili était intéressé. "Vous ? »

« Oh aye, ma mère le cuisine. Elle ne le fait plus tellement désormais et elle est douée pour le ragoût. J'ai un bol mis de côté pour mon souper. »

« Eh bien, je pense que ça sera pareil pour moi," dit Fili. Il se retourna vers Kili. « Quand est-il pour toi ? »

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse passer sur une recommandation comme celle-ci. Amenez-nous une ou deux Guinness également. Ça pourrait suivre le thème. »

Après qu'elle soit partit il regarda le blond. « Pourquoi n'explores-tu pas et prendre quelques photos ? Tout ce qu'il y a ici est historique. Fais-toi plaisir. » Fili pris son appareil photo et partit explorer. Kili ricana. Il pouvait l'entendre prendre des photos de n'importe quoi.

Il regardait le Kiwi bouger comme un danseur, se positionnant, prenant une photo et bougeant à nouveau. Kili s'imaginait debout à côté de lui, lui parlant, regardant ce qu'il voyait à la même hauteur sans stupide fauteuil entre eux.

Mary revint avec leur Guinness, interrompant leur rêverie. Il laissa allée, se sentant un peu triste car il ne sera jamais heureux.

Revenant Kili la remercia et il s'assit buvant à petites gorgées sa bière, regardant Fili et profitant de l'atmosphère. Il y avait un mix entre réguliers et touristes. John les traitait tous de part égal, répondant aux questions tandis qu'il tirait les pintes de Guinness. C'était un bon endroit pour être assis et être en paix.

Fili revint juste avant que le ragoût arrive. Il était assis là effrayé par l'énorme bol débordant de morceaux de bœuf et de légumes, avec des épices odorantes et la saveur de bière ensemble. C'était accompagné avec un pain de soude entier réchauffé par le four et d'une part de beurre. Il renifla de façon appréciable et sourit à Mary. « Ça sent super bon. »

« Le goût est meilleur que l'apparence. » répondit-elle, ses yeux sur Kili. « Appréciez. »

« Je pense qu'elle en pince pour toi, » observa Fili, soufflant sur une cuillerée de ragoût.

« Je pense qu'elle n'a pas de chance, » répondit-il. Il plongea un morceau de pain dans le ragoût puis mordit dedans, un sourire béat s'étendant sur son visage. « Bien qu'il puisse valoir le coup pour la cuisine de sa mère."

Ils avaient réussi à finir leur ragoût et la plupart du pain quand Mary réapparu et déposa un large morceau de gâteau au chocolat devant chacun d'entre eux. « Ma mère vous l'offre, » dit-elle en rougissant. « Elle vous dit, bon retour."

Les yeux de Kili brillèrent. « C'est l'un de ses célèbres gâteaux au rhum ? »

« Aye. Elle doit toujours en faire deux ou les clients n'en voient jamais. Vous finissez et mettez un peu de chaire sur vos os. Vous ressemblez à une allumette. » Elle se tourna vers Fili et lui sourit gentiment. « Vous devez faire de même, pas que vous n'êtes pas un beau mec déjà. » Avec ça, elle rougit brutalement et se dirigea tout droit à la cuisine.

Fili ricana. « Eh bien, tu as eu le droit à des avances et je suis maigre mais beau mec. Je pense que c'est l'un des plus amusants rencards que je n'ai jamais eu. »

Kili stoppa, sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche. « Nous sommes à un rencard ? »

« Notre deuxième actuellement, » était la réponse autour d'une bouchée de gâteau. » Mon Dieu, je pense que ça a été fait par les anges eux-mêmes. »

L'Irlandais mâcha pensivement le gâteau, laissant la saveur riche du chocolat et du rhum le distraire. Il était difficile de s'inquiéter quand vous avez un morceau de paradis dans votre bouche. Mais comment ça pourrait être leur second rencard ? Appelait-il vraiment le fiasco avec les médicaments, un rencard ? D'un autre côté, il avait eu beaucoup d'aventures sans lendemain pour trouver le bon garçon, sa mère pensait qu'il avait eu peu de vrais rencards, donc il n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations à s'en tenir.

Quand il leva les yeux Fili lui souriait. « Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que c'était ? Je t'ai trouvé dans un pub, tu as dormis avec moi et maintenant nous avons eu un magnifique souper ensemble dans un charmant pub à côté d'un cimetière. Seuls les rencards ressemblent à ça, ou je suppose qu'ils le sont. »

« Je pensais qu'après le dernier rencard tu n'aurais pas voulu me voir à nouveau. » Il était fasciné avec le gâteau, le poussant autour de l'assiette avec la fourchette.

Une main chaude couvrit la sienne et il plongea son regard dans des yeux bleus sérieux. « Ça m'a seulement donné envie de te voir plus souvent. Tu as traversé l'enfer pour en sortir de l'autre côté. Tu es un combattant. »Fili souriait doucement et pressa sa main. « Tu es aussi magnifique et je dois l'admettre quand j'ai vu ton sourire de l'autre côté du pub je devais venir vers toi et te rencontrer. Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais dans un fauteuil roulant jusqu'à être arrivé à table.

« Ça ne t'a pas dérangé ? » Kili leva son regard, les yeux sombres et inquiet.

« Non. Pourquoi ça ? Tu n'es pas ton fauteuil. Tu es le gars qu'il fait des courses de vélo. » Il pencha la tête. "Je suppose que ceci est juste un échec temporaire. »

Kili retira brusquement sa main. « Jamais je ne marcherai de nouveau, tu sais. Ce n'est pas temporaire. »

Le Kiwi réclama sa main. « Je n'ai pas voulu le dire de cette façon. Je voulais dire que tu seras de nouveau hors course. »

« Comment diable vais-je le faire? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Je ne sais pas. Comme Dublin, C'est juste encore une chose que j'espère explorer avec toi… Si tu me le permets. » Il apporta la main de Kili à ses lèvres et embrassait ses doigts.

« Je… J'aimerais ça. » La voix de Kili était presque un chuchotement. Quand Fili enleva sa main il resta assis tranquillement, ne finissant pas son gâteau. Après quelques minutes le blond s'adressa à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Kili secoua la tête, continuant à fixer son assiette. « C'est moi. » Il poussa un soupir. « C'est juste moi. J'étais prêt à sauter de mon vélo d'une falaise, mais tous ces trucs de rencards me terrifient. »

« Et tu as les boules de l'admettre. » Il baissa les yeux et regardait sa table un long moment. « C'est deux fois plus que ce que j'ai. »

« Bon sang, mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Ces trucs de rendez-vous me terrifient également. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment fait. J'ai seulement eu deux relations : une d'un mois quand j'avais 18 ans et puis avec mon ex pour huit ans. Ça s'est mal passé et en finir fût pire. » Il leva les yeux un instant, ses yeux assombris à presque couleur cobalt.

Kili ratissait ses doigts ainsi que ses poils et regarda le Kiwi. Fili était en train de jouer avec sa cuillère et ne voulant pas rencontrer les yeux de l'Irlandais. « Donc qui était ce gars insolent dans le pub la dernière fois ? »

Les lèvres de Fili s'étirèrent pour essayer de former un sourire. « C'était moi essayant d'être Richie, un gars avec qui nous avions eu l'habitude de traîner. Je ne suis pas un assez bon acteur pour tenir le contexte. »

L'Irlandais sourit et étendit le bras pour poser sa main sur celle de Fili. Il la serrait doucement. « C'est bon mon pote, Je préfère ce type-là. L'autre gars était un peu trop. »

Fili le regardait et finalement ses lèvres formèrent ce sourire. « Ouais, il est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se pencha en avant et leva le menton de Kili pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent. « Et tu te demandes pourquoi je suis intéressé par toi. Si cette table n'était sur le chemin, je t'aurai embrassé ici et maintenant. »

« Et briser le pauvre cœur de Mary ? » Kili tentait d'alléger le moment.

« La pauvre chérie t'as vu me tenir la main. J'ai peur que ses illusions soient déjà brises. Mais je ne pense pas que le type au bar l'apprécierait. Pourquoi ne finis-tu pas ce charmant gâteau et nous pourrons aller dans un endroit plus privé ? »

L'Irlandais le regardait avec un sourcil levé. « Étais-ce toi ou Richie ? »

« C'était totalement moi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? » Les fossettes creusaient profondément ses joues et ses yeux étincelaient. « Tu me fais sentir courageux. »

« J'espérais que c'était toi. » Il souriait joyeusement et glissa facilement dans son fauteuil. Quand il se retourna il remarqua que Mari lui souriait, mais il n'y avait pas cet enthousiasme. Ah d'accord, c'était toujours difficile de voir vos illusions se briser. C'était agréable, cependant, de se rendre compte que ces deux personnes l'ont trouvé attractif. C'était un soulagement. Il s'était sentit comme si cette partie de sa vie était fini pour toujours. Il s'était mis en tête quand il était à l'hôpital que personne ne voulait d'un infirme. Il savait que c'était sévère et faux, mais une partie de son esprit refusait de le laisser aller. Le milieu homosexuel pouvait être particulièrement sévère avec son accent sur le perfectionnisme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Fili et osait espérer.

Après qu'ils se soient installés dans la voiture le blond se tourna vers lui. « Où voudrais-tu aller ? Chez moi ou chez toi ? »

« Seras-tu fâché, si je dis que j'aimerai juste rentrer à la maison ? » La voix de Kili se fit soudainement petite.

« Bien sûr que non. Tu es souffrant? » Fili démarra rapidement la voiture.

« Non. Non pas de douleur. Je suis juste confus. » Il regardait par la fenêtre le pub Quoique ce soit pour éviter de regarder Fili. « J'allais assez bien avant d'entrer dans la voiture et soudainement tout m'est revenu d'un coup. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais sortir avec toi à nouveau. J'ai enfermé cette partie de moi assez profondément. Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je dois faire ensuite… Ce que nous devions faire. »

Le Kiwi mit le frein à main. « Eh bien je sais ce que je veux faire ensuite. » Il se pencha de travers sur son siège et embrassa Kili, d'abord doucement et ensuite plus rudement, ses lèvres taquines, le bout de sa langue le titillant.

Le souffle de Kili restait coincé dans sa gorge et s'était permit de se détendre pour répondre au baiser. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent et sa langue s'y aventura pour goûter Fili. Il se retrouva glissant plus profondément en lui comme Fili avait courbé son visage et le tenait pour que le baiser s'intensifie. Il se pencha et s'était arrêté de penser à quoique ce soit excepté ce merveilleux ressentie.

Quand le blond s'était séparé de lui pour reprendre son souffle et de se débarrasser des faux plis sur son dos, Kili était resté assis les yeux fermés un moment, réticent de se séparer de ce bonheur. Il était conscient qu'il y avait de l'activité dans son pantalon et qu'il présentait une trique enthousiaste. Il se sentit rougir quand enfin il avait ouvert ses yeux pour regarder Fili. Le Kiwi rencontra son regard et léchait suggestivement ses lèvres. Le rougissement s'intensifia quand il se visualisa recevant une pipe juste en face de chez Kavanagh. »

« Maintenant je me fais audacieux, mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir chez moi? » Il n'y avait aucune pression dans ses mots, juste une douce invitation.

Kili acquiesça. "J'ai besoin de tirer au clair. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Fili. Peut-être à demain. »

« Ok. Va pour demain. Aucune pression. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt non plus. Si quelque chose se passe se sera grandiose. Sinon nous aurons eu une charmante soirée. Je peux patienter. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Kili hésitant.

« Ouais, je pense que nous devons avoir besoin d'en être sûr. » Il sourit à Kili, ses yeux redevenant aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été. Ce sourire qui s'était promené tout au long de Kili pour se reposer dans sa poitrine et ronronner comme un chat heureux.

* * *

(1) Paraplégiques of course.

(2) Je crois que c'est un médicament pour les jambes lourdes ou quelque chose du genre…

(3) Je savais même pas que ça existait une telle abréviation (merci internet) xD si vous n'aviez pas compris : mort de rire à se rouler par terre, vivi.

(4) ou le Fossoyeur mouahahahaha ! :D

* * *

A dimanche prochain~


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers Tolkien, l'histoire originale est de **DrakkHammer **(un grand merci à elle) de ao3 et l'illustration de **Pabu**. Tous les liens sont sur le profil.

Couples : histoire centrée sur du **Kili/Fili** avec un fond de **Dwalin/Ori** et de **Thorin/Bilbo**.

Ici : **Univers Alternatif** où Fili et Kili ne sont **pas frères**, l'histoire est basée sur le **point de vue** d'une personne atteinte de** paraplégie**.

Sommaire : être en chaise roulant ça craint. Ne pas avoir confiance en soi-même craint encore plus. Heureusement famille et amis ne sont pas enclin à le laisser se lamenter sur son sort

Note de la traductrice : merci de suivre cette histoire ^^ je suis désolée de ne pas (encore) répondre à vos reviews j'ai quelques soucis techniques en ce moment...  


Enjoy~

* * *

Chapitre 4

Kili ferma la porte et poussa un soupir. Autrefois il aurait voulu être chez Fili, dans son fantastique lit pour s'envoyer au septième ciel. Il voulait frapper quelque chose. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait une putain d'envie de retourner sur la façon dont la vie avait l'habitude de se dérouler.

Il prit plusieurs minutes à repousser la colère et son apitoiement. Il détestait cela quand il laissait ces sentiments l'emporter. Il savait de son mentor en réduc que c'était normal, mais que ça ne rendait pas plus acceptable. Il n'était pas le genre de gars à rester assis et à pleurer sur le lait renversé - jamais il ne l'a été - jamais il ne le serait. Si tu perds une course, tu remballes et tu t'entraînes plus durement pour la prochaine fois.

Mais comment tu peux te former pour le sexe ? Ou pour une relation ? Ou même un rencard? Il tendit le bras à l'arrière pour son chercher son DVD et ne le trouva pas. Traînant le sac devant lui il fouilla deux fois avant d'abandonner et d'arriver à la conclusion qu'il était sûrement dans la voiture de Fili. Ok, maintenant la soirée avait basculé sur de l'embarras. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de prier pour que le Kiwi ne le trouve pas avant qu'il ne puisse mettre la main dessus. Qu'il puisse le visionner était impensable. Quel cerveau javellisé ! Il n'avait pas eu besoin de son esprit pour aller là. Il mourrait s'il constatait que Fili l'avait regardé. Il préférait ne pas y penser et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il était trop fatigué et déprimé pour se doucher. Il se brossa les dents, traîna son misérable cul dans le lit et resta immobile pendant une minute à regarder fixement une tâche au plafond. Estimant qu'il avait échoué misérablement comme un Rorschach, il leva d'abord une jambe et puis l'autre pour enlever ses chaussures. Fonçant légèrement les sourcils, il se souvenait les avoir acheté pensant que les Converses All Stars étaient super cool. Maintenant le col protégeait ses chevilles de l'abrasion, ainsi réduisant d'un milliard leur cooltitude. Il roula et enleva son pantalon, le laissant tomber sur les chaussures à côté du lit. Il se coucha avec son boxer blanc se sentant incroyablement pas sexy. Finalement l'épuisement surmonta l'apitoiement et il s'endormit.

Le baiser était long et lent et profond. Les mains qui massaient sa peau brûlante étaient fortes et habiles. Un doux grattement de barbe s'était frayé un chemin au bas de son corps, son excitation était presque insupportable. Il voulait. Il en avait besoin.

Il se réveilla.

Pendant un moment Kili fût désorienté. Il était seul dans le lit.

Putain, il était seul !

Il se redressa et puis balança sa tête sur son oreiller dans une pure frustration. Il n'avait plus eu de rêve érotique depuis avant son accident. Il pensait que c'était une chose qui appartenait au passé.

Apparemment non.

Son érection refusait de partir. Lourde et palpitante, elle appuyait de manière inconfortable contre le tissu. Il descendit son pantalon et se réajusta. Non, c'était pire maintenant la pression était allée directement sur son gland. Il se dit après une minute à se maudire, que la raison pour laquelle il était mal à l'aise était qu'il pouvait la sentir. Non pas la lourdeur qu'il ressentait quand il avait eu une érection à l'hôpital, mais il pouvait actuellement sentir sa bite. Les réflexes érectiles ne comptaient pas. Celle-ci l'était.

Dans une tentative il y glissa sa main et se courba. Ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas si mal, le ressentit étant le terme opérationnel. Il pressa sa main et il se sentit bien. Glissant sa main sous sa ceinture il agrippa son érection et la serra. Mieux. Il l'a caressait lentement, notant que le côté gauche avait moins de sensation que le côté droit, plus particulièrement à la base. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à la tête et fit parcourir son pouce sur le sommet. Cela l'avait presque toujours mit hors de lui. Pas cette fois-ci. Il essaya de nouveau et trouvait que le gland était toujours sensible mais avait besoin d'un contact plus ferme. Il le caressa, se concentrant sur le côté droit et sur ce minuscule bout de peau contracté, et il sentit ses hanches donner une secousse comme réponse.

Les larmes embuaient ses yeux un instant. Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas déjà essayé par le passé au lieu de se donner tant de mal pour ne pas se toucher ? Il avait eu tellement peur de ce qu'il allait trouver, que cela l'avait rendu malheureux sans aucune raison.

Il baissa son boxer et passa les prochaines minutes à expérimenter. Il tirait, pressait, pompait et explorait. Il se sentait remplis d'émotion sauf là où il ne le pouvait pas, mais rien n'était exactement insensible et la plupart de sa hampe était en réalité toujours assez sensible. La tête ne l'était pas autant qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant, ce qui pourrait être une bonne chose comme il avait toujours été à fleur de peau quand il y touchait. Les nerfs étaient une chose marrante et il avait été si chanceux que la grande plupart de ses nerfs aient été écrasés plutôt que d'avoir été coupés. Ça signifiait que ça guérissait. Lentement et peut-être pas totalement, mais ça guérissait et mieux encore quelques fibres ont été totalement épargnées.

Ses explorations étaient plus poussées. Ça faisait longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Lubrifiant. Il avait besoin de lubrifiant. Une frénétique recherche par la table de nuit lui rapporta un tube de beurre de cacao que sa mère lui avait donné quand ses mains étaient gercées. Il en mit une quantité sur sa paume et sourit. Il avait oublié comme ça sentait. Il allait se masturber avec du chocolat. Son sourire se transforma en rire. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux avec ça.

Les coups va-et-vient augmentaient tandis que la pression montait. Il changea d'emprise pour accorder plus d'attention à la partie droite. Ah, c'était ça. Il commença à chercher une image à garder dans son esprit et trouva ce sexy Fili somnolent lui donnant un doux baiser, ce qui fonctionna à merveille. Il se laissa aller à la dérive, pensant ce qui pourrait être et laissait ses pensées montées en flèche. Il lui fallut un long moment, beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il en avait eu l'habitude. Il avait nettoyé un peu le lubrifiant pour avoir une meilleure prise. Mais il n'avait jamais été un lâche et variait sa poigne, et caressait jusqu'à ce que ça fonctionne pour lui. Il vint violemment, mais pas dans des longs jets comme il en avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas important que son plaisir se soit étalé sur lui au lieu d'éclabousser sa poitrine et son ventre. La seule chose qui comptait était l'image qu'il avait gardé dans son esprit, des yeux bleus souriants, des perles de moustache qui se balancent, une langue rose sortant rapidement pour lécher des lèvres parfaites…

Quand il reprit son souffle, il se nettoya. Apparemment la plomberie marchait toujours, plus ou moins. Il se coucha avec un sourire qui ne pourrait même pas s'effacer de son visage même endormi.

oOoOoOoOo

Il ne se réveilla pas jusqu'à ce qu'Ori l'appelle. Il tituba pour répondre au téléphone seulement pour entendre une voix incroyablement gaie sur l'autre ligne.

« Soit tu t'es endormis assez tard, soit tu t'es bourré assez tôt. Non pas que je ne te blâme pas non plus. »

« Je dors, t'es con, » marmonna-t-il, « ou je l'étais avant que tu appelles. »

« C'est presque midi et il est temps de lever ton cul paresseux et de sortir du lit. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. »

«Tu m'as réveillé putain juste pour ressembler à ma grand-mère ? » Demanda Kili irrité, enlevant sa frange de ses yeux.

Ori ria, ignorant le sarcasme. « Oh, merde non. Je t'ai réveillé pour savoir si tu veux aller faire les courses avec nous ce soir. Ou as-tu quelque chose de plus…spécial planifié ? »

« Ouais, j'ai besoin d'y aller et non, je n'ai rien de spécial de prévu. » Il tourna la tête vers le réveil et gémit. Bien, il n'y avait rien de tel que le sexe pour vous faire dormir, même si c'est avec vous-même.

« Donc, comment ton magnifique petit-copain le fait ? »

« Je n'ai pas de petit-copain, magnifique ou autre, » répondit rapidement Kili. « Nous sommes sortis deux ou trois fois, comme amis. »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as même pas reçu de baiser ? » Ori semblait horrifié.

Gloussant, Kili avoua. "Ouais, J'ai eu un baiser, mais pas plus. Nous sommes juste amis. »

Il eut un reniflement à l'autre bout du téléphone. « Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à embrasser mes amis. Mais bon, peut-être pour certains d'entre eux, mais pas comme, tu sais… embrasser-embrasser. »

Kili se releva, posant son dos contre la tête de lit. « Je suis sûr que cette coutume signifie quelque chose dans d'autres pays. Tu essayes de pêcher des informations et je n'en ai pas à t'en donner. Tu n'en as pas assez avec Dwalin, ou as-tu besoin de prendre ma place ces jours-ci ? »

« Oh j'ai compris, mais tu es mon meilleur ami et je voulais savoir si tu avais une vie sexuelle toi aussi, » protesta-t-il.

« Seulement dans ma tête. » Kili soupira et ajusta sa position. "Maintenant laisse-moi pour je me lève et que je m'habille. »

Kili était assis à table en train de faire une liste pour les courses quand il entendit la sonnette sonnée et une clé déverrouillé la serrure. Seuls sa mère et Oncle Thorin avait une clé et son oncle travaillait, donc il appela : « Hé, Maman ! »

« Oh bien, tu es à la maison. » Dís vint dans la pièce avec une boite dont il savait sans regarder qu'elle contenait des biscuits. S'étant inquiétée presque à mort tandis qu'il était à l'hôpital, elle avait apparemment conclu un marché, tant qu'il vivait elle le gâterait sans cesse de petits plaisirs. Il était sûr de ça, devenir un bon Catholique, elle avait fait d'autres marchés sombres, mais il refusait de penser à eux.

Impatient il saisit la boite, tâtonnant alors qu'il essayait de l'ouvrir avec trop d'entrain. « Plus de flocons d'avoine, ou des cupcakes au Nutella peut-être ? » Demanda-t-il avidement.

Elle se tourna pour mettre l'eau à bouillir. « J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être envie de quelques tranche de citron confit. Tu n'en as pas eu depuis un moment. »

A la simple mention, ses yeux s'élargirent et il redoubla d'effort pour ouvrir la boite. Quand le couvercle fut enlevé il baissa les yeux sur les morceaux de carrés jaunes saupoudrés de sucre à glace. Ses yeux dorés devinrent sombres de désir. Prenant un morceau il le mit dans sa bouche, fermant ses yeux alors qu'il mâchait d'un air béat, la bouche trop pleine pour pousser d'autres gémissements.

Dís riait joyeusement de lui tandis qu'elle tirait une chaise pour s'assoir. « Je crois qu'ils ont obtenus ton approbation. »

Il avala et lui sourit. « Tu dois me promettre que tu ne dois jamais te marier. Je ne supporterai pas de voir ces derniers dans les mains d'un autre homme. »

Elle tendit son bras et le tapa légèrement, ébouriffant ses cheveux. « Donc, tu n'es pas jaloux de moi, seulement de ma cuisine. »

« Tes pâtisseries, pour être exact, » dit-il, chipant une autre tranche.

« En parlant des hommes, » dit-elle, en enchaînant gaiement. « J'ai entendu dire que tu voyais quelqu'un. »

Kili baissa la tête, pour accentuer dramatiquement le regard. « On m'a balancé. Je vais tuer Ori quand je le verrai ce soir. »

« C'était Dwalin et sa grande bouche cette fois. » Elle ignora sa prestation et prit une tranche de citron pour elle.

« Pire encore, je suis le centre des attentions dans cette famille. » Il se consola avec une troisième tranche de citron.

Dís se leva, versant aux deux tasses du thé et reprit son siège. Elle souriait tendrement, ses yeux bleus brillants d'amusement. « J'ai su que tu étais gay depuis que tu avais seize. Donc ne me regarde pas de cette façon. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'assumer. Tu es ce que tu es et je t'aime. Donc, qui est ce chanceux jeune homme ? »

« Je suis sorti avec lui que deux fois, donc je ne le « vois » pas exactement, » répondit Kili. Il pouvait se sentir distinctement gêné avec cet interrogatoire. Son coming-out ne s'était pas déroulé en douceur et il n'avait pas eu l'idée de parler de petit-amis avec sa mère maintenant.

Dís fronça les sourcils. « Kili, je t'ai dit, 'je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir bien pris' un millier de fois. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais devoir le dire. Tu es assez jeune pour avoir manqué l'épidémie de SIDA et la peur. Tu ne te souviens pas des parents qui jetaient leur enfant dehors pour mourir. Je m'en rappelle que trop bien. » Ses yeux s'embuèrent, les rendant sombres et égarés. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « L'époque et la médecine ont changé et j'en suis mieux informée maintenant, grâce à toi, mais tu ne peux pas blâmer une mère d'avoir des moments de panique. »

Kili s'adoucit. Il se pencha et prit sa main. « C'est bon, maman. Je suis toujours prudent et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà conclu ou que je ferais beaucoup de rencontre, tu sais ? »

Elle lui sourit, Ses yeux bleus sombres se réchauffant. « Qu'en est-il de ce jeune homme que tu viens juste de rencontrer? Dwalin dit qu'il est d'un bon parti. »

« Dwalin a besoin de garder sa gueule fermée, » marmonna Kili, prenant une autre tranche de citron dans sa bouche afin de faire tarder son temps de réponse.

Dís ria joyeusement. « Il adore ce type et m'a affirmé que j'allais l'adorer, également. Venant de Dwalin c'est assez étonnant. Alors que fait-il pour vivre ? »

« Peintre, » dit Kili abstraitement.

« Maisons ? »

« Art. »

« Ça ne fait pas de toi une mine d'information, » dit-elle, écartant la boite quand il cherchait à piquer une autre tranche.

Il fronça les sourcils, ses sourcils épais abaissés pour lui donner l'air féroce. Elle n'était pas impressionnée. « Parle, ou je jure que je les ramènerai à la maison avec moi. »

« Ça, » répondit-il, « c'est du chantage. »

« Il n'y a aucun chantage. » Elle lui donna un regard doux et s'adossa à sa chaise.

A contrecœur, il lui parla de Fili. Ce fut plus facile quand il réalisa qu'elle souriait et hochait la tête. « Il a l'air gentil. Dwalin disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mettre les pendules à l'heure. Il a la moustache tressée, c'est vrai ? »

Kili ria et tendit son bras pour prendre la boite, avec succès cette fois-ci. Il lui sourit. « Ouais, il a des tresses avec des perles. Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil, mais je pense que je m'y fais. Sa petite nièce s'en est chargée et il disait qu'il n'avait pas le cœur de la couper. »

Dís piqua une tranche de citron et mordit dedans. « Ok, je l'apprécie. A un moment donné tu me le présenteras, hein ? »

« Ouais. Et à oncle Thorin aussi. Et à Bilbo. Il dit dans un second temps. « Il va apprécier Bilbo. »

oOoOoOoOo

Faire du shopping avec Ori et Dwalin était marrant. Pour un gars qui ressemblait comme s'il pouvait manger une Harley au déjeuner il avait un malicieux sens de l'humour et aimait taquiner, surtout ceux qui fixaient assez longtemps ses tatouages. Ori était souvent comme un enfant dans une boutique de bonbons et toujours là à mettre des choses dans le caddie que Dwalin retirait consciencieusement. L'énorme Écossais n'était pas un gourmet aventureux et ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'Ori pensait que la nourriture exotique semblait plus intéressante que la simple. Ce jour-ci n'était pas différent du reste.

Dwalin souleva le paquet du caddie du bout des deux doigts tandis qu'Ori le regardait dans une combinaison d'amusement et de tristesse.

« Je ne vais …je répète, PAS m'humilier à acheter ces trucs, et encore moins d'en manger. » Son regard ne tolérait aucun argument et s'accentua alors qu'Ori et Kili commençaient à rire sottement. Quand l'Irlandais vit, il péta les plombs et s'accrocha presque sur le côté de son fauteuil riant.

Quand Kili reprit sn souffle il fit un clin d'œil et demanda, «donc qu'est-ce qu'un gars musculeux comme toi a contre les petits pains Jussipussi ? »

« Ils viennent de Finlande, » ajouta Ori utilement.

« Je m'en fous s'ils viennent de Mars, ils n'iront pas dans mon caddie maintenant partons et prenons de la vraie nourriture. » Dwalin fixait Ori avec un regard de « ne fait pas chier » dont le plus petit ignora complètement. Il se mit debout sur la pointe des pieds et l'Écossais se pencha avec obéissance pour être embrassé. Ses yeux scintillaient tandis qu'il regardait sa moitié partir en courant pour chercher quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention.

Kili riait et fila dans l'allée à la recherche de ce que sa mère appelait « nourriture saine ». Il aimait manger sainement, mais n'avait aucune objection pour un plat déjà cuisiné de temps en temps quand il était fatigué ou paresseux. Il n'avait pas encore le coup de la cuisson en position assise et se sentait un peu stupide quand il brandissait un miroir pour regarder à l'intérieur d'un récipient. Le four à grill était plus à porter de main. Il s'était promis que quand il aurait son règlement d'assurance il mangerait beaucoup plus de steak.

Il avait apporté plusieurs provisions qu'il jeta dans le caddie de Dwalin quand son téléphone sonna. Il le prit et sourit quand il vit identifiant d'appel.

« Hé, Fili, je suis à l'épicerie faire des courses. Tu veux que je te prenne quelque chose ? Ori a trouvé quelques petits pains intéressants. »

« Ce serait fantastique, sauf que je suis à Londres. » Soudainement sa voix semblait assez lointaine. « Il y a eu une confusion avec ma galerie et j'ai dû aller régler le problème. » Il semblait désolé et un peu triste.

« Oh, » répondit Kili, sentant que sa bonne humeur coulait comme le Titanic. « Je suppose que je te verrai quand tu reviendras. Peut-être. »

« Pas de peut-être, » répondit rapidement Fili. « Je rentrerai le vendredi soir. J'ai pensé peut-être, si tu le souhaites, que tu pourrais me montrer un peu la ville samedi. »

« Je t'emmènerai partout où tu souhaites aller."

Ori arriva juste à temps pour la fin de la conversation. « Et mec, il veut faire son…chemin, » dit-il assez fort pour que la moitié du magasin l'entende.

Il y avait un éclat de rire qu'ils auraient pu entendre sans le portable provenant de Londres. « Hé, Ori, » se reprit Fili. Kili mit le téléphone en haut-parleur pour qu'Ori puisse l'entendre. « Tu prends soin de Kili, ou je dois demander à Kili de prendre soin de toi ? »

Dwalin ria. « Tant que nous ne les laissons pas seuls ensembles, Dublin devrait toujours être debout quand tu reviendras. »

Fili ria à nouveau. « Il semblerait que je vous le laisse entres de bonnes mains. Amusez-vous bien au shopping et pense à quelque chose d'intéressant à faire pour samedi. »

« Ouais, je le ferais. Prend soin de toi. A samedi. » Quand il raccrocha le sourire de Kili n'était pas aussi brillant qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant.

Dwalin s'accouda à la barre du caddie, ses yeux bleus sereins. « Samedi n'est pas si loin, » dit-il calmement.

oOoOoOoOo

C'était un putain de mensonge, traduit Kili en repensant aux mots de Dwalin. C'était vendredi et il s'ennuyait et était nerveux et voulait rouler. Plus que ça, il voulait que ça soit samedi ! Il en avait marre de rester coincé sans voiture. Il avait appelé deux fois, mais il y avait eu une grosse bourde et la mauvaise partie avait été livrée alors ce serait pour quelques jours encore. Merde !

La thérapie avait été moins géniale et Bofur avait gardé une conversation strictement professionnelle. Kili l'avait regardé plusieurs fois avec une mine préoccupée, mais il n'y avait aucune inclination à parler. La dernière chose qu'il avait voulu pouvoir demander concernait le DVD.

Il rentra chez lui et se connecta à la tchat-room. Archer28 était là parmi d'autre. Il envoya immédiatement un PM à Kili.

Archer28 : cv ?

ChaseBMX : question

Archer28 : te gêne pas.

ChaseBMX : Comment sais-tu quand tu es prêt à le faire ?

Archer28 : En parlant du grand ÇA ?

ChaseBMX : Ouais

Archer28 : 'sais pas tu le fais. Tu vois toujours le même type ?

ChaseBMX : Ouais

Archer28 : Alors je dirais que tu es prêt car tu serais pas là à me demander si tu l'étais pas.

ChaseBMX : ?

Archer28 : Tu saurais s'il n'était pas fait pour toi. Tu allais sortir avec lui la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, comment ça s'est passé ?

ChaseBMX : Bizarre

Archer28 : ?

Kili expliqua le fiasco avec les médicaments et la soirée pyjama qui avait résulté.

Archer28 : Donc ce gars a pris soin de toi, t'as nourris et t'as appelé pour un autre rencard et tu te demandes si c'est juste ? Quelle partie de ton corps la voiture t'a écrasé ?

ChaseBMX : MDR donc je dois arrêter de m'inquiéter.

Archer28 : Si tu ne veux pas de lui est-ce que je peux avoir son numéro ?

ChaseBMX : NON MDR !

Archer28 : Alors arrête d'être un connard et va t'envoyer en l'air.

Le téléphone sonna et il sauta presque dessus pour y répondre. « Ouais ? »

« Une sonnerie, » Bilbo riait. « On t'a incubé ? »

Kili fut déconcerté pendant une minute. L'humour de l'Anglais passait par-dessus sa tête un jour et refaisait le même chemin une semaine après. « Euh. Non, » répondit-il, tressaillant à son intelligence.

« Bien, soit prêt dans dix minutes. Thorin va passer te prendre. J'ai fait un super gigot d'agneau au romarin et j'ai besoin d'un autre avis sur cette recette. Et j'ai fait une tarte Banoffee d'une nouvelle recette dont je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi.

Kili souri tendrement. Bilbo avait besoin d'un autre avis sur sa cuisine comme un cheval de course qui aurait besoin d'une cinquième jambe. « Bien sûr, je viendrai et je testerai pour toi, » répondit-il. « Je pense que je pourrais me forcer pour un morceau de Banoffee. »

Il dit rapidement au revoir à Archer28 et lui promit de le mettre au courant si de nouvelles choses lui tombaient dessus. Prenant sa veste il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps. Thorin glissa sa voiture noire élégante à un stop et se pencha pour ouvrir la portière. Il restait assis silencieusement tandis que Kili montait et rangeait son fauteuil. Quand tout fut réglé il l'aborda avec un petit sourire. « Tu as bonne mine. »

Il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de causette, Thorin ne savait jamais quoi dire à moins qu'ils ne discutèrent sur un sujet qui l'intéressait. Kili lui sourit, soulagé que la première chose qui sortit de sa bouche ne fût pas une demande pour qu'il aille chez le coiffeur. « Je vais bien, et toi ? »

Thorin eut un petit rire. « Mieux maintenant que le bureau est derrière moi. Je te le jure que tous les abruti sont sorti de sous leur roche aujourd'hui. » Il regarda Kili avec un sourcil levé. « Sais-tu qu'il est possible de déclencher ton système de sécurité pas une fois, ni deux, mais quatre putain de fois et qu'à chaque fois on te le jure que tu n'avais pas su régler le problème ? »

Le sourcil de Kili reflétait celui de Thorin et le grand homme ria. « Je ne pensais pas ainsi. J'ai dit au bougre qu'une fois encore je doublerai ses honoraires mensuels. Ça devrait laisser ses doigts épais loin du clavier pendant quinze jours au moins. » Thorin possédait une société de surveillance d'élite il faisait beaucoup d'affaire avec des grandes sociétés et des banques. Apparemment même les plus grandes sociétés employaient des idiots.

« Tu es de bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui a subit la fronde et les flèches des idiots, » observa Kili.

« C'est le passé de cette affirmation qui m'a mis de bonne humeur, ça et la prospective d'un bon dîner avec Bilbo et mon neveu préféré. »

« Je suis ton seul neveu, » observa Kili.

« Et c'est une bonne chose, également. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai survécu à deux comme toi. » Sa voix était sévère mais ses yeux bleus étaient scintillants. A vrai dire, il a toujours été amusé des exploits de son neveu et avait assisté à beaucoup aux courses de Kili que n'importe qui en plus de sa mère.

Pour sa part, Kili adorait son oncle étouffant qui l'encourageait quand le reste de la famille n'approuvait pas son choix de carrière. (Je veux dire, quel homme voudrait monter à vélo pour en faire son métier ?) Et avec Thorin personne n'avait osé le défier quand il fut parti. Personne ne pourrait imaginer Thorin sans Bilbo, donc être gay n'était pas un problème quiconque serait d'accord de l'approuver.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit immédiatement, et Bilbo se pressa dehors. Il accueilli chaudement son mari et puis attendit impatiemment que Kili assemble son fauteuil et s'y installe. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, le petit homme se pencha et entoura Kili dans une chaude étreinte. C'était avec un enthousiasme partagé, que Kili réalisa combien Bilbo l'avait manqué. Il avait l'habitude de passer plusieurs fois en une semaine pour voir ce qu'il pouvait cuisiner, mais ces derniers temps il ne passait que rarement.

« Est-ce le nouveau fauteuil ? » Il recula pour le regarder d'un œil critique. « Sexy, » dit-il. « C'est vraiment sexy. »

Thorin secoua la tête, riant dans sa barbe. Kili sourit et se pencha en arrière sur ses roues. Il se balançait sur ses deux roues s'exhibant de façon flagrante. « J'ai pensé à prendre rouge, mais tu sais que j'ai toujours roulé avec du bleu. »

« Et tes gants sont assortis, » dit Bilbo avec un sourire. « Je pense vraiment que tu es ce que les jeunes appellent « une remarquable monture. »

« Bilbo ! » S'exclama Kili.

Le rire grave et profond de Thorin gronda autour d'eux. « Pour quelqu'un qui choisit un super fauteuil Shockblade de couleur bleu, tu proteste beaucoup trop. »

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement. S'il avait dû changer deux roues pour quatre, il avait plutôt intérêt à être sexy. Il ne se moquait de personne. Il avait été un crâneur depuis ses seize ans et rien n'avait changé depuis.

Il leva les yeux sur Thorin et hocha la tête. « Merci pour le fauteuil. Mon assurance ne devrait plus mettre autant de temps à rembourser, enfin c'est ce que les notaires m'ont dit. »

Le grand homme acquiesça. « Bien sûr que tu le feras. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi pendant un seul instant, mon garçon. » Il se tourna vers Bilbo. « Maintenant nourris-moi avant que je ne dépérisse à regarder les roues sexy de Kili. »

Le dîner était fantastique, comme toujours. Bilbo avait découvert un jeune chef dans une émission culinaire et dans plusieurs livres. Il semblait que Donal Skehan serait la vedette le mois suivant environ. Tout le long du dîner avait été surprenant, c'était très bien avec Kili et il semblait que ça avait convenu Thorin. »

« Tu essayes de me faire grossis, » dit tendrement Thorin, ébouriffant les cheveux de Bilbo.

Bilbo se mit à rire avec délice. « Nope, j'essaie juste de te rendre heureux. Comme ça les idiots avec qui tu collabores te sembleront moins fatiguants. »

Le grand homme se leva de la table et glissa ses bras autour de son mari. Il lui fit une bise sur la joue, prit son plat et parti à la cuisine. Kili le regardait partir, pensant mélancoliquement qu'il serait brillant de trouver un partenaire comme ça. Enfin, pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux deux. Ils avaient beaucoup de contrastes, Thorin toujours en costume, sa barbe parfaitement bien taillée, ressemblant à un beau banquier tandis que Bilbo portait toujours des pantalons cargo avec des T-shirt en coton, ses cheveux une masse de boucles de miel sombre. Ils s'étaient mélangés pour former le parfait couple, tous deux masculins, mais de différentes manières. Ils avaient été des supers grands modèles pour Kili quand il était ado.

Thorin revint avec la fameuse tarte Banoffee. Elle ressemblait plus à un gâteau et était drapée de caramel. Les yeux de Kili s'élargissent et le sentiment d'avoir l'estomac plein disparu. « Oooh, c'est ingénieux. »

Il venant juste d'en prendre une bouchée quand Thorin le regarda tendrement et lui dit, « donc, j'ai entendu dire que tu voyais quelqu'un. »

Le corps de Kili se glaça avec sa bouche toujours ouverte. Sa colère monta, mais il la laissa de côté. « Donc, tu as parlé à maman, ou à Dwalin ? » Il serrait sa part de tarte et regardait son oncle du coin de l'œil.

Il n'y avait aucun changement dans l'expression de Thorin. « Je pense que la tarte est complètement morte, Kili. Je ne cherche pas à t'incendier. Je m'inquiète pour toi. » Il fit une légère pause avant de continuer. « Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais surtout je ne veux pas que tu restes seul. Avoir le cœur brisé est quelque chose de normal, mais rester assis seul à la maison ne l'est pas. » Il sourit. « Alors qui est ce fantastique jeune homme dont j'ai entendu parler ? »

Chercher à décrire Fili à Thorin s'était avéré impossible. Le moment venu il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose du Kiwi excepté qu'il était talentueux, polis, et gentil.

Restant prudent, son oncle ne le trouvait pas tout à fait à l'aise. « Donc tu ne connais rien à son passé ? »

Kili s'arrêta avec un morceau de tarte qui restait dans un équilibre précaire sur la fourchette. « Heu. Bin…je…c'est un peintre. Et un photographe. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois. Tu as dit qu'il vient d'Auckland. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà googlelé ? »

Bilbo secoua sa tête. « Thorin, laisse le petit tranquille. Il vient juste de rencontrer ce garçon. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient planifié de s'enfuir et de se marier. »

Thorin le regarda puis il regarda Kili. « Le problème quand tu travailles dans la sécurité est que tu ne sais que trop bien ce dont les gens sont capables de faire. Je ne veux pas paraître paranoïaque mais je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée que tu sortes avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas vraiment. »

Le visage de Kili se gela. « Tu veux dire quelqu'un que _tu_ ne connais pas vraiment. C'est parce que je suis dans un fauteuil, c'est ça ? »

Thorin leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une utilité quand tu dois prendre soin de toi. »

La fourchette de Kili claqua sur son assiette et s'éloigna de la table, maudissant le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore sa voiture. « Va te faire foutre ! »

Il pouvait sentir ses larmes inonder ses yeux et il usa de sa colère pour les faire disparaître. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Bilbo le devança.

« S'il te plait Kili. Il ne voulait pas le dire de cette façon. Tu n'as pas encore suivi de formation d'auto-défense et tu es… »

« Vulnérable ? En danger ? Putain j'aurai tout entendu. Tu ne crois pas qu'il en parle en rééduc ? » Il pouvait sentir ses larmes lui brûler les yeux et cela le mit encore plus en colère.

« J'ai 22 ans. J'ai baisé des gars depuis que j'ai seize ans. Je pense que je peux sentir quand je suis en danger. » Il observait les yeux de Bilbo et de Thorin s'écarquiller choqués par la révélation.

Il utilisa sa douleur et sa colère comme d'une arme. « Vous ne me connaissez pas si bien que ce que vous le pensez. J'en ai profité. J'ai déjà été dans des situations assez stupides et vous savez quoi ? » Il fit un pause pour laisser ses larmes couler douloureusement. « Je le sais quand un home est sûr. Fili est la personne la plus gentille que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi, mais il l'est. Je ne vais pas t'écouter dire de mauvaises choses sur lui, pas une ! »

Il ouvrit la porte. « Maintenant ramène-moi à ma putain de maison, ou appelle-moi un taxi ! »

Thorin se dirigea vers lui, s'abaissant de façon à être à la même hauteur que lui. Il posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Kili et la serra. « Je suis désolé. Je m'excuse d'avoir insulté ton ami. Je n'avais aucun droit. »

Les excuses étaient quelque chose dont son oncle ne faisait jamais. Jamais. Kili se força à lever son regard sur les yeux bleus teintés de tristesse. « Tu es la chose la plus proche du fils que je n'aurai jamais et je supporterai pas que quelque chose puisse t'arriver. Pas encore. Je suis désolé j'enlève mes inquiétudes sur ton jeune homme. Je dois faire confiance à ton jugement. »

Kili leva sa main et la posa sur celle de Thorin. Ce bourru était le seul père qu'il n'avait jamais connu et il l'aimait bien plus qui ne le pourrais dire. « Excuse acceptée, » répondit-il calmement.

Bilbo se retourna et faisait face aux deux hommes de sa vie. « Est-ce que vous deux pensez pouvoir revenir à table et finir le dessert, ou dois-je emmener cette pauvre tarte Banoffee aux voisins ? »

Le pur regard horrifié de Kili fut sa réponse.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers Tolkien, l'histoire originale est de **DrakkHammer **(un grand merci à elle) de ao3 et l'illustration de **Pabu**. Tous les liens sont sur le profil.

Couples : histoire centrée sur du **Kili/Fili** avec un fond de **Dwalin/Ori** et de **Thorin/Bilbo**.

Ici : **Univers Alternatif** où Fili et Kili ne sont **pas frères**, l'histoire est basée sur le **point de vue** d'une personne atteinte de** paraplégie**.

Sommaire : Les sorties avec Fili n'avaient jamais inclus auparavant des ancêtres morts et probablement pas le ragoût le plus horrible qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais certains cimetières pourraient être amusants s'ils incluaient un certain Irlandais mystérieux avec des yeux ressemblant à du chocolat chaud et un sourire rivalisant avec le soleil.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le soleil de leva assez tôt ce samedi matin, Kili se leva un peu plus tard. Il y avait bu du vin hier soir et quelques bières. Thorin et Bilbo était de meilleurs buveurs qu'il ne l'était lui. Il avait été retiré de la circulation pendant trop longtemps, il supposait. Gémissant doucement, il se tira hors du lit et roula vers la cuisine pour un verre de jus d'orange pour accompagner les comprimés contre son mal de crâne. Il regardait des bananes légèrement trop mûres et fronça les sourcils. Elles n'avaient pas l'air appétissantes, mais il avait besoin de quelque chose pour caler son estomac, donc il enleva la peau d'une et fit une gorge-profonde en partie pour s'amuser et en partie pour la faire descendre rapidement avant que son estomac ne proteste.

Il entra à la salle de bain, s'habilla et sortit ensuite pour se verser un grand bol de céréale. Ce truc riche en fibre avait un goût de carton, mais il en avait l'habitude. Depuis que ses économies n'étaient pas dans la meilleure des formes, c'était devenu impératif.

Il venait juste de finir de manger quand son téléphone sonna. Le numéro de Fili s'affichait sur son écran. Il chercha maladroitement son téléphone, le faisant presque tomber dans son bol. Il rangea sa bouchée de céréales dans sa joue et répondit.

« Je t'appelle à un mauvais moment ?" Demanda Fili.

L'Irlandais rangea ses céréales dans son autre joue. « Nope, che manch, décholé pour cha. » Il avala. « Ok, maintenant je peux parler. »

« Je suis rentré, »

« Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai compris. Comment c'était Londres ? »

« Grand, animé et monotone. Je préfère être coincé sous la pluie avec toi. »

Il eut un lourd silence. « Vraiment ? » Dit finalement Kili dans une voix qui se faisait toute petite.

« Ouais. Donc, veux-tu être coincé à nouveau sous la pluie aujourd'hui ? » Le Kiwi semblait avoir de l'espoir.

« Bien sûr. Ouais. On pourrait faire ça. Où veux-tu aller ? » Le cerveau de Kili s'était immédiatement éteint et il n'avait aucune suggestion.

« Eh bien, peut-être le cimetière de Glasnevin et on pourrait prendre le déjeuner chez Gravediggers. Je viendrais te prendre à 11h, si c'est ok. »

« Brillant ! » Kili souriait. « Je t'attendrais. Et je me souviendrai même de prendre ma boite de médicament avec moi. » Il avait espéré recevoir un appel de Fili. Le Kiwi avait certainement eu le temps de tout prévoir et peut-être qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas être mis dans le même sac qu'un handicapé. L'Irlandais ne réalisa pas qu'il avait été extrêmement impatiemment de recevoir un appel. Il pouvait sentir sa tension disparaître et s'était soudainement senti plein d'énergie et réveille.

Fili ria. « Encore plus ingénieux ! Il faut admettre que c'est génial qu'un homme apporte ses propres drogues à la fête. »

« Hein ? » Les yeux de l'Irlandais s'élargissent.

« Je rigole, mon pote, » dit rapidement le blond. « J'ai besoin de recourir à tous les neurones que je possède. L'alcool a tué la plupart d'entre eux. »

Kili fut soulagé. Tandis que les pilules contre les spasmes étaient toujours illégales, l'Etat n'était pas libéral sur les traitements médicaux, et il en avait brisé quelques règles quand il était jeune et stupide. La « Loi des 3 fautes » signifiait un rendez-vous avec le tribunal et il ne voulait pas penser conclure un marché avec sa mère et oncle Thorin, peu n'importe la prison. A 11h il était assis au bord du trottoir, jouant avec son gant nerveusement. Il n'était pas censé s'embêter à accompagner quelqu'un au vieux cimetière…le devait-il ? Etait-ce un rencard ? Il supposait qu'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, même si par rencard vous êtes censé prendre le temps de faire une rencontre tout en incluant un repas.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, Fili arriva et se glissa hors de la voiture. Il fit le tour de la voiture avec un sourire et ouvrit avec courtois la portière. « Allons trouver de la nourriture et regarder avec quels vieux os nous pourrons faire du bruit. » Le chemin jusqu'au Gravdiggers fut plaisant. Fili parlait de son voyage à Londres et des gens étouffants avec lesquels il dû traiter. « C'est la seule partie quand tu es un artiste que je n'aime pas - Et bien, en dehors des critiques, c'est tout. Pour certaines raisons les personnes qui apprécient vraiment l'art sont rarement ceux qui possèdent ou dirigent les galeries. Tout n'est question d'argent, la vente d'art au lieu de l'apprécier. »

Kili haussa un sourcil et Fili gloussa. « Bon, je fais tout pour gagner de l'argent, mais ce serait agréable qu'une pièce dont je suis fier vaut plus que X quantité de livres. »

L'Irlandais acquiesça. Il avait déjà vécu ce sentiment. Il aimait la poussée d'adrénaline lors d'une course, voler dans les airs et avoir de l'avance, mais il savait que la victoire était ce qui payait et ce qui le rapprochait du championnat mondial. Il revint à lui…Un nuage passa sur son visage et il se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre pour que Fili ne l'ait pas vu.

Le déjeuner était aussi incroyable que le dîner l'avait été, seulement d'une manière légèrement différente. Fili avait opté pour un sandwich de Rosbif sur un pain de soude épais et s'efforçait de ne pas regarder Kili piquer dans les objets de son bol. Ça sentait bon et il demanda ce qu'il y avait dedans, il fut immédiatement désolé. Les objets blancs gonflés étaient une sorte de saucisse et la viande rosâtre était des pieds de porc. Quand il demanda ce que cela signifiait il fut vraiment désolé. Au moins il pouvait identifier les pommes de terre. Quand l'Irlandais lui offrit un morceau il avait rapidement refusé, secouant sa tête à la déclaration qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il manquait. Il avait eu une assez bonne idée ce que serait… un voyage rapide aux toilettes pour rendre tout ce qu'il aurait ingurgité.

Le cimetière Glasnevin lui-même n'était pas aussi calme que le Kiwi avait imaginé. Fili eu l'air étonné quand sur la route, il trouva un bâtiment moderne et un parking remplit de voiture et de bus de tourisme. « C'est toujours comme ça ? »

« Ouais, l'histoire est un grand business en Irlande. » Il fit une pause. « C'est la seule partie développée, cependant, et il y a on peut trouver des choses intéressantes. Ils font payer l'entrée, mais sans ça ils ne pourraient pas se permettre de garder ce lieu comme ils le font. Le cimetière est massif, donc ils facturent une poignée d'euros et préservent la tombe de Paddy. »

« Paddy ? »

« Ou Maggie, ou n'importe quel ancêtre tu as enterré ici. On ne peut se permettre d'avoir des mauvaises herbes de grand-mères qui poussent, maintenant, non ? »

Fili éclata de rire et quelques touristes se retournèrent pour le dévisager. Il leur souri, mais il sentit qu'il devait se mettre en mode Kiwi et de descendre d'un cran. Ne voulant pas réveiller les morts, vous savez.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent à l'intérieur ils s'arrêtèrent pour réfléchir aux choix proposés. Il y avait un certain nombre de tours, tous incluaient une entrée au musée. Ils repérèrent tous deux une visite autoguidée en même temps.

« Peut-être que je reviendrais et que je l'essayerai un de ces jours, mais aujourd'hui je veux que tu me montres les environs, » dit-il sincèrement.

Kili haussa les épaules. « J'sais pas quel genre de guide je suis. Ce n'est pas comme si je suis venu ici de nombreuse fois. C'est un cimetière, t'sais. J'essaye de ne pas traîner avec les morts tant que cela. » Il ne mentionna pas qu'il avait failli en devenir un lui-même.

« Ouais, les morts sont des causeurs merdiques et nous nous débrouillerons avec n'importe quelle compétence de guide touristique qui se cache en toi. »

Quand ils entrèrent, Kili sorti brusquement son portefeuille et paya rapidement leur entrée. Fili le regardait prêt à protester, mais il fut soigneusement ignoré, donc il accepta son ticket avec un sourire et un merci.

Le musée était fantastique même si un bâtiment moderne avec des ordinateurs pour localiser les tombes n'était pas tout à fait adapté à l'ambiance historique à laquelle il s'y était attendu. Il s'installa vers un et tapa un nom. Il fronça les sourcils et dit, « On dirait que j'ai quelques recherches de plus à faire. Je n'ai rien obtenu. Tu as des proches enterrés ici ? »

« Seulement ceux qui ne sont plus en vie, » répondit Kili avec désinvolture. Cela lui obtint un hochement de tête et un gloussement.

« Nous avons un comique parmi nous. »

« Merci, je serai là toute la semaine. »

« Avec un discours pareil je serais plutôt susceptible de te donner cinq minutes. Mais, sérieusement, jusqu'à quand remonte les origines de ta famille ici ?" Fili était prêt à entrer des noms et des dates.

« Nous remontons aussi loin que le cimetière. Je pense que je suis lié à la moitié des personnes ici. Ma famille n'est pas arrivée longtemps après que Dublin soit devenu Dublin et non juste 'l'Étang Noir' par la rivière Liffey. »

« L'Étang Noir ? »

« C'est ce que signifie le nom de Dublin. Le château de Dublin fût bâti sur le site, ou c'est ce que les livres d'histoire disent. Maman disait toujours que l'étang noir était le sous-sol de notre première maison, bien que. » Il souriait. « J'ai bien peur de n'être qu'un Irlandais des marais et le seul chemin que ma famille avait toujours emprunté pour entrer dans un château était par l'entrée des serviteurs. »

Fili rejeta sa tête en arrière et ria. « Et elle a probablement dû rencontrer la mienne sortant de l'extrémité d'une botte. »

Il regarda le visage de Kili et rit de nouveau. « Tu ne pensais pas que je proviens d'un stock de rideaux en dentelle, vraiment ? Mes grands-parents sont allés en Nouvelle-Zélande dans la cale d'un bateau avec d'autres pauvres bâtards affamés fuyant la famine. Ils n'avaient même pas deux pennies en poche, mais ils ne pouvaient comptés que sur eux deux et on construit le reste sur leur dos et sur le dos de leurs onze enfants. J'ai de la chance que la seule chose qu'ils ont gardé car ils ne pouvaient pas le vendre, était leur talent pour la musique et l'art. Heureusement pour moi j'ai hérité ces gênes d'eux. »

« Comment tu sais que ces gênes viennent d'eux ? » Kili ne pouvait pas résister de lui demander.

« Parce que l'autre partie de la famille ne peut pas dessiner une ligne droite avec une règle et si tu ne peux pas en jouer à un karaoké ce n'est pas de la musique pour eux. » Il fit une grimace et puis eu un petit rire dévalorisant.

L'Irlandais riait, ses yeux pétillants. « Ouais, mon arbre généalogique en possède quelques-uns parmi ses branches, surtout par leur par leurs queues préhensibles. » Il passa par la porte. « Viens et je te montrerai où nous les avons enterré. »

Le cimetière possédait des routes pavées qui coupaient à travers lui, mais si vous vouliez voir des tombes qui n'étaient pas à côté vous deviez marcher. Kili l'emmena en bas de la rue loin du musée, roulant rapidement. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il se retourna pour dire quelque chose qu'il réalisa qu'il avait perdu son compagnon. Il retourna sur ses pas pour trouver le Kiwi complètement perdu à prendre des photos d'un mausolée qui ressemblait à un château miniature.

Le brunet s'arrêta de rouler et regardait tranquillement. Fili était perdu derrière son objectif. Il se déplaçait et s'inclinait et se retournait, prenant photo et après photo. Bien que pas très grand, il était parfaitement bien proportionné et c'était un plaisir de l'observer en plein mouvement. Kili était tellement absorbée à le regarder qu'il lui fallut un bon moment pour réaliser que l'appareil photo était tourné vers lui.

« Hé, arrête ça ! » protesta-t-il, il leva une main pour couvrir son visage. « Je ne suis pas une de ces curiosité »

Le sourire qui lui répondit était mauvais. « Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Il prit une autre photo et se rapprocha, riant que son sujet s'efforçait de ne pas être son sujet. De lourds sourcils s'affaissèrent dans un regard meurtrier.

« Je vais te foutre cet appareil dans ton putain de cul si tu n'arrêtes pas. »

« Promis, promis, » railla-t-il. « Je suis venu ici pour prendre des photos. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer de photographier la plus belle chose de ce lieu. »

Kili grogna et se retourna, s'en allant le plus vite qui lui était possible de faire. Fili dû faire du jogging pour garder l'allure. Le brunet le regardait du coin de l'œil et puis, se sentant malveillant, il se pencha en avant et mit toute sa force dans ses épaules, il envoya son fauteuil jusqu'en bas de la route. Fili le coursa et puis, réalisant qu'il n'avait aucun espoir de le rattraper, il s'assit à une place et l'attendait pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était seul et revint.

Il mit son appareil photo sur vidéo, pointant avec le viseur, visait et le maintenait, capturant le retour vif de Kili. Il éloigna son appareil avant qu'on ne le lui écrase. « Hé, regarde les orteils que tu m'as brisé ! »

« Je sais où sont tes orteils. Ils appartiennent à un photographe vraiment lourd qui s'approche d'un type et qui ne s'arrête pas quand on lui demande. » Il se mit sur sa roue arrière et gardait son équilibre de façon experte.

« Eh bien, si tu m'écrases je vais devoir m'assoir sur tes genoux et tu pourras me pousser jusqu'à la voiture. » Fili mit la bandoulière de son sac d'appareil photo sur son épaule. « Donc ne sois pas si insolent. »

« Insolent, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, le sournois, je suppose que nous sommes à égalité. » Il s'affaissa sur le dossier de son fauteuil et se tira en arrière pour faire un donut et ensuite se retourna.

Il tapota ses genoux. « Monte, c'est juste un peu en bas de la rue. Je pense qu'ils ont dû couper les orteils des petites vieilles quand ils ont pavés. » Il leva les yeux, défiant Fili à accepter l'offre.

« Tu as une licence pour cette chose ? » Demanda Fili douteux.

« C'est dans la boite. Ne sois pas peureux. » Le regard était patient, ainsi Fili s'assit très soigneusement glissant un bras autour du cou de Kili et tenant d'un geste protecteur son sac d'appareil photo sur ses genoux.

« Je te fais mal ? » Demanda nerveusement Fili, ayant peur de bouger.

« Nan, je ne suis pas fait en sucre. Je peux te sentir un peu. Ton cul est chaud. » Il rigola du regard sur le visage du Kiwi. « Attend. Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant donc nous pourrons finir dans un tas. »

Avant que Fili ne proteste, Kili poussa et les fit rouler doucement. Ses épaules étaient tendues sous son T-shirt et le blond dû admettre qu'il n'était pas ennuyé d'observer des bras musclés se tendre et se fléchir. Il était si intéressé qu'ils avaient dû faire une halte avant une minuscule parcelle avec un certain nombre de tombes antiques.

Il se remit debout et la jambe gauche de Kili parti immédiatement en spasme, agitant son pied contre le repose-pied. Fili le regardait terrifié, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose l'Irlandais lui fit un minuscule sourire. « Ça le fait quelques fois. Ça ne fait pas mal et ça s'arrêtera dans une minute. Mon corps fait juste parfois un bordel merdique. »

Fili posa une main sur son épaule. « Tant que le 'bordel merdique' ne fait pas mal, ça me va. »

Kili leva les yeux complètement dérouté. « Comment se fait-il que tu sois complètement à l'aise avec le fauteuil et le reste ? La plupart des gens veulent juste que je foute le camp. »

Les yeux de Fili étaient aussi brûlants et bleus qu'un ciel en milieu estival. « Mon cousin est dans un fauteuil. Aussi longtemps que je puisse m'en rappeler. Il a plongé dans des eaux peu profondes et s'est brisé le cou quand il était juste un enfant. Je ne le vois que pendant les réunions de famille donc je ne le connais pas très bien, mais il a une femme, deux enfants et dirige sa propre entreprise. Je suppose qu'il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de penser qu'il serait différent de nous autres loubards, ou de même pour toi. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi le fauteuil ne fait aucune différence pour moi. Il n'en fait juste pas. C'est d'accord ? »

Kili leva les yeux vers lui incertain comment répondre. « Ouais, c'est bien. Mieux que bien. C'est agréable de rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'est pas trop fixé à ça. »

Le blond acquiesça. « Les gens font une fixation sur les trucs bizarres. Maintenant viens et présente-moi tes ancêtres. » Il se retourna et marchait sur l'herbe manquant complètement l'habile roue-arrière de Kili qui sauta sur ses roues-avants avant de mettre le frein suivie par une forte pousse qui remonta l'arrière du fauteuil par-dessus la motte de terre.

L'Irlandais se poussa lui-même vers un petit groupe de pierres tombales qui étaient arrangées en rang avec une clôture de fer forgée autour d'elles. « Ma mère pourrait t'en dire plus à leur sujet, mais je suis lié en quelque sorte à Maria McDermott et son mari Patrick. Elle a été enterrée en 1833 et il l'a suivi en 1836. Leurs pierres ont été faites à des prix abordables et n'ont pas été si bien conservées. »

Fili se pencha par-dessus la barrière et prit plusieurs photos des tombes et des pierres tombales. « Ça dit qu'il semble qu'un des fils est mort en 1848 et l'autre en 1858. Quelqu'un a dû avoir des enfants mais ce n'est pas mentionné. »

« Les gens ne voyageaient pas beaucoup à l'époque, mais si un fils avait eu des chances de partir il ne revint jamais c'est pourquoi il n'est pas enterré ici. Les temps étaient durs. Joseph est peut-être mort pendant _a__n Gorta Mórthe _laGrande Famine. » Son visage était devenu plus sombre et il détourna le regard des vieilles tombes.

Fili mit une main sur son épaule. « Je ne peux même pas essayer d'imaginer comment s'était. Je ne sais pas comment quelqu'un a pu en réchapper. »

Essayant de remonter son moral, Kili mit sa main par-dessus celle de Fili et leva ses yeux sur lui. « Nous Irlandais sommes des bâtards solides. Il faut plus qu'une famine pour faire du mal. »

Fili serra son épaule et sourit tendrement. « C'est sûr. »

Il eut un lointain grondement de tonnerre. Kili leva les yeux. « Il semble que le temps retourne à sa normalité. Nous ferons mieux de rentrer. »

Kili roula facilement et Fili suivait, en flânant et s'arrêtant pour prendre des photos de pierres tombales les plus intéressantes. L'Irlandais savait qu'il allait y revenir seul pour qu'il puisse explorer sans que quelqu'un ne l'attende impatiemment. La pluie commençait de tomber au moment où ils atteignirent la voiture.

Kili s'y installa lui-même et ensuite son fauteuil. Il le fit rapidement et ils étaient à peine humide au moment où ils s'installèrent tous deux à l'intérieur, et restaient assis regardant les touristes qui s'enfuyaient dans leurs autos.

« Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de prendre une longueur d'avance sur eux, » observa Kili.

Fili démarra la voiture, fit une marche arrière et se dirigea vers la sortie. Tandis qu'il attendait que le trafic se réduit il regarda l'Irlandais. « As-tu besoin de prendre tes médicaments contre la douleur ? »

Kili secoua la tête. « Nope, c'est juste une douche, ce n'est pas une grande chute de pression comme la tempête l'était. Je suis prêt à partir. En parlant de ça, où allons-nous ? »

« Chez moi ? » Fili était concentré évitant l'Aston Martin qui se faufila se justesse dans bien trop petit endroit devant leur voiture. « Putain d'idiot qui pense être James Bond. »

Kili ria, « Eh bien, il ne faudrait pas aller le renverser maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Il pourrait nous tirer dessus avec une de ces roquettes dans le coffre. »

« Nous, nous ne voudrions pas que ça arrive. Je n'aimerais pas avoir mes plans pour la soirée réduits à néant, » dit le Kiwi, faisant une grimace quand la voiture de James Bond freina brusquement.

« Plans ? Tu as des plans ? »

« Bien sûr. Enfin, seulement si tu les approuves, en somme. »

Intrigué, le brunet s'appuya contre la portière pour mieux observer Fili. « Et ce sont… ? »

« J'ai pensé te montrer que je pouvais cuisiner. J'ai pensé à peut-être un steak et une bonne bouteille de vin. Je ne suis jamais arrivé à te montrer mes gravures. » Il sourit presque timidement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Conduit, MacDuff. »

oOoOoOoOo

Le trajet du retour au loft de Fili était amusant. Ils discutaient à propos de beaucoup de choses, aucuns d'entre eux sans conséquence, avec Kili tenant une grande parti de la conversation et jouant le guide touristique. Typiquement Irlandais, il adorait parler, ce qui était une chance car Fili aimait écouter. De temps en temps il écoutait à moitié ce que le brunet disait, se focalisant sur le doux accent et les mots choisis. Ce n'était pas étonnant que les Irlandais fussent célèbres par leur musique - Ils chantaient même quand ils parlaient.

Ils étaient presque arrivés quand le téléphone de Kili sonna avec du « Bad to the Bone ». Il y répondit avec un « Hé, Dwalin, » rencontrant le ténor excité d'Ori.

« Yo, Ori, tu as encore paumé ton portable ? » demanda-t-il, faisant un clin d'œil à Fili qui ne put entendre qu'une partie de la conversation. »

« Juste venu pour regarder des gens morts. Ils ne sont pas aussi intéressants que tu ne le penses, » taquinait Kili. Fili pouvait entendre le silence perplexe d'Ori et commença à glousser.

« Ouais, Gravediggers et ensuite au cimetière. Fili cherchait quelques-uns de ses proches disparu. Nous allons chez lui pour qu'il puisse me montrer ses gravures. »

« Non, je ne te ferais pas un rapport complet, petit pervers. Je t'appellerai demain. Maintenant va harceler ton mari et laisse-moi à mon destin. »

Kili était en train de rire quand il raccrocha. « Il dit de prendre soin de moi ou Dwalin viendra te botter le cul. »

« Est-ce qu'il traite ainsi tous tes petits-amis ? » Demanda le blond, se garant à son emplacement.

« Non, juste toi, » répondit Kili avec un grand sourire.

Fili ria et secoua la tête. « Tu sais que je n'ai vraiment aucune attention de t'abattre et d'éparpiller les morceaux de ton cadavre autour de Dublin. «

« Je sais ça et ils le savent également. Mais Ori ne peux pas résister à t'harceler de temps en temps. Combien de fois un bibliothécaire peut-il en réalité menacer quelqu'un ? »

« Bon point. Je devrais le laisser faire plus souvent. »

Kili cligna de l'œil. « Il t'aimera pour toujours. »

Ils avaient fait le voyage jusqu'au dernier étage à bord du monte-charge bruyant, Kili profitait du tour comme un enfant dans un parc d'attraction. Fili avait le sentiment qu'ils pourraient monter et descendre encore un bon moment.

Le blond se dirigea dans la cuisine pour sortir les steaks pour les laisser décongeler. Kili enleva ses gants et se dirigea aux toilettes, ayant eu l'attention d'y aller quand Fili avait le dos tourné. Il venait juste d'en sortir et le Kiwi le regardait avec étonnement.

Kili lui donna un petit sourire espiègle. « Je m'en suis sorti, mon pote. »

La réponse fut un gloussement. « J'ai vu ça. Promet-moi, que si tu as eu une mauvaise journée ne me transforme pas en barre d'appui à nouveau. »

« D'accord. A un moment donné nous allons devoir discuter de qui fait quoi. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas être discriminatoire, si c'est le bon mot, » répondit Fili. « Mais je pourrais faire certaines choses juste parce que je t'aime bien. »

Kili secoua la tête, jetant ses cheveux devant ses yeux, mais Fili continua, « c'est comme ouvrir la portière à quelqu'un. Bien sûr qu'ils peuvent l'ouvrir, mais c'est des manières. »

« Ouais, ok, » admis Kili. « Mais si tu viens courir vers moi pour m'aider à faire quelque chose que je peux faire moi-même je te frapperai dans la bite. »

Les sourcils de Fili se nouèrent d'effroi. « Je préfèrerai que tu ne le fasses pas. »

oOoOoOoOo

Le souper fut excellent. Fili était aussi doué à faire cuire un steak que Bilbo, pas que Kili ne l'aurait jamais dit au petit Angliche. Il valait mieux garder certaines choses pour soi. L'Irlandais fixait les salades tandis que Fili s'occupait de quelque chose sur les fourneaux qui s'était avéré plus tard être une sauce crémeuse aux champignons pour les steaks. Il fit une simple purée de pomme de terre avec des morceaux de bacon fait plut tôt qu'il sortit du frigo et les mettant dans le micro-onde pour les réchauffer et les manger avec leurs salades.

Le Kiwi déboucha un succulent Pinot Noir qui sentait l'automne et avait le goût d'une nuit d'été. Kili buvait à petites gorges tandis qu'il regardait Fili cuisine.

La cuisson des steaks prit seulement quelques minutes et Kili s'était assis à un repas simple mais qui avait été juste parfait. Il regarda le blond. « Comment se fait-il que tu commences avec les mêmes ingrédients que j'utilise et finir avec de la nourriture alors que j'en fais juste des conneries ? »

« Ma mère m'a enseigné ce qu'elle appelle la 'cuisine de survie' quand je suis parti à l'univ'. Je fais des boules d'aucune fantaisie, mais je peux faire des trucs simples et assez droits. Je suis particulièrement doué avec le dessert. »

Avant que Kili ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il se redressa et prit une boite de tranches d'Ange de Mr. Kipling. Il la glissa à travers la table et la stoppa devant le brunet. Les yeux de Kili s'écarquillèrent et un large sourire illuminait son visage.

« Comment sais-tu que j'en suis dingue ? » Il attrapa la boite et l'ouvrit rapidement, revendiquant deux morceaux. « Ça, mon gars, c'est de la nourriture des dieux. »

Fili rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. « Maintenant je connais ta faiblesse. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour une tranche d'Angel. »

La bouche de Kili était trop pleine pour parler. Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, avala et dit, « C'est clair. Donne m'en un autre. »

Fili ouvrit rapidement les deux derniers. Il pourrait voir s'il allait les garder, ou les perdre avec cet homme. Quand il donna les tranches d'Ange, Kili ne fit pas de prisonniers. Il fixait lascivement le dernier gâteau, mais lui fit un clin d'œil et le mangea. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes gros. »

« T'inquiète, je ne le serais pas. Je suis l'un de ces bougres qui ne peuvent pas grossir. On m'a toujours regardé comme si on ne laissait pas approcher d'une table. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis mis au vélo que je me suis remplie. L'hôpital et la rééduque s'en sont chargés en grande partie. » Il regardait avec une pointe de tristesse la boite de gâteau vide.

Fili se leva et repris une autre boite. « Voilà, je voudrais pas être accusé de t'avoir fait mourir de faim. »

Kili déchira la boite en l'ouvrant et mâchait joyeusement un autre gâteau avant que le Kiwi n'eut fini de parler. Fili s'assit et lui sourit.

« Quel âge as-tu déjà ? » Demanda Fili, ouvrant un autre gâteau.

« Je ne l'ai pas dit, mais j'ai 22 ans. Assez vieux pour comprendre - assez jeune pour pouvoir s'éclater. » Il sourit de façon espiègle et se servit un autre gâteau.

Plus tard, après avoir établie que Fili n'avait en réalité aucunes gravures, Kili examinait les croquis que Fili avait scotchés. A côté d'un carnet de croquis une page de journal pliée. Il la prit et fut surpris de voir le blond lui sourire à côté de Kate Middleton. L'article s'intitulait : « Un artiste en plein ascension fait don de peinture à une œuvre de bienfaisance. »

L'Irlandais le prit avec lui et se retourna. « Tu as rencontré la Famille Royale ? »

« Seulement Kate. Elle est très gentille. Ses gens sont rentrés en contact avec mon agent et voulaient savoir si je voulais donner une peinture pour une vente de charité. Je pouvais difficilement dire non. J'ai été étonné comme n'importe qui quand elle s'est présentée pour une séance photo. » Fili était légèrement gêné par l'article. « Ce n'est pas une si grande affaire. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout une affaire, mon gars. Tu es juste partie à Londres pour te taper la Duchesse de Cambridge. » Il reposa soigneusement la page de journal. Gardant l'équilibre sur sa roue arrière un long moment. « Peut-être que je devrais te demander un autographe. »

« Va te faire foutre ! Je l'ai salué, serré sa main, je me suis faire prendre en photo et c'est tout. Tu donnes l'impression qu'on est sorti ensemble. » Il tourna son dos à Kili et se dirigea vers son centre de loisir et regardait à travers ses CD.

Kili roula pour le rejoindre. « Désolé pour ça, mais je devais dire quelque chose. »

Le Kiwi gloussa. « Bien sûr que tu le devais, j'ai déjà eu des emmerdes avec mon cousin à propos de ça. Ma mère a dû probablement l'encadré et à ce jour mon père en a assez d'en entendre parler. Donc je le suis. Quel genre de musique aimes-tu ? »

Kili chercha dans une pile et leva un CD, le regardant respectueusement. « Tu as Miriam Makeba. »

« J'ai les originaux de ses deux premiers albums à la maison, » répondit Fili. « Je ne pensais pas que tu la connaissais. »

« Ma mère adore le monde musical. J'ai grandis avec toutes sortes de musiques folkloriques des Weavers à Ladysmith Black Mambazo. Nous écoutons beaucoup de musiques celtiques également. Quand les autres étaient plutôt headbanging j'essayais d'être Johnny Cunningham. »

Le Kiwi se pencha en avant, « J'ai dû Silly Wizard quelque part par-là. Cunningham est l'un des meilleurs joueurs de violon. » Il fouilla dans une pile par terre et leva triomphalement un CD. Il le mit le en route avec Miriam Makeba et les Fureys, déclarang « J'adore Finbar. »

« Même s'il ressemble à un SDF, » se moqua Kili.

Fili s'effondra sur son siège adoré devant la cheminée. « Viens par ici et mets-toi à l'aise un instant. »

Kili se retourna et regardait le petit canapé. « C'est tout ce que tu peux te permettre ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, je vis ici depuis seulement un mois. J'ai de la chance j'ai un lit. C'était gratuit. Le propriétaire a emmené ça avec lui. Apparemment sa femme qui l'avait acheté le détestait, donc il dû l'enlever. De toute façon, si je devais allumer un feu je m'allongerai devant sur le tapis, et non assis dans un sofa. »

Les yeux de Kili brillèrent. « Oh, j'aime encore plus cette idée. Je regrette qu'il ne fasse pas assez froid pour un feu

« On pourrais prétendre, » suggéra Fili. « Penses-tu qu'on pourrait tous les deux emménager ici ? »

Il se leva et alla à la cuisine. Quand il revint avec une bouteille de vin et deux verres il trouva l'Irlandais qui s'était transféré sur le sofa. Il mit le vin et les verres par terre, éloigna un peu le fauteuil et gigota pour se mettre à côté de Kili. Ils étaient assis comme des passagers dans un métro encombré, épaule contre épaule et pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Ils burent à petits coups leur vin, la position un peu maladroite pour de telles finesses. Le vin était riche contre sa langue, sombre et cendré comme son nom. Kili aspirait l'air sur sa langue et goûtait, stupéfié par la complexité des saveurs. Il avait définitivement gâté une grande partie de sa vie, les courses, le vélo, le vin…le sexe…

Il finissait son verre et le remis à Fili. « En veux-tu encore, il en reste un peu, » demanda le Kiwi.

Kili secoua la tête. « Je vais bien, plus que bien. Ça va certainement être l'une de mes façons préférées de passer une bonne soirée. »

Fili lui souriait. Mon Dieu ces incroyables fossettes ! Kili glissa un bras autour des épaules de Kili et restèrent assis-là un moment avant qu'il ne dit, « j'aimerai beaucoup t'embrasser. »

Kili hocha simplement la tête, ses yeux à moitié fermés quand il pencha la tête en avant.

Le baiser était doux et sucré. Ça a continué indéfinitivement, tandis qu'ils ajustaient leur position et exploraient la bouche de chacun. Kili la savourait. C'était différent. Il n'y aurait aucune ruée pour sauter dans le lit pour une rapide partie de baise et ensuite la porte. C'était plus lent, savouré au lieu d'être consumé et c'était vraiment, vraiment différent.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour respire, Fili donna accidentellement un coup de pied à l'Irlandais. Kili ne le remarqua pas, faisant tressaillir le blond. Il se retira brusquement et Kili le libéra à contrecœur. Il se pencha et enleva rapidement ses chaussures et ensuite ses chaussettes. Remuant ses orteils, il demanda, « Veux-tu enlever aussi tes chaussures ? »

« Bien sûr, je les ai depuis ce matin. Si tu bouges, je pourrais le faire. »

Fili se leva et regardait Kili soulever d'abord une jambe puis ensuite l'autre, enlevant adroitement ses baskets. Il laissa ses chaussettes car il disait que ses pieds se refroidissaient. Le blond se demandait si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait les sentir, mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise de demander. Il allait s'assoir de nouveau et vit que Kili leva les yeux sur lui avec un pétillement dans son regard, tendant ses bras.

« Assis-toi sur mes genoux, » dit-il doucement. « J'ai bien aimé le faire cet après-midi. Je peux sentir ton poids sur mes jambes. Ça fait du bien. »

Le blond s'assit prudemment. Il ne mit pas son poids sur les jambes de l'Irlandais mais au lieu de ça il s'assit à côté de lui avec ses jambes posées sur celles de Kili. Cela les mis face à face - la parfaite position pour s'embrasser. Profitant de ça, Fili se pencha en avant et revendiqua les lèvres de Kili. Le résultat fut instantané et enthousiaste. Leurs bras enveloppés autour d'eux tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait.

Les lèvres bougeaient lentement pour une meilleure prise, les langues glissaient sur l'autre lisse et chaude. Les tresses de la moustache de Fili le chatouillaient quand elles se balancèrent. Kili était plus que conscient cette fois-ci qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être. Il remarqua le goût de Fili, terreux des champignons et peut-être du vin sombre. Le baiser s'approfondissait. C'était définitivement le vin, riche et aussi chaud que le soleil et ayant le goût de l'Italie et riant. Ça lui faisait tourner la tête. Il était étourdi. Il n'avait pas bu autant que ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être le vin… ça devait être le baiser. Il tira Fili plus près de lui, sa langue cherchant plus profondément. Il ne voulait pas que ça finisse. Il en mourrait si ça prenait fin.

C'était magnifique. C'était chaud. C'était sexy. C'était quelque chose dont Kili avait peur de le perdre pour toujours. Il buvait le baiser, voulant le sentir et le goûter et en éprouver. La courte barbe de Fili grattait sa peau et les perles de la moustache rebondissaient sur les coins de sa bouche, les rendant aguichantes et agaçantes en même temps. Il en captura une entre ses dents et la tira doucement.

Fili ria. « Il serait temps pour elles de devenir de l'histoire ancienne. »

« J'sais pas, » répondit Kili, donnant une pichenette sur l'une avec sa langue. « Je les aime bien. Je pourrais les utiliser comme poignées. »

Le Kiwi grogna. « Maintenant ça m'a donnée une superbe image mentale, tu me traines par ma lèvre supérieure. »

Kili fit la moue. « Quand tu le dis comme ça, non. Mais peut-être que je n'aurai pas besoin de te trainer. Peut-être que je pourrais plus…t'encourager. »

« Je préfère mieux de cette manière. Beaucoup mieux. » Fili se pencha pour un autre baiser.

La langue de Kili explora sa bouche et puis ses lèvres. Il eut une autre pression sur sa tresse de moustache ce qui le fit rire sottement. Pour une quelconque raison l'Irlandais décida qu'il aimait sucer la lèvre inférieure de Fili. C'était nouveau et sexy. Il frissonna quand les dents de Kili effleuraient sa lèvre et la mordit juste dans une pointe de douleur, suivit rapidement par le passage d'une langue apaisante. Il grogna et se pencha pour plus.

Kili s'amusait à fond. Il avait toujours aimé le faire, mais ses partenaires n'avaient qu'un seul objectif. Le sexe était génial après tout, mais ceci était tout aussi agréable. Il n'y avait pas d'empressement. Fili le laissait gérer et suivait son exemple. Il enroula ses bras autour du Kiwi et se demandait pourquoi il en avait eu si peur.

Le dernier CD était fini et le premier se remit en route. La pièce était sombre avec seulement la chaude lueur de la nuit comme seule éclairage. Il était toujours enlacé, mais le baiser avait laissé disparu pour qu'ils se blottissent. Fili s'adossa contre l'oreiller et Kili se serra contre lui, les mains se déplaçant lentement sur lui, s'enroulant dans les douces boucles de son partenaire, puis glissant jusqu'à sa barbe pour jouer avec. Le blond senti que Kili ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de le toucher. Il cessa d'être érotique et bougea dans une douce sensation.

« Il se fait tard, » dit doucement Fili, ses lèvres contre la joue du brun.

Kili acquiesça « Je sais. »

« Tu veux aller dans le lit ? » Murmura Fili. « Je n'ai pas l'attention de faire quoique ce soit. On s'enlacera un peu plus et on ira dormir si tu le souhaites. »

Kili se gela. « Je…J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix minuscule.

« Toi ? » Fili serra ses bras autour de l'Irlandais « Non, pas du tout. C'est moi. Je traine mon passé avec moi et je ne voudrais pas te blesser. Je ne veux pas me précipiter dans quelque chose dont tu n'es pas prêt juste parce que je le souhaite. »

Kili le regarda, ses sourcils épais entraînant un froncement de sourcil. « Tu as dit que tu étais en couple. Peut-être que nous devons en discuter. »

« C'est complètement le mauvais moment et le mauvais endroit. Ce n'était pas si mal, c'est juste l'idée de moi restant avec quelqu'un je devais être parti il y a bien longtemps. » Il soupira. « J'ai l'impression d'être le fantôme de Marley avec une tonne de putain de chaîne attachée à moi. J'ai besoin de toi, mais tu n'as pas besoin de cette merde dans ta vie. Je veux juste être libre et de rester prudent à ne pas me précipiter sur quoi que ce soit. »

Kili embrassa sa joue et glissa pour revendiquer ses lèvres à nouveau. « Je pense être le seul juge de ce que j'ai besoin dans ma vie. Je m'en fiche si tu as assez de chaîne pour ancrer le Titanic. »

« Le Titanic a coulé, » dit Fili, un minuscule sourire au coin de sa bouche.

« Mauvaise analogie, ok, » rétorqua Kili. « J'en ai un kilomètre moi-même, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. »

Il embrassa à nouveau Fili et frotta son nez contre lui. « Peut-être que nous devons prendre un chariot pour mettre nos bagages dedans. De temps en temps nous pourrons en balancer un. »

« Balancer un maillon. »

« Ou trois. »

Ils plongèrent à nouveau dans un long baiser. Fili sorti le bout de sa langue et retraça le contour des lèvres de l'Irlandais. Il se retira et sourit. « Je pense avoir entendu un maillon frapper le sol. »

« Deux maillons, » rectifia Kili. « Assurément deux. »

Un autre baiser et ensuite Fili glissa des genoux de Kili, grimaçant tandis qu'il se frictionnait le dos. Il ramena le fauteuil vers l'Irlandais et le laisse se transférer dessus. Prenant les deux paires de chaussures il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il prit seulement un moment pour baisser le lit (Il continuait à se frapper mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé la dernière fois) et se dirigea ensuite vers les toilettes.

Fili réalisa que Kili était derrière lui en train de le regarder. Rougissant un petit peu, il referma sa fermeture éclair et se retourna pour trouver le brunet lui souriant. Son « désolé pour ça, » ne sonnait pas du tout comme une excuse.

« Tu aimes me regarder pisser ? »

« J'aime t'observer faire un peu de tout, » était l'insolente réponse. « Maintenant fout le camp. »

« Tu es venu me regarder pisser, » dit Fili, allant au lavabo et se lavant lentement les mains.

« Eh bien tu n'as pas besoin de faire un numéro d'équilibriste et de lutter avec ton pantalon, donc dégage et laisse-moi en paix. »

Fili s'arrêta devant la porte. « A un moment donné tu devras me laisser te regarder pisser, tu sais. »

Le brunet soupira et leva les yeux sur Fili. « La règle numéro un est que tu ne dois pas transformer ton amant potentiel en travailleur social. Il y a certaines choses de moi dont tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. »

« Tu as tort, tu sais, » dit doucement Fili quand il le laissa et ferma la porte.

Kili fit apparition plus tard et vit que le Kiwi avait déjà abaissé le lit. Il était assis sur le rebord attentant patiemment que Kili eu finis. Il sourit comme il avait noté que l'Irlandais avait enlevé son pantalon et était habillé seulement d'un T-shirt noir et d'un slip abordant les motifs de Superman.

« J'ai oublié que je l'avait mis ce matin. C'était tous ce qui me restait de propre. C'est l'idée de ma mère comme cadeau marrant. »

« Je dirais que ta mère a plutôt un bon sens de l'humour. »

« Ouais, elle est plutôt cool. » Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y installa lui-même.

Fili lui remis la télécommande pour le lit. « Je te l'ai montré qu'en une seule unité la dernière fois que tu es venu ici, mais j'ai mis d'autres fonctions. Ici le contrôle pour ton côté de lit. Si tu appuies sur ce gros bouton en bas ils s'allumeront. Ajuste comme tu en as besoin pour te mettre à l'aise. J'ai tendance à dormir comme un mort, donc tu ne me dérangeras pas. »

Kili la prit et posa la télécommande là où il pouvait l'atteindre facilement. « Merci, tu penses à tout. »

Le Kiwi lui sourit timidement. « J'ai eu une semaine pour penser à ça, ce n'est pas comme si tout est spontané. »

« Donc tu as tout planifié pour me mettre dans ton lit ? »Les yeux de Kili scintillaient, les rendant de couleur ambre sous la douce lumière.

« Je l'ai fait. C'est une mauvaise chose ? » Il pencha la tête, faisant chanceler les tresses de sa moustache.

Kili sourit sous sa frange. « Pas du tout. J'apprécie que tu penses à moi. J'ai pensé un peu à toi aussi. »

Le blond gloussa. « Alors nous sommes quittes et nous avons tous deux beaucoup de pensées. Je pense que tu dois être mis à l'aise. » Il s'arrêta un moment et dit, « Merde, j'ai oublié de mettre la bière au frigo. Je reviens tout de suite. »

L'Irlandais le regardait partir et se tourna vers la télécommande sur la table de nuit à côté de lui. Génétiquement incapable de laisser les boutons tranquilles il la prit et appuya sur le bouton. Cela alluma et mis en route le dernier DVD que Fili avait mis à l'intérieur.

Il y avait sur l'écran de 152cm un homme en fauteuil roulant en train de se faire chevaucher par une femme.

Fili venait juste de passer la porte et se glaça, ses yeux élargies d'horreur. Kili ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'écran. Le couple bougeait lentement et une voix éducative venait expliquer le positionnement. Le doigt de Kili trouva finalement le bouton de mise en veille et restait assis contemplant l'écran éteint.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Je suis tellement désolé, » chuchota Fili. « Je l'ai trouvé dans la voiture. »

« Donc tu l'as visionné. »

« Oui. Mais… »

Kili le regarda, ses yeux noirs de colère. « Tu t'es branlé. Regarder du porno t'as excité ? »

« Non, je me suis pas branlé dessus. Veux-tu me laisser t'expliquer, ou tu préfères garder ces images bizarres dans ta tête ? » Fili vint et se tenait debout loin à côté du lit et attendit.

Kili éloigna la télécommande de lui. Il poussa un soupir et repoussa sa frange hors de ses yeux avec ses doigts tremblants. « Ok. Parle-moi. »

Fili s'assit pour faire face à la tête du lit. « J'ai trouvé le DVD et je pensais que c'était mon agent qui l'avait fait tomber. Il n'était pas marqué. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était donc je l'ai mis en route.

« Dans la chambre ? »

« C'est le seul DVD que j'ai, celui de mon ordinateur portable ne marche pas. Je peux l'apporter et te le prouver si tu le souhaites. » Kili secoua la tête et Fili continua.

« J'ai su que c'était à toi. Quand j'ai vu ce que c'était je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai regardé sur le net et j'ai rejoint un forum pour demander ce que je devais faire. » Ses yeux étaient abaissés, fixant le lit. « Ils m'ont tous dit que je devais le regarder et puis si je souhaitais rester avec toi nous devons le regarder ensemble. »

« Si tu souhaitais rester avec moi ? » La gorge de Kili était serrée, rendant sa voix rauque.

Fili acquiesça. « Le consensus était que le partenaire devait savoir dans quoi il allait s'engager et donc je l'ai visionné. »

« Totalement ? »

A nouveau le hochement.

« Et as-tu aimé ce que tu as vu? » La voix de Kili était aussi froide que de la glace.

« Ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Je pensais que ça me le ferait, mais ça ne l'a pas fait. Ce sont juste des personnes qui essayent de faire de leur mieux pour reprendre une vie normale. » Il leva les yeux sur Kili, ses yeux étaient doux et sombres. « J'ai aussi beaucoup pensé que c'était magnifique. L'amour est toujours surprenant. »

« T'es sérieux ? » Kili était resté assis à regarder le blond. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait l'impression que sa tête lui tournait.

« C'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai demandé à ton sujet, » répondit calmement Fili. « Tu es trop bien pour moi que je t'ai fait attendre pour disparaître. »

Kili était assis choqué. « Trop bien pour toi, tu es en train de te foutre de moi ! Tu es un artiste célèbre, tu vis là-dedans et tu te fais photographier avec la Famille Royale. Je suis un type qui faisait des courses de vélos, mais bordel de merde. Je vis dans un appartement merdique et je ne pourrais pas manger la plupart du temps s'il n'y avait pas ma mère. Maintenant je vis avec des vieux. Dieu, je pense pas être trop bien pour toi. »

Fili sourit d'un air piteux. « Je ne suis pas célèbre. Je suis le geek qui reste assis chez lui et qui reçoit des tire-slips par des brutes. Je m'ennuyais et je passe ma vie soit dans un studio à regarder une toile ou regardant à travers un viseur. Depuis que tu es sorti je n'ai pris que des photos. »

Kili le regardait et baissa les yeux. Il se souvenait des gars comme Fili et se souvenait comment lui et ses amis les traitaient. Quand tu crois être cool tu ne t'inquiètes pas de ces choses-là en grandissant. Il leva les yeux sur le blond. A l'école il ne l'aurait pas regardé deux fois. Il ne s'en serait jamais donné la peine à l'univ', de un parce que ses notes étaient trop basses et de deux, s'il n'avait pas eu ses deux roues et il ne se serait pas intéressé à lui. Pourtant il était assis sur le lit d'un artiste qui a une grosse affaire à Londres, a son nom dans les journaux et pour une quelconque raison s'intéresse à un looser. Ce n'était pas un certain coureur de jupons qui l'avait ramassé parce qu'il était excité. Il était complètement en territoire inconnu.

Le Kiwi poussa un soupir. "Je suis désolé d'avoir regardé ton DVD sans voir demander ta permission. »

« Et je suis désolé d'avoir été un vrai connard à propos de ça. J'ai voulu évité cette putain de chose. » Il leva les yeux sur Fili et fit une grimace. « Je ne peux pas croire comment parler de ceci me met mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'être ma mère. » Il essaya de sourire mais c'était voué à l'échec.

« Je pense, » dit Fili, « qu'il est temps d'arrêter de parler de ça et évitons de nous inquiéter sur quelque chose qui pourrait ou pas nous arriver. Si ça ne marche pas, nous resterons amis, d'accord ? »

« Ouais, » dit Kili souriant finalement. « Nous seront certainement amis. » Il ouvrit ses bras. « Viens pas ici. »

Fili se pencha par-dessus le lit et se laissa embarquer dans une étreinte. Des bras musclés s'enroulèrent autour de lui et le Kiwi fut fortement pressé contre la poitrine de Kili.

« On est tellement dans la merde. » Kili enterra son visage dans des boucles blondes soyeuses.

Fili hocha la tête et pressa un doux baiser dans la gorge de Kili. « Au moins nous sommes tous les deux dans la merde. »

« Ouais, on l'est, mon pote. Tu penses qu'on a une chance ? »

« Je pense que si nous le faisons pas personne ne le fera. »

Cette fois-ci les yeux de Kili se réchauffèrent quand il sourit. Il ébouriffa ces boucles attrayantes. « Aller viens et allons au lit. J'ai l'intention d'accepter cet offre à s'enlacer. »

« Ouais ? »

« Ouais. »


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers Tolkien, l'histoire originale est de **DrakkHammer **(un grand merci à elle) de ao3 et l'illustration de **Pabu**. Tous les liens sont sur le profil.

Couples : histoire centrée sur du **Kili/Fili** avec un fond de **Dwalin/Ori** et de **Thorin/Bilbo**.

Ici : **Univers Alternatif** où Fili et Kili ne sont **pas frères**, l'histoire est basée sur le **point de vue** d'une personne atteinte de** paraplégie**.

Sommaire : Me rattraperais-tu si je tombe ?

Note de la traductrice : Huh oui je n'ai pas pu poster dimanche dernier j'ai eu un sérieux problème avec les chapitres déjà traduis...Tous effacés. L'excuse peut paraître bidon mais ce n'est pas du tout drôle, cette fic compte actuellement 24 chapitres aussi longs les uns que les autres et j'en étais à la 15ème. A cause d'une analyse de ma clé USB sur ce p*tain d'ordi j'ai tout perdu en plus de quelques cours, j'ai eu du mal à trouver du courage pour TOUT retraduire à nouveau et avec ma fac et les partiels qui vont bientôt se pointer je posterai un chapitre quand je le pourrais. J'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop mais je ne peux pas faire autrement...  


Bon sinon chapitre légèrement plus court que les autres mais le M prend son sens ici, donc ceux que pour qui ça dérange, attendez le prochain chapitre~

* * *

Chapitre 6

Kili faisait un rêve merveilleux. Il était en train de courser - voler - monter, son vélo filant plus vite dans l'air que jamais auparavant. Il faisait des atterrissages parfaits et était en tête du peloton. Il allait face à une victoire facile.

_Yes !_

Puis la scène changea comme les rêves avaient l'habitude de faire. Lui et Fili étaient ensemble dans le lit. Il n'était pas paralysé et ils avaient eu une partie de jambe en l'air. Il était à moitié couché au-dessus du blond, lui pressant le dos contre l'oreiller. Son pantalon entravait ses mouvements et il allait l'enlever dès qu'il arrêterait d'embrasser son magnifique Kiwi doré. Il avait tout le temps du monde et il allait continuer à embrasser de façon insensé et puis lentement, oh si lentement, enlever tous les vêtements de son corps, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Il allait faire d'autres choses, aussi, d'autres plus chauds, érotiques, des choses sales qui auraient fait oublier au blond son propre nom.

Kili se réveilla doucement, son cerveau frappant dans un neurone à la fois. Finalement assez d'entre eux furent réactivés pour lui dire que Fili était enlacé contre lui et que c'était génial. L'autre scène était un rêve, mais un agréable. Un peu plus de neurones se mirent en marche et il se réveilla totalement quand il réalisa qu'une érection très amicale appuyait sur l'un des endroits de sa cuisse qu'il pouvait sentir. Il faisait sombre et c'était probablement le milieu de la nuit Il pouvait sentir son corps répondre à délicieusement à son érection et se força de l'ignorer. Les érections nocturnes étaient juste un fait divers dans la vie d'un gars et rien que pour l'exciter. Maintenant si seulement sa bite pouvait comprendre le message et le laisser se rendormir.

Il bougea légèrement et Fili fit un doux bruit somnolent qui pourrait ressembler à n'importe quoi que ce soit un ronflement à un gémissement. Ça n'avait aucune importance car la queue de Kili l'entendit et se durcit pour « peut-être » lui dire « Bonjour ! » Serrant les dents, il chercha à se détendre et à forcer son corps de prendre sa position flasque qu'il avait auparavant. Le Kiwi fit un autre son. Celui-ci était définitivement un gémissement et la queue de Kili se tendit pour pouvoir le rencontrer.

Ses dents serrées avaient progressivement mordu sa lèvre inférieure et l'Irlandais se demandait si c'était possible de pouvoir se branler furtivement avec quelqu'un s'accrochant à lui comme du lierre sur mur uni. Fili bougea, glissant sa jambe sur celle de Kili, son érection trainant le long de la cuisse du brunet dans un mouvement qui sentit comme s'il avait pris mille volts sur lui. Le muscle de la cuisse de l'Irlandais tremblait en réponse. Super, maintenant quoi ?

Juste au moment où il réfléchissait à tomber du lit 'accidentellement', Fili se réveilla en sursaut et se poussa immédiatement vers son propre côté. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'écraser. » Sa voix était d'une octave plus aigüe avec la surprise.

« Hé, c'est bon. Ça ne m'a pas dérangé. C'était agréable, en réalité. » Kili tendit la main dans l'obscurité, frappant l'épaule de Fili et glissant ensuite sa main en bas pour enrouler leurs doigts ensembles.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Vraiment. Je pouvais te sentir contre moi…là-bas. C'était agréable. » Il se retourna autant qu'il le pouvait et pour sentir autour de lui le Kiwi, espérant vraiment que ses yeux s'adapteraient à l'obscurité. Quand il le trouva, Kili glissa sa main derrière l'épaule du blond et le tira plus près de lui. « Tu étais beaucoup trop loin. »

Fili se déplaça, mais pas aussi près qu'il avait été. « Je dormais, je n'essayais pas de te molester. »

Kili eut un petit rire. « J'espère que non, car tu ronflais dans mon oreille. J'aime penser que je suis plus excitant que ça. »

« Tu es définitivement plus excitant que ça, » répondit Fili. Il se poussa un peu plus et Kili sentit des lèvres douces se pressées contre sa joue. Il tourna la tête pour les rencontrer.

Le baiser était différent que celui dans le sofa. Il y avait de l'hésitation, du désir et un peu de crainte. Dans le salon rien de pouvait arriver mais maintenant on pouvait s'attendre à des choses, de la déception était possible, probable même. Le baiser virait directement à « Oh merde qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? » et l'Irlandais se raidis en réponse.

Fili sentit la tension dans le souffle de Kili et se retira. « Nous n'avons pas à le faire. On peut attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous les deux prêts. Nous avons tout notre temps. »

« Je…je le souhaite, » Les mots quittèrent les lèvres de Kili avant qu'il ne le sache qu'il allait les dire. « J'ai besoin de toi. » Il était effrayé, mais il était déjà auparavant et il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait franchi le pas tout ira mieux. Il commençait à faire confiance à cet homme doux et attentionné qui était couché à côté de lui. Ça pouvait tourner au désastre, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir tant qu'il n'avait pas essayer. « Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu seras là pour me surprendre. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut le souffle de Fili qui se coupa. Il restait immobile, incertain de ce qui faut faire, un pouce caressant toujours dans de lents cercles l'épaule de Kili. Il ne savait pas si la foi de son partenaire était mal placée. Il n'avait jamais capable d'attraper quelqu'un, même pas lui-même.

L'Irlandais resta immobile un moment, mettant à l'écart ses soucis. Il faisait des courses de vélo, se jetant sans crainte sur la ligne de départ, se battant pour être premier et menait l'avance. Il avait attrapé plus d'air que la plupart des courseurs et son propre style et son habileté de faire des figures avaient menés sa mère proche de la crise cardiaque. S'il avait pu faire tout ça pourquoi était-il si effrayé de tendre la main et de clamer l'homme le plus magnifique qu'il n'eut jamais rencontré ?

Il se rendit compte que Fili l'attendait. Bon, il était temps de décoller avec son vélo et aller vers l'au-delà. Il prit une profonde respiration et se retourna autant qu'il le pouvait, glissant son bras sur la poitrine du Kiwi.

Il sentit Fili frissonner pendant un long moment et ensuite y répondre tandis qu'il combattait ses propres craintes, les bousculant à l'arrière de son esprit et se laissant aller pour Kili. Il se courba contre lui, se blottissant contre son cou, de petits baisers mordillant sa peau mal rasée, envoyant des décharges électriques à travers le corps de Kili. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que son cou avait une zone aussi sensible. Le blond bougea légèrement et trouva le lobe d'oreille de Kili, son souffle doux alors qu'il y déposait de minuscules baisers, sortant le bout de sa langue déclenchant des étincelles sur la peau non habituée aux caresses.

« Tu es si chaud et je te veux. » Le roulement des mots dans la bouche du Kiwi était presque aussi érotique que les mots eux-mêmes.

« Je te veux aussi, » son adorable accent Irlandais affectait également Fili. Ils allaient s'enivrer sur les accents de chacun. Parle-moi, chuchote-moi des mots doux érotiques et laisse-moi écouter la musique de ton accent, la chanson de tes mots. Serre-moi fort et dis-moi que je suis quelqu'un de spécial pour toi, que je ne sois pas seul pendant la nuit.

Le baiser était un conflit de langues, de dents et de passion. Une tresse entra dans leurs bouches et ils la crachèrent tous les deux en même temps, trop excités pour trouver ça amusant. Rien n'allait se mettre entre eux-pas de perles, pas de craintes, pas d'handicap. Les mains glissant sur les corps musclés, sous les T-shirts et croquant les poitrines couvertes de fourrure buvant le plein de sensations de touchers comme ils le pouvaient.

« Ton haut, » haleta Kili et de fortes mains enleva dans un seul mouvement, fit une pause et enleva le deuxième T-shirt qui constituait un obstacle au toucher.

Fili le jeta au sol avec celui de Kili. « Veux-tu que j'allume la lumière ? »

« Non. Pas de lumière. » Kili ne pouvait pas dire si c'était pour cacher ses cicatrices ou si le velour de l'obscurité qui les entourait rendait le moment plus érotique. Mais pas lumière, pas cette fois.

L'Irlandais tendit sa main pour trouver la poitrine du blond et faisait courir ses doigts sur la peau, suivant la courbe de ses pectoraux, s'émerveillant que les poils soient frisés en graines de poivres au lieu d'être raides. Le toucher lui montrait ce que ses yeux ne pouvaient voir dans l'obscurité et il se retrouva ivre d'exploration. Il voulait toucher et expérimenter chaque centimètre de son partenaire. Il était en feu à cause de la soif, mais contrairement au passé, il ne conduisait pas pour finir une course. Dans cette course le prix était la sensation - pas l'achèvement.

Fili renifla, lécha et suça tandis qu'il descendait le long du cou du brunet pour s'arrêter et explorer sa clavicule, traçant le creux de sa gorge et descendant le long des poils sombres et doux de sa poitrine pour capturer un mamelon rosé. Le souffle de Kili était sifflant quand la caresse de la langue tourna en succion, ponctué de pincements qui s'arrêtèrent ne laissant qu'un semblant de douleur. La sensation partit directement vers son aine le réchauffant jusqu'à entrer en ébullition.

Il voulait désespérément poser sa bouche sur Fili, mais il était retenu et se faisait explorer par cette langue succulente qui faisait des choses merveilleuses sur la peau de sa poitrine et maintenant sur son ventre. Oh Seigneur il faisait des choses sur son ventre qu'il ne savait pas que ça serait si agréable. Le ventre était utilisé pour de chatouilles, mais ce n'était pas des chatouilles - Ces longs et lents coup de langues faisaient comme si sa peau se relevaient pour en avoir plus. Et il descendait plus bas…

Fili avait également constaté que d'être dans une pièce complètement sombre était incroyablement érotique. Il pouvait discerner la forme de Kili, mais rien d'autre. Il ne fallait compter que sur son toucher et son ouïe. Il écoutait les changements de respiration, escaladait les doux sons qui provenaient de l'âme de Kili. C'était comme jouer d'un instrument. Il avait trouvé la mélodie et le maintenait tout en l'accompagnant - pour jouer l'Irlandais.

Il avait aussi beaucoup de recherches de ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais tout cela revenait à explorer et d'apprécier le voyage. Un doux gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Kili alors que le blond fouillait dans le bassin peu profond de son nombril. Fili consacrait un long moment à explorer ce merveilleux éclat de poils doux. Ses perles de moustaches trainaient contre sa peau sensible provoquant des frissonnements, faisant pulser la queue de Fili en réponse. Son but était de faire le tour sur le corps musclé et fin en-dessous de lui, son propre plaisir pouvait attendre.

Kili se sentait comme s'il allait exploser. Il n'avait jamais eu de partenaire qui n'allait pas tout droit à son but ultime. Il était un courseur même au lit. Le sexe était aussi chaud et frénétique que la course qu'ils avaient participé plus tôt. Mais les victoires sont de courtes durées et transitoires. Il n'avait jamais été dans une relation, même jamais d'aussi près. Il s'agissait de points et d'orgasmes. Il se sentit partir à la dérive par les mains de Fili et sa bouche, et réalisait ce qu'il avait manqué… Oh, ce qu'il avait manqué.

Il tendit les mains et les bras rendu plus fort par la rééduque levèrent Fili et le tira sur le lit. Le Kiwi commença par être surpris, mais un petit rire s'éleva dans l'obscurité et il se déplaça volontairement, se mettant dans une position en faisant en sorte que l'Irlandais puisse l'explorer également. Le petit rire se transforma en un halètement quand des doigts doux et forts trouvèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de chercher et descendirent sur le ventre parsemé de poils bouclés pour faire pression. Inconsciemment il poussait ses hanches vers l'avant pour en quémander plus. C'était le plaisir de Kili de lui en donner.

Le brunet lécha délicatement la tête, lapant le précum clair, utilisant le bout de sa langue pour le répandre et lisser la peau sensible. Il était totalement dans le mauvais angle pour pouvoir attendre le dessous où la plupart des nerfs se trouvaient mais partenaire ne se plaignait pas. Fili ne bougea pas pour permettre à l'Irlandais de l'explorer, son souffle sifflant entre ses dents tandis que des mains se joignaient à la langue dans une tentative de prêter attention tout à la fois. Ses hanches prenant un mouvement saccadé faillit presque le perdre, mais il se ressaisie et se tourna pour se concentrer sur Kili.

Kili se glaça quand Fili se pencha et captura la tête de son pénis. Les douces lèvres rosées se refermèrent sur le gland, la langue donnant des petits coups, léchant et puis appliquant une douce succion. Le monde était devenu silencieux et le temps s'arrêta. Pendant un long moment ce fut juste la nuit et la chaleur et la sensation. Puis tout ce remis en marche dans une secousse quand cette bouche parfaite glissa sur sa longueur et remonta à nouveau. Leur position sur le lit était parfait pour le blond pour applique rune pression sur le côté droit où tous les sensations étaient concentrées. Kili le surpris en ayant sa jambe droite partir en spasmes. Elle se redressait et tremblait durement. Fili s'arrêta, incertain de ce qui se passait.

« N'arrête pas, » se plaint-il dans un chuchotement.

« Tu bouges. »

« Ouais, c'est juste un spasme je pense que ça veut dire que mon corps aime ce que tu fais. Je le sais et j'en suis sûr. » Il sourit un peu et ajouta. « Mes nerfs sont tous bousillés. Ne fait aucun commentaire sur ma gestuelle. J'ai des spasmes. Au moins ils ne sont pas aussi gênants qu'ils étaient. Je ne comprends toujours pas d'où ça vient. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de sensation sur le côté gauche de ma queue et la tête n'est pas aussi sensible que t'habitude. Je n'ai rien essayé d'autre. »

Fili se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vu dans les vidéos. Il n'y avait pas de règles, chacun était unique. Le blond embrassa légèrement la tête. « Dis-moi ce qui marche, ok ? Si tu me gicles du lit je comprendrais que je devrais essayer autre chose. »

Kili ria, son abdomen ondulant sous la main de Fili. « J'essayerai de ne pas le faire, mais je ne te promets rien si tu trouves un une zone érogène. »

Fili se releva et posa un baiser humide sur son ventre. « Bien, nous verrons si je peux trouver quelque chose que ton corps aime. » Il retourna en bas vers la bite dure qui l'attendait.

« C'est super, » gémit-il quand Fili léchait et titillait avec sa langue. « Génial. Seigneur, t'arrête pas. S'il te plait, non… » Les mots de Kili se dissous dans un gémissement quand le blond le pris au mot et fit une autre descente.

Il gémit en signe de protestation quand Fili se retira brusquement et se replaça lui-même entre les jambes de Kili. « Je veux me concentrer sur toi. Je veux t'explorer. Je veux te goûter entièrement. »

« Donc, ne me laisse pas t'arrêter. » Les mots furent colorés par le sourire de Kili. Se demandant comment il pouvait être aussi chanceux, Kili se résigna à se laisser aller et devenir l'objet de la plus délicieuse expérience de l'histoire de la chambre à coucher.

Avoir des nerfs sectionnés et blessés étaient une chose drôle. La blessure de Kili était légère là où la moelle épinière se divise en plusieurs fibres individuelles. Le truc était de trouver ceux qui jouaient encore le jeu et se concentrer dessus. La main droite de Fili bougeait, touchait, pressait, caressait, chatouillait. Quand il ne recevait aucune réponse il se déplaçait mais son esprit dressait un plan là où les muscles tressaillaient. Le coin externe de la cuisse ne réagissait pas, mais l'intérieur, vers le haut où la peau ressemblait à de la soie, arracha un gémissement. Glissant plus bas, le Kiwi dessinait de sa langue le long de la cuisse intérieure droite de Kili et suivait la ligne de muscle jusqu'à ses testicules. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de réponse au-dessus, mais le dessous tira un sanglot et l'Irlandais resserra ses doigts et se recourba, s'agrippant aux draps en réponse.

Fili explorait les délicates bourses avec ses doigts et sa langue. De nouveau, une sensation, mais pas si forte sur le côté gauche et le côté droit était beaucoup plus réactif. Il projetait d'explorer plus bas mais puisqu'il qu'il n'avait pas été invité à le faire, il pensait que ce serait pour une prochaine fois.

Il remonta jusqu'à la hampe, agrippant la base avec sa main pour exercer une pression et de s'occuper ce que sa bouche ne pouvait pas atteindre. Il embrassa la tête et glissant en bas avec ses lèvres pour décalotter le prépuce de Kili, afin de mieux stimuler le gland. Généralement c'était la meilleure idée, mais maintenant il voulait trouver tous les nerfs sensibles qu'il pouvait. Cela semblait marcher car il eut un léger tressautement des hanches de Kili en retour, particulièrement quand il se concentrait sur le minuscule tissu du frenulum juste sous la tête.

« Putain ! Oh putain…Ouais, juste là, comme ça. » Les mots de Kili étaient forcés, ses muscles tendus par le plaisir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains et les mit au-dessus de sa tête pour serrer l'oreiller. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais il était aveugle à tout excepté ce que faisait son partenaire entre ses jambes.

Fili le suçait durement, jouant avec sa langue, et son partenaire produisait quelques sons qui auraient pu être des malédictions Gaéliques ou justes gutturales. Peu importe. Les entendre fit sourire intérieurement le Kiwi. Il l'engloutit, prenant une grande partie de la hampe tant qu'il le pouvait, s'assurant que sa langue s'occupait du bon côté. Il léchait autant qu'il suçait, cherchant à donner autant de stimulations que possible. La main de Kili se posa sur son épaule et glissa jusqu'à sa nuque et ensuite à sa tête pour s'enrouler dans ses boucles courtes. Il n'y avait aucune pression, juste de l'encouragement. Il l'accepta avec joie et travailla sur cette belle queue aussi habilement qu'il le pouvait.

Le Kiwi se battait avec le bord tranchant de son propre orgasme. Ce qu'il faisait et la réponse qu'il recevait était suffisamment érotique pour presque le faire venir sans jamais avoir eu besoin à se toucher lui-même. Il était si perdu dans les sensations qu'il lui fallut un bon moment pour remarquer que le gémissement sous lui n'était pas de la passion, mais de la tristesse. Il s'arrêta net tentant d'analyser les sons qui avaient été des sanglots de plaisir mais qui avait maintenant pris un ton différent.

« Kili, quel est le souci ? Je t'ai fait mal ? » Sa voix était rauque et il prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer.

« J'peux pas… » Kili prit une respiration irrégulière qui se termina dans un sanglot. « Je-Je…peux pas faire ça… »

« C'est bon. » Fili savait que ça semblait stupide mais il était désespéré de réconforter son partenaire. Il n'avait aucune idée quoi dire, dont il se redressa sur le lit et prit Kili dans ses bras.

Kili le poussa, sa respiration en lambeaux. « Ce n'est pas bon. Ça ne sera jamais bon. » Il cherchait à s'éloigner, mais Fili le tenait fermement. « C'était une idée stupide. »

Il le poussa plus fort, tentant de se retirer des bras de Fili. « Appelle-moi un taxi. Je dois sortir d'ici ! » Sa voix était étranglée par les larmes. Il était furieux et frustré.

Il commença par s'assoir, mais Fili enroula ses bras fortement autour de sa poitrine et le poussa gentiment en arrière. « Tu disais me faire confiance pour te rattraper. Je ne te laisserai pas partir et je n'y renoncerai pas. Je ne vais pas te laisser baisser les bras non plus. » Il posa un baiser sur les cheveux de Kili. « On trouvera de quoi faire. »

« Pourquoi tu te soucis de moi putain ? » Le visage de l'Irlandais fut pressé contre un oreiller, mais Fili pouvait l'entendre et les mots étaient aussi tranchants qu'un couteau.

Fili fit une pause et prit une inspiration. « Je m'inquiète car quand je t'ai vu c'était comme trouver une part de moi dont je ne savais pas que je l'avais perdu. Je m'excuse si ça semble niais et stupide. Quand tu me souriais j'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Je…je ne sais pas comment décrire mieux que ça. »

Il fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux indisciplinés appuyant contre sa joue. « C'est juste un obstacle sur la route. » Il glissa ses doigts vers le bas de la joue de Kili pour prendre en coupe son menton et le tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais l'Irlandais s'arracha à lui et replongea dans l'oreiller. « Je pensais que les gars qui faisaient du BMX aimaient les obstacles sur la route, ils ne te laissent pas un peu de vent ? »

« De l'air, » corrigea automatiquement Kili, sa voix étouffée. Il ricana involontairement. « Le vent c'est du pet, mec. »

« Désolé, » dit le blond par réflexe. « Je veux dire quand tu te prends un obstacle sur ton vélo tu t'arrêtes ? »

« Non. »

« Tu es certain ? Tu donnes l'impression que tu te laisses trainer dans la boue. »

« Putain non ! » Plus fort cette fois-ci.

« Alors pourquoi restes-tu couché avec ton visage dans l'oreiller ? »

« Car je suis un trou du cul geignard. » Kili fit apparaitre son visage et prit une longue inspiration frissonnante.

Fili faisait courir son doigt sur la joue du brunet, ses ongles grattant la légère barbe. Il volait le tirer dans un baiser, mais il attendit calmement dans l'obscurité, laissant son partenaire à faire le tri.

Il y avait un souffle, un accroc, puis un sanglot qui fut coupé de façon abrupte. « Je peux faire un back flip sur un vélo, mais ceci m'effraie à mort. »

Le pouce de Fili caressa sa joue en de cercles tendres. « C'est pourquoi je suis là. Tu ne dois plus faire cavalier seul désormais. Je suis là pour te rattraper, tu t'en souviens ? »

L'Irlandais tourna sa tête et embrassa le pouce de Fili. « Tu mérites mieux. »

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête de parler comme un idiot fini, » craqua Fili, sa voix tranchant dans l'obscurité. « Ce n'est pas ce que quelqu'un mérité, c'est ce qui est juste. Est-ce que la voiture t'a écrasé les couilles quand elle t'a renversé ? »

« Va te faire foute ! »

« Oui. Exactement. S'il te plait fais-le. Et arrête de chialer pendant que tu y es. »

Kili s'écarta brutalement, repoussant Fili au loin. Sa respiration était irrégulière et un instant le Kiwi fut inquiet d'être allé trop loin, mais lorsque l'Irlandais se tordit pour se retourner et réclama ses lèvres pour un baiser sauvage, Fili y répondit en plantant ses doigts dans les épaules de Kili et rencontrant ses lèvres de plein fouet.

Le baiser était composé de langues et de dents, de nuque et de barbe, grattant, mordillant et léchant. C'était chaud, dur et sale. La langue de Kili glissait sur les lèvres de Fili et ses dents, fouillant sa bouche et ensuite reculant tandis que la langue du Kiwi fit de même en retour. Il n'y avait aucune discussions, seulement des gémissements étouffés et des soupirs, et des sons désespérés des poumons qui essayant de se remplir d'air pour un autre assaut.

Cette fois ce fut les mains de Kili qui partout, pressaient et tiraient sur la peau sensible, torturaient et tourmentaient les mamelons sensibles jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire en frisonne de plaisir. Les mains habiles testaient et trouvaient des points sensibles, persistaient, avançaient et revenant dessus pour conduire la soif de Fili encore plus haut. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer aussi facilement que par le passé, mais il se contentait de ce qu'il pouvait, forçant son corps à se soumettre et à l'aider et à explorer.

Fili était silencieux et Kili s'arrêta, pensant un instant qu'il avait tout foiré, mais une respiration sifflante montrait qu'il avait fait monté le Kiwi assez haut pour qu'il ait dû mal à respirer. Un baiser sur son épaule et un pincement assez fort dessus montraient à l'Irlandais qu'il était préférable de ne pas arrêter. Ses baisers se déplacèrent plus bas et le corps en-dessous de lui se souleva alors que Fili se repositionnait pour mettre sa queue de portée. Comme prévenant.

Comprenant l'allusion, Kili se pencha et prit simplement Fili dans une gorge profonde, se tordit un peu et suça. Sa langue travaillait sur la hampe avec une série de « bruits » et sa main droite se tourna et le pompa avec adresse.

Fili rejeta sa tête en arrière et poussait des cris, ses hanches tressaillant un fois. Deux fois. Et il vint si violemment qu'il avait failli s'évanouir.

Kili avala difficilement et suça jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit les muscle de Fili se détendre d'achèvement. Il tenait lieu au choc et puis à contrecœur il se recula alors que la sensation était trop forte. Un petit sourire dansait sur le pourtour de ses lèvres. Il était plutôt doué à gérer son souffle avec ce truc.

« Sainte Mère de Dieu, où as-tu appris ça ? » Le murmure de Fili flottait sur le lit comme une bénédiction.

Ce fut au tour de Kili de rire. « Juste un petit truc que j'ai appris lors d'un rallye.

Fili grogna. « Les rallyes doivent être éducatifs. »

« Oh, » dit Kili lascivement. « Tu n'as pas idée… »


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers Tolkien, l'histoire originale est de **DrakkHammer **(un grand merci à elle) de ao3 et l'illustration de **Pabu**. Tous les liens sont sur le profil.

Couples : histoire centrée sur du **Kili/Fili** avec un fond de **Dwalin/Ori** et de **Thorin/Bilbo**.

Ici : **Univers Alternatif** où Fili et Kili ne sont **pas frères**, l'histoire est basée sur le **point de vue** d'une personne atteinte de** paraplégie**.

Sommaire : Dans lesquelles les choses s'égalises, Kili trouve sa joie et de l'achèvement dans les bras de Fili.

réponse à Guest: merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira   


* * *

Chapitre 7

Fili aurait été heureux de flotter de bien-être dans une bulle de béatitude orgasmique, mais maintenant la balle était revenue dans son camp. Il ne devait avoir aucune période réfractaire de somnolence. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose et il aurait dû le faire vite, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. La vidéo ne portait pas sur ce sujet. Au mieux ils avaient été superficiels, en laissant de côté les informations importantes comme s'ils étaient trop timides ou trop honteux à devoir aller dans les détails donc les amants et les partenaires avaient besoin.

L'obscurité était une couverture protectrice, mais elle s'était installée entre eux épaisse et lourde. Fili pouvait sentir la tension faire son retour. Il savait que Kili était planté là se demandant ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Fili était mal partie. Et ensuite ? Un baiser pour dire bonne nuit et c'était la fin de cela…et d'entre eux ?

Fili resta immobile un instant; ses boucles plaquées au visage avec la sueur, son esprit roulait plus vite qu'un BMX. Il devait faire quelque chose et il devait le faire rapidement. Il prit une grande inspiration et se retourna et alluma la lampe de chevet. Il la prit rapidement, la posa sur le sol, et mit son T-shirt dessus pour donner une faible lueur à la pièce.

« Pas de lumière, » ordonna Kili remontant la couverture sur lui. « S'il te plait éteint. »

« Je veux juste de voir, » dit gentiment Fili.

« Les cicatrices ? » La question était posée d'une voix minuscule… Il en avait entendu parler…

« Non idiot, toute cette fourrure magnifique avec laquelle j'ai joué dans l'obscurité. » Fili gloussa doucement. « Je m'en fous complètement de tes cicatrices. »

Fili s'étendit et prit doucement le visage de l'Irlandais dans sa paume. « Je pense que nous avons besoin tous les deux de la lumière. Nous avons besoin de chasser au loin les ténèbres. »

Kili secoua sa tête. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et remplis de douleur. Il continuait de tirer sur la couverture pour se recouvrir. Le Kiwi s'en saisis avant que son partenaire ne puisse disparaître en dessous.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » Ne recevant pas de réponse ses yeux se fermèrent un moment pour comprendre. « Tu as peur que je n'aime pas ce que je vois ? »

Toujours silencieux, Kili tourna sa tête vers le mur, sa respiration irrégulière et au bord des larmes.

« Je n'ai aucun moyen de te dire ce que je vois quand je te regarde. Je t'ai déjà peint dans mon esprit une centaine de fois de mille façons… Tous magnifiques. Je suis un artiste. Je sais que la perfection n'existe pas dans la nature. Nous pouvons créer une illusion d'elle, mais c'est transitoire. La vraie beauté est composée de nos défauts. C'est ce qui rend chacun d'entre nous unique. »

Kili renifla. « C'est facile à dire. Je suis celui avec des cicatrices."

Le blond s'assit sur le lit et se tordit de façon à être en face de Kili. « Non, tu es celui qui devient un gamin geignard. Tu oublies que j'ai vu tes jambes. Si tu souhaites recréer la scène _des dents de la mer _je peux comparer mes cicatrices aux tiennes n'importe quel jour. Quand j'avais quinze ans mon cousin et moi sommes allés à la pêche sous-marine. Il avait vu un poisson, il s'était excité et m'a tiré dans le ventre. Alors il a eu peur et a tiré d'un coup sec la lance. »

Kili se tourna pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Fili se tordit de façon à ce que son côté droit soit dans la lumière. « Ce n'est pas vraiment beau, hein ? Mon ex détestait la regarder. Je suis heureux d'être en vie. Je suis mort sur le chemin de l'hôpital mais ils m'ont relancé. »

Les yeux de Kili s'élargissent encore plus, si ce n'était possible, alors qu'ils s'attardaient sur la longue et mince cicatrice et le plissement circulaire qui gâchait la ligne gracieuse du corps de Fili. « Tu vas bien maintenant ? » Il tendit son cou pour regarder les cicatrices et leva son regard au visage du Kiwi.

« Ouais, je vais bien. Ça fait un mal de chien et j'ai eu une colostomie toute l'été, en plus. Ça n'avait rien de drôle, surtout pas pour un ado qui veut aller à la plage et sortir avec des potes. Les cicatrices se sont beaucoup estompées, mais les dégâts étaient assez sévères donc elles m'emprisonnent. » Il regardait son ventre d'un air piteux.

Kili, se pencha et baissa sa main pour la poser doucement sur la plus grosse cicatrice « ça ne semble pas si mal maintenant. » Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à rencontrer ceux de Fili. « ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Donc qu'est ce qui te fait croire que les tiennes me dérangent ? »

Kili le regarda un long moment, ses yeux se posant sur les cicatrices avant de revenir sur le visage du blond et ensuite sur ses lèvres, ces parfaites lèvres rosées. Un drôle de sourire aux coins des lèvres. « Pourquoi n'arrêterais-tu pas de parler et de venir ici pour m'embrasser. »

Fili se pencha, le bleu de ses yeux s'obscurcissant jusqu'à cobalt. « Crois-tu que je devrais ? » Les mots étaient taquins, mais gardaient un soupçon de mystère.

Kili acquiesça, faisant des grands yeux doux d'excuse. Il ressemblait complètement à un chiot et était irrésistible. Fili céda et se rapprocha pour enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules et réclamait ces très séduisantes lèvres.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour avoir de l'air, Fili balaya ces cheveux bruns indisciplinés des yeux de Kili. « J'éteindrai la lumière si tu le souhaites. Je suis juste égoïste car je voulais te voir. »

« C'est bon, » répondit Kili, levant son regard dans les impossibles yeux bleus de Fili. « Je dois arrêter de me cacher. En plus je veux te voir, également. Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit à quel point tu es magnifique? »

« Non, pas vraiment, mais n'hésite pas à continuer, » dit-il tandis qu'il prit la couverture des doigts de Kili et la tira jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine soit à découvert. Puis se penchant, il embrassait lentement le chemin jusqu'au mamelon le plus proche et s'arrêta pour le laver avec sa langue.

Il se retira suffisamment pour l'avoir totalement en vue et le regarda avec respect. « Tu es vraiment beau, aucun artiste ne pourrait créer de telles couleurs et les mélanger si parfaitement. »

L'Irlandais sentit un rougissement en haut de son cou. Les courseurs ne parlaient pas aux autres de cette façon. Il avait été décrit comme « hot », « sexy » et « baisable » mais pas un ne l'avait décrit comme « beau. »

« Je le suis ? » La question était douce et faiblissait à la fin.

« Tu es quoi ? » Fili releva sa tête pour le regarder.

« Ce que tu as dit. »

« Tu es beau, Kili, et plus encore. » Il s'abaissa pour capturer le mamelon entre ses lèvres et le lapa avec sa langue. Il sourit à la profonde inspiration soudaine. « Tu me fais regretter de ne pas avoir porté plus d'attention à mes cours de poésie. »

Il retira lentement la couverture de l'abdomen de Kili, la suivant avec ses lèvres. Il explorait cette superbe zone où les poils de Kili s'amincissaient en une ligne et s'évasaient comme une piscine autour de son nombril. Mains et langue étaient habilement utilisées pour faire monter la tension de l'Irlandais. Il se sentit commencer à durcir, repoussant la couverture qui couvrait son aine. Il s'abaissait pour l'enlever complètement, mais la main de Fili resta sur lui.

« Pas maintenant, » était tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Kili fit glisser sa main et entortilla ses doigts puissants dans les boucles de Fili. Il résista à la tentation de le tirer vers son érection qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus inconfortable. Il dû se concentrer en serrant les dents et observait. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup été un spectacle, voulant toujours être le participant. Il trouvait que d'être un spectateur à sa propre séduction le rendait fou, mais c'était aussi très très hot en effet.

Juste au moment où il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir tenir une minute de plus si Fili ne s'occupait pas de sa petite affaire, le blond leva son regard sur lui les yeux bleus complètement noir dans la lumière terne. Son sourire était machiavélique, les fossettes profondément marquées par l'obscurité quand il parlait.

« Je veux te faire l'amour. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à comprendre ce qui t'excite et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour te faire venir. J'ai besoin que tu me parles. Peux-tu faire ça ? »

Les yeux de Kili s'élargissent. Il parlait durant le sexe, mais il ne pensait pas que les jurons qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser comptaient.

Fili posa un petit baiser sur son abdomen et leva les yeux, les coins de sa bouche frémissant d'un sourire refoulé. « Puisque tu t'es dégonflé à regarder la vidéo, nous allons explorer. Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites. Nous devons tous les deux attendre. »

« Ouais. Sûr. Jésus, je ne sais pas si je vais être bon à ça. »

« Ok, grogne un fois pour oui et deux fois pour non. » Le large sourire montrait même ses dents blanches.

« Ok, tu as gagné. Je vais le faire. Je ferais n'importe quoi si tu ne t'arrêtes pas dans ce que tu fais. »

Fili savait déjà que le sexe oral n'était pas assez, mais c'était un endroit formidable pour débuter. Il embrassa le chemin qui descendait jusqu'aux boules de Kili, s'arrêtant pour frotter son nez contre le duvet de poils pubiens. Il adorait la sensation contre son nez et ses lèvres et d'une certaine façon le parfum de son partenaire. Kili était un mélange de phéromones avec un parfum de musc doux avec quelque chose d'épicé, probablement le savon qu'il avait utilisé. C'était enivrant, beaucoup comme l'Irlandais.

Il explorait le scrotum de Kili, trouver le point sensible était encore situé plus à droite. Kili le confirma en tapotant son épaule et lui soufflant de se déplacer un peu. Les bourses étaient si douces, leur contenu délicat bougeant sous sa langue et à son contact. Un sifflement de plaisir lui apprit que sucer gentiment la droite était plus stimulant. Il pensait à explorer plus bas mais se dit qu'il pouvait attendre encore un peu avec une meilleure préparation. Il s'en contenta avec l'étendu de générosité qu'il avait reçu auparavant.

Kili durcissait, la hampe convoitée coiffée d'une délicate couronne rosée. Le prépuce avait été décalotté dans une invitation, donnant directement accès à la langue rugueuse qui voyageait sur la hampe pour s'arrêter au frenulum. L'halètement tandis que ses dents taquinaient ce minuscule froncement de peau lui prévint qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose que le brunet aimait. Il voyagea jusqu'en bas de la hampe avec de minuscules mordillement qui stimulaient les nerfs qui fonctionnaient encore.

« Merde, ça fait du bien, » gémit Kili, se forçant à dire quelque chose. « Plus sur le côté droit. Ouii, oh ici ! »

Fili se positionna faisant en sorte que sa langue balaye le côté droit de la base jusqu'au sommet. Il était comme en train de lécher une longue glace à eau. Kili n'était pas énorme, n'était pas petit. Il était joliment bien proportionné. Il fit remonter sa langue jusqu'à la couronne et la prit en bouche, suçant délicatement. Une fois de plus il trouva le frenulum, le taquinant avec le bout de sa langue cette fois-ci. Puis il l'engloutit autant qu'il le pouvait dans un mouvement fluide.

Kili s'était presque cambré dans le lit. « Jésus, où as-tu appris ça ? » Il se soutenait par ses coudes et observait le Kiwi se mettre habilement au travail sur lui. Fili était totalement investie là-dedans, les yeux fermés, le visage portant une expression béate.

« Ça, » l'Irlandais réussit à chuchoter, « ressemble à quelqu'un dégustant des bonbons. » Fili gloussa, les vibrations taquinant la hampe de Kili.

Quand Fili se releva il regarda directement dans les yeux brumeux de Kili. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait été observé et sourit, ses fossettes le rendant incroyablement sexy. Il lécha ses lèvres et se pencha en avant et courut du bout de sa langue le pourtour des lèvres de Kili, s'emparant de sa lèvre inférieure entre les dents blanches et pointues. Il la suça, se penchant pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche du brunet. Kili gémit et participait au baiser, faisant danser sa langue, une main se posant à l'arrière du crâne de Fili pour le tenir fermement.

Fili se pencha en avant, pressant Kili contre l'oreiller. Il embrassait, léchait et suçait les lèvres, et ensuite la gorge et remonta pour un autre baiser intense. Tandis qu'il embrassait le brunet, il se tordit pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui, posant soigneusement son genou entre les jambes de Kili. Il se baissa lentement jusqu'à ce que leurs aines se rencontrent, pressant tous deux leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, prises au piège entre leurs ventres.

Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Kili. « Est-ce bon ? Pouvons-nous essayer de cette façon ? » Son chuchotement était à demi-perdu dans le baiser désireux qui l'avait rencontré, Kili avala ses mots et répondit avec une petit poussée. C'était seulement une secousse, mais cela fit sourire Fili et appuya plus durement alors qu'il abaissait ses hanches. Le souffle de Kili parti en sanglot et des doigts vigoureux cherchaient sur le corps au-dessus de lui à le presser contre lui.

« Ouais, c'est bon, je le sens mieux. » Fili poussa à nouveau. « Oh ouais, t'arrête pas. Plus fort ! »

Fili se suréleva assez pour glisser sa main entre eux afin de serrer leurs membres ensembles, ses doigts fournissaient des frictions supplémentaires sur la bite de Kili. Quand il fut satisfait que cette position fonctionne il poussa son bassin en avant brusquement, sa récompense étant un gémissement profond de son partenaire. Il se pencha vers l'avant, ses lèvres trouvant la gorge de l'Irlandais avant de remonter. Leurs baisers étaient passés de passionnés à érotique puis à plus sale avec beaucoup plus de lèchement que d'embrassement, essayant de goûter leur partenaire le plus possible.

Fili était calme, mais Kili faisait l'écho dans la pièce avec des soupirs, des gémissements, des sanglots et des jurons en anglais et en gaélique. Il était éblouissant. Ça ressemblait à la définition exacte d'une supernova. Une fois que l'Irlandais se laissa aller, le courseur fit surface et chaque muscle qui fonctionnait toujours se tendit et se serrait contre Fili. Il voulait de plus en plus de frictions. Après s'être assuré que les hanches de Kili pouvaient le supporter, Fili mit son poids sur ses coudes, le dos arqué, ses muscles tendus tandis qu'il se penchait en avant, glissant leurs bites ensembles entre l'anneau serré de ses doigts et contre la fourrure de leurs ventre.

Juste au moment où Fili savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps contre ce niveau de stimulation, Kili cria, sa silhouette mince s'arquant brusquement alors que son orgasme le ravageait. Fili donna un coup de butoir plus violent et le rejoignit, sa semence éclaboussant plus haut pour se mélanger avec celle de Kili.

Ils voguaient sur l'onde le plus longtemps possible et ensuite l'après-coup qui vint fut assez puissant pour faire hurler Fili. Quand se fut passé il sentit comme si chaque muscle avait cédé comme un vieil élastique. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait été tendu avant de s'être totalement libéré. Il s'effondra presque, luttant pour tenir son poids à distance de Kili pour ne pas le blesser. Il se sentit tiré et céda, tenu fermement pour rester sueur contre sueur, peau contre peau. Kili avait entouré ses bras autour de Fili et le tenait si étroitement qu'il devait lutter pour respire. Il ne protesta pas, il laisse juste ses lèvres contre la peau lisse en-dessous de lui et sourit.

« Merci. » Un doux murmure s'éleva dans les airs.

Fili se redressa un peu et l'embrassa tendrement. « Je pense que c'est ma réplique. » Un autre baiser. « Tu étais fantastique. »

L'Irlandais esquiva sa tête dans l'espace libre entre le cou de Fili et l'épaule cherchant à masquer sa gêne. « Je suis désolé, j'ai pris beaucoup plus que j'en ai donné. »

« Hé, je ne me plains pas. C'était vraiment génial pour moi aussi. » Il se décala et pressa un baiser sur les cheveux de Kili. « C'était ma première fois au-dessus, comment j'étais? »

« Je dirais que tu as obtenu un A. » La main de Kili glissa le long de son dos, glissant dans la sueur qui le tapissait totalement. « J'ai l'impression de t'avoir à moitié tué. »

« Nop. » Il sourit et respira les cheveux de Kili, recrachant une mèche indisciplinée hors de sa bouche. « Je savais qu'il y aurait une raison pour que j'aille à la salle de sport. Je vais très bien…mieux que bien. Je suis au lit avec un mec hot que j'apprécie beaucoup et m'a fait disjoncté la cervelle - deux fois. Le monde est mon huître et tu en es la perle. »

« N'es-tu pas poétique, » taquina Kili.

« Hé, je suis en partie Irlandais, j'ai le droit. »

Ils restèrent enlacé quelques minutes de plus et puis à contrecœur décidèrent de se séparer. Fili se leva soigneusement et alla aux toilettes, revenant avec un tissu humide et chaud. Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour laisser Kili se nettoyer. Quand il revint il reprit le tissu et le jeta dans le lavabo pour être laver demain, bien que techniquement on était déjà demain et qui s'annonçait être une belle journée.

Il éteignit la lumière, se glissant dans le lit et retrouvant Kili qui l'attendait avec les bras écartés. Il se glissa dans l'étreinte et embrassa tendrement son partenaire. « Donc qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Il eut gémissement étouffé et Kili dit ensuite, « Je pense que je suis un grand débile. Mon kinésithérapeute me disait que je m'inquiétais trop. Je dois apprendre à l'écouter. C'est un homme sage. »

Fili acquiesça. « Oui, il l'est. J'étais terrifié à propos des rencontres. J'étais si nerveux quand je t'ai demandé de venir danser. Je suis heureux d'avoir pris cette chance. » Il embrassa Kili sur l'épaule et se blotti plus près.

« Va falloir discuter d'avantage à propos des idiots que nous sommes, mais pouvons-nous le faire dans la matinée ? » Demanda l'Irlandais, étouffant un bâillement. « Je suis sur le point de m'endormir. »

« Ouais, le matin, » répondit Fili d'un air endormi. « Peu n'importe. »

oOoOoOoO

Quand Kili se força finalement à ouvrir les yeux il fut complètement désorienté. Il cligna des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, finalement capable de connecter assez de neurone pour réaliser qu'il était chez Fili. Il se tourna vers le Kiwi dormant qui était saucissonné dans la couette ne laissant seulement qu'un morceau de drap pour Kili. Pas étonnant qu'il avait froid. S'il restait il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour le vol de couette. Il avait également envie de pisser comme c'était pas permit.

Il se balança dans son fauteuil, roulant à la salle de bain et s'occupant de sa petite affaire. Quand il revint dans la chambre Fili dormait toujours comme un mort, ronflant doucement et, ben, bavant. Kili sourit. Tu sais que tu aimes quelqu'un quand tu penses que le voir baver sur son oreiller est adorable.

Il alla dans la cuisine et chercha la cafetière électrique. C'était à sa portée mais le café ne l'était pas. Oh bien, tant pis pour ça. Il regarda dans le frigo. Il était vraiment temps de déjeuner, mais son estomac disait franchement que c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner, même si l'horloge disait 11h15. Il sorti des œufs et du formage -bon il supposait que c'était du fromage- et cherchait de la viande. Tout ce qu'il trouva fut un paquet de hotdogs. Ils avaient des hotdogs en Nouvelle-Zélande ? Il haussa les épaules et supposait que le Kiwi avait d'autant plus le droit d'avoir de la mauvaise nourriture qu'un autre.

A la recherche d'une meilleure nourriture, se retourna et inspecta les armoires inférieures. Merde, rien à part des trucs pour cuisiner et des choses non-identifiable dans les boites qu'il n'avait pas encore déballé. Va pour des hotdogs. Joie.

Kili localisa un oignon qui était toujours utilisable et sortit ensuite les ustensiles et les casseroles. Il coupa les oignons en dé et les jeta dans la poêle pour les faire sauter. Il nettoya puis mélangea un bol d'œufs brouillés et piqua le fromage. Sentant que c'était un vieux cheddar, Il retira les parties sèches, le mettant en morceau et le jeta dans le bol avec les œufs. Il fendit le long de quatre hotdogs et les mit de côté. Enlevant les oignons du feu, Il chercha du pain et en découvrir à l'arrière du comptoir. Un dernier voyage au frigo pour rapporter un litre de jus d'orange. Utilisant une longue fourchette à viande, il y accrocha le pain et le traina jusqu'au bord du comptoir. Il pouvait atteindre le toaster, ainsi ayant le petit-déjeuner de prêt il se dirigea vers la chambre et de son amant endormis.

L'Irlandais s'arrêta juste avant le lit et s'assit-là regardant Fili, qui avait renvoyé les draps et ressemblait maintenant beaucoup au Barberini Faun. Il dormait toujours si paisiblement. Kili roula plus près. Comment était-il devenu si chanceux? Il savait qu'il avait été un vrai gamin à repousser Fili et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas laissé tomber et partir. N'importe lequel de ses compagnons serait partit depuis longtemps. Actuellement, ils étaient tous partis au moment où ils avaient entendu à quel point il avait été gravement blessé. Il n'avait pas eu la visite d'un seul d'entre eux à l'hôpital ou en rééduque. S'il n'avait pas sa famille il aurait été totalement seul.

Fili eut un geste et remua un peu. Kili se rapprocha du lit. Se penchant, il dessinait de minuscules cercles sur l'épaule de Fili avec le bout de son doigt. Au bout d'un moment les yeux bleus somnolents s'ouvrirent et luttèrent pour se concentrer, puis les lèvres parfaites se courbèrent dans un sourire.

« Tu es déjà réveillé ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix ne marchant pas encore tout à fait.

« Oui, et tu devrais l'être aussi, il est presque midi. » Kili sourit en retour. « Lève-toi, j'ai commencé le petit-déjeuner et tu ne voudrais pas le manquer. »

« J'aimerai encore plus si tu reviens dans le lit un petit moment. » Il avait une petite note de sous-entendu dans sa voix et une main baladeuse le lui rappela.

« Aucune chance. Je suis affamé. Maintenant bouge ton magnifique mais fainéant cul hors du lit et vient manger. » N'attendant pas une réponse, Kili tourna son fauteuil et sortit de la chambre. Il pouvait entendre Fili gémir alors qu'il tournait dans le coin. Il eut un petit rire et se dirigea vers les fourneaux.

Au moment où le Kiwi erra dans la cuisine les œufs brouillés étaient presque prêts dans une passible omelette et les hotdogs étaient bien dorés des deux côtés. Kili glissa le pain dans le toaster et sourit à Fili qui regardait autour de la cuisine avec optimisme.

« Tu vas devoir boire le jus d'orange à la bouteille et si tu veux du café, tu vas devoir le faire toi-même. Dorénavant tu devrais le stocker dans un meuble inférieur. Ça ou il faudra te lever avant que je le fasse. » Il s'arrêta un moment, pensant qu'il faisait des allusions à ce qu'il reste assez souvent pour pouvoir se déplacer. Avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir plus longtemps, Fili atteignit le meuble supérieur, prenant la boite de café et la fourra dans l'armoire inférieure, puis il prit les tasses et les mis plus bas.

Il mit deux gobelets sur la table et regarda Kili avec un petit sourire triste. « Ça montre juste quel con je suis. J'ai déjà réfléchis à comment rendre l'endroit plus accessible, mais déplacer les objets en bas pour que tu puisses les atteindre ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée. J'étais trop occupé à penser à cette saleté de salle de bain. »

L'Irlandais ria, ses yeux sombres scintillants. « Bon, c'est assez important, mais je l'ai réglé. » Il s'arrêta et devint plus sérieux. « Merci pour…Bin…juste, merci. »

« Quand tu as quelqu'un d'étonnant dans ta vie, tu penses à des choses. Beaucoup de choses… » Fili se rapprocha de lui et était sur le point de donner des détails. Impulsivement Kili se pencha et lui fit un gros câlin, ses bras forts contre la taille et le dos du Kiwi. Fili le tenait gentiment, son coeur prêt à éclater. Il ne savait pas comment dire qu''il pensait beaucoup à Kili. Il avait peur que ça paraisse trop indigent. La nuit dernière était merveilleuse, mais il n'était pas sûr à comment agir le matin suivant.

Il embrassait le haut de la tête de Kili, ébouriffant ses mèches indisciplinées et souriant stupidement. « Tu étais incroyable…et incroyable. J'ai l'impression de tomber dans le trou du lapin. Je ne peux pas me rappeler si j'ai choisi la pilule rouge ou la pilule bleue, mais j'aime où cela m'emmène. »

Kili ria. « Je pense que j'ai pris la même, mec, donc on est prêt à partir. » Il sorti de l'étreinte du Kiwi et retourna aux fourneaux. « Nous devons manger, car les hotdogs froids sont dégueulasses. »

Il coupa adroitement l'omelette en deux et mit deux hotdogs dans l'assiette. Tournant sur lui-même, il la posa sur la table et mit avec habilité deux tranches chaudes de toast au toaster. « Ton petit-déjeuné. J'espère que tu aimeras car le chef n'est pas susceptible de te rembourser. »

Le blond regarda son assiette. Les hotdogs cuits avaient l'air mangeables et l'omelette, bien qu'un peu battu par la manipulation, était dorée et sentait délicieusement bon. Il prit le toast quand il sauta, jonglant sur la table et s'assit. Versant le jus, il donna un verre à Kili. Il prit une longue gorgée du sien et puis piocha dans son assiette. Les hotdogs fris étaient étonnamment bons.

Le silence entre eux devenait inconfortable. Finalement Fili posa sa fourchette et regarda Kili. « Merci pour la nuit dernière. »

L'Irlandais leva les yeux sur lui, les joues bombées comme un écureuil avec ses trop grosses bouchées d'omelette. Il avait cette expression d'un lapin aveuglé par des phares dont Fili avait appris à l'associer à des discussions importunes. Soudainement il se sentait prendre des couleurs, la chaleur de ses rougeurs picotant ses joues.

Kili avala durement et poussait son hotdog. Il prit une bouffée d'air et leva son regard. Le blond était assis parfaitement immobile comme s'il s'attendait au pire. Kili souri, ses lèvres se courbant avec raideur. « Je deviens idiot. La nuit dernière était…était…incroyable. » Il baissa la tête. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir seize ans et que c'était ma première fois. Je sais pas ce qui va pas avec moi. » Il regarda ensuite fixement son assiette.

Fili souleva sa chaise et la déplaça pour s'assoir à côté de Kili. Il glissa son bras autour de l'épaule fine et serrait doucement. « Je suis content de ne pas être le seul à ressentir ça. » Quand l'Irlandais le regarda, il sourit légèrement et haussa les épaules. « C'est tout ce qu'une première fois doit être. Effrayante, essayant de trouver comment ça fonctionne puis, ouais, incroyable. »

Embrassant Kili sur le front il dit, « C'est dur d'en parler, cependant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kili acquiesça. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'en parle, je le fais juste. » Il jouait avec son toast et finalement le poussa dans sa bouche. S'il mâchait, il n'avait pas à parler.

Fili, se pencha et posa son front contre l'oreille de Kili, soufflant doucement pour enlever les cheveux en désordre hors de ses yeux. « Je t'ai dit que j'aimais tes cheveux ? »

L'Irlandais renifla d'un ton moqueur, et Fili continua. « C'est vrai. C'est plus doux que ça en a l'air et j'aime la façon dont ça encadre ton visage. Je ne peux pas t'imaginer avec des cheveux courts. » Son sourire colorait ses mots. « J'aime la façon dont je peux entortiller mes doigts dedans. »

« Tu as l'intention de t'y accrocher, » taquina Kili.

Fili sentit les rougeurs chauffer ses joues. « Ouais. Ça m'a empêché de frapper le plafond la nuit dernière. »

Kili se retourna et pressa un baiser salé contre ses lèvres. « J'adore tes boucles, un peu pour la même raison, mais surtout parce que je pense qu'elles te rendent hyper sexy. »

« Moi ? »

« Ouaip. Les tresses sur les lèvres et les boucles. Tu me rends dingue, tu le sais ça ? »

« Je fais ça ? »

« Arrête d'être si surpris. J'étais là un jeune gars innocent et tu m'as attiré dans ton loft avec comme prétexte de me montrer tes gravures que tu n'as pas d'ailleurs. J'ai été hypnotisé par tes incroyables yeux bleus et tu as couché avec moi. Ne le nie pas. »

Il sourit sournoisement et Fili le tira pour un baiser. « Tu es diabolique, mais j'aime ça. »

Le brunet se pencha vers lui et poussa un petit soupir. Le petit-déjeuner se finit épaule contre épaule en riant alors que Kili essayait de nourrir Fili avec la dernière bouchée de son hotdog et loupant complètement la bouche du Kiwi.

« Bon, ma fossette n'aura plus jamais faim de nouveau, » dit légèrement Fili en essuyant la tâche. Il trouva la tâche olive laissant ensuite une tâche rosée et qui avait repoussée au loin la gêne de Kili.

« Eeeet, c'est trop pour moi d'être M. Cool, » murmura Kili. Bon Dieu, pouvait-il être encore plus stupide ?

« Je pense que tu es très cool, » répondit Fili se penchant pour l'embrasser légèrement. « Je pense que tu serais même plus cool dans mon lit. »

Kili s'assit droit comme un i, ses épaules devenu raides. « J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » demanda rapidement Fili.

« Nan, ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi. Je dois rentrer à la maison et… prendre soin de certaines choses. » Il laissa fuir sa confiance et redevint distant à nouveau.

« Quoi ? » Fili était confus. « Quelles choses ? Peut-on faire ça plus tard ? »

« Non. J'aimerai, mais je peux pas. J'dois les faire à la maison et seul. » Il haussa les épaules. « Certaines choses doivent restées privées. »

« Ah, privées, des choses, seul, » répondit Fili, gardant sa voix légère. « Pigé. Après que tu ais fait ces 'choses privées seul' tu pourras revenir ? » Il fit une pause. « Ou je te rejoins là-bas ? »

Le sourire revint sur le visage de Kili. « Je peux revenir ici ? Ton lit est carrément plus confortable que le mien. »

« Je te déposerai et quand tu seras prêt à revenir juste appelle-moi et je serais là. » Il ria et glissa ses bras autour de Kili. « Comme dans une vieille chanson. »

oOoOoOoOo

Kili souriait toujours tandis qu'il restait au lit attendant que le satané suppositoire fasse effet. La vieille femme curieuse qui vivait dans les appartements devant avait vu Fili l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir. Il avait toujours aimé rendre les gens partiaux un peu mal à l'aise même s'il savait qu'il ne le devait pas. Sa mère pensait qu'il devait essayer de les convaincre, mais il avait constaté que la majeure partie n'avait aucun intérêt à changer d'avis.

Il avait éteint son téléphone et savait qu'il était dans la faute si quelqu'un avait essayé de le joindre. Mais bordel il voulait que cette chose soit éteinte quand il y avait une possibilité de passer un bon moment.

Ori avait appelé et il y avait aussi eu sa mère. Sa mère faisait juste son appel habituel et lui souhaitait un bon week-end. Ori avait laissé dix, non… onze messages. Chacun pire que le précédent. Il savait très bien pourquoi le téléphone était déchargé et avait profité de l'occasion d'aller harceler la gueule de son frangin. Un message au milieu était de Dwalin qui lui disait d'ignorer l'idiot trop curieux qui continuait de l'appeler. Ça se termina dans un rire et il était complètement certain qu'Ori avait fait quelque chose d'obscène à son cousin.

Il appela Ori et ça répondit presque immédiatement.

« Comment c'était ? Comment il était ? Il était bien monté comme un cheval ? Il est aussi sexy qu'il n'y paraît ? » Il n'y avait pas eu de souffle reprit dans ce qu'il avait dit.

« Super. Super. Non, Dieu merci. Oui. » Kili mitrailla aussi vite et puis patienta.

« Donc tu as passé l'acte. »

« Ouaip. »

« Et… ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Le cri strident à l'autre bout du fil aurait pu être entendu jusqu'à Belfast.

Kili dû écourter leur conversation quand ce fut l'heure d'aller aux toilettes. Il détestait devoir le faire tous les jours, mais il n'y avait aucune aide pour ça. Les nerfs qui permettaient de contrôler l'évacuation avaient été endommagés. Il était chanceux qu'ils pouvaient toujours fonctionner plus ou moins, même si c'était fait à contrecœur. Et c'était l'une des choses dont il ne voulait pas que Fili ne sache quoi que ce soit.

Quand il eut finit avec les WC, il finit de se déshabiller et roula jusqu'à la douche. Il se sentait un peu bourru. C'était agaçant que le merveilleux lit fût à l'autre bout de la ville que sa seule douche accessible. Il traîna son cul sur le banc et fredonnait « Drowsy Maggie » alors qu'il lavait les résidus du divertissement de la nuit dernière.

Il se sécha, s'habilla et commençait à emballer quelques vêtements à l'arrière de son fauteuil quand le téléphone sonna.

« Donc, tu étais trop occupé pour répondre aux appels ? » Il y avait de l'amusement dans la voix, mais une touche de réprimande également.

« Je suis désolé, j'étais occupé, » marmonna Kili.

« Comme être occupé avec ton nouveau petit-ami ? »

« Il est pas mon petit-ami, » répondit-il sur la défensive.

Dís gloussa. « Tu es allé le voir et tu es resté toute la nuit. De mon temps on appelait ça devenir un petit-ami. »

« Ce n'est pas si sérieux. » Il pouvait se sentir complètement mal à l'aise avec cette conversation.

« Peut-être que ça l'est, vous êtes tous deux invités chez Thorin. Bilbo a choisi un joli rôti. »

Kili sentit sa gorge se serrée. « Je ne…euh… je ferais mieux de demander à Fili d'abord. »

« ça va aller. Thorin promet d'avoir un meilleur comportement et Bilbo à déjà commencer à cuir. Donc essaye juste d'arriver à l'heure. » Dís ne donna pas à son fils une chance de l'interrompre. « Tu sais comment il est quand les invités arrivent en retards et que la nourriture est déjà prête. »

Kili se retrouva assit à écouter la tonalité. « Elle m'a raccroché, » dit-il au téléphone comme s'il s'en souciait. « Elle m'a complètement raccroché au nez… »

Il prit plusieurs minutes pour se ressaisir. Il n'avait aucune idée comment il allait annoncer la nouvelle au Kiwi. Sa mère était une force de la nature et tu ne pouvais pas argumenter avec elle. Elle l'avait élevé seule, refusant de se marier à son père bien que ses parents et le prêtre lui faisaient pression sur elle pour le faire. Elle avait estimé que c'était mieux d'élever son fils seule que d'être avec un homme qu'elle trouvait qu'elle n'aimerait pas. Elle avait été tout à fait honnête à ce sujet avec lui et il l'aimait autant qu'elle.

Si Bilbo était déjà aux fourneaux ils devaient y aller il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Thorin fixerait Fili depuis sa hauteur et impliquant que le Kiwi ferait mieux de rester dans son meilleur comportement. Bilbo maitriserait son mari d'un regard et continuerait d'être aux petits soins avec Fili, insisterait de le resservir et emballerait la moitié des restes pour que le blond ne soit pas mort de faim sur le chemin du retour. Dís serait chaleureuse et accueillante même si elle avait des doutes sur le style de vie, si ce n'est pas Fili.

En pensant à Dís il se tendit un peu. Il n'avait jamais amené un petit-ami à la maison auparavant. Et techniquement Fili n'était pas encore son petit-ami à l'heure actuelle. « Hé m'man, viens rencontrer mon dernier flirt. » Ouais, ça serait gros.

Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire - appeler Ori.

Il appuya sur le bouton pour appeler son meilleur ami et tomba immédiatement sur la messagerie vocale. Souriant, il attendit le bip. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qu'Ori n'avait pas répondu à son téléphone.

« Baiser un samedi après-midi, quel couple de lapin en chaleur. Ma nouvelle c'est que ma bite fonctionne et que Fili et moi avons un dîner avec la famille demain. Si tu es intelligent tu vas te disputer pour avoir une invitation pour venir et profiter du spectacle, merci. »

Riant quand il raccrocha. Il payerait cher pour voir leur tête en écoutant le message. Il savait que Dwalin serait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il appelle Bilbo pour se plaindre d'avoir faim. Sachant qu'ils seraient sans doute là à égayer considérablement son humeur.

Kili se dirigea vers la chambre et prit quelques T-shirts et son meilleur boxer (ce qui signifie celui qui n'avait pas de trous) pour les fourrer dans son sac à l'arrière de son fauteuil. Il ne devait pas vraiment s'inquiéter du dîner pendant vingt-quatre heures et il avait toujours été un grand fan de la procrastination. Il prit ses médicaments puis essaya de réfléchir à autre chose. Ah oui… il roula jusqu'à la salle de bain et revint avec sa brosse à dent. Souriant, il chercha le numéro de Fili dans ses contacts et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers Tolkien, l'histoire originale est de **DrakkHammer **(un grand merci à elle) de ao3 et l'illustration de **Pabu**. Tous les liens sont sur le profil.

Couples : histoire centrée sur du **Kili/Fili** avec un fond de **Dwalin/Ori** et de **Thorin/Bilbo**.

Ici : **Univers Alternatif** où Fili et Kili ne sont **pas frères**, l'histoire est basée sur le **point de vue** d'une personne atteinte de** paraplégie**.

Sommaire : Certaines choses doivent être brisées afin de guérir. La vie est si souvent injuste, mais les choses ont l'air de s'arranger si tu leurs en laisses le temps. Tu devrais croire - en toi-même et aux autres. Surtout… tu dois croire en l'amour.

Note de la traductrice : Yoooo et encore désolée pour l'attente je reviendrais sur une publication plus régulière quand j'aurai suffisamment pris d'avance ^^ enfin s'il y a encore des lectrices/lecteurs, j'ai l'impression que ce fandom se vide ces derniers temps non ? :S

Ah vi s'il y a des phrases pas très bien françaises je m'en excuse j'ai juste eu la flemme tout relire encore une fois

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Fili roulait prudemment, mais l'Irlandais avait remarqué qu'il accélérait aussi proche que possible de l'excès de vitesse. Il avait pensé à le taquiner, mais il y rejeta l'idée. Il devait admettre qu'il était fou de désir lui aussi. Il y a vingt-quatre heures il était si nerveux qu'il en avait la gorge sèche et maintenant il désirait juste d'être tiré au lit avec ce magnifique blond et le baiser dans la semaine qui suivait. Les choses s'arrangeaient enfin.

Au lieu d'aller à l'entrepôt de Fili, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le parking d'un restaurant Marocain. Dada était célèbre pour son atmosphère autant que sa cuisine. Fili se gara, sortit et ouvrit galamment la portière de Kili pour qu'il puisse faire sortir son fauteuil et le rassembler. Bien qu'il l'avait vu plusieurs fois faire, maintenant il était fasciné par la facilité que Kili avait à rattacher les roues pour ensuite glisser son long corps sur le siège.

L'hôte leur sourit chaleureusement et les mena à une petite table à l'arrière qui était presque cachée par de grandes plantes vertes. La chaise en trop avait magiquement disparue et Kili s'était de façon experte intégré dans l'espace comme s'il avait un rendez-vous secret.

Kili jeta un coup d'œil au menu et réalisa qu'il n'y connaissait rien dessus. C'était en Anglais mais qu'est-ce qu'était un _tagine_ et les salades n'avaient aucunes ressemblances à celles qu'il avait l'habitude de manger. Il regarda Fili comme s'il semblait lever un drapeau blanc de reddition.

« Je suppose que tu n'as jamais mangé Marocain ? »

Kili secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas aventureux d'habitude. J'essaye de manger sainement à la maison et à l'extérieur ce sont des plats dans des pubs Irlandais. »

Le blond ria. « Tu me fais confiance pour commander pour nous deux ? »

Kili regarda les offres reconnaissant seulement un mot ici et là. « Ouais, bien sûr. Ce serait fantastique. »

Fili commanda facilement quand le serveur revint. Leurs amuse-gueules arrivèrent instantanément et Kili était assis à regarder les petits carrés de pâte phyllo avec une certaine quiétude.

« Ce sont des pastillas et elles sont farcies aux cailles, au poulet, aux amandes, au safran et à la cannelle. Je pense que tu aimeras. » Il étendit son bras et posa un kébab appétissant sur le bord de l'assiette du brunet. « Plonge-le dans le yaourt et goûte-le. C'est de l'agneau épicé et c'est pas mal. »

Kili mordit dans une des pastillas et son expression était passée de doute au plaisir. « C'est bon ! » Il en mit une dans l'assiette de Fili. « Tu devrais goûter. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait. Elles sont surprenantes n'est-ce pas ? La cuisine Marocaine utilise la plus belle variété d'épices. » Il souriait de voir Kili tremper joyeusement son kébab dans le yaourt et poussant un soupir joyeux tandis que le goût de l'agneau et les épices flottaient sur sa langue.

Les plats principaux arrivèrent et Kili regardait comme un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons. Fili avait demandé de petites assiettes pour eux et mis les deux entrées au centre de la table pour qu'ils puissent partager. Le Kiwi avait commandé un poulet braisé suprême avec du citron confit, des olives Maures, de la sauce safran et des pommes de terre, et une lotte cuite avec du safran, des noix, des dattes et des oignons caramélisés, qui était une recette Maure du 12ème siècle selon le menu. Les boissons étaient du thé glacé Marocain avec de la menthe fraîche qui sentaient aussi bon qu'était leur apparence.

La conversation s'arrêta alors qu'ils s'affairèrent pour manger. Aucun ne ressentait le besoin de discuter alors qu'il y avait un tel plateau de nourriture devant eux. L'Irlandais s'était avéré être un goûteur aventureux, mais quelqu'un qui pouvait manger des saucisses blanches et des pieds de porcs ne devait pas changer d'avis au niveau de la nourriture Marocaine.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un minuscule dessert de pâtisseries Marocaines arriva que les deux ralentirent pour parler.

« Tu n'as jamais parlé de ton ex, » dit Kili avec sa franchise typique juste avant de mettre une figue confite entière dans sa bouche.

« S'il te plaît ne gâche pas le repas, » répondit Fili, faisant une grimace aigre.

Poussant sa pâtisserie dans sa joue, Kili ressemblait à un grand enfant, les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres collantes et enthousiastes. « Je te montre les miens, si tu me montres les tiens. »

« Hein ? »

« Je te parlerais de mes ex si tu me parles des tiens. » Une autre pâtisserie disparue.

« Je préfèrerais connaître ta famille, » dit uniformément Fili.

« Famille ? » Kili s'étrangla presque avec sa pâtisserie.

« Ouais, tu sais, la version moderne de ceux du cimetière. «

Kili sourit, mais ce n'était pas particulièrement réussit. « Oh ouais…A propos de ça…Nous…euh…allons dîner avec eux demain. »

« Nous y allons ? » Le sourcil de Fili s'éleva et ses lèvres eurent envie de sourire. La nervosité de Kili était amusante.

« Ma mère m'a appelé et c'était déjà planifié. Elle et mes oncles Thorin et Bilbo ne sont pas des personnes à qui tu peux dire non. » Il sourit d'un air piteux et ajouta rapidement, « Dwalin et Ori devraient être là. »

« Ok, je crois que j'y survivrai, » dit Fili, l'éclat de son sourire atteignant ses yeux. « Il y a quoi que ce soit que je devrais savoir d'eux ? »

« Des tonnes, » admit Kili. « C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais ramené quelqu'un à la maison. »

« Tu veux dire que je serais le premier copain que tu présenteras à ta famille? » Subitement ça semblait un peu moins qu'une promenade au parc.

Kili enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les faisant passer d'indisciplinés à électriques. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu un copain avant, juste des flirts. Je ne sais même pas si ça te qualifie de petit-ami. »

« Bien, merci pour ça, » dit uniformément Fili. « Suis-je au moins plus qu'un simple flirt ? »

« Oh ouais. Ouais, carrément plus. » Il retourna a torturé ses cheveux. « Je ne suis pas si doué dans ce genre de relation comme je n'en ai jamais eu. » Il eut une longue pause gênante. « Je suis dans une relation ? »

Il avait l'air si nerveux que Fili le laisse tomber. « Pas encore. Nous travaillons encore là-dessus. On sort ensemble. Aucun engagement. On sort juste. »

« Oh bien. Je préfère ça. Sortir ensemble. Ouais, c'est bien. » Une autre pâtisserie eut une fin prématurée et il finit de boire son thé. « Tu dois savoir que mon oncle Thorin est impliqué dans la sécurité. Il dirige la plus grande société de surveillance du pays. »

Fili s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de neutre mais élogieux quand Kili leva les yeux et continua. « Il saura tout de toi. S'il ne trouva pas tout, c'est que le reste n'existe pas. Il sait probablement où nous sommes maintenant et ce que nous mangeons. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à l'aise avec ça, » dit sérieusement Fili.

« Beaucoup de personne ne le serait, » répondit Kili. « Honnêtement ce n'est pas aussi malsain que ça laisse penser. Je suis probablement en train d'exagérer sur le fait qu'il sache où nous sommes. S'il n'est pas sûr que je sois en sécurité avec toi, il voudra…euh…te décourager avant que nous ayons une chance de partir. »

« Est-ce qu'il a vérifié tous tes flirts? »

Kili secoua la tête. «Probablement, ou peut-être. Je sais pas. Enfin, pas que je sache de toute façon. Aucun que j'avais aimé n'avait disparu soudainement. » Il s'arrêta de blablater, voyant le regard sur le visage de Fili et modifia rapidement sa déclaration. « Non je veux dire ils n'ont pas arrêté de me voir. Thorin n'est pas le type à aller éliminer les gens. »

« Eh bien, c'est un soulagement. » Fili n'est pas très sûr de comment réagir à l'idée d'être surveillé et espionné par une personne inconnue.

« Il m'a encouragé à sortir de mon trou et de rencontrer quelqu'un, rencard et le reste, donc ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un problème avec ça. C'est juste comme ça qu'il, euh…me protège. »

Fili sirotait son thé et acquiesça. « Je comprends pourquoi, il t'a presque perdu. »

Revenant de sa torture capillaire. « Ouais, j'ai été un vrai emmerdeur quand j'étais gosse. J'ai eu de mauvaises fréquentations. »

« Bien, maintenant tu as piqué ma curiosité, donc crache le morceau. » La table fut soudainement fascinante. Il ne pouvait pas croiser le regard de Fili et il continua de tordre ses cheveux jusqu'à en avoir mal. « Une très mauvaise fréquentation. Nous étions de vrais petits délinquants et détruisions ce que nous n'avions pas. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi voulais-tu faire ça ? Et arrête de tirer tes cheveux, ça me tape sur les nerfs. »

Kili leva les yeux surpris, et déplaça sa main ailleurs en prenant un certain nombre de mèches sombres avec.

« Ennuyé. Stupide. Vicieux. Fais ton choix. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Mes potes le faisaient, donc je le faisais également. » Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Fili puis revint contempler la table. « Seulement je ne savais pas que mes potes volaient quelqu'un d'autre qui avait beaucoup plus de moyens que nous. Ma mère eut vent de ce que je faisais et comme on dit 'elle a lancé un pavé dans la mare'. Thorin s'est jeté sur moi et quand il devient fou il est un vrai connard effrayant. »

Fili pouffa et Kili lui donna un petit sourire désabusé. « J'ai cru que mon Irlandais maigrelet était grillé. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir complétement furieux à nouveau. Peu n'importe le plus âgé des délinquants n'avait pas voulu que je quitte sa bande de joyeux lurons et fit quelques menaces. »

« Qu'a fait Thorin ? » L'histoire devenait intéressante.

Kili haussa les épaules, semblant légèrement embarrassé. « Ce qu'un bon agent de sécurité ferait, je crois. Il avait ramené quelqu'un de beaucoup plus grand et plus mauvais. C'était quand Dwalin était revenu de Glasgow. »

« Il semble avoir le gabarit d'intimider quelqu'un, » admit Fili.

« Tu n'as pas idée. A cette époque il roulait avec les Blue Angels. » Il leva les yeux et vit que Fili ne reconnaissait pas le nom. « Ils ont l'équivalent Ecossais de Hell's Angels. Pas quelqu'un avec qui tu voudrais avoir affaire. Dwalin était venu avec quelques-uns de ses amis et ils se sont occupés de la menace. »

« Ils l'ont tué ? » Fili essayait de ne pas juger, mais il se sentait comme s'il avait un rapport avec tout ça. »

« Nan. Il regrettait probablement de ne pas être prétendu mort pendant quelque temps. Ils ont juste eu une 'discussion' comme dit Dwalin. Mais le délinquant s'était avéré avoir quelques connexions avec des trous du cul qui n'avaient pas aussi bien accepté qu'un « Weegie » puisse se mêler à leur affaire il y eu une bagarre dans cette histoire et beaucoup de rancunes après. »

« Weegie ? »

« Tu sais, un gars de Glasgow, » ajouta Kili. « Dwalin traina un certain temps jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment et puis il rencontra Ori. Maintenant tu ne peux plus le dégager avec une tractopelle. »

« Donc Dwalin est un ex-motard hors la loi. » Il prit la main de Kili. « y a-t-il autre que tu aimerais partager ? »

Kili sourit. « Seulement les choses dont je pense que tu aimerais. Thorin et Bibo sont en couple. Quand l'Irlande rejoindra le 21ème siècle et le légalisera, ils se marieront. »

« Bilbo ? Qu'est-il, un tueur à gages ? »

Le sourire s'est métamorphosé facilement en rire. « A peine, bien que son cheesecake au Baileys Irish Cream pourrait flinguer ton diabète. »

« Il semblerait que je passerai une soirée intéressante demain. » Fili espérait que son appréhension n'était pas trop évidente. « Je suppose que je devrais adopter un comportement exemplaire. »

« Ouais, » taquina Kili. « Ne me viole pas sur la table entre les plats, Bilbo va penser que tu es grossier. »

« Pourquoi Bilbo ? »

« Il est Britannique, donc les manières sont importantes. »

Fili secoua la tête. « J'essayerai de m'en rappeler. Je pense que je peux m'abstenir de te sauter dessus sur la table. Je ne voudrais pas retarder le dessert. »

Distrait de ce qui leur entourait, Kili se pencha et l'embrassa. « Tu auras du succès. »

« Mon Dieu, j'espère, » murmura Fili, à moitié pour lui-même et sonnant à moitié comme une prière.

oOoOoOoOo

L'ascenseur s'agitait bruyamment, montant jusqu'à l'appartement de Fili et Kili roula jusqu'au centre de la salle à manger, se pencha et fit une roue-arrière, suspendant son fauteuil en l'air, se balançant parfaitement, puis tournait lentement sur lui-même. Le Kiwi se stoppa pour le regarder, un sourire d'appréciation approfondissant ses fossettes. Les yeux sombres de Kili scintillaient son sourire s'élargissait, glissant par moment, tandis qu'il corrigeait son équilibre. Ce n'était pas du BMX, mais c'était un début.

Quand il fit retomber l'avant du fauteuil au sol, Fili se rapprocha derrière lui et Kili s'étira vers l'arrière pour l'embrasser. Fili se plia en avant reposant ses mains sur les épaules de l'Irlandais, se stabilisant pour un long baiser en arrière. C'était maladroit et stupide et les perles de Fili le gênait, mais ils n'avaient aucune envie d'arrêter.

Finalement le Kiwi marcha à travers la pièce, prenant Kili avec lui. Il s'assit sur le petit sofa avec les jambes écartées et Kili tourna son fauteuil et le renversa jusqu'à ce que son torse soit à l'horizontal. Il se stabilisa en tenant Fili et tous deux s'approchèrent pour s'embrasser, les langues explorant, alors qu'ils cherchaient une meilleure position. Ce n'était pas aussi maladroit que de s'embrasser à l'envers, mais ils étaient plus proches. C'était captivant, ils étaient tous deux assez perdus pour ne pas remarquer les contorsions.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Kili sourit. « On devrait se rouler une pelle dans les toilettes, chéri. C'est la dernière pièce à tester. »

« Pervers, » répondit Fili, ses yeux brillants. « Il n'y a rien d'autre que je devrais savoir sur toi ? »

« Pas plus que je voudrais te montrer maintenant. » Dit-il taquin. « Que dirais-tu d'aller dans la chambre avant que ma tête n'atterrisse sur tes genoux ? »

« Promis, promis. »

Fili se leva et s'étira. « Pourquoi ne partirais-tu pas dans la salle de bain une minute ? Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose. »

Kili se lava rapidement et se peigna, prenant soin de ses affaires et se transféra facilement sur son fauteuil. Il hésitait à ne pas mettre de short mais considéra que ce serait trop brutal. Il vaut mieux y aller doucement avec certaines choses.

Il roula vers la chambre et s'arrêta choqué mais émerveillé. Il y avait de grandes bougies partout. Fili avait une sorte de baguette magique pour les allumer et elles dégageaient un léger parfum de vanille. Les lumières étaient faibles et l'ombre des bougies dansaient sur le mur. _Ça_, se dit-il à lui-même, _va être complètement génial._

Il observait Fili allumer les dernières bougies. « Tu as remporté une vente à Tesco ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, » répondit Fili avec un clin d'œil. « J'ai voulu mettre une ambiance. Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerais. »

« Bien sûr que non, c'est super. Évite juste d'y mettre le feu. »

Quand le Kiwi se rapprocha du coin du lit, l'Irlandais lui tendit la main. « Viens ici et assis-toi. »

Fili fit comme il a été dit et regardait avec curiosité Kili. Il eut une lueur diabolique dans ces yeux sombres irlandais promettant toutes sortes de péchés alléchants. Mais d'abord… les vêtements. Il se pencha en avant et tira sur l'ourlet du T-shirt du blond, le tirant jusqu'au-dessus de sa poitrine. Fili commença à aider, mais il fut arrêté.

« Hm-hm, je veux explorer. » Les mots étaient doux, mais il eut une pression venant des longs doigts qui remontaient les côtes de Fili et jouaient avec les poils bouclés de sa poitrine. C'était sableux, d'une coloration différente que les boucles dorées sur sa tête et la consistance se rapprochait du poil pubien. Kili aimait ça.

« Super, » murmura-t-il, accrochant son ongle sur une boucle et l'étirant seulement pour la voir se tordre à nouveau. « Je pense que je pourrais perdre mon temps à faire ça. »

Le blond rit. « Mes poils au torse sont anormalement bouclés pour un garçon blanc. »

Kili se pencha entre ses jambes écartées et les renifla. « J'adore ça. C'est unique, comme toi. J'aime savoir que tu ne ressembles à personne d'autre. »

Fili secoua sa tête. « Je suppose que tu dirais que j'avais tout prévu. » Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter autre chose, les lèvres de Kili longeaient le sommet de sa cicatrice. Son souffle eu un accroc et il le retenu. Dans les huit années où il était avec Daniel il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si ses cicatrices avaient déjà été touchées, ni même embrassées.

Kili pressa ses lèvres contre le relief de la cicatrice et sentit l'accroc dans la respiration de son partenaire. Il vit du coin de l'œil Fili qui l'observait, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Une vague de tristesse s'abattit sur l'Irlandais avec un besoin d'embrasser et d'envoyer au loin la douleur qui se reflétait sur ces magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Désapons-nous, » chuchota-t-il.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. » Il se pencha en avant, glissant ses mains le long des biceps de Kili puis saisissant le bas de son T-shirt. Il le leva et l'enleva dans un mouvement fluide pour le faire rejoindre l'autre T-shirt au sol. Fili se leva et Kili atteignit l'attache du jeans, les mains légèrement maladroites et nerveuses. Il se calma et glissa le bouton par le trou puis dézippa lentement la fermeture éclair.

Ses yeux étaient clos quand l'Irlandais descendait petit à petit la fermeture éclair. Il sentit la queue de Fili tressaillir en réponse contre ses phalanges qui l'effleuraient. Il voulait y jeter un œil, mais plus encore il voulait que le Kiwi voit à quel point il était désiré. Il coinça ses pouces contre la ceinture et tira, faisant glisser le doux denim, libérant les hanches minces de Fili. Il libéra ses jambes mais laissa le jeans entraver ses chevilles. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir s'il le voulait et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part rester ici avec son magnifique amant.

Kili avait les yeux au même niveau que la pire des cicatrices de Fili, un grand cercle irrégulier avec une zone de tissu ondulée blanchâtre de stomie guérie. C'était un horrible souvenir de son expérience sur sa mort-imminente. Le brunet la regardait, tressaillant intérieurement qu'un tel défaut pouvait gâcher la perfection du corps mince de Fili, tressaillant visiblement que cet accident aurait pu lui coûter sa vie.

« C'est affreux n'est-ce pas ? » observa Fili, voyant l'expression sombre de Kili.

Kili secoua la tête et se rapprocha un peu plus pour presser un tendre baiser en son centre. « La partie affreuse est que ça t'a presque tué et si c'était le cas je ne serais pas ici avec toi là maintenant. »

Fili baissa les yeux, essayant de ne pas céder à la brume qui grandissait dans ses yeux. Il fourra ses doigts dans les cheveux doux de Kili et le pressa contre lui. Kili enroula ses longs bras autour du dos du blond, se contentant d'être avec lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, se tenant juste l'un contre l'autre, se demandant comment leurs vies se seraient terminées si les étoiles avaient été alignées juste un peu différemment.

Il s'assit et tira Fili vers lui, glissant ses bras sous ses épaules et le serrant fort contre lui. « Nous devons nous mettre au lit, non ? »

« Ouais, » accepta-t-il. Il se décala de Kili alors qu'il faisait reculer le fauteuil pour faire de la place. Virant son jeans, Fili fit glisser son slip avant de s'assoir en tailleur sur le lit. Il se retourna pour regarder l'Irlandais. « Ça ira si je regarde ? » Il ne voulait pas déranger.

Kili leva les yeux étonné par cette initiative. « Oui, je crois. Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Kili s'aida d'abord avec une main puis ensuite l'autre, baissant son pantalon juste en-dessous de sa croupe. Il roula à côté du lit, posant une main sur le matelas et se souleva de son fauteuil pour se mettre sur le bord du lit. Il attrapa tout d'abord une jambe puis ensuite l'autre et les lança sur le lit. Se déplaçant, il souleva ses jambes une par une pour enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes puis commença à faire glisser son pantalon.

Fili bougea pour faire face à Kili. Il mit sa main et la laissa sur le poignet de l'Irlandais. « Puis-je ? »

Les yeux bruns s'obscurcirent par un froncement de sourcil. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me déshabiller. »

Le blond glissa le bout de ses doigts sur le dos de la main de Kili et sur sa cuisse. « Je sais que tu n'as pas _besoin_ d'aide. Je pensais que tu aurais _aimé_ un peu d'aide. » Il souriait timidement. « J'aime bien improviser en quelque sorte, si tu ne veux pas que je te déshabille alors je ne le ferais pas, mais j'aurais vraiment aimé le faire. » Il resta immobile, attendant une réponse.

Jamais depuis qu'il avait eu un relookage de ses jambes Kili avait effleuré l'idée que quelqu'un voudrait le déshabiller. Maintenant reflété dans des yeux bleus clairs il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il pouvait voir la tension dans les muscles de Fili et l'inquiétude sur son visage. S'adoucissant, il tâtonna et prit la main du Kiwi.

« Je crois que je le voudrais, mais mes jambes ne sont pas vraiment attirantes. » Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

Fili sourit et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur le front de Kili. « La lueur d'une bougie est très indulgente. »

Il fit courir sa main en bas de la cuisse de Kili puis changea de position pour se mettre à genoux. Gentiment il glissa le pantalon et le boxer vers le bas. Le tremblement des muscles ondulait sous ses doigts, d'un côté par la tension et de l'autre en réaction de son touché. Il mit ses paumes sur les cuisses de Kili, il pouvait sentir quels muscles avaient été épargnés c'était une curieuse sensation, il ne pouvait imaginer ce que ça faisait de voir son corps répondre partiellement à sa propre volonté. La vie pouvait être tellement injuste parfois.

Fili bougea et retira complètement le pantalon, tressaillant intérieurement aux cicatrices zébrées sur les jambes de Kili. Sur la jambe droite manquait une longue bande de muscle donnant comme aspect une longue empreinte blanche qui semblait provenir de l'os. D'autres cicatrices montraient où le halo qui avait stabilisé sa jambe brisée avait creusé dans sa chaire.

Il leva les yeux sur Kili et vit qu'il fixait du regard le couloir, évitant de regarder la réaction de Fili. Sentant une vague de tristesse s'emparer de lui, il se maîtrisa, se courba et embrassa le genou de Kili puis se releva pour déposer une multitude de baiser sur la poitrine de l'Irlandais, se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux lèvres de son partenaire. Le brunet se baissa et tira Fili à lui, tombant en arrière sur le matelas pour que le Kiwi le surplombe, celui-ci se retenant d'une main alors que l'autre se cachait profondément dans les boucles sombres, les tirant ensemble dans un long baiser jusqu'à être à bout de souffle.

Quand ils rompirent le baiser, Fili bougea de nouveau et agrippa la télécommande du lit. Il releva la tête du lit et fit signe à Kili. « Viens t'assoir entre mes jambes, je veux t'explorer. »

Ce fut une offre trop alléchante pour refuser, donc l'Irlandais se ressaisit, il se pencha afin d'ajuster ses jambes puis s'adossa. « Je n'ai jamais fait un truc de ce genre auparavant, » dit-il, cherchant à être désinvolte.

Fili déposa un baiser là où le cou et l'épaule se rencontraient. « Tu me préviendras si tu veux que j'arrête. »

Un long et lent soupir s'échappa lors du baiser. « Je te donnerais un million d'années environ. »

Un autre baiser. « Nous sommes bons pour partir, mais juste pour te prévenir je peux tenir seulement un millénaire avant de devoir aller pisser. »

Fili glissa lentement ses mains le longs des épaules de l'Irlandais jusqu'à ses biceps puis descendit taquiner la peau sensible à la courbure de son coude jusqu'à son poignet, s'arrêtant pour sentir la forte impulsion battant en-dessous de sa peau dorée. Il voulait explorer chaque centimètre de cet homme étonnant, tout autant qu'il voulait détourner l'attention de Kili de leurs érections et de sa performance pour la transformer en expérience. Pas seulement les vidéos le conseillaient, ça sonnait comme une idée parfaitement brillante.

L'Irlandais se pencha en arrière contre Fili, permettant de se soutenir. Il sentait la chaleur du corps derrière lui, la texture craquante des poils de poitrine et la chaleur dans le V de l'aine de Fili. Kili prit une longue respiration frissonnante et la laissa s'échapper, la ralentissant. Il ne savait pas comment faire ce genre de chose et il pouvait sentir l'anxiété mordiller le fin fond de son esprit. Il savait comment baiser son partenaire au lit, mais il n'avait aucune idée comment se relaxer et lui faire l'amour.

Fili se pencha alors et pressait de tendres baisers sur l'arête de son trapèze. Il était très tendu, les muscles presque noués. Des mains douces refirent leur apparition sur ses épaules et commencèrent un massage, desserrant les muscles serrés.

Kili se pencha vers les mains de Fili avec un doux gémissement. « Où as-tu appris ça ? »

« Je suis un homme aux nombreux talents, » répondit Fili.

« Tu l'as appris de ton ex ? »

Les mains du Kiwi se glacèrent. Kili roula d'abord une épaule puis ensuite l'autre. « Tu l'as mentionné une fois, mais tu n'as jamais parlé de lui. Tu es soit arrogant comme pas possible soit renfermé sur toi-même. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de parler de mon passé. » La voix de Fili était aussi tendue que les muscles des épaules de Kili.

L'Irlandais se tordit autant qu'il le pouvait pour avoir son partenaire dans son champ de vision. « Non, probablement pas. Mais j'ai peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui te le rappellerait et de tout foutre en l'air. »

Fili glissa ses bras autour de Kili et le tira près de lui. « Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui. Rien qui puisse me rappeler de lui. Nous en reparlerons, promis. Mais pas maintenant. Ce soir ce n'est qu'entre toi et moi sans le passé pour nous séparer. »

Kili acquiesça. Il sentit un frisson de soulagement. Il mettait le pied dans un territoire peu familier et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Fili commença à masser ses épaules de nouveau et il laissa les soucis s'en aller, se concentrant sur les doigts vigoureux travaillant sur ses muscles tendus. Sa tension diminua, le laissant se détendre. C'était comme dans un rêve avec la lueur des bougies, le doux parfum de vanille l'encerclant dans un grand lit luxueux occupé par un homme dont le seul but est de faire l'amour avec lui.

Quand il sentit Kili reposé, Fili reprit la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Il avait déjà ajusté le son auparavant, mais la lueur vive et le son firent jurer Kili en retour. Il se retourna surpris, mais fut accueilli seulement par un, « regarde. »

La vidéo commença avec un jeune homme entièrement habillé, sur son lit était assise sa femme entièrement habillée. Il poursuivit en décrivant clairement comment avec des relations sexuelles avec des démonstrations de certaines positions. C'était tout à fait chaste, mais ses explications en la matière et le manque d'embarras sur son corps avec l'acceptation de son partenaire était très doux à regarder.

Kili regardait attentivement tandis qu'il montrait comment se positionner pour être 'au-dessus'. Il utilisait le haut de son corps pour créer des poussées. Ceci était vraiment intéressant et le brunet se décala légèrement en se penchant en avant, observant attentivement. Bien que ce n'étaient pas des rapports homosexuels, il y avait des choses en commun et l'Irlandais commençait à voir des possibilités.

Fili sourit et ne bougeait pas, laissant son partenaire se perdre dans la vidéo. Quand se fut finit il glissa ses bras sur les épaules de Kili et le tira doucement à lui. « Il y a des moyens. Il y a toujours des moyens. »

Kili acquiesça et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand la vidéo suivante débuta. C'était un couple nu, un homme et une femme, assis tous deux dans la même position. Les jambes de la femme étaient atrophiées et il était évident de voir qu'elle était vraiment handicapée. Kili tressaillit quand il observait son corps, avec la cicatrice le long de sa ligne médiane et la laideur de ses jambes devenues inutiles. Il voulait demander à Fili de passer à la prochaine vidé, mais il sentit qu'il devait se comporter comme un homme et regarda.

L'homme et la femme partagèrent la narration. Elle expliquait qu'elle avait encore de la sensation dans ses jambes bien qu'elles étaient paralysées. Il disait que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés elle évitait de faire quoi que ce soit avec ses jambes au point de ne plus se rendre compte que son corps entier était une zone érogène et dû apprendre à laisser le toucher partout et à aimer. Il expliquait que, même si ses jambes n'étaient pas traditionnellement belles, elles étaient une partie d'elle et depuis qu'il l'aime, il adore ses jambes.

Le reste de la vidéo démontrait comment avec lenteur, un massage sensuel pouvait l'aider à se mettre à l'aise avec son corps. Elle montrait qu'en se permettant d'accepter son corps et son handicap elle sentait le plaisir s'intensifier, ce qui lui a permis non seulement d'aimer le sexe, mais aussi de devenir une meilleure amante pour son mari. Elle montrait comment elle pouvait retourner le massage, bougeant et se positionnant elle-même pour avoir un accès complet au corps de son mari.

Au moment où la vidéo se termina, Kili était dur comme un roc et sentant qu'il avait regardé le meilleur film porno jamais fait, bien que ce fût un couple hétéro qui n'avait fait rien d'autre que de se caresser. Fili éteignit la télévision et s'assit calmement… patientant.

Kili s'adossa à Fili, sentant une vigoureuse érection pressée contre lui. « Jésus, c'était hot, » murmura-t-il.

« hmm, très. Je pense que nous devrions faire de même, non ? »

« Je sens que je vais mourir si nous ne le faisons pas. » Il sourit timidement. « J'ai toujours pensé que ces trucs-là c'étaient pour les chattes. »

Le blond pouffa. « C'est pour les chattes, mais pour les bites également. Maintenant détend-toi et laisse-moi coucher avec toi. »

« Oh yeah. » Les mots ressemblaient à un soupir tandis qu'il laissait Fili le soulever.

Fili commença avec ses cheveux, faisant courir ses doigts dans les mèches sombres et indisciplinées, les lissant avant de les faire retomber. C'était désordonné et par chance sans la touche d'un styliste. Il n'y avait aucuns produits utilisés afin d'apprivoiser la crinière sauvage de l'Irlandais. Le parfum était le sien, doux, viril et érotique. Le blond y plongea son visage, y respirant profondément.

Il se déplaça au visage de Kili, dessinant doucement de ses doigts le pont de son nez jusqu'à ses pommettes, trainant sur la coque de son oreille et traçant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il explorait le modèle de sa barbe jusqu'à sa moustache et ensuite jusqu'à la courbe douce et sensuelles de ses lèvres. Kili embrassa le bout du doigt qui retraçait le contour de son sourire.

La gorge fut la suivante longue et lisse, les muscles fortifiées et les cordes vocales détendues. Fili les traçait depuis son menton jusqu'à ses épaules sentant comment elles bougeaient sous ses doigts quand Kili se pressa encore plus contre lui, accueillant le contact. La cavité de sa gorge était fascinante, un basin peu profond qui tentait ses doigts à l'exploration et bordé par de solide os et muscle mais tapissée avec une peau de velours.

Des mains curieuses glissèrent le long jouant avec les doux poils sombres, entrelaçant ses doigts sur les pectoraux trouvant et explorant les tétons rosés tant convoités ressemblant à de petites îles sensibles dans une mer de poils sombres. Il glissa ses paumes sur eux, les réchauffant et retirant ensuite sa main pour laisser le bout de ses doigts reposer sur l'aréole, massant doucement dans de minuscules cercles avant d'emprisonner les mamelons raidis et les serrer tendrement. Le souffle frissonnant de l'Irlandais l'informait que cette attention était vraiment appréciée.

Kili débuta sa propre exploration, glissant ses paumes sur les jambes fermes qui le retenaient de chaque côté. Fili était détendu, mais quand il bougeait ses muscles s'activaient sous sa peau. Les poils dorés du Kiwi brillaient à la lueur des bougies. Il n'était pas aussi lourdement couvert de fourrure comme Kili, qui avait été surnommé « La fabuleuse boule de poil » par l'un de ses amants. Ses poils étaient secs et bouclés, une différence que l'Irlandais appréciait beaucoup. Les restes d'un bronzage d'été avait rendu sa peau ambre pâle, ses bras étaient notamment plus bronzés que ses jambes

« C'est censé être pour toi," murmura Fili à son oreille.

« C'est censé nous concerner tous les deux, » fut la réponse. « Je voudrais te toucher partout. » Kili poussa un soupir heureux. « A un moment donnéje voudrais t'embrasser de partout. »

« Et à un moment donné je te laisserai faire. Maintenant soit un bon garçon et tiens-toi tranquille tandis que c'est à mon tour de jouer. »

Fili abaissa la tête du lit et glissa de sous Kili, faisant glisser un oreiller sous la tête sombre quand il se déplaça. Il glissa jusqu'à être assis à côté de son partenaire. S'agenouillant, il se pencha et fit courir ses mains sur le buste de Kili. Chaque moment étaient lent et mesuré, ses doigts couvrait le plus d'espace que possible. Le brunet souleva ses bras et Fili pouvait sentir le jeu de ses muscles contre ses côtes. Il était toujours trop mince, son calvaire l'ayant fait perdre quelques kilos.

Son ventre ressemblait à une fente concave et la ligne médiane cumulait une longue trainée de poils jusqu'autour de son nombril puis descendirent jusqu'à s'emmêler avec ceux du pubis. Les mains de Fili retraçaient cette ligne de tentation, la pressant légèrement et même, la caressant plutôt que de la taquiner. Faisant prendre conscience à Kili la sensibilité de chaque nerf. Il arqua son dos pour avoir plus de sensations, mais le blond descendit ses mains et l'entourant pour caresser l'arc, le retenant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre en arrière sur le matelas.

Il tourna et se déplaça plus bas, ses mains glissant des hanches de Kili, notant la pointe aigüe de son bassin, traçant une ligne vers l'intérieur mais contournant son érection pour descendre jusqu'à ses cuisses, pressant et massant les muscles. Il pouvait sentir certains d'entre eux sous son toucher; certains tressaillaient comme un papillon capture mais d'autres ne donnèrent pas du tout de réponse. Il mit ses mains sur ceux qui ont été pris au piège, insistant sur eux. Ils se calmèrent sous son toucher et restèrent immobiles.

La respiration de Kili eut un accroc quand ces mains fortes étaient descendues, mais sa respiration revint de nouveau. Sa main droite avait agrippé le mollet de Fili, pétrissant les muscles, s'accrochant à lui. Il voulut regarder le Kiwi explorer le bas de son corps, mais il ne put le faire lui-même. Les yeux fermés, il tenait le coup désespérément.

Fili s'allongea pour que sa tête soit sur les genoux de Kili. Très lentement il traçait de ses doigts le long de la jambe droite de l'Irlandais, passant sur les cicatrices, explorant leur profondeur et leurs circonvolutions avec le bout de ses doigts. Il dressait la carte de la jambe de Kili, traçant des lignes gravées de façons permanentes sur ses muscles, apprenant à les connaître pour arrêter de les prendre comme une chose mise de côté mais devenir simplement une part entière de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

Il se pencha plus bas et embrassa la pire des cicatrices, une longue bande où le muscle manquait, laissant un long sillon blanc dans la peau couleur olive. Fili dessinait de ses doigts son centre comme s'il pouvait l'effacer. Il embrassait le long de la bande, sentant la douceur artificielle de la cicatrice contre ses lèvres. Quand il déposa un baiser sur un endroit que Kili pouvait sentir, le poing sur son mollet se serra jusqu'à lui faire mal. Fili leva les yeux pour voir le scintillement des larmes encore contenues. Prenant la main de Kili, il la retourna, pressa un baiser sur la paume et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu es beau. Tu es incroyable. Allonge-toi et laisse-moi te faire l'amour. Je veux me rappeler chaque centimètre de ton magnifique corps. »

Le brunet se déplaça comme s'il allait répondre, mais au final il mit un bras par-dessus ses yeux et restait immobile.

Kili avait été submergé par ce qui lui arrivait. C'était littéralement étranger à lui. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, jamais entendu parler de ça et certainement jamais expérimenter ça. Il était presque en état de choc, ses émotions étaient partagées entre la terreur et la joie. La sensation d'être touché partout doucement surmultipliait ses sens, le menaçant de le submergé. Il se sentit engourdit dans les endroits où il pouvait encore ressentir ainsi que les secousses ressenties là où il savait que les nerfs étaient morts. Il voulait s'enfuir de la pièce. Il voulait rester ici à jamais. Il fondit alors en larmes.

Les sanglots déchirèrent son corps, soulevant presque son torse du lit. Fili arrêta immédiatement de le toucher et se tourna pour l'observer. Il avait appris en thérapie que lorsque quelqu'un pleurait comme tel il fallait les laisser passer. Les toucher arrêteraient leur catharsis. A la fin seulement on pouvait offrir du réconfort.

Lorsque les sanglots de Kili se transformèrent en reniflements, Fili se glissa vers la tête du lit et le rassembla dans ses bras, pressant un tendre baiser sur son front. « Tout va bien, Kili. Je te tiens. Je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller. Tu es en sécurité. »

L'Irlandais se terra dans l'épaule de Fili, laissant une traînée de larmes et de morve. Kili était beaucoup de choses mais il n'était pas l'un de ces charmants pleurnichards. Il pleurait avec corps et âme, rendant ses yeux rouges, son visage tacheté et son nez produisant un courant de mucus. Un minuscule sourire tirait le coin de la bouche du blond. Kili pleurait comme il faisait pour tout, comme s'il se lançait dans l'air, ou portait une colonne vertébrale brisée. Il se lança alors tête la première pour botter le cul au diable. Se tordant comme pas possible, Fili put atteindre la boite de mouchoir sur la table de nuit. Prenant une poignée, il les bourra dans la cavité de son épaule dans le quartier général du visage de Kili. Il eut une voix étouffée « merci » et les mouchoirs disparurent alors que l'instant mouchage commençait.

Quand la trompette se calma, une minuscule voix s'éleva. « Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis un putain d'idiot. »

Le sourire engloba les deux parties de la bouche de Fili cette fois-ci. « Tu n'es pas un idiot, tu essayes de surmonter cette merde qui t'ait tombé dessus. Tu te débarrasses de ce poison qui meuble dans ton esprit. »

Kili se retourna finalement et se pelotonna aux côtés de Fili. Il enroula ses bras autour de son propre corps tel une protection. Les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter et il les essayait grossièrement, gêné d'avoir été vu en train de pleurer. Fili ne l'avait pas encore touché, il attendit que la respiration déchiquetée se régularise. Se penchant en avant il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Kili.

« C'est normal de pleurer après ce qu'il t'est arrivé et de pleurer ce que tu as perdu. Je ne pense pas que tu t'es déjà laissé aller. Je ne vais pas te juger. J'ai moi-même versé trop de larmes. »

Kili cligna des yeux et le regarda, voyant la vérité miroité dans ces yeux bleus. « Je ne veux pas agir comme un gamin. C'est déjà assez mauvais que j'ai parfois besoin d'aide. »

« Ça semble banal, chéri, mais nous le faisons tous. Tu as eu de la poisse, c'est tout. Tu fais de ton mieux, » murmura calmement Fili.

« Je suis inutile et laid, » répondit Kili, sa voix s'éteignant. « Je veux juste que les choses retournent à la place d'où elles devaient être. »

Le cœur de Fili se brisa presque. Rien ne pourrait remettre les choses à leur place, la seule chose à faire était de continuer et c'était vraiment difficile. « Je sais. J'aurais aimé pouvoir arranger les choses. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est de te dire que tu n'es pas laid. Tu es désirable et beau et quelqu'un t'aime car mérites d'être aimé. »

« Dis pas ça, » vint une réponse étouffée.

« Ne dire pas quoi ? Tu dois me parler, rappelle-toi. »

« Ne dis pas que tu m'aimes. Je suis pas prêt pour ça. Je…je sais pas si je serais à nouveau prêt pour ça. »

Fili attira sa main dans les cheveux de Kili et le caressa gentiment. « Je t'aime vraiment, Kili. Je ne sais pas si je suis 'amoureux' de toi encore, mais je t'aime sans aucun doute. Tu es mon ami et quelqu'un qui me tient vraiment à cœur. »

Il eut un long silence interrompu quelques hoquets et d'un souffle frissonnant. « Un ami un peu amoureux ? »

« Oui, ami. Pas amant pour le moment, mais nous travaillerons dessus. Pas copain non plus. Juste amis. » Sa voix était relaxante et il sentit l'Irlandais se détendre contre lui.

« Amis, » murmura Kili alors que ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de Fili. « J'aime bien. Ça me plaît beaucoup. »


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers Tolkien, l'histoire originale est de **DrakkHammer **(un grand merci à elle) de ao3 et l'illustration de **Pabu**. Tous les liens sont sur le profil.

Couples : histoire centrée sur du **Kili/Fili** avec un fond de **Dwalin/Ori** et de **Thorin/Bilbo**.

Ici : **Univers Alternatif** où Fili et Kili ne sont **pas frères**, l'histoire est basée sur le **point de vue** d'une personne atteinte de** paraplégie**.

Sommaire : La trahison est amère et reste sur le cœur plus longtemps que sur la langue. C'est du boulot de tout laisser aller et de s'ouvrir à nouveau. Les corps ne sont pas les seuls choses écrasés lors d'un accident. La confiance en soi peut en être aussi victime. Il faut du temps et de l'acceptation pour reconstruire ce qui a été détruit. Il faut aussi avoir un partenaire qui a lui aussi besoin de soutient. Leur chemin n'est pas bien délimité mais ensemble ils l'explorent. Ensemble ils travaillent pour guérir.

Note de la traductrice : Nouveau chapitre ! Vous êtes encore tous là ? xD Ce chapitre devait être posté bien avant mes exams (mi-mai...) maiiiis j'ai merdé... Je l'avais mis en edit mais j'avais complètement zappé de le publier shame on me xD Vous pouvez envoyez les tomates je vous l'autorise cette fois-ci !

Sinon la flemme me rattrape donc s'il y a des erreurs c'est pour ma pomme

* * *

Chapitre 9

Ils étaient pelotonnés ensembles un long moment. Fili avait ajusté sa position pour que la tête de Kili repose sur son bras. Il savait que l'Irlandais était épuisé et ne fut pas surpris quand sa respiration ralentissait et ses muscles se détendaient quand le sommeil l'emporta. Souriant, il ferma ses yeux et s'assoupit.

Quand Kili se réveilla assez pour pouvoir se retourner, le blond se leva, éteignit les bougies et remonta la couverture. Il s'emmitoufla contre son partenaire, un bras sur sa poitrine, le protégeant de la nuit.

Fili se réveilla le premier et regardait tranquillement Kili dormir. Il avait tellement pleuré qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux et avait fait éclater quelques capillaires dans ses joues. Là maintenant il avait l'air si jeune et vraiment sans défense. Le Kiwi résista à la forte envie de le toucher. Il avait une énorme envie de garder Kili en sécurité, même s'il était conscient que c'était la dernière chose que le jeune homme avait besoin. Il dû équilibrer son instinct nourricier avec ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour eux deux. Il l'avait hérité auparavant lors de ses problèmes et il était déterminé à ne pas recommencer à nouveau.

Kili se réveilla lentement, clignant des yeux pour adapter sa vue. Il regarda Fili, les longs cils recouvrant les yeux chocolat. Son visage était serein quand il y sourit chaleureusement. « J'ai rêvé de toi. »

« Un rêve agréable, j'espère, » répondit Fili.

« Très agréable. J'ai rêvé que nous dansions. Je ne savais pas comment faire, mais tu m'apprenais. J'étais vraiment maladroit, mais tu étais assez patient. »

Fili sourit. « Je suis ravie d'être patient. Je ne voudrais pas hurler après toi dans tes rêves. »

« Nan, tu ne ferais pas ça. Tu pourrais me traiter de 'veau à trois pattes' mais tu ne me hurlerais pas dessus. »

« C'est un proverbe Irlandais ? » Fili prit la main du bras étendu.

« J'sais pas, ma mère le disait parfois, surtout quand je cassais quelque chose. »

Fili hocha sagement la tête. « Dois-je mettre les objets fragiles hors de portée ? »

Kili ria et serra sa main. « Merde, j'espère pas. Je pense que je suis devenu trop grand pour ce genre de chose. »

Il repoussa ses cheveux hors de ses yeux et regarda intensément Fili, son visage devenant soudainement sérieux. « Je suis désolé, j'ai tout gâché hier soir. »

« Tu n'as rien gâché du tout, » le rassura Fili. « Ce que tu as expérimenté est une 'catharsis'. C'est la façon qu'a l'esprit de se débarrasser des émotions négatives. J'en ai eu moi-même. Ce n'est pas amusant, mais ça te nettoie en quelque sorte et ça remet ton esprit en place. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je suis content que ça t'ais arrivé. Tu es beaucoup plus détendu ce matin. »

« Je devrais me sentir misérable, mais je ne le suis pas. En fait je me sens vraiment bien. » Il baissa timidement les yeux. « Je suis désolé j'ai gâché ton truc de massage, en plus. »

« Je vais me répète, Kili. Tu n'as rien gâché, tu as juste voulu mettre en pause. » Fili lui sourit impertinemment et fit un clin d'œil. « Je n'ai pas encore fini avec ton magnifique corps… Loin de là. »

Kili mit ses mains devant son visage. « Arrête ça, t'es con. »

« Je suis peut-être con, mais je suis impatient de poser à nouveau mes main sur toi. J'ai attendu toute ma vie pour avoir un athlète dans mon lit et maintenant j'ai l'intention de tracer ma route avec toi. »

Il roula pour se mettre à genoux et rapidement, mais évitant soigneusement l'Irlandais, posa ses deux mains sur ses poignets « maintenant je t'ai dans mes griffes et je peux parvenir à mes fins. »

Kili éclata de rire, son corps entier tremblant. « Oh non, que dois-je faire ? Stop ! Stop, tu m'entends ! »

Fili se pencha en avant et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser. Quand Kili cessa le baiser, il s'écria d'une voix aigüe, « Stop, je ne te laisserais jamais prendre ma virginité. Je la préserve pour mon mari. »

Le blond émit un rire diabolique. « Il est attaché aux rails, jamais il ne viendra à temps pour te sauver. »

Il embrassa Kili à nouveau.

« Oh stop ! »

« Non… »

« T'arrête pas ! »

Le brunet s'arracha des mains et les jeta autour du dos de Fili, le tira à lui, se cambrant le plus possible pour rencontrer ses lèvres et les capturer.

Quand les lèvres se rencontrèrent, le baiser s'enflamma. Soudainement Kili ne s'en contentait plus assez. Fili avait l'impression de se faire dévorer. C'était magnifique. Les lèvres et la langue de l'Irlandais ainsi que les dents envahissaient chaque centimètre qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Un moment leurs langues se battaient en duel puis le suivant Kili léchait à travers sa joue puis descendit jusqu'au cou. Ça aurait été drôle si ça n'avait pas été incandescent. C'était comme si la tension accumulée ces deux dernières semaines avait explosée. Les mains glissèrent d'un endroit à l'autre, les deux hommes cherchant à se stimuler ainsi que leur partenaire. Une prise était échangée pour une autre sans aucune finesse ou chacune pensait au-delà du plaisir.

Fili était au-dessus et se positionna lui-même avec une jambe entre celles de Kili et l'autre au-dessus de sa hanche. Il se frottait contre le ventre de l'Irlandais, sentant le grattement érotique de ses poils abdominaux ainsi que la hampe chaude de son érection pressées ensembles. Il pouvait prendre son pied de cette façon, mais il savait que Kili ne le pouvait pas. Passant sa main rapidement entre eux il empoigna fermement le brunet, usant du bout de ses doigts pour appliquer autant de stimulations possibles le long du côté droit de la hampe. Kili gémit fortement et planta ses doigts dans le dos de Fili.

« Baise-moi ! » C'était impératif. "Maintenant! »

Il mit assez de pression sur l'érection de Kili pour mettre comme la plupart des hommes à genoux, mais l'Irlandais se leva sous lui, exigeant plus. Souriant à moitié que cette méthode fonctionnait, Fili le serra plus fort et le caressa plus durement. Il asséna une poussé avec son bassin une fois. Deux fois. Et Kili vint avec un juron, criant encore et encore en se vidant sur les doigts caressants de Fili.

Le blond continua de le stimuler jusqu'à ce que le choc passe. Il allégea son emprise, utilisant le sperme de Kili pour transformer l'attaque en une chute. Il était toujours aussi dur que s'en était presque douloureux, mais il voulait s'occuper de son partenaire avant. Seulement quand le brunet poussa un dernier halètement frissonnant il était resté immobile afin de le libérer et usa de la semence sur son propre organe.

Kili cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller et glissa ensuite une main entre eux. « C'est mon boulot. »

« C'est bon, » répondit Fili, « je peux m'en occuper. »

« Non. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est par plaisir. Que veux-tu ? » Ses yeux sombres percèrent les yeux bleus devenus subitement timides.

« Ta main est suffisante. » Le Kiwi lui sourit, mais il savait qu'il en voulait plus.

« Je sais que ça l'est, mais que veux-tu vraiment ? Ça ne peut pas être que de moi, tu sais. » Il se pencha en avant et captura l'une des tresses de la moustache de Fili entre ses dents puis tira.

« Je voudrais que tu me suces. » La requête était douce avec une touche de timidité qui ravi Kili plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Oh putain oui ! » Il s'assit et immobilisa Fili. « C'est bon. C'est à ton tour donc tiens-toi tranquille pendant une minute et ensuite tortille-toi comme tu l'entends. » Il ricana malicieusement. « Il se trouve que le taillage de pipe est ma spécialité. Maintenant écarte les jambes, bébé. »

Le regard réjouis, il se déplaça assis jusqu'à avoir une bonne prise sur ses jambes et rapidement les tira dans une position dont une à l'intérieur et l'autre à l'extérieur de celles de Fili. Il emprunta une astuce de la vidéo et se balança en avant, prenant un oreiller et le bloqua derrière lui pour se stabiliser pour l'empêcher d'être tiré en arrière. Avec ses hanches stabilisées c'était maintenant au haut du corps de faire le reste.

Il leva les yeux sur Fili, les cheveux en désordre, les yeux sombres scintillants de malice et un sourire de 1000 Watt sur son visage. « Oh bébé, qu'est-ce que je vais te faire… »

Il commença par faire courir ses doigts sur les cuisses du Kiwi, appréciant le jeu des muscles fortifiés ainsi que les poils crépus de sa fourrure. Les poils dorés aux siens sombres, courts et bouclés par rapport aux siens longs et lisses. Ils étaient opposés, le Ying et le Yang et s'accordaient parfaitement. Kili avait l'intention de lui montrer à quel point ils étaient parfaits ensembles.

Il lécha lentement un chemin remontant l'intérieur de la cuisse droite de Fili, dessinant suivit par un gémissement de plaisir. Il sentait la chair de poule quand la peau répondit. Le chemin prit le fit se cogner doucement contre les testicules du blond. Elles étaient douces et fragiles, n'importe quelle chose plus dure qu'un soufflé pouvait faire mal. Il en flaira une doucement, la traçant avec le bout de la langue. Plus délicatement il les prit une par une dans sa bouche, suçant légèrement, frottant la peau ridée avec le plat de sa langue. Il respira profondément, se délectant de l'odeur de Fili. C'était fort en désir, un musc mélangé avec le parfum de son propre sperme. C'était très viril et vraiment érotique. Kili le dégustait les yeux clos, le laissant devenir une part de lui-même.

Presque à contrecœur il déposa un dernier baiser sur les bourses et remonta, se supportant avec ses bras musclés. Fili était dur, sa bite se balançant en rythme avec les battements de son cœur. La douce hampe rosée avec sa tête plus foncée était magnifique. C'était très différent de celle olive avec des gravures ébènes de Kili. Là c'était rosée et dorée, comme un trésor qui n'attendait qu'à être clamé.

Les poils pubiens de Fili, contrairement aux siens, étaient peu épais. Pendant une seconde l'idée d'en prendre soins traversa l'esprit de l'Irlandais, mais un doux gémissement lui fit oublier tout le reste sauf ce qui était à portée de main. Il renifla la touffe, appréciant la sensation contre ses lèvres. C'était ébouriffée voir presque frisée, l'invitant à jouer avec les boucles de sa langue. Il se promit de prendre plus de temps pour en profiter mais il y avait des choses plus urgentes à faire d'abord. Glissant sa langue jusqu'à la base, il se fraya un chemin en remontant derrière la hampe avec une série de coups de langue et de mordillements qui firent oublier au blond comment respirer. Le sommet était rose foncée, mouillée par le précum clair qui stimulait ses sens. C'était un parfum plus doux que le sperme ainsi qu'un goût plus délicat. Nappant de sa langue, Kili le taquinait en roulant sa langue sur sa tête et en insistant sur la fente, réveillant les nerfs qui étaient habituellement peu stimulés. Usant ses lèvres, il remonta le prépuce de la tête et de façon experte glissa de nouveau jusqu'en bas, utilisant le corps de Fili comme d'un sextoy. Quand les doigts du Kiwi agrippèrent son épaule, il sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

« S'il te plait, » murmura Fili, ses doigts resserrant les muscles de l'épaule de Kili. « S'il te plait, plus. Tu me rends fou. J'peux pas… »

Avec malveillance, Kili ralentit et lécha avec ardeur le frenulum, juste en-dessous du gland. Le bout de sa langue donnant un coup contre la zone nerveuse, envoyant presque le blond sur le lit.

« Enculé ! »

Kili ria et pris la bite de Fili plus profondément dans sa bouche en un seul mouvement lent. Il n'était pas particulièrement doué à faire des gorges profondes à ses partenaires, mais depuis qu'il savait comment le faire de façon experte personne ne s'en était plaint. Le profond et long soupir lui indiqua que le Kiwi était totalement heureux de son traitement. Kili utilisa sa main pour prendre le frein et à l'écoute de la respiration et des gémissements de Fili, imposa un rythme qui emmena le plaisir du blond de plus en plus haut.

Il était tout excité par ces contacts qui envoyaient des décharges dans son corps il n'avait pas pris Fili assez longtemps pour lui faire atteindre le niveau maximal. Il attrapa la tête de Kili, emprisonna ses doigts dans les longues mèches sombres et s'y cramponnait désespérément. Il ne pressait et ne tirait pas, il laissait juste sa main suivre le mouvement, comme s'il l'expérimentait avec un autre sentiment. L'Irlandais débuta un faible ronronnement avec sa gorge, laissant les vibrations remonter le long de la hampe jusqu'à sa langue. En quelques secondes Fili s'arqua, ses muscles trop tendus pour tenter de s'échapper.

Kili continua à bourdonner jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à engloutir. La tête était assez humidifiée et n'eut aucune difficulté il put remonter dans une longue et lente succion qui fit renverser son partenaire contre les draps.

Fili resta allongé, ses bras de chaque côté, les yeux fermés de bonheur, un doux sourire sur ses parfaites lèvres. Usant de ses coudes, Kili se releva du lit pour s'effondrer au-dessus de lui. Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent et il sourit. « Tu es fantastique. »

Le sourire de Kili était malicieux, ses yeux sombres brillants d'espièglerie. « Je vais bien. Mieux qu'une main, hein ? »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Fili. « Mieux que tout ce que je peux imaginer. Si tu pouvais vendre cette capacité tu serais un homme riche. »

« Je pense qu'Hoover l'a déjà mis sur le marché, » répondit-il. « De plus je fais plus que ça. Les pipes, préparer le petit-déjeuner, faire le modèle devant ton appareil. »

« En parlant de ça. » Fili se rapprocha et l'embrassa rapidement. « Je veux faire une session avec toi. Si ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui alors prochainement. »

« Tu plaisantes ! » Kili le dévisagea comme s'il avait deux têtes.

« Nop. Je ne plaisante pas. Je voudrais faire quelques nus de toi dans ton fauteuil. »

« Maintenant je sais que tu as perdu la tête. Tu ne prendras _pas_ de photos de mon putain de cul paralysé point barre ! Ça n'arrivera pas ! » Il s'éloigna de Fili et se mit dans une position à moitié assise. « J'ai assez de foutus problèmes de confiance de soi sans penser aux photos de ma personne circulants sur le net. »

Kili était à la frontière entre la colère et la surprise. Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé que son corps était hot dans le genre masculin. Mais il avait hésité à être photographié quand son corps en était capable, il ne pouvait certainement pas le faire maintenant.

Il s'assit, se supportant avec ses mains et tirant sur ses jambes afin de se stabiliser. Ses mouvements étaient sévères et hargneux, laissant les empreintes de ses mains sur ses mollets alors qu'il malmenait ses jambes.

Fili s'était levé aussitôt et s'assis stupéfait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi spectaculaire. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il rapidement. « Je suis un photographe et tu es magnifique d'après moi. Je voulais juste capturer cette beauté. Si tu ne veux pas, bien sûr nous n'en ferons pas. Ne te fâche pas s'il te plait. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. »

Ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent à couleur saphir et continuait tandis qu'il se rapprochait du bord de la panique. Il tendit la main vers Kili. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment entre nous. Aucunes photos, maintenant et à jamais sauf si tu le veux bien. »

Kili le regarda au-travers de sa frange. C'était impossible d'être en colère contre cet homme. Il était si sincère. Le brunet se retourna légèrement et pris la main de Fili. « Pas de photo de nu avant que je ne sois prêt. Peut-être que ce ne sera jamais le cas. »

« D'accord. Mais je peux, tu sais, prendre des photos régulièrement comme par exemple de toi à la plage ? » Il ressemblait tellement à un chiot qu'on avait battu que cela adoucit Kili.

« Ouais ok. Des photos, mais fais-moi savoir quand tu vas les prendre. Pas de coups foireux avec moi comme au cimetière, hein ? »

« Promis. Seulement des photos de Kili approuvées. » Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Kili. « Mais tu ne peux pas protester si je te regarde et que j'en garde des souvenirs… comme là maintenant… »

L'Irlandais restait assis nu, rien de caché, les cheveux emmêlés, les lèvres enflées par les baisers, son sexe pelotonné dans le nid sombre qui le logeait, dormant heureux. Il baissa son regard sur lui et sourit. « Va te faire si je comprends pourquoi tu souhaites te souvenir de moi ressemblant à un dégueulasse avec du sperme sec sur mon ventre. Mais ça t'excite apparemment. »

Fili se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Tu le fait, espèce de branleur. Tu m'excites même avec du sperme séché. Je suis juste un vieux pervers. »

« Pas pire que moi, » vint la réponse presque de l'intérieur de la bouche de Fili. Ils rirent tous deux et s'effondrèrent sur le lit dans un ramassis de jambes et de bras.

oOoOoOoOo

Quand ils purent finalement se décoller Fili plaça un d'appui dans les toilettes tandis que Kili se glissait dans son fauteuil et le suivit. Le blond laissa Kili faire sa gymnastique matinale et revint dans la chambre pour prendre une paire de short et un T-shirt. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer un déjeuner.

Kili revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'arrêta surpris. « Putain de merde, mec, tu t'es bien occupé. »

Fili lui gratifia de ce malicieux timide sourire faisant ressortir ses dents et ses fossettes. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu insinues. »

L'Irlandais se rapprocha de la cafetière électrique qui était maintenant placé sur une table-commode avec des roues. Il ouvrit la porte juste en-dessous et trouva du café, du thé et des tasses cachés là. Il passa plus de temps que nécessaire à regarder le café coulé que de s'éloigner de la brume qui apparut brusquement devant ses yeux.

« C'est super. Génial. » Il pivota et remarqua qu'il y avait maintenant un panier à pain posé au bord du comptoir avec le grille-pain à côté.

« J'ai déplacé tout ce qui posait problème, » dit Fili. « Je suis sûr que tu viendras m'informer si quelque chose à besoin d'être réaménagé.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

« Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai juste bougé certaine chose et je préfère avoir le café, le thé et les tasses regroupés au même endroit. Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fait auparavant. »

Il se présenta derrière l'Irlandais et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Kili. Le brunet se pencha en arrière jusqu'à étreindre Fili et le tira pour l'embrasser à l'envers. Il se sentait heureux. Il se sentait si bien. Il était à la maison ici. Il aimait la façon comment il se sentait quand il était avec Fili. Il était plus détendu et non en constante compétition comme avant son accident. Ici il n'avait rien à prouver.

Fili se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Il allait se relever mais Kili glapit et s'accrocha à lui. « Je pense qu'une de mes perles est restée accrochée à tes cheveux. » Sa voix était légèrement étouffée par la pression sur sa lèvre. « Arrête de tirer et laisse-moi démêler. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais comme déjeuner ? J'ai de la bonne bouffe. Bacon, œufs, haricots, hachis et quelque chose de mortelle appelée « boudin noir » à l'exception que ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à du boudin. »

Les yeux de Kili scintillèrent. « J'adore le boudin noir. Tu devrais toi aussi. Je vais nous en faire frire. Les haricots aussi, il nous faut des haricots. »

« Bien, un truc non identifiable et des haricots. Le déjeuner des champions, » dit-il avec ironie, une étincelle dans les yeux.

« Ouais, comment crois-tu que je gagnais la plupart des courses ? Les haricots, les haricots détiennent le secret. » Il se saisit de la planche à découper dans le meuble à côté des fourneaux ainsi que d'un couteau qu'il brandit en ponctuant ses mots.

Le Kiwi tressaillit « Donc j'achète du boudin noir et tu te transforme en Jack l'éventreur ? »

« Fais pas chier, mec, je suis doué avec les couverts. » Il abattit le couteau et coupa soigneusement le boudin en morceaux peu appétissants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans, en plus ? » demanda Fili regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Je te le dirais après en avoir préparé une certaine quantité. » Il renversa sa tête en arrière pour lever les yeux sur le blond et sourit. « C'est le prix que tu paies pour ne pas lire cette putain d'étiquette. »

Ils eurent entre les deux le déjeuner complété avec du pain grillé et du café. Kili hocha la tête. « Ça c'est un vrai déjeuner Irlandais. Ça va te faire pousser des poils sur le torse. »

Fili leva un sourcil. « Je ne souhaite pas vraiment avoir plus de poils sur mon torse. Je ressemble déjà à un pull que ma mère a tricoté pour moi. »

Ils s'assirent pour manger et Fili regardait Kili se servir une grande assiette. Ce n'était pas juste que quelqu'un pouvait manger comme ça sans prendre du poids. Il en prit moitié moins et prit du boudin noir pour goûter. Ça ne bougeait pas et ça sentait plutôt bon, donc il en prit un bout. C'était doux et légèrement salé. Il préférait le bacon et ne finit pas le boudin noir. L'Irlandais, après avoir jugé que son partenaire de petit-déj n'était pas aventureux, le prit et le fit disparaître rapidement.

« Donc, tu sais ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il en plaçant sa bouchée contre sa joue.

« Non, » dit posément Fili. « Je ne pense pas que je devrais. »

«Sang de porc et flocon d'avoine. » Il sourit machiavéliquement amusé par le regard vitreux de Fili.

« Merci d'avoir partagé, » hocha le blond. « Et je ne pense pas que je vais m'en rappeler. »

Pouffant, Kili finit son jus d'orange. « Désolé, je devais le dire. J'espère que tu ne te sens pas trop mal. »

Fili tendit son bras et ébouriffa les cheveux du brunet, mettant fin à cela. « Nan, je charrie juste. »

« Tu as bon cœur, tu le sais ? » Kili se pencha sur la table avec ses coudes. « Donc parle-moi un peu de tes ex. Tu évites le sujet depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu as réarrangé ta cuisine pour moi, donc je suppose que tu me veux dans ta vie. Si tu le fais alors je mérite de savoir ce qu'i savoir sur toi. »

Fili semblait mal à l'aise. Il jouait avec sa tasse vide et se versa plus de café. « Je ne veux pas sonner comme un branleur et je sais que je le ferais. »

Kili s'étendit et pris sa main. « Jamais en un million d'années tu pourrais ressembler à un branleur. » Il la serra doucement. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas le bon moment d'en parler, hein ? »

Le Kiwi secoua la tête et soupira. « Il n'y a pas de bon moment pour en parler. Ce n'est pas vraiment si mauvais quand je le raconte. Il n'y a rien de dramatique dans mon passé. C'est aussi morne et ennuyeux comme je le suis. » Il leva son regard et vit que les yeux de Kili flambaient. Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à quelque chose à rétorquer, Fili sourit et dit, « Ok, je suis désolé pour ça. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Les scénarios sont ce qu'appelle mon médecin. Je continue à relire sans cesse le même scénario. J'ai besoin d'embaucher un nouvel auteur. J'étais le plus petit, maigrichon et l'enfant le plus étrange à l'école, mais j'avais de l'art donc ça allait. J'étais la personne que beaucoup ignorait. »

« Oh allez," dit Kili "Tu devais être un adorable gosse avec ces yeux et ces fossettes. »

« Les filles les remarquaient, mais je n'y étais pas intéressé, donc j'ai été catalogué de 'nerd' ou de 'geek' et finalement j'ai démarré mon adolescence avec 'pédé'. La chose la plus étrange était que je n'avais pas encore déterminé ma sexualité. Je pense que ma mère savait, mais ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Mon père appréciait mon art. Son frère était un petit gars et un artiste assez doué. Il avait l'habitude de plaisanter quand j'aurai grandi il irait prendre sa retraite et venir m'encourager. »

« J'ai compris pendant l'été où j'avais été tiré dans l'estomac. Je pense que je m'en étais fait une idée à ce moment-là, mais en passant beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital et avoir un infirmier homosexuel m'ont fait cessé de le nier. »

« Tu as eu un infirmier gay ? » Demanda prudemment Kili.

« Ouais, il était sympa. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à discuter et finalement je lui ai dit s'il allait continuer à rester avec moi. C'était un Maori, faisant la taille d'un putain de camion et il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à en avoir honte. Parfois il venait après son service et nous discutons pendant des heures. Nous avions dû faire tout un spectacle, le petit maigrichon blanc et le grand guerrier. Il avait des moko, des tatous maoris, sur le visage et sur le corps. Il me racontait les histoires de chacun. La culture Maorie n'approuvait pas vraiment les relations homosexuelles, mais si tu étais fort et que tu avais confiance en toi alors tu n'avais aucun problème. »

Fili resta assis calmement pendant un certain temps fixant sa tasse vide. « J'aurais dû écouter plus attentivement. »

Il leva les yeux et haussa les épaules. « Ma confiance en moi-même a duré aussi longtemps qu'il a fallu pour un gars dont j'ai eu le béguin de me dire que j'étais laid à cause de mes cicatrices. »

« Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! » Kili se redressa comme s'il voulait se défouler sur quelque chose, ou sur quelqu'un. « C'est des conneries ! »

« Mouais, qu'est-ce que tu devrais dire, M. Ne Regardez Pas Mes Jambes. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas si c'est ça devenir gay, étant un ado déjà complexé par son corps où je ne sais quoi, mais je suis resté loin de ces types homosexuels après ça. Quand j'étais dans ma deuxième année à l'université j'ai rencontré mon premier amour et nous nous sommes bien entendu jusqu'à notre rupture et il n'est jamais revenu. Il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer. Il vivait au sud de l'île, donc nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre rapidement. Je suis resté seul un long moment après ça. »

Fili commença à remuer et Kili se recula pour se poser à côté de lui. « Nous pouvons en reparler plus tard. »

Fili éloigna sa tasse et regarda le brunet. « Je vais bien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi aborder ce sujet me rend mal à l'aise. C'est stupide. » Kili allait dire quelque chose, mais le blond secoua la tête. « C'est maintenant ou jamais, laisse-moi finir. »

« J'ai rencontré Daniel à une exposition d'art. J'avais une pièce et il l'a acheté. Il était magnifique… il est magnifique. Grand et fin avec des cheveux châtain-roux et des yeux de couleur miel. Il était très soigné, bon parleur, cultivé…parfait. Il avait cette voix grave avec un accent à la James Bond, je ressemblais à un péquenaud à côté de lui, mais il me fascinait. Il est venu me chercher avant que je ne sache ce qu'il m'arrivait. Nous sommes allés boire ensemble avec l'exposition et il agissait comme un parfait gentleman. Quand il m'appela le jour d'après et qu'il m'a invité pour aller diner j'ai dit oui. »

Fili se crispa pendant une seconde, mais se détendit quand Kili l'embrassa légèrement. « J'avais seulement dix-neuf ans et je n'avais jamais eu de rendez-vous avant. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter, ni comment réfléchir. Nous sommes allés à un bel endroit et il a commandé pour nous deux car il savait toujours quoi commander et quel vin pour accompagner. »

« C'était un bon coup, » observa Kili, faisant courir son index sur le bras du Kiwi.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Fili eu un petit rire. « Il était assez critique, rien ne peut lui tenir tête. Il me donnait l'impression d'être spécial et je suis retombé assez durement. »

« J'ai…j'ai fait l'erreur de le dire à mes parents car j'étais tellement amoureux que je savais que je ne pourrais pas le cacher. » Ses yeux devinrent tristes et sombres. Il regardait la table et frottait son pouce contre le manche à couteau, grattant de ses ongles les motifs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Kili eut le sentiment qu'il ne devait pas poser cette question mais il devait savoir. Il posa sa main sur celle de Fili. La blond abandonna le couteau et enroula ses doigts dans ceux de Kili.

« Il eut des cris et des protestations des deux côtés. Ma mère pleurait et mon père était rentré dans une colère noire comme je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je n'en avais aucune idée jusque-là que son frère était gay et qu'il l'avait méprisé. J'ai soudainement compris pourquoi mon oncle avait fui aux Etats-Unis. Il m'a insulté par tous les noms possibles, puis il m'a rejeté. »

La tête de Kili s'envola. Bien sûr qu'il en avait entendu parler de ce genre de réaction, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer des parents aussi furieux contre leur enfant quitte à le flanquer dehors. Il serra fortement la main de Fili.

« Je n'avais nulle part où aller et seulement quelques centaines de dollars que j'avais reçu de l'exposition. J'ai appelé Daniel et il m'a laissé emménager. » Il soupira. « Je n'ai jamais déménagé. »

« Je l'ai laissé faire des choses que je ne faisais pas car j'avais peur de le perdre. Je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller. Quand j'y repense c'était bizarre de voir tout le mal que je me suis donné pour lui plaire. Je l'ai laissé prendre chaque aspect de ma vie. J'ai été séparé de ma famille et de mes amis, mais j'allais bien car je l'avais lui. » Il pouvait sentir Kili se crisper, mais il continua de parler. « Il est devenu mon Manager. Il était assez doué et il promulguait mon art. J'ai commencé à percer dans de meilleures galeries et j'ai eu des expositions privées. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise vie. Je nous…lui… est fait remporter un peu d'argent. »

« A-t-il déjà travaillé ? » Demanda tranquillement Kili.

« Oui, au début. Il était dans une entreprise de relations publiques, mais il avait eu des problèmes avec eux puis il a démissionné. Après ça il est devenu mon manager. » Il fit une pause et Kili se retrouva à retenir son souffle. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de la psychologie, mais il avait rencontré des hommes comme ça. Ils assistaient de temps en temps aux courses, rôdant autour pour trouver une potentielle proie. Il avait réussi à les éviter. Ils étaient toujours à la recherche de leur prochain ticket-repas, toujours prêt à se servir de leurs physiques et de leurs capacités pour la piéger.

« Je pensais être l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Il s'assurait que j'éprouvais ce sentiment. Si je trouvais quelque chose qui manquait à ma vie, il la mettait bien en avant et je devenais pourri gâté. Je ne savais pas quoi ressentir avec le temps à venir. Je vivais dans une superbe maison, je conduisais des voitures de sport et j'assistais aux meilleures fêtes avec de meilleures personnes. »

Il regarda la table et ferma durement ses yeux. « Je restais debout là un cocktail à la main regardant ces toutes ces belles personnes sachant que je n'en étais pas un. Ce qu'il y avait sous mon smoking était purement horrible. Je savais que si l'un d'eux me voyait dans mon T-shirt il en serait dégouté. » Kili se rapprocha et serra sa main, mais il continua. « J'utilisais mes vêtements comme un camouflage pour qu'il ne sachent pas qui j'étais réellement. »

« Dis pas ça ! » Protesta Kili. « Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Fili sourit doucement et se pencha pour embrasser tendrement l'Irlandais. « C'est bon. Il m'a fallu un an de thérapie, mais je peux être moi-même maintenant et donc je peux être honnête avec toi. Mes cicatrices sont juste des cicatrices. Certaine personne ne les aime pas et d'autre s'en fiche. Je pense toujours qu'elles sont laides, mais je dois faire avec. Je suis vivant et elles sont ce qui m'a sauvé, donc je ne peux pas trop les détester. »

Kili prit les deux mains et le tira vers son fauteuil jusqu'à ce faire face. « Je ne pense pas qu'elles sont laides. Elles sont la preuve que tu as survécu. » Il glissa sa main sous le T-shirt de Fili et mit sa paume contre la cicatrice circulaire, sentant les reliefs pressés contre sa peau. L'année dernière il aurait surement trouvé ces cicatrices laides également et n'aurait certainement pas été intéressé par le Kiwi. Ça faisait mal de penser qu'il aurait été superficiel, mais il avait beaucoup appris depuis. Maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait était d'embrasser et d'effacer le doute et la douleur que causait cette cicatrice.

« Le truc était que tout le temps où on était ensemble Daniel n'a jamais voulu me voir nu. Il m'a fallu du temps avant de le remarquer et quand je l'ai fait il m'a expliqué d'une certaine façon que je ressemblais à un enfant. On couchait ensemble, mais c'était toujours dans l'obscurité et toujours dans le sens qu'il voulait. En réalité il était le dominant et je lui étais soumis. J'étais vraiment naïf, donc j'ai juste enfilé ce rôle. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il me contrôlait avant d'aller en thérapie. »

Le brunet le regarda d'un air sceptique. « Tu ne sembles pas si naïf maintenant. »

« C'est parce qu'une année de thérapie ainsi que des coups de pied au cul m'ont permis d'arrêter d'agir comme un paillasson. Mais je n'en ai pas encore terminé. Mon médecin m'a donné le nom de quelqu'un exerçant ici. Je vais commencer avec lui mardi. »

« Tu as encore besoin d'un médecin ? »

Il leva son regard sur Kili, de la douleur miroitant dans ses yeux, les assombrissant. « Même après un an et demi j'arrive encore à lui trouver des excuses. Il m'a pas mal transformé. Ce n'est pas suffisant car il m'a fallu six mois pour réaliser à quel point j'ai été manipulé et de comprendre que j'avais besoin d'aide. » Ses sourcils s'abaissèrent et ses yeux devinrent glacials.

« Je n'étais pas assez manipulé comme il avait semblé penser. Quand je l'ai choppé me trompant je ne l'ai pas laissé s'en tirer avec de belles paroles. J'avais embauché quelqu'un et j'ai vu qu'il m'avait trompé pendant tout ce temps. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris sur moi quand je l'ai frappé. J'ai dû être frappé au visage. Je suis un putain d'idiot. » Il regardait la table, inexpressif.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas, » dit rapidement Kili, tendant son bras pour prendre la main de Fili. « Tu es un brave gars. Tu l'as aimé et tu lui a fait confiance. Il t'a trahit. »

« Ouais, donc tu vois que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des problème de confiance. » Fili essaya de sourie, mais il échoua. « Je me sens juste complètement stupide de m'être fait manipuler aussi longtemps. »

« Tu n'es pas stupide. Ce mec est stupide d'avoir rejeté quelqu'un comme toi. » Kili se rapprocha et enroula ses doigts dans les boucles de Fili. « Je veux j'ai tant envie de toi que ça va me rendre dingue. »

Le blond se pencha au contact et sourit tristement. « Ouais, bien sûr. Je peux le faire avec un câlin. »

Ils mirent leurs plats dans l'évier et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Fili fit le tour du lit et s'installa. Il regardait Kili se transféré et demanda. « cé, ou ceur ?(1) »

« Hein ? »

« Tu veux être l'enlacé ou l'enlaceur ? »

« Oh. Oh d'accord. Je préfère le ceur. Je te voudrais dans mes bras, » répondit rapidement Kili. Il positionna ses jambes et ouvrit ses bras. Fili le suivit rapidement et s'y glissa facilement, poussant un soupir tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Irlandais.

Ils restèrent silencieux un certain temps, s'embrassant lentement, les doigts entrelacés, profitant simplement d'être ensembles. Fili se retrouva avec la tête penchée en arrière leurs lèvres se touchant à peine alors qu'il partageait le souffle de Kili. Il voulait rester comme ça pour toujours, arrêté dans le temps, parfaitement à l'aise.

Au bout d'un moment, Kili embrassa son front et murmura. « Tu sais, quoi qu'il arrive, nous aurons toujours Budapest. »

* * *

(1) Oui c'est trèèèèèès laid, la phrase originale étant "Ee, or er?" pour 'cuddle-ee' et 'cuddler', je veux des cookies d'encouragement !

je posterai la suite dimanche pour m'excuser du léger retard ;)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers Tolkien, l'histoire originale est de **DrakkHammer **(un grand merci à elle) de ao3 et l'illustration de **Pabu**. Tous les liens sont sur le profil.

Couples : histoire centrée sur du **Kili/Fili** avec un fond de **Dwalin/Ori** et de **Thorin/Bilbo**.

Ici : **Univers Alternatif** où Fili et Kili ne sont **pas frères**, l'histoire est basée sur le **point de vue** d'une personne atteinte de** paraplégie**.

Sommaire : Aucun drame, se contentant juste de se rapprocher encore et encore, apprenant à mieux se connaître et s'adaptant autant physiquement et mentalement. Les relations ne se nouent pas comme ça, elles doivent se construire. Heureusement Fili sait très bien comment l'entretenir.

note de la traductrice : comme promis nouveau chapitre ! Sinon vous connaissez la chanson même après plusieurs relectures il se peut qu'il reste quelques erreurs... De plus le prochain chapitre sortira normalement dans deux semaines s'il n'y a pas d'imprévus.

* * *

Chapitre 10

« On a pas gardé les mêmes souvenirs de Budapest, » répondit Fili, embrassa le bout du nez de Kili.

L'Irlandais sourit. « Il cuisine et connait les répliques du film The Avengers, qu'est-ce qu'un homme voudrait de plus ? »

« Toi, » dit Fili, un air sérieux sur le visage. « Il voudrait t'avoir. Maintenant. S'il te plait. »

« Oh yeah… »

C'était lent et doux avec des baisers, de l'exploration et les vêtements qui volèrent un par un quand ils étaient sur le chemin. C'était à la lumière du jour et Kili fut surpris de ne s'être pas rappelé qu'il était supposé être gêné par ses cicatrices avant que Fili ne s'occupe à léché un chemin à l'intérieur de la cuisse velue qui tremblait involontairement. Il était trop occupé à jouer avec les boucles du torse en plus des jolis mamelons rosés. Lorsque le Kiwi le prit en main et la serra il oublia tout le reste à l'exception de la zone bouillonnante entre ses jambes et qui lui provoquait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il pensait qu'il devrait avoir une discussion avec Bofur à propos des spasmes dans sa jambe gauche puis il zappa ceci également. Il n'en avait aucune idée que cette bouche parfaite avec ces fossettes pouvaient faire assez de succion pour presque l'élever hors du lit, en oubliant les muscles paralysés.

Fili commença à se remettre dans la position dans laquelle ils avaient été la nuit dernière, mais la jambe gauche de Kili se contracta et vibra. Alarmé, Fili s'écarta et se retourna pour qu'il puisse tenir la jambe, ses mains commençant un paisible massage sur les muscles crispés.

« Oh merde, je suis désolé, » dit Kili, s'asseyant et attrapant sa jambe.

« C'est douloureux ? »

« Pas encore, mais ça ne va pas tarder si je n'arrête pas les spasmes, » répondit-il.

Ils essayèrent tous deux de la calmer, Fili se remémorait comment appuyer pour desserrer les muscles.

« Je suis plus chanceux que la plupart des personnes, je ne reçois pas beaucoup de spasmes que certains d'entre eux. J'ai arrêté de prendre des médocs il y a un certain temps et je ne veux pas recommencer. Ils me font dormir et me fatigue le reste du temps. » Il appuya ses doigts sur sa cuisse et fit des mouvements circulaires. »

« Ma jambe droite semble aller plus mal, mais c'est mon côté gauche qui a pris le coup et qui a reçu le plus de dommages nerveux. Le trou du cul a eu ma jambe droite quand il a reculé pour me sortir de là. Elle a surtout été cassée et mutilée. »

Fili leva les yeux, ses lèvres formant une mince ligne. « Il est allé en prison ? »

Kili acquiesça, « ouais, pour huit ans. Il s'est fait prendre plusieurs fois en état d'ivresse alors qu'il n'avait pas le permis. » Ses sourcils épais s'abaissèrent dans un froncement. « Mais il sortira probablement plus tôt et refera de la route. »

Le blond appuya à nouveau sur un groupe de muscles tendus avec son pouce et secoua la tête. « Huit ans, mais tu reprends ta vie. »

Fili était au bord des larmes de colère et d'empathie. Il avait juste envie de frapper quelqu'un. Il se contenta alors de se pencher et d'embrasser Kili. Le brunet glissa ses bras autour du cou de Fili et s'appuya contre lui, usant de son corps pour garder l'équilibre.

« J'essaye de ne pas y penser. Ça fait chier. Je ne pourrais plus marcher ni faire du vélo. C'est ni de la chance, ni le bon moment, » murmura-t-il contre l'épaule de Fili. « Je dois juste aller de l'avant. »

Il eut un reniflement. « C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais tu feras de ton mieux. Je ne sais pas si je saurais gérer aussi bien que toi. Tu es un peu mon héros. »

Kili ne savait pas quoi dire. Quand il coursait il avait des fans qui le lui disaient, mais c'était pour ce gars sur le vélo qui gagnait des courses et faisait des cascades. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit quoique ce soit de sa personne et non de son vélo. Il leva les yeux dans ceux bleus clairs doux et honnêtes. Il était assis nu sur le lit avec tout son handicap et ses cicatrices exposés et il venait d'être le héros de quelqu'un.

Sachant qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, il se pelotonna contre le torse de Fili et poussa un soupir. Le Kiwi le tenait près de lui, ses mains glissant sur les muscles tendus de son dos. Il commença à fredonner une vieille chanson que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui chanter, ses doigts forts travaillant d'une manière apaisante sur les muscles.

Doucement la jambe de Kili se détendit, les spasmes laissant la place à une flaccidité que s'en était presque troublant. « Jambes spaghetti » appelait Bofur. Les muscles s'étaient fatigues et l'Irlandais également. Il permit à Fili de le faire rouler sur son estomac et massa la zone tendue de son dos. C'était le paradis de se trouver sur un lit moelleux avec des mains douces qui calmaient les douleurs musculaires. Il n'était pas croyant, mais penser qu'il pouvait s'arrêter en passant devant une église et faire allumer une bougie pour remercier le ciel d'avoir fait entrer un Néo-Zélandais dans sa vie.

Progressivement la tension diminua et Kili se relaxa. Fili arrêta son massage quand un doux ronflement lui informait que son partenaire dormait. Il déposa un doux baiser sur l'épaule De l'Irlandais et se pelotonna à côté de lui, enroulant un bras protecteur à travers son dos. Il ramena la couverture à eux et se retrouva à méditer sur ces dix-huit derniers mois.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changés chez lui. Il était dans un nouveau pays pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Même si ça avait été inconcevable de l'imaginer auparavant. Il avait été si utilisé à être une extension de Daniel que ça lui était bizarre d'être sa propre personne, avec ses propres objectifs. Il avait été très nerveux et incertain de tout cela. C'était bien de recommencer à nouveau la thérapie mardi. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un assez objectif pour parler et d'être certain que sa tête était toujours à sa place.

Kili émit un petit ronflement doux suivit d'un reniflement qui ressemblait à un rire. Fili sourit et serra son bras comme une étreinte. Cette nouvelle vie s'annonçait passionnante. Il souriait toujours quand il s'endormit.

oOoOoOoOo

Fili se réveilla constatant qu'il avait son regard plongé dans des yeux ambrés Il sourit paresseusement « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Tard, » répondit Kili « Le dîner est à six heure et il est presque trois heures maintenant. »

« Nous avons dormit toute la journée. » Fili se leva et frotta ses yeux. « Je ne peux pas dire que je suis désolé, puisque j'ai apprécié la compagnie. »

« Je suis désolé d'interrompre encore une fois ce moment sensuel, mais je dois rentrer chez moi et aller me laver pour le dîner. Ça va me prendre plus de temps que prévu. » Les sourcils noirs s'abaissèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Tu es encore en train de faire des suppositions. » Fili balaya ses cheveux de ses yeux. « Bien sûr le sexe c'est sympa, mais les câlins également. Peut-être que c'est parce que je suis le plus âgé mais je ne pense pas toujours à ça. » Il semblait un peu gêné de l'admettre.

Kili soupira. "Depuis mon accident je suis plus tolérant que j'ai l'habitude d'être. Peut-être que je deviens moi aussi vieux. L'année dernière je t'aurais dit que les câlins c'étaient pour les minettes. Mais maintenant… »

Le blond ria et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser. « Je suppose que nous sommes juste de vieux péteux traînant ensembles. »

L'Irlandais s'assit. « ça te dérange de me passer mes vêtements ? J'étais habillé pour le lit ces derniers jours. »

Fili se glissa hors du lit et ramassa les vêtements de Kili au sol. « C'est bon si je reste ici avec toi pendant que tu t'habilles ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas tellement intéressant. »

« A quel point serais-tu embarrassé si je te dis que tout ce que tu fais m'intéresses ? » Il sourit timidement, ses fossettes creusant profondément ses joues.

« Assez gêné, donc tu ferais mieux ne pas me le dire, » répondit Kili se penchant pour enfiler son pantalon sur la partie inférieure de ses jambes avant de tirer jusqu'aux cuisses. Il s'allongea et tira au maximum avant d'arrêter.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose un peu plus embarassant ? »

Fili se mit au bord du lit et attendit les instructions.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais regarder le bas de mn dos et mon cul pour voir s'il y a des tâches rouges ? Chez moi je vérifie chaque matin avec un miroir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser n'importe quelle tâche inaperçues ça peut me terrer au lit pendant une semaine, voire plus. » Il était mortellement embarrassé, mais il devait lui demander car il n'avait probablement pas assez de temps pour faire une inspection totale quand il reviendra chez lui.

Le Kiwi l'aida à rouler sur le côté et l'inspecta de manière détaillée. « Nope, rose comme une peau de bébé, » dit-il joyeusement. Tapotant l'arrière-train de Kili avant de l'aider à se retourner.

Kili rigola. « Si tu le penses vraiment, alors tu as déjà dû voir beaucoup de bébé velus. » Il finit de remonter son pantalon et s'assit pour mettre ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Après l'inspection-culotte, Fili s'habilla et pris quelques vêtements de son armoires avant de les mettre sur le lit. Kili les regarda interrogativement. Le blond sourit. « Je m'invite pour une douche. Je n'ai jamais été dans ton apparte. »

« Et donc tu as choisis un jour où je ne me suis pas lavé. »

« Comme si je m'en préoccupais. Je pensais que ce serait été plus amusant d'être ensembles un peu plus longtemps. Si tu n'aimes pas l'idée, je viendrais te chercher à moins cinq. »

Kili haussa les épaules et sourit. « En réalité j'aime vraiment l'idée. C'est souvent la foire ici avec moi à tout le temps squatter cet endroit. Tu devrais venir voir comment les boiteux vivent. »

Fili lui jeta un oreiller. « Ne t'appelle plus ainsi. »

Il jongla avec et le jeta. « Je suis le seul qui peut le faire. C'est un privilège de boiteux. »

« Toi, » dit Fili, s'agrippant à ses vêtements, « tu es un trouduc. »

« Ouais et c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes » Kili le tira en arrière.

« Ouais. Ouais… »

oOoOoOoOo

Kili était conscient qu'ils étaient observés alors qu'ils montaient jusqu'à son appartement. La plupart des locataires étaient âgés et tout à fait indépendants. Ils étaient aussi incroyablement curieux. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée il se demandait si les biscuits et les scones qu'on lui donnait régulièrement allaient s'arrêter s'ils savaient qu'il était gay.

Il roula au milieu de la pièce et fit sa roue arrière de célébration. « Voici mon taudis dans toute sa splendeur ! »

Fili ria. Mis à part une paire de boxer pendant sur le bras d'un fauteuil l'appart était bien rangé. La déco était une intéressante combinaison de BMX et maternelle. Ce qui avait capté son attention fut un grand poster signé qui ressemblait à un magazine de bande-dessinée sur le mur. Il se rapprocha pour mieux regarder.

Kili lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. « C'est Sláine. Les autographes sont de Massimo Belardinelli et de Mike McMahon, les deux artistes originaux, » dit-il exactement.

Le blond avait étudié l'art. Il n'y avait rien s'y ressemblant. C'était une encre complexement détaillée et qui avait été coloré. C'était aussi extrêmement violent. Apparemment les héros Irlandais étaient légèrement plus hardcore que Marvel.

« C'est un travail fantastique. »

« Ouais, C'est mon comics préféré. J'ai eu de la chance de l'avoir eu au Comicon d'il y a quelques années. Ces mecs étaient difficiles à trouver et j'ai dû attendre pendant des heures, mais ça valait le coup. » Il sourit et secoua timidement sa tête. « Quand j'étais petit j'avais l'habitude de prétendre que j'étais Sláine. »

« Combien de monstres as-tu tués ? » Demanda Fili, les yeux scintillants.

« Des centaines. Certains d'entre eux étaient réels. J'étais un enfant maigrelet sans père et Bobby Cullen disait certaines choses à ma mère. J'ai pris une latte d'une caisse et je suis devenu Sláine pour son pauvre cul. Il a tenu sa langue après ça. »

Fili rejeta sa tête et ria. « J'aurai payé pour voir ça. Un énorme coup au cul à la Sláine. »

Il se pencha et embrassa Kili. « Donc tu es toi aussi un guerrier Celtique. Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir sur toi ? »

« Sûrement des tonnes, mais quand tu m'embrasses comme ça je n'arrive pas à penser, donc ça devra attendre. » Il roula vers une caisse vitrée pleine de trophées. « Je peux dire que tu es un artiste. Tous les autres viennent ici en premier lieu. »

Le blond acquiesça. « Je suppose qu'ils ont raison. Je pense que je devrais être gêné si je ne le fais pas. »

« Nan, ça signifie juste que tu es un trouve ça cool que tu sois venu vers le poster d'abord. » Kili se mit devant eux. « Je les regarde parfois et j'ai l'impression que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui les a remporté. Peut-être que je devrais juste les mettre à l'écart. »

Fili se mit de manière protective entre le brunet et le meuble. « Si tu le fais, j'irais les rechercher. Ils sont font parties de toi, de ton histoire. Tu ne peux pas les mettre ailleurs. Tu as travaillé dur pour eux, donc soit fier de les avoir gagné. Donc si tu ne peux plus le faire désormais, tes prochains trophées seront pour quelque chose d'autre. »

« Mes prochains trophées ? » Kili ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. « Quels prochains trophées ? »

« Un type comme toi qui n'arrête pas de rivaliser. Tu ne vas pas te contenter de rester sur la touche encore longtemps. » Il prit un grand trophée doré d'un motard en suspens et le détaillait. Il lit l'inscription. « Champion. Halfpipe. Redbull BMX Blowout. » Le remettant à sa place, il demanda. « qu'est-ce qu'un halfpipe ? »

« Lorsque nous n'irons pas diner avec ma famille je te montrerai quelques vidéos. C'est essentiellement un trouduc sur un petit vélo qui cherche à voir s'il peut briser son cou en le faisant de façon la plus spectaculaire. »

« Ok, ça à l'air génial. Ou pas. » Il se retourna pour regarder les trophées. « Et tu as réussis à ne pas te briser le cou et gagner tout ça. C'est complètement hallucinant. » Il rigola, ses tresses dansant.

Fili alla vers le canapé et pris les vêtements qu'il avait posé dessus. « Tu as une douche par-ici ? Nos ne pouvons pas partir puant le sexe à plein nez. »

Kili tressaillit et s'arrêta en pleine roue-arrière. « Quoi ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

« Il me semble me rappeler d'un orgasme ou deux la nuit dernière. S'il te plait dit moi que tu n'as pas oublié ? » Ses sourcils se froncèrent un moment.

Kili sourit ironiquement. « Je suis un branleur. Je dois arrêter de me sentir vraiment désolé pour moi. »Il se rapprocha et prit la main de Fili. « Je suis désolé. C'était genial. Brillant même. »

« Ok, tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire trop. »

« ça l'était vraiment. J'ai tellement l'habitude de me concentrer sur les choses négatives que je n'apprécie par les bonnes choses. Mon kiné a cherché à m'en parler au début il y a un certain temps maintenant. » Il leva les yeux sur Fili, son visage sérieux. « Tu ne penses pas que ça t'as aidé ? »

Un hochement. « Ouais, Je pense que ça l'a vraiment fait. Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'ils te dissent, c'est ce que toi tu te dis. Ils sont juste là pour t'écouter et te donner des conseils et ce tout le temps. »

« J'ai un mentor, mais il est beaucoup plus vieux et hétéro mais il est très doué avec les trucs physiques, nous avons juste des vies vraiment différentes. » Il arrêta de se balancer et laissa ses roues avant rencontrer le sol. « J'y réfléchirai. »

« Fais-le. Discute avec ton kiné et fais ce que tu as à faire. » Fili regardait les trophées. « Tu sais… fais comme d'habitude. »

Kili lui donna l'assassinat du regard et se dirige avers la chambre. Il s'assit à côté de son lit fouillant dans le sac qu'il transportait dans le dos de son fauteuil quand Fili vint, mais il ne leva pas les yeux.

Le blond s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. « Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. »

Kili refusait de rencontrer son regard; il fouilla juste dans son sac.

« Tu es un compétiteur. Je ne peux pas croire que ça disparaîtra. Si je deviens aveugle je trouverai un moyen pour exprimer mon art. S'il te plait ne soit pas en colère avec moi parce que je crois en toi. »

L'Irlandais leva brusquement les yeux. Les yeux de Fili étaient tombants, assombris par les remords et les regrets. Kili acquiesça et se pencha en avant, emprisonnant le Kiwi dans une étreinte. « Désolé je suis un enculé. » Les mots étaient étouffés par l'abdomen de Fili mais ils allèrent tout droit dans son cœur.

« Tu n'es pas un enculé. Tu as eu un accident de parcours et tu luttes pour savoir ce que tu es devenu maintenant, c'est tout. Ça va venir. Tes prochains trophées ne pourront pas être mis sur une étagère mais ils seront vraiment réels. Tu… » Ses mots se perdirent en chemin tandis que Kili le tira à lui pour un long baiser. Ce fut maladroit pour le blond, mais il ne protesta pas.

Quand il le laissa partir, Kili le regarda, les yeux acajous brumeux, mais sans la moindre trace de tristesse. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te faire rentrer dans ma vie, mais je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. »

« Moi aussi. Peut-être que c'est de la magie celtique, » répondit doucement Fili.

« Ouais. Peut-être. » Il jeta un regard vers la salle de bain. « Prêt à me regarder faire de la gymnastique? »

« Je suis prêt à tout ce qui implique de te déshabiller, mon gars, » dit Fili avec un sourire. »

« Recule et laisse-moi faire mon truc. »

Fili s'écarta et Kili se transféra facilement sur le lit et s'assit, tirant sa jambe vers lui pour pouvoir se déchausser. Fili délaça l'autre puis recula. L'Irlandais se défit rapidement de ses vêtements et les plia soigneusement vers le bord du lit. Il se remit dans son fauteuil et roula vers la salle de bain.

Il suivit Kili et le regardait prendre des trucs pour sa douche. C'était une grande stalle de douche pour les personnes handicapées avec un rideau. La pomme de douche était installée sur un long tuyau et avait une charmante buse de pression réglable. Les nécessaire de bains étaient à portée de main ainsi Kili se mit en place et glissa sur le banc.

« Je croyais que tu allais me rejoindre, » dit-il en levant les yeux sur Fili avec un sourire insolent.

Le blond avait été tellement absorbé dans ce que faisait Kili qu'il en avait oublié de se déshabiller. Il rougit légèrement alors qu'il se dessapait. Le brunet le regardait non sans intérêt puis s'en détourna à contrecœur pour régler l'eau à la bonne température. Il vérifia sur sa main puis se retourna pour asperger Fili au torse.

« Hé ! » Il prit la douchette et le trempa complètement, ria quand l'eau se déversa sur la tête de l'Irlandais, ses cheveux humides recouvrant l'avant de son visage. Kili se secoua comme un chien, pulvérisant de l'eau partout et Fili fut heureux de savoir qu'il y avait une évacuation pour l'eau à l'extérieur de la douche.

« Je savais pas que ça allait tourner en bataille d'eau, » rigola Fili alors qu'il se battait contre Kili pour avoir le contrôle de la douchette.

« Ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus nagé, donc j'en profite, » fut la réponse tandis que la douchette fut habilement arrachée de l'emprise du blond.

Fili se laissa se faire asperger, profitant de la sensation de l'eau ruisselant sur son torse et le long de ses jambes. L'ai maussade de Kili s'était métamorphosé en arc-en-ciel, riant joyeusement alors qu'il recouvrait d'eau de haut en bas le corps du Kiwi. Il se pencha en avant et déposa des baisers le long de la fine cicatrice qui s'étalait du ventre de Fili à son nombril. Il l'embrasserait jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, ou alors jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne la remarque.

Le blond repris la douchette et la plaça de façon à ce qu'elle coule plus doucement pour laver la tignasse de Kili. Fili pris un gant de toilette sur le cintre et contourna le banc pour se placer derrière et laver le dos de Kili. Il laissa ses doigts et le gant s'attarder sur sa peau en dessinant de lents petits cercles, lavant et massant. Il s'arrêta un instant aux creux des reins de l'Irlandais et vit la longue et épaisse balafre là où on avait essayé de réparer un maximum de dégâts sur sa colonne vertébrale. Les doigts de Fili, enveloppés dans le gant, la lavait soigneusement. Il glissa sa main horse du tissu, traçant du bout de ses doigts la cicatrice du début à la fin, essayant de se la remémorer, cherchant à la soigner.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment la voir, » dit Kili. « Elle est aussi laide que ma jambe ? Personne n'a voulu me le dire. »

Fili s'agenouilla et posa un tendre baiser dessus. « Non, ce n'est pas laid. Elle est une partie de toi et rien ne peut être horrible chez toi. »

« Donc, tu ne veux pas me répondre, non plus, » dit Kili avec un soupir.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas à mal. Elle est longue et je crois qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à ma longue cicatrice sauf qu'elle est plus récente. Elle est plus large et rose foncée. Elle a meilleure mine que ta jambe. Quand ça guérira je pense qu'elle s'effacera et ne sera plus tellement visible. » Il se tut. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. »

Il enjamba le banc et s'y assis. « Je pense que tu es magnifique. Tous le monde a des cicatrices. Je pense que ce serait plus simple s'il s'agissait des tiennes et à l'extérieur. »

« Tu es très philosophe, » observa Kili, prenant la main de Fili et la serrant.

« C'est le principe de la thérapie." Il eut un sourire en coin. « Ça ouvre ton esprit et ça te fait dire des conneries. »

Kili le tira à lui pour une étreinte. « Alors continue de parler. J'adore ton accent. »

Fili haussa les sourcils. « Donc, même si je parle mal ça te va tant que que je le dis avec un accend Néo-Zélandais ? Tu sais je devrais dire la même chose à propos de toi. » Il sourit. « Lis-moi l'annuaire, bébé, ça m'excite. »

Kili l'aspergea avec le pommeau de douche. « Si c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait tu es encore plus fauché que tu sembles faire croire. »

« C'est juste toi, mec; le Roi de l'halfpipe. Tu es rentré dans ma vie avec tes deux-roues et tu 'mas fait tourner la tête. » Le blond l'embrassa tendrement. « Par contre je pense que nous devons terminer de nous doucher maintenant pour que tu puisses me jeter aux loups… Je veux dire, que je puisse rencontrer ta famille.

Kili l'aspergea à nouveau. « Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi, peut-être que je te garderais ici avec rien que pour moi comme le bâtard que je suis. »

Fili se leva et repris la douchette. « Ouaip, tu es un vrai petit bâtard à me tenter de cette façon. » Il mit sa main sur le robinet d'eau chaude. « Fais-le encore une fois et je te remettrais les idées en place. »

« Jésus, je me comporterai bien, promis. Maintenant mets-toi devant moi et laisse-moi te laver. »

Fili n'avait jamais été aussi propre. Kili avait prêté beaucoup trop d'attention à un certain endroit de son anatomie qui, bien sûr, avait répondu en conséquence. Il ferma les yeux et profitait de l'attention pendant quelques minutes avant que la chaleur ne commence à être vraiment étouffante. A contrecœur il se recula et les sourcils de Kili se froncèrent.

« Reste sage. Nous n'avons pas le temps et si tu fais ce que moi je voudrais te faire, le dîner de Bilbo va être ruiné et Thorin enverra Dwalin à nos trousses. »

Les yeux de Kili s'abaissèrent dans une grimace et soupira. « Tu as raison, merde, » admis-t-il. « Laisse-moi maintenant me laver le cul et nous pourrons partir. »

Kili pris la fleur de bain du crochet au mur et se savonna. Se penchant sur le côté il était très doux et se nettoya à fond une fesse et se pencha de l'autre côté pour faire de même. « Je dois prendre soins de mon cul car une escarre pourrait m'envoyer au lit en attendant que ça guérisse. »

Fili pouffa. « Et c'est d'un magnifique arrière-train que tu dois prendre soin. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour t'aider ? »

« Nan, je m'en occupe. Tu devrais terminer et sortir. Je serais sur mon lit à sécher mon cul. » Il se transféra sur le fauteuil, assis sur la serviette qu'il avait rabattu sur le cousin et sortit de la douche.

Fili le regardait partir et prit la douchette pour rincer le savon restant. C'était bizarre que prendre une douche avec Kili lui avait semblé tout à fait normal. Il secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas bizarre, c'était juste la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées et il devrait s'y habituer. Un minuscule sourire apparu aux coins de ses lèvres. Kili était assis sur une épaisse serviette sur son lit, se séchant les cheveux. Ils étaient raides, incroyablement épais et d'une belle couleur brune qui tranchait avec l'acajou à la lumière. Les cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés, très différents des boucles soignées de Daniel et Fili adorait.

Il se glissa sur le lit derrière Kili et prit une serviette près de lui. Il s'assit frottant les cheveux humides, respirant la fraîche odeur épicée du shampoing de l'Irlandais. « Pourquoi tu ne les laisse pas pousser un peu ? »

« Tu crois que je devrais ? » Kili était incertain. Il les avait fait pousser pendant des années. Il n'avait jamais songé à les avoir aussi longs. »

« Je pense que ç'aurait été fantastique. Ils sont si épais et magnifiques. J'adore te voir avec tes cheveux tombant sur ton dos. » Il laissa un baiser sur l'épaule de Kili. « Je pourrais te les natter. »

« Tu te les laisserais pousser si je le fais ? »

«Fili n'avait jamais eu les cheveux longs, mais pourquoi pas ? « Bien sûr, je pourrais faire ça. Par contre je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que ça va donner. »

Kili se pencha pour un baiser à l'envers. « Ça va être génial. »

Ils s'enlacèrent un petit moment, avec Kili reposant son dos contre le torse de Fili, le kiwi avait enroulé ses jambes autour de ses hanches. C'était une position confortable. Ils étaient tous les deux détendu, pour la première fois Kili n'avait pas eu conscience que ses jambes étaient à découverts par la position. Les mains de Fili glissaient contre sa poitrine, ce n'était pas sexuel, juste de l'exploration et des massages.

« C'est génial. » Kili se colla un peu plus à lui et glissa ses mains sur les cuisses de Fili posées sur ses genoux.

« Ouais, je pourrais m'y habituer. » Le blond bailla.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentour. « C'est un chouette appart que tu as là. Elle est simple et accueillante. »

« Le centre de rééduque m'a aidé. Quand je suis arrivé la première fois j'étais complètement paumé. Ils ont appelés quelqu'un pour arranger ça ainsi que de m'installer tous mes appareils. » Il sourit légèrement. « Ça a l'air ridicule dit comme ça, mais j'étais heureux de les faire venir. Je ne voulais pas que ma mère fasse tout et ça fait une grande différence entre avoir des cours de rééduque et avoir son propre appart. J'ai toujours été une merde question budget et m'ont appris à gérer et comment faire des courses pour avoir une meilleure alimentation. Je me suis un peu laissé aller ces derniers temps, je dois manger plus de fibres. » Il baissa la tête et étais si mignon que le cœur de Fili fit un léger bond. « Je dois me régulariser. »

Les bras de Fili se glissèrent autour de lui pour le tirer à lui plus fermement. « Tu me dis qu'est-ce que tu dois manger et nous ferons ainsi. »

« Oui, mon capitaine. »

Le Kiwi lui donna une autre pression et dis, « Je suppose que nous devons commencer à nous habiller. »

« Tu es si pressé de rencontrer ma famille? »

« Euh…non…mais je désire moins d'arriver en retard et de me faire tuer par Bilbo. Je pense pouvoir manipuler Thorin, mais j'ai le sentiment que Bilbo va servir mon foie comme plat principal. »

Kili secoua la tête. « Tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais rencontré Bilbo auparavant ? »


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers Tolkien, l'histoire originale est de **DrakkHammer **(un grand merci à elle) de ao3 et l'illustration de **Pabu**. Tous les liens sont sur le profil.

Couples : histoire centrée sur du **Kili/Fili** avec un fond de **Dwalin/Ori** et de **Thorin/Bilbo**.

Ici : **Univers Alternatif** où Fili et Kili ne sont **pas frères**, l'histoire est basée sur le **point de vue** d'une personne atteinte de** paraplégie**.

Sommaire : C'est le moment du dîner avec la famille ainsi que l'opportunité de rencontrer la mère de Kili et ses oncles Thorin et Bilbo. C'est un soulagement de savoir que Dwalin et Ori seront là. Fili est si nerveux qu'il se demande s'il pourrait avaler quoique ce soit, mais voir des visages familiers le console. Lorsqu'il s'agit de rencontrer la belle famille pour la toute première fois tout le monde a besoin de tout le réconfort qu'ils peuvent recevoir.

note de la traductrice : Même si ce sont les vacances je vais essayer de m'imposer pendant cette période un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. Pourquoi ? Car je me suis lancée dans une seconde traduction sur le fandom avengers pour les intéressés, voilà voilà (ceci n'est pas une pub)

Sinon bonne lecture !

**/!\ chapitre non bétatisé**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Bilbo et Thorin était tendue. Fili était sur les nerfs et n'était pas bavard, mais Kili était assez stressé pour tenir les deux côtés de la conversation. Il parlait sans cesse du boulot de son oncle, se répétant assez souvent. Bilbo n'avait rien de féminin mais il était le parfait partenaire pour son oncle, ensoleillant ses nuits. Il avait un estomac d'acier et était sans doute le blog culinaire le plus populaire au Royaume-Uni. Il avait commencé à tenir son blog après avoir vendu son restaurant à succès quand on lui a offert une obscène somme d'argent et rit lorsqu'il avait dit à tout le monde qu'ils étaient trop radins pour acheter ses recettes, il ne leur avait pas vendu les vraies. Fili l'écoutait, classant les informations, ria quand s'était approprié et essayant d'ignorer le pressentiment qu'il avait de la soirée. Tout ira bien. Ça doit le faire.

La maison était trompeuse, basse et traditionnelle vu de devant, passant ensuite à un deuxième étage. La brique érodée était lourdement cachée par le lierre qui donnait l'impression d'avoir poussé plutôt que d'avoir été rajouté. Ça avait été conçu par un architecte pour se fondre dans la campagne et faire croire qu'elle semblait là depuis toujours. Fili se gara dans l'allée et le moteur fut à peine coupé que Dís vint alors ouvrir la portière de Kili. Elle le regarda et lui sourit en se penchant pour l'aider. Fili recula un peu il savait combien Kili détestait d'être aidé et couvé. Avec facilité, Kili lui permit d'être aux petits soins avec lui puis haussa le regard vers Fili, roulant des yeux. Le Kiwi fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire. Les parents étaient tous les mêmes.

Lorsqu'il fut assis sur son fauteuil, il se tourna pour les regarder. « Maman, voici Fili, je veux dire Philip Durinson. Ses amis l'appellent Fili, n'est-ce pas une coïncidence ? » Il regarda le Kiwi comme s'il était un radeau de sauvetage. « Et Fili, voici ma mère, Dís Oakenshield. »

Dís lui serra la main et la secoua sans enthousiasme. Elle était polie, mais distante, réservant son sourire pour son fils. L'amour dans ses yeux quand elle regardait Kili était indubitable.

Une magnifique rampe remontait jusqu'au porche, presque cachée par les plantes de fondations, pour qu'elle soit mélangée avec le design de la maison. Kili monta facilement, mais il était clair que sa mère voulait l'aider. Pas étonnant qu'il avait choisi un fauteuil sans poignée. Il aurait eu un chauffeur pour l'accompagner n'importe où.

Thorin les rencontra à la porte d'entrée et la tenait pour eux. Contrairement à Dís, il était chaleureux et accueillant, il avait un sourire large et sincère. Fili se dirigea vers le grand homme et tendis sa main.

« Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer monsieur, je suis Philip Durinson, mais la plupart m'appelle Fili. » Il sourit. « Je sais que c'est un belle coïncidence. »

Thorin secoua sa main fermement, mais sans compétition. « C'est Thorin, et je suis heureux de te rencontrer également, Fili. J'aimerais dire que Kili nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, mais il a été inhabituellement silencieux. »

Kili leva la tête, ses sourcils s'abaissant pour recouvrir ses yeux. « Tu sonnes comme si j'en avais gardé le secret. »

Son oncle gloussa. «Tu as faillis le faire. » Il regarda Fili avec ses yeux bleus scintillants. « J'aurais pensé que si tu sortais avec quelqu'un comme avec ce beau jeune homme tu t'en vanterais chez ceux qui t'écouteraient. »

Le blond sentit son visage s'enflammer et il savait qu'il rougissait furieusement. Bordel, étant aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine il ne pourrait jamais cacher son embarras.

Dís s'éclaircit la gorge. « Pourquoi n'irons-nous pas dans la salle à manger pour nous mettre à l'aise ? »

Thorin acquiesça, faisant un clin d'œil aux deux hommes lorsqu'elle leur tournait le dos. « Très bonne idée. »

Il les fit entrer et se dirigea vers la table où était posé un ensemble de bouteilles alcoolisées. « Je sais que tu voudras un Gimlet, Dís. Est-ce que ces deux messieurs voudraient se joindre à moi pour un verre ? J'ai acheté une bouteille de Glenlivet. Vérifions si c'est à la hauteur de sa réputation ? »

Un point positif lorsqu'on rend visite à Thorin est la boisson. Il n'achète rien d'autre que le meilleur. Kili qui buvait de la bière et du whisky bon marché avait reçu comme cadeau une bouteille de Glenfiddich Rich Oak à son 18ème anniversaire et n'avait jamais cessé de s'en resservir depuis.

Kili se rapprocha du bar et sourit. « J'aimerai beaucoup me joindre à toi. » Il se tourna vers Fili, qui lui aussi s'était rapproché. « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé si tu buvais du whisky. »

« Si, occasionnellement et seulement quand cette occasion se présente, j'apprécie beaucoup une bonne bouteille de Scotch. » Il sourit et essayait de son mieux de paraître gentil. Il n'était pas si mauvais à ce jeu.

Thorin apporta le verre à Dís. « Voilà. J'espère avoir versé la bonne quantité de citron vert. »

Elle prit une gorgée et sourit. « Si tu ne veux plus être dans la sécurité tu pourras toujours te réorienter comme barman, ou peut-être comme ces baristas fantaisistes. » Ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'elle taquinait son frère.

Thorin, son malicieux sens de l'humour, lui fit un clin d'œil puis reporta son attention sur Fili.

« Donc, » dit doucement Thorin alors qu'il buvait son whisky. « Tu es artiste. »

Kili s'éclaircit la gorge. « Arrête les conneries, Thorin. Nous savons que tu sais tous sur Fili à l'exception peut-être du nombre de tâches de rousseurs qu'il a sur son cul et maintenant tu le sais. »

Dís s'étrangla presque dans son verre, mais Thorin rejeta sa tête en arrière et son rire remplie la pièce. « Démasqué par son propre neveu. » Il ria à nouveau.

Il posa son verre et s'approcha de Fili. Il tendit sa main pour une autre poignée. Médusé, Fili prit sa main et sentis se la faire serrer plus rudement. L'autre main fut posée dessus pour l'engloutir totalement celle de Fili.

« J'aurai dû savoir que Kilian ne me laisserait pas échapper quoi que ce soit. » Il rendit la main de Fili et lui sourit. « Je connais beaucoup de choses de toi, mais la chose la plus importante est que Kili t'a amené nous rencontrer. C'est une première. Sa confiance envers toi signifie beaucoup plus de choses que toutes les enquêtes que je pourrais monter. »

« Kilian ? » Dit doucement Fili. Il regardait Kili qui haussait les épaules. Il se retourna vers Thorin et sourit. « J'espère en être digne de confiance. »

« Si tu l'es pas, il y aura un cadavre de plus au fond de la mer Irlandaise. »

Le riche accent Ecossais lui permit d'identifier immédiatement le locuteur. Dwalin entra dans la pièce suivit par Ori, qui secouait la tête et rigolait.

« Vous allez tous les deux effrayer le gamin venant tout droit de Nouvelle-Zélande. » Il contourna Dwalin et prit un Fili étonné dans une étreinte. « L'ours t'a terrorisé ? »

Fili sourit et se recula. « Pas du tout. Il m'a accueilli, m'a complimenté et m'a donné du bon whisky. Aucun homme n'en réclamerait plus. »

« C'est bon à savoir. C'est comme si Bilbo et Dame Dís avaient déteint sur lui. »

Il laissa Fili voir et saluer Dís d'une manière moins enthousiaste. Son sourire réchauffait Ori et elle se leva pour aller rejoindre le groupe. Remettant son verre à Thorin pour le remplir elle étreignit Dwalin d'une manière plutôt raide. « Tu étais devenus un étranger dans cette maison. »

Il lui remit sa boisson remplie et accepta la sienne. « Je bosse deux fois plus. Ils manquent d'hommes et nous avons besoin d'argent. »

« Tu as toujours tes yeux sur ce cycle vintage? » Demanda-t-elle entre deux gorgées.

Dwalin secoua la tête. « J'ai toujours un œil là-dessus, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Moi et Ori avons discuté pour acheter une petite place où nous ne serons pas réveillés chaque matin par le trafic. »

« Nous allons aller à Glasgow, avoir une petite cérémonie puis revenir tout à fait légaux, » annonça Ori. « Nous ne serons toujours pas mariés ici, mais ce sera légal dans très peu de temps. Vous saviez que les Irlandais ne sont pas prêts à laisser les Ecossais les battre sur quoi que ce soit. »

Les lèvres de Dís s'amincis, mais Thorin gloussa, sa voix grave et aussi riche que le Scotch dans son verre. Regardant Dwalin il dit, « Donc finalement tu as décidé d'être un homme honnête envers Ori ? »

« Et éternellement aussi, si je peux ajouter, » commença Kili.

Il était sur le point de lever son verre quand une voix provenant du couloir demanda, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Kili se retourna et lui sourit. « Ce sont Dwalin et Ori qui vont se marier. »

« Oh ce n'est pas trop tôt. » Bilbo rit et entra dans la pièce pour se tenir à côté de Thorin. Le plus grand des deux avait immédiatement tendu son bras pour lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel du monde. Bilbo accepta la brève étreinte ainsi qu'un verre de whisky. Il but une gorgée, fit une légère grimace puis fit un grand sourire. « Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais au goût du scotch. »

« Mais ça ne t'empêchera pas d'essayer, » le taquinait Thorin.

« Vrai. J'ai besoin d'un remontant avant et après avoir préparé un repas pour vous tous. » Bilbo les dévisagea avec un défi dans le regard puis finit son verre.

Tout le monde rigola et se détendit. Fili fut impressionné par la facilité qu'avait l'Anglais à faire descendre la tension dans la pièce juste en arrivant et en souriant.

Fili le regarda et lui le regarda à son tour. Puis il sourit. Il était le yang du yin de Thorin. Des boucles miel foncé encadraient son visage et ses yeux dorés brillaient d'amusement et de bienveillance. C'est un visage que tu ne pouvais pas imaginer triste ou en colère. Une trace de farine lui était restée sur la joue et Thorin se rapprocha pour l'effacer avec un minuscule baiser.

Thorin se retourna et sourit à Fili. « C'est l'invité de Kili, Phillip Durinson. »

Fili tendit sa main. « Appelez-moi Fili. »

Bilbo secoua chaleureusement sa main. « Le Fili de notre Kili. Je suis sûr que cette coïncidence y est pour quelque chose. Je suis ravie que tu te sois décidé à venir. »

Le blond gloussa, « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kili qui prétextait être plus intéressé par le whisky qu'il y avait dans son verre.

« Oui, Kili peut être un peu têtu. Bien qu'il ne l'admettra jamais. » Il se rapprocha et posa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de son neveu qui lui offrait une rafale de protestations. « Il est aussi un sale gosse qui a pour habitude d'arriver toujours à ses fins. »

« Bilbo ! » Protesta Kili, se tordant pour échapper du bisou et de l'accusation. Il n'était pas en colère et Fili pouvait voir que c'était un vieux jeu entre les deux; l'oncle attentionné et le neveu qui l'adorait. La dynamique était facile à interpréter, les deux couples homosexuels, le neveu gay qui les adorait tous et puis il y avait Dís. Il était évident qu'elle les aimait, mais n'était pas à l'aise avec la facilité qu'ils avaient à se mettre en couples. Elle était un cas isolé, pour ainsi dire, la roue hétéro d'un chariot très homosexuel.

Kili avait remarqué sa tension. Il n'était pas sûr comment agir. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça avant. Quand Thorin était finalement parti leur père l'avait détesté. La famille avait été déchirée. Il essayait d'être là pour elle, mais ce fut difficile quand il avait été chassé. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Kili croyait toujours qu'elle l'acceptait ainsi que sa relation avec Bilbo qui faisait partie de la famille et ne pouvait être séparé de Thorin. Dwalin était le dernier mais il allait bien avec Ori également. Ce n'était devenir gay avec eux c'était d'avoir trouvé sa moitié. Il était souvent attristé qu'elle n'est jamais trouvé son autre moitié.

Il eut une petite sonnerie et Bilbo remis son verre à Thorin. « Le dîner est prêt. Donnez-moi quelques minutes pour le préparer puis de l'apporter. » Il retourna dans le Hall avec Ori derrière lui.

Dwalin se tourna vers Fili. « Quel genre d'art pratiques-tu ? »

« Ça dépend des moyens, » répondit Fili, essayant d'être naturel. « Sur toile je fais surtout de l'impressionnisme, mais de temps en temps je peins quelque chose de réaliste. Avec mon appareil photo je capture l'instant, peut n'importe ce qu'il est. » Il se détendit. « Peut n'importe de quelle vitesse tu peins, ce sera toujours artificiel, mais une photo est une minuscule tranche capturée à jamais dans le temps comme un insecte dans son ambre. C'est pur, beau et réel. »

Dís sourit. « Quelle belle description. Je n'y avais jamais pensé de cette manière. »

Dwalin regardait Fili comme s'il le voyait pour la toute première fois. « Je pense que tu pourrais aussi faire poète. »

Kili ria et roula vers Fili pour enrouler son bras autour de sa taille. « Il est en partie Irlandais, donc ce don vient de là. »

« Dit celui qui essayait de me faire écrire ses rédactions littéraires à sa place, » taquina Thorin

Kili, comme l'adulte mature qu'il était, tira la langue à Thorin et se retourna pour regarder joyeusement Fili. « Il veut explorer l'ancien Dublin. »

« Eh bien, nous avons quelques vieux endroits assez charmants pour être photographier, » répondit Dís.

« Ouais, mais beaucoup ne sont pas accessible. Je pense qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de fauteuils roulants au bon vieux temps. » Kili tapota sa roue avec sa main.

Fili se pencha et lui fit un câlin. « Nous nous débrouillerons. » Il allait continuer mais Ori se pointa pour annoncer que le dîner était prêt.

Thorin montra le chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger et fit assoir tout le monde. Il était à un bout de table et Dís à l'autre. Kili puis Fili étaient installés à la droite de Dís. Ils prirent tranquillement leur chaise. A peine s'étaient-ils tous assis que Bilbo apparu tenant une soupière de porcelaine décorée de trèfle et de charbon. Ori apportait les bols correspondants, dont chacun contenait un morceau de pain toasté.

« Je ne cuisine pas souvent pour autant de personne, » dit Bilbo tandis qu'il enlevait le couvercle de la soupière. « Donc j'ai essayé de nouvelles recettes. C'est une soupe à l'oignon et Guinness. »

Ils le regardèrent tous étonnés. Thorin était le premier à se servir. Son expression incertaine se transformant doucement en celle d'une personne ayant fait l'amour…le meilleur de toute sa vie. Sa seule déclaration fut, « fantastique… »

Le reste d'entre eux se servit à la hâte et bientôt le son des couverts et les soupirs remplirent la salle à manger. Fili avait le sentiment que dès que la nourriture était présente, la discussion avec le reste de la famille n'était plus une priorité. Bilbo s'assit et mangea rapidement son bol, puis enleva la soupière avant qu'une personne ne se resserve. Il y quelques déçus, mais il sourit puis dit, « Vous devez garder de la place, les garçons. »

Ori le rejoignit à la cuisine et à deux ils préparèrent le plus fantastique des repas. Fili s'était fait aimé de Bilbo en le questionnant sur chaque plat et en redemandant un morceau. Il vit que le menu était constitué d'un poulet rôti avec du citron et de l'origan, de carottes au miel, des pommes de terre farcies au cheddar et à la ciboulette et des biscuits de civette cheddars. Ces derniers l'avaient mis en confusion avec la texture et le nom.

Bilbo ria et lui expliqua que ces « biscuits sablés » était une recette américaine, une de celles qu'il avait « chapardé ». Fili s'en moquaient comment ils appelaient ces boules de cheddar cuits Il en avait mangé trois et en en aurait voulu un autre s'il n'avait pas piégé les doigts baladeuses d'un Kili déterminé.

Il avait eu raison; la conversation autour du repas parlait de tout et de rien. Ils étaient tous occupés à manger. Le vin avait été versé et la seule conversation était les compliments donnés au chef et des demandes de se servir à nouveau.

Quand le dîner fut terminé, Fili se leva pour nettoyer la table, mais Bilbo ne voulait pas en entendre parler. « Tu restes là et tu tiens Kili loin de ma cuisine. »

Le brunet roula des yeux. « J'ai voulu aider un fois et j'ai fait tomber une douzaine d'œufs. Depuis Bilbo est intimement convaincu que je suis une arme de destruction massive. »

« Il ne sait pas que tu sais toi-même cuisiner ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu mettre le feu à la cuisine ? » Dit calmement Fili.

Dís ria. « La cuisine de Bilbo est son sanctuaire. Seul Ori est autorisé à y pénétrer. Même ce pauvre Thorin doit s'y faufiler en cachette quand il veut un en-cas. »

Ils regardèrent tous Thorin qui souriait faiblement et haussa les épaules. « Il se tient à l'écart de mon bureau donc j'en fais de même avec sa cuisine. Ce n'est que justice. »

Dwalin secoua la tête. « Vous êtes tellement stéréotypés que s'en est effrayait. »

Thorin se braqua. « Ce n'est pas ça ! Le passe-temps de Bilbo est de cuisiner. Il ne veut pas se mêler du mien. »

« Si tu en a déjà un, » taquina Kili. « Vous allez parfaitement bien ensembles et tu le sais. Je ne t'imagine pas aussi différent, tu le peux toi, maman ? »

Dís sourit et secoua la tête, mais Fili sentait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec cette situation. Elle lui rappelait son père, l'acceptant de l'extérieur, mais pas tellement au fond. Il la regarda puis ensuite son fils. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais ils étaient aussi très différents. Il se demandait à quel point le fait que Kili soit gay était une déception pour elle.

Ori réapparu avec du café et autorisa Dwalin de faire le service. Ils étaient le couple le moins improbables du monde avec la maniaquerie d'Ori et le comportement de motard hors-la-loi de Dwalin, mais officieusement Fili sentait que le plus petit était un dur à cuir alors que Dwalin quelqu'un de tendre et de bienveillant. Kili avait dit qu'il était efficace comme brancardier et qu'il avait reçu des promotions jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ait offert un poste qui l'écarta du monde extérieur pour l'amener dans des bureaux. Là il s'était arrêté. Il leur avait dit que c'était dans les tranchées qu'il se sentait le mieux.

Apparemment il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelle par rapport à l'accident de Kili, mais il avait risqué le secret médical voir pire en allant de lui-même à l'hôpital et en se rendant aussi utile qu'un emmerdeur en surveillant Kili se faire prendre en charge. Ce gamin était tout autant son neveu que celui de Thorin, de cœur que de sang.

Le dessert arriva non sans une petite fanfare. Dans chaque assiette il y avait une énorme bombe de chocolat recouverte par ce que Bilbo appelait une « crème au caramel salé. »

Kili commença à attaquer avec un cri de joie, Thorin fut silencieux mais était tout autant enthousiaste et Dwalin semblait vouloir se marier avec ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Fili regardait un moment le sien hésitant à détruire le caramel joliment versé, mais il y avait des choses auxquelles tu ne pouvais pas résister, donc il y plongea sa fourchette et fut agréable surpris de voir l'épais liquide chocolaté se mélanger au caramel. Ça semblait meilleur que le sexe.

Plusieurs bouchées plus tard il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas aussi bon que le sexe, mais que s'en était pas loin non plus. Il ne savait pas ce qui était meilleur, manger ou regarder Kili. Une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus chez l'Irlandais c'était sa joie. Il se jetait à corps perdu dans son assiette et appréciait le moment. Cette pensée lui pinça légèrement le cœur alors qu'il se disait qu'il ne verrait jamais Kili sur son vélo pourchasser le vent, prenant des risques lors de ces sauts et hurlant de bonheur à l'atterrissage. Il était comme un oiseau à qui on a coupé les ailes, pouvant seulement marcher, mais enviant les cieux. Fili poussa un soupir et retourna à son dessert. Maintenant il n'avait plus l'air aussi doux.

« Donc, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

Fili mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que Thorin venait de lui parler. Il leva la tête et dis, « Je suis…euh…je… » Il savait qu'il rougissait et sa voix estompa.

Dwalin rigola. « Il ne veut pas dire qu'il a attrapé Kili dans un bar. »

Thorin et Bilbo rirent. Dís sourit faiblement et prit une gorgée de son café. Kili la regarda, mais il l'ignora.

Kili haussa la parole pour prendre la défense de Fili. « Il ne m'a pas vraiment attrapé. Il s'est comporté comme un gentleman et m'a demandé une dance. Dwalin et Ori étaient là. On a tous les quatre discutés et on s'ait échangé nos numéro de téléphone à la fin de la soirée. »

« Est-ce que le voir en fauteuil roulant t'as dérangé ? » La question fut poliment posée, mais Fili sentait que Dís était en quelque sorte en train de le tester.

« Eh bien, je ne l'avais pas remarqué quand je me suis approché pour lui réclamer une dance puisqu'il était assis de dos, mais, non ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Mon cousin est dans un fauteuil et il dance, donc nous avons passé un bon moment. » Fili croisa son regard cherchant à se calmer et lui montrer combien son fils comptait pour lui.

« Je ne savais pas pour ton cousin, » dit Ori en souriant. « Ça fait longtemps qu'il est dans un fauteuil ? »

Fili haussa les épaules. « Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Il est marié, a des enfants et il a une vie tout à fait normale. Je ne le vois pas souvent car il habite au sud de l'île, mais il est toujours heureux. Il possède sa propre affaire et tout ce passe pour le mieux. »

Le visage de Thorin était doux mais sa voix était dure. « Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre que nous sommes un peu protecteurs envers Kili. » Il ignora le cri de protestation de son neveu. « Nous avons failli le perdre et nous ne voulons que le meilleur pour lui. »

Fili se tourna pour faire face à Thorin. « Je peux comprendre ça. Je pense que ça m'aurait inquiété de ne pas vous voir aussi protecteurs. Je ne sais pas si je suis la meilleure chose pour lui, mais je prendrais très soin de lui et je promets de ne pas le blesser délibérément. On met les choses au point. Nous ne nous précipitons pas, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. »

L'homme acquiesça, apaisé. C'est ce qu'il espérait entendre. Tant qu'ils prenaient leur temps ça ne le gênait pas. Ils étaient adultes et devaient construire leur propre route. Ses investigations lui avaient montré des choses inquiétantes à propos du passé de Fili, mais c'était surtout centré sur son ex-partenaire. Après ce que les fouilles plus profondes avaient révélés, Fili, était quelqu'un de convenable. C'est tout ce que Thorin pouvait espérer. Le reste était entre les mains de son neveu.

Bilbo les regardait avec la plus douce des expressions. « Donc vous deux c'est exclusif ? »

« Ouais, ouais, » répondit Kili, légèrement gêné par la question.

« Ah, c'est bien. Vous ne pouvez pas travailler sur une relation si vous ne l'êtes pas. » Il regarda tendrement Thorin. « Je me rappelle quand ton oncle me le demanda. Je m'étais demandé pourquoi il m'avait choisi plutôt qu'un autre. Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que parfois, tu sais quand quelqu'un est parfait pour toi. »

Thorin sourit et Fili aurait juré qu'il rougissait. Il prit la main de Bilbo et la serra tendrement. « Je n'ai jamais hésité. Au moment où je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su. Et tu sais que je n'ai jamais tort, » il termina avec un petit sourire taquin.

L'expression sur le visage de Bilbo était comblée de bonheur.

Dwalin toussa et Ori lui frappa l'épaule.

« Hé ! »

« Ne gâche pas ce moment abruti. »

Dwalin le regardait attentivement faisait qu'Ori se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue fripée.

Fili restait assis jouant avec les restes de son dessert. L'amour autour de lui était extraordinaire. Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Kili. L'Irlandais était incroyablement beau, avec une personnalité naturellement joviale et douce. Le fauteuil roulant n'était pas une excuse, mais le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été dans une vraie relation l'était. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kili qui souriait joyeusement à ses oncles. Etait-il prêt de se mettre avec quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune idée comment se comporter en amant et surtout comment rester fidèle ? Honnêtement il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se lancer pour avoir son cœur se faire briser à nouveau.

Son médecin disait qu'il avait des « problèmes de confiance. » « Sans blague, » il lui avait répondu. Ce n'était pas juste à cause de Daniel, c'était une série de trahison au fil des années d'amis qui avaient su qu'il était gay et ne l'avaient plus jamais reparlé ainsi que ton père qui lui avait reproché qu'il « aurait dû crever » quand il fut jeté à la rue. Sa mère avait pris sa défense et au fil des ans son père était plus ou moins revenu à la raison, mais il verrait toujours cette horrible scène se rembobiner dans sa tête jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Plus d'une fois il avait été d'accord avec son père. Si sa vie avait pris fin dans l'océan il aurait été épargné de tant de douleurs. Il avait à nouveau réactivé la bombe, il pouvait entendre le détonateur. Il regarda Kili qui lui souriait avec toutes les cellules de son corps, les yeux scintillants, l'éclat de ses dents l'invitant à faire partie de la joie du jour. Ouais, il était temps de retourner voir un médecin.

Il leva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Dís. Comme son frère ils étaient d'un bleu saphir, hors maintenant ils étaient si sombres qu'ils semblaient noirs. Elle lui envoya un regard dur et se tourna vers son fils.

« Killian, es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » Sa voix était douce mais Fili pouvait entre la douleur à-travers. « Pense à tout ce que tu vas perdre. Tu ne veux pas d'une famille…des bébés ? »

Conscient du sous-entendu dans la question de sa mère il lui sourit. « T'inquiète m'man, je peux toujours éjaculer. Nous aurons des bébés. Nous trouverons une mère porteuse voire deux et… »

Dís explosa presque sur son siège. « Killian Durin, il ne peut y avoir une telle conversation à cette table ! »

Les yeux de Kili clignèrent et sa resta bouche bée. « Je voulais juste dire que je peux avoir mes propres enfants, je peux… »

« Je sais ce que tu as voulu dire et je sais comment tu l'as su. » Sa voix était comme un scalpel tranchant son fils jusqu'à l'os. « Je ne veux pas entendre cette conversation. Je n'veux pas ! »

Thorin se leva et lui fit face. Il était calme, mais ces yeux restaient embués. « Dís, ce n'est pas le l'endroit… »

« Où _est_ cet endroit ? » fusilla-t-elle, à Thorin. « Chaque fois que j'essaye de te parler, je dois me taire. » Elle regarda Bilbo qui semblait être le plus calme de tous. « Je ne suis _pas_ d'accord de te voir vivre avec un homme… de te voir coucher avec un homme. Ça va à l'encontre de tous ce qu'on nous a élevés à croire. »

Kili étaient mortifié qu'elle puisse s'attaquer à Thorin et Bilbo. Il lui fit face, son visage formant une combinaison de colère et de peur. « Tu savais que j'étais gay depuis que j'ai seize ans, pourquoi veux-tu te battre seulement maintenant ? » Kili était si bouleversé que ces yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

Elle le regarda en colère, mais elle n'arrivait pas à tenir cette expression. Ça c'était adoucit jusqu'à avoir une expression peinée. « Je me suis dit que c'était une phase. Tu es devenu trop grand à ça. Tu n'étais jamais resté avec quelqu'un auparavant. J'espérais que tu expérimentais. »

Elle regarda Fili et il baissa la tête, honteux. S'il n'avait pas été là, il n'y aurait pas eu de paroles dures et peut-être qu'elle et Kili auraient pu mettre tout au plat avec le temps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on lui jette au visage. Elle avait pensé qu'elle pouvait, ou qu'elle aurait pu ne pas l'inviter à dîner, mais la douleur était trop grande.

Kili tendit sa main et pris celle de Fili, la tenant si fermement que ses articulations lui faisaient mal. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans un tel état. Elle semblait toujours heureuse pour ses oncles et acceptait la relation de Dwalin et Ori. Il se souvenait d'un voyage jusqu'au prêtre quand il s'était confié à elle. Ça avait été une expérience longue et douloureuse quand on lui disait que son âme immortelle était en péril et qu'il devait renoncer à son pêcher. Au lieu de lui montrer le chemin, tout ce qu'avait fait le vieux prêtre fut de le chasser de l'église. Etant un ado insolent il s'était engagé avec des faits qui accablèrent le dogme. Quand il fut parti sa mère avait été en larmes. Il avait essayé de lui parler depuis et au fil des années, mais elle avait semblé accepter le fait qu'il était homosexuel et ça n'avait plus changé en dépit de ce qu'une religion qui ne croyait pas en ce qu'il disait.

« Je croyais t'avoir perdu, Kili, » dit-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « J'ai prié, j'ai supplié, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. »

Ori et Dwalin se glissèrent hors de table et appelèrent Fili à les rejoindre. Avec Bilbo ils passèrent par la cuisine et se dirigèrent vers le porche. Ils restèrent ensembles, se tenant les uns contre les autres, un mouchoir venant à la rescousse de Fili et ils attendirent.

« Je ne peux pas te risquer à nouveau, » continuait Dís. « Je ne veux pas ! »

Kili devenait de plus en plus impatient avec sa mère. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Thorin, mais son oncle restait cloué sur place, observant toujours sa sœur.

« Je ne vais pas mourir, maman. Le docteur a dit que ma blessure ne m'empêcherait pas d'avoir une vie normale, » dit Kili se penchant en avant, suppliant de pouvoir lui faire entendre raison.

Elle le regarda fixement, tordant la serviette dans ses mains. « Qu'en est-il du SIDA ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver si tu l'as ? Ça vaut vraiment le risque juste pour du sexe ? »

Son fils prit une grande inspiration puis expira bruyamment. « Je ne vais pas avoir le SIDA. Je suis prudent. Je sais comment me protéger. »

« Et si tu n'es pas assez prudent ? Qu'est-ce qui passer ? »

Thorin leva un doigt. « C'est un adulte, Dís. Il sait ce qu'il est et ce qu'il veut. Il sait comment se protéger. Je lui en ai parler… »

« Toi ! Tu lui en as parlé ! » Elle se tourna vers lui. « Toi et tes paroles. Tu étais supposé le raisonner au lieu de cela tu l'as entraîné à devenir comme toi. »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu Dís, écoute-toi. Tu réagis comme notre père. Il m'a chassé. Il a chassé Frerin. Sa haine a tué notre frère. Frerin n'aurait pas eu à rejoindre l'armée s'il avait eu un autre endroit où aller. Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu dis ? »

Dís s'arrêta pile. « Frerin n'était pas gay. » Elle défia Thorin à dire le contraire.

« Non, il ne l'était pas, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter d'écouter ce pourquoi j'ai été chassé. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas me rejoindre mais il disait qu'il devait partir. »

« Ton homosexualité est ce qui a tué Frerin! » La voix de Dís envoya un énorme coup au cœur de son frère qui se brisa en deux. « Assassin ! »

Thorin semblait secoué. Il regarda Kili et chuchota, « Je suis désolé, » avant de quitter la pièce.

Kili le regardait partir et pris une longue respiration. Il tourna son fauteuil et se rapprocha de sa mère. Elle se redressa de manière imposante face à lui, mais il ne se laissa pas faire.

« Tu es contente maintenant, mère ? Tu as fait fuir tout le monde, de la même façon que tu les a chassé de ta vie. Thorin t'aimait toujours et essayait de t'inclure au groupe, mais tu as choisi de le blâmer sur quelque chose qui n'est pas de sa faute. »

Ses yeux étaient sombres, ses sourcils froncés et l'affrontait courageusement. « Je t'ai envoyé des études. L'homosexualité semble avoir un composant génétique. Comme la couleur des cheveux et des yeux c'est déterminé durant la grossesse. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que quelqu'un choisit. » Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, m'man, qui voudrait se faire détester par tant de personne ? »

« Va laver ta bouche et ne blasphème pas, » répondit-elle d'un air glacial.

« Oh je ne peux pas blasphémer, mais tu peux me dire que selon l'Eglise je suis le rebut de l'humanité et que je vais être condamné à brûler de mes pêchers. » Elle allait répondre quelque chose, mais il lui coupa la parole. « J'ai déjà tout entendu et j'appelle ça des conneries ! Le Pape François disait au public 'si quelqu'un est homosexuel et que cette personne cherche Dieu et elle a la bonne volonté, qui suis pour la condamner? »

« Comment oses-tu citer le Pape ! »

« Comment oses-tu ne pas le faire ? »

Kili était furieux, mais il se sentait comme si son cœur se déchirait dans sa poitrine. « Tu es ma _mère_, tu es supposé de m'aimer peut n'importe le prix. » Les larmes contenues dans ses yeux débordèrent et ils se les frottas rageusement. « Tu me juge alors que notre propre Pape ne le fait pas. »

Il agita le bras en direction de la cuisine. « Tu juges ton frère comme grand-père le faisait. Tu le chasses. Tu l'accuses d'avoir tué son frère. C'est de la folie. C'est la haine que grand-père avait pour Thorin qui a tué Frerin. Bilbo est la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Et Dwalin et Ori ont toujours été bons avec toi. Je n'ai vu aucuns de ces personnes religieuses venir quand tu t'étais cassé le bras, mais ils étaient là, cuisinant et faisant le ménage s'assurant que tu étais à l'aise. »

« N'essaie même pas de me reprocher ce qui est arrivé dans ma famille. J'ai vu comment ça nous a déchirés. Tout ce que Thorin a devait faire allait s'arrêter de toute façon. » Son visage enragé virait en désespoir. « Au lieu de ça il a choisi cette vie et regarde ce qu'il a fait de nous. Regarde ce qu'il a fait ! »

Kili poussa durement sur ses roues, désirant que son corps se mette debout mais il ne lui obéit pas. « Ce n'est PAS un choix ! Tu peux te rentrer ça dans ton crâne ? Ce n'est pas un putain de choix ? C'est la façon dont je suis né. C'est la façon dont Thorin est né. Ton préjugé et ton église ne peuvent changer ça. Thorin et Bilbo ont une belle vie et cette vie ils la feront ensemble. »

Il frappa la table avec sa main si fort que son verre de vin se renversa, teintant la nappe couleur sang. Il regarda les dégâts un instant puis revint à elle. Il était si énervé qu'il pouvait à peine parler.

« J'en reviens pas que tu es invité Fili pour agir ensuite de la sorte ! »

La colère pris de nouveau Dís. Elle écrasa la serviette dans sa main puis le pointa avec. « Je pensais que je pouvais le supporter, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne peux pas vous imaginer faire des choses ensembles. » Elle le regardait tandis qu'elle contournait la table et le gifla.

L'âme de Kili se fissura. Il la regardait dans les yeux et réalisa que la mère qui l'avait toujours aimé ne pouvait plus supporter sa vue. Il la dégoutait. Il cherchait à dire quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa gorge était serrée et il pouvait à peine respirer.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec son fauteuil. Il commençait à passer la porte du porche, mais la porte était trop étroite et ses roues étaient bloquées. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse lui venir en aide, Kili envoya des violents coups dessus et martelait ses poings contre le chambranle. Il frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Fili ne vienne à lui et lui saisit les poignets.

« S'il te plait arrête, » pria Fili. « Ne te blesse pas plus. » Kili se battit contre lui un instant, envoyant toujours de violents coups puis s'abaissa, les bras retombant mollement.

Les côtés de la porte étaient striés de sang. Il s'était ouvert les mains et le sang coulait pour aller salir les mains de Fili. Le blond appuya une de ses mains contre ses lèvres et Kili caressa sa joue, la tâchant de son sang. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il saignait jusqu'à cet instant. La vue du sang détruit ce qui restait de son cœur.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. » Il amena sa main à lui et se plia sur lui-même sur son fauteuil, les mains appuyés contre sa poitrine et la tête basse alors qu'il sanglotait.

Kili laisse se faire pousser jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cuisine. Dwalin se précipita en avant, prit de l'essuie-tout, les humidifia avec de l'eau froide et le pressa contre les mains de Kili pour arrêter les saignements. Prenant une serviette propre dans la cuisine de Bilbo il se mit à genoux à côté de son neveu et banda ses mains comme lorsqu'il s'était coupé en coupant un steak saignant.

Ori tremblait comme une feuille, mais il arracha quelques sopalins et les mouilla pour les donner à Fili afin de nettoyer son visage et ses mains. Ses énormes yeux était remplis de larmes et lorsqu'il regarda le Kiwi, il lui demanda, « Pourquoi ? » Fili secoua sa tête. Il serra Ori contre son torse. Il n'avait aucune réponse et doutait comme jamais.

Thorin entra dans la salle à manger et revint quelques minutes plus tard ses traits tirés et attristé. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Kili et prit son neveu entre ses bras. « Mon pauvre garçon. Je suis tellement désolé. » Il déposa un baiser sur la tignasse de Kili. « Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu que ça t'arrive. »

Il continuait de le tenir contre lui, permettant à Kili de pleurer contre sa large épaule. Fili s'agenouilla de l'autre côté et prit tendrement ses mains bandées. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre Dwalin tira Ori à lui et le serra contre lui comme s'il pouvait le protéger de toute la cruauté du monde entier.

Au final les sanglots de Kili se transformèrent en reniflements puis en un gros soupir. Il leva la tête et donna à son oncle un sourire mou qui atteignait seulement les coins de sa bouche. « Désolé je t'ai mis de la morve. »

Malgré lui Thorin gloussa. « J'ai eu pire. Ce n'est pas important. Je suis plus préoccupé par toi. » Il brossa les cheveux de Kili hors de ses yeux. « Si j'avais sû qu'elle allait faire un tel spectacle je n'aurai jamais invité tout le monde à diner. »

Le blond regarda et acquiesça. « Je sais que vous ne l'aurez pas fait. Kili m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous deux. Que vous étiez de merveilleux modèles pour lui. » Il regarda Bilbo et essayait de sourire. « Merci pour ce merveilleux diner. Tu es vraiment un fantastique cuisinier. »

Bilbo se rapprocha et s'agenouilla près de Fili. Il glissa ses bras autour du Kiwi dans une étreinte. « Tu seras toujours le bienvenu. »

Fili se serra contre lui, le remercia pour le réconfort. Il se sentait chancelant aux souvenirs de son père qui surgissaient à nouveau. Il voulait juste s'enfermer dans un coffre et pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir, mais il n'aurait pas ce luxe. Il devait être là pour Kili. Son pauvre Kili battu qui ne méritait aucuns des abus de sa mère qui lui étaient tombés dessus. Il comprenait ses peurs, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle les avait fait sortir pour venir frapper son fils qu'elle aimait.

Lorsque les jambes de Fili commençaient à avoir des crampes il se leva et Bilbo se leva à son tour. Il regardait l'homme le plus âge et l'étreignit à nouveau. « Merci. »

Bilbo hocha la tête. « Ne t'enfuis pas, j'ai des choses à te donner. J'ai fait un dessert supplémentaire car Kili adore le chocolat plus que tout. Peut-être que demain quand il se lèvera un peu de gâteau lui fera du bien. »

Fili ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de glousser. « Je crois que tu as raison. Il sera malheureux mais affamé. »

Kili leva la tête pour les regarder tous les deux. « Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. »

« Nous parlons de chocolat, béta, » taquina Bilbo, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il poussa un soupir épuisé et chercha à sourire. « C'est bien. Je veux dégueuler maintenant, mais les chocolats plus tard. Ouais, ça fera du bien. »

Thorin le regardait inquiet. « Tu te sens mal ? »

Kili secoua lentement sa tête. « Non, je pense que je peux me retenir. Je suis crevé et prit de vertiges. »

Il commença à faire rouler son fauteuil et tressailli quand ses paumes se pressèrent contre les roues. « Je crois que j'ai merdé. »

Dwalin secoua la tête « Je pense que tu as merdé également. Je viendrais demain regarder ces mains. Je ne pense pas que ça soit sérieux, mais tu as quelques bleus et ça va gonfler. Quand tu rentreras mais un paquet glacé dans tes mains ou des glaçons dans un gant pour faire dégonfler. Ton foutu caractère Irlandais t'a pas raté cette fois-ci. »

Kili regardait tristement. « C'était soit la porte soit la tête de maman. Des deux je dirais que la tête était plus dure. »

Thorin rit. « Certainement plus dur et plus épais. » Il pencha la tête et son neveu sourit un tout petit peu. « Nous verrons. J'ose dire qu'elle se sera calmée demain et voudrait en reparler. »

« Peut-être qu'elle le fera mais je ne veux pas. » Il respira profondément, semblait qu'il portait tout le poids du monde.

Bilbo tapa Dwalin sur l'épaule et lui remis deux gants humides remplis de glace pilée. L'Ecossais lui sourit, « Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi, Billy ? »

Le petit homme mit une serviette en travers les genoux de Kili et le regarda, ses yeux dorés tristes. « Ne te blâme pas. En rien ce n'est de ta faute. J'aurais dû le savoir. J'ai vu qu'elle me donnait un regard dur et étrange de temps en temps, mais j'ai pensé que c'était une femme étant critique de ma cuisine ou de mon nettoyage, ou de moi essayant de dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans son sens. Nous ne voyons pas ce que nous ne voulons pas voir. Laisse Dwalin s'occuper de tes mains. »

Kili acquiesça et essayait d'avoir l'air reconnaissant. Il adorait Bilbo autant qu'il adorait son vrai oncle. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient toujours été un couple. Ils étaient si parfait ensembles. Comment pouvait-il avoir tord ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Dwalin emballa soigneusement ses mains avec des gants remplis de glace. « ça t'aidera pour la douleur. Tu as tes médicaments avec toi ? » Il savait que Kili avait l'habitude de les emmener à chaque endroit où il allait.

« Ils sont dans mon sac, » répondit-il doucement.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir de parler Bilbo était à côté d'eux avec un verre d'eau froid avec une paille. S'en était une venant du parc d'attraction Funderland. Kili se souvenait de d'en avoir réclamé une avec une tasse de clown quand il était petit. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait gardé. Le fait de prendre sa gélule lui fit se sentir légèrement mieux.

Il resta de longues minutes assis regardant ses mains attachées dans un sachet de glace improvisé. La vie était si simple quand il avait sept ans et suppliants ses oncles indulgents pour des bonbons dans un parc d'attraction.

A contrecœur il leva les yeux et demanda calmement. « Pourrais-je avoir un peu d'aide depuis que je suis devenu stupide ? »

Fili posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kili et commença à le pousser. Kili se pencha en arrière pour le regarder de travers. « On peut aller chez toi ? Je ne veux pas rester seul. »

Le Kiwi se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. « Je pense que c'est pareil pour moi. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux besoin d'un câlin. »


	13. Chapter 13

Sommaire : Les blessures sont encore ouvertes et les cœurs sont brisés, que peut un Néo-Zélandais pour combattre une telle destruction. La seule chose qu'il peut faire c'est de le serrer contre lui et de prendre soin de lui avec passion et avec chaque recoins de son corps. Heureusement Fili est très très doué pour ça.

Note de la traductrice : ... ... ... On en parle lors d'un temps relativement ancien où je disais que j'essayais un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ? Ouiiiii, allez-y j'attends les tomates !

Blague à part je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre tellement longtemps, heureusement que les chapitres sont denses :( Je n'ai pas pu poster pendant les vacances de Toussaint car j'en ai pas avant Noël justement, l'année dernière j'avais un temps de publipostage assez décousue à cause de ma fac et cette année je dois refaire mon année avec en prime une prépa à côté donc je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre pour moi mais je vais essayer de reprendre mon rythme même si ce n'est pas gagné :(

A l'heure où je poste ce chapitre, l'auteure continue sa fic (tout va bien de ce côté) et a posté dernièrement son 35ème chapitre. Pour ma part j'ai déjà traduit les chapitres 13-14-15 et je m'attaque au 16ème. Je traduis en plus une autre fic où je n'ai posté que le prologue depuis juillet et même si les chapitres sont beaucoup plus courts j'ai déjà pas mal de boulot et pas de bêta-correcteur xD Alors je vous souhaite beaucoup de patience et vraiment désolée pour ma lenteur.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Chapitre 12

La route du retour jusqu'au loft de Fili se fit silencieusement. Thorin avait soulevé Kili pour le mettre dans la voiture et Fili savait qu'il devrait aider. Les mains de l'Irlandais étaient douloureuses et il les tenait bercées sur ses genoux. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil et vit que Kili pleurait toujours doucement, ses larmes discrètes roulèrent jusqu'en bas de son visage pour goutter depuis son menton jusqu'à ses bandages. Il roulait calmement et prudemment pour ne pas faire basculer son passager. C'était difficile de garder ses yeux sur la route et il se retrouvait à tourner son regard toutes les trois secondes. Heureusement il y avait peu de trafic et ils rentrèrent au loft, saufs.

Kili s'autorisa à se laisser soulever de la voiture, bougeant seulement pour garder son équilibre. Il avait une furieuse envie de partir. Il n'y avait aucune place pour la fierté à ce moment. Chaque cellule de son corps débordait de peine. Pour ce soir, il y renoncerait. Fili était certain qu'aussitôt son cœur aurait cessé de se briser il serait de retour à haïr les soins qu'on lui promulgue, mais là maintenant, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin. Il prit sur eux deux pour emmener Kili aux toilettes, sans honte, juste de doux mots et des tendres baisers. Il se brossa les dents avec une brosse à dents de rechange que Fili avait préparé, laissant à Fili de l'aider là aussi. Il se permit alors de le soulever pour le mettre sur le lit, se laissant faire passivement tandis que son pantalon et ses bas furent enlevés avant de se faire glisser dans un bas de pyjama. Kili était resté silencieux et insensible quand Fili plaça ses jambes. Le Kiwi avait l'étrange pensée que s'il avait voulu repeindre l'Irlandais en bleu il ne verrait aucunes objections. Kiwi était si épuisé qu'il ne fonctionnait qu'à l'instinct, son cerveau s'étant mis en veille quelques heures auparavant. Pour l'instant il ne se souciait de rien. C'était effrayant à voir.

Fili rampa sur le lit à côté de lui, éteignant la lumière, tirant sur les couvertures et prenant Kili dans ses bras. Kili était absolument mou. Il garda ses bras et ses mains appuyés contre sa poitrine dans une position fœtale comme s'il essayait de protéger son cœur. Il regarda fixement le plafond, ne voyant rien. Le blond l'embrassa tendrement et balaya ses cheveux de son visage.

« Je ne vais pas dire que ça va aller. Tu n'oublieras jamais cette nuit, mais avec le temps tu comprendras et tu pardonneras, » murmura-t-il.

Kili secoua la tête; les seuls sons qu'il émettait étaient ses bouffées d'air.

« Je suis passé par-là moi aussi, nous sommes nombreux à être passés par-là. Nous nous en sortons vivants, pour être franc. »

De nouveau le secouement de tête et un minuscule sanglot serré. Fili le serrait contre lui et le calmait, les doigts démêlant ses cheveux balayant ses cheveux afin d'éclairer ses épaules et ses bras. Finalement l'épuisement le gagna et Kili s'endormit. Chaque fois que Fili cherchait à bouger il y avait un léger pleurnichement de protestation donc il se résigna à dormir pelotonné contre son Kili, le gardant en sécurité dans ses bras.

Vers quatre heure trente Kili se réveilla en larme et cela pris quelques instants à Fili de se rendre compte que la douleur dans ses mains l'avait réveillé. Le blond se glissa rapidement hors du lit pour revenir avec un verre de lait, quelques tranches d'Angel Slices et une dose plus forte en médicaments. Il y avait de la lumière dans le couloir et la porte était presque fermée pour éviter d'aveugler Kili.

« Non, j'en veux pas, » murmura-t-il comme un petit gamin.

Le blond posa tendrement une main sur le bras de Kili. « Tu iras mieux si tu prends tes médicaments. Tu peux retourner dormir. Il n'est même pas 5 heures. J'ai des tranches d'Angel slices. Manges-en un s'il te plait pour éviter que tes gélules te rendent malade."

Kili ouvrit un œil et le regarda. Il y avait de sombres cernes sous ses yeux et ils étaient injectés de sang. Il cligna des yeux et se retourna, une légère plainte alors qu'il avait oublié ses mains et les avait utilisés pour essayer de s'assoir.

Fili glissa rapidement un bras et derrière son corps pour le tenir debout. « Tes mains sont abîmées, bébé. »

Kili semblait perplexe puis hocha la tête. « Si par cela tu veux dire complètement foutues, oui elle le sont. Je suis un abruti. » Il regarda ses mains et cligna des yeux. « La prochaine fois j'utiliserai quelque chose de lourd. »

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. » Il déballa un gâteau et le remit à Kili qui le prit maladroitement. Ses mains étaient gonflées, raides et le laissa tombé sur sa poitrine. « Désolé… »

Fili embrassa son front. « Pas de soucis, mec, je l'ai. » Il ramassa les miettes et les fourra dans sa bouche, éclaircissant légèrement le visage de l'Irlandais.

« Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter, » murmura Kili alors qu'il se penchait pour un baiser. « Mais je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. »

Ils restèrent assis quelques minutes, Kili avec ses yeux clos se laissait aller contre le torse de Fili, tirant sa force de l'homme le plus âgé. Quand il s'endormi et vacillait un peu, le Kiwi l'allongea doucement, tournant ses hanches et ses jambes afin qu'il ne dorme pas dans la même position toute la nuit. Se mettant en cuillère contre lui, Fili enroula un bras protecteur autour de Kili et le sommeil l'emporta. Ses rêves ne furent pas paisibles, son esprit rembobinant la scène du dîner. Il ne se réveilla pas, mais dans son sommeil il rapprocha Kili contre lui.

Fili se réveilla le premier et resta immobile, Kili était toujours contre son bras qui ne pouvait plus sentir depuis quelques heures. Il avait l'impression d'avoir livré une bataille. Il se rappelait de quelques brides de ses rêves. Ils avaient tous finis par un sauvetage en quelque sorte. Dans le dernier il avait désespérément essayé de tenir une porte close contre l'assaut d'un danger inconnu. La nuit dernière fut cauchemardesque. Ça n'aurait pu se produire. Kili se retournerait et lui sourirait et le monde serait de nouveau meilleur. Il jeta un œil à l'Irlandais qui dormait contre lui crispé, ses longs cils cachant ses cernes, ses joues pâles le faisaient ressembler à un clochard abandonné.

C'était comme s'il revivait la nuit avec son père. Au moins Kili avait la maigre consolation de savoir que sa mère l'aimait. Fili ne pourrait jamais oublier le visage de son père. C'était un mélange de mépris et de dégout. Il n'y avait pas d'amour ici, juste du dégout. Jusque-là il n'avait pas su à quel point son père pensait de l'homosexualité. S'il avait su, il aurait pu anticiper sa réaction.

Il avait été si naïf de penser que ses parents étaient différents et que leur amour avait été inconditionnel. Leur rejet l'avait mené directement à Daniel et leurs relations étaient allées de mal en pis lorsque Daniel avait tranquillement séparé Fili de sa famille et de ses amis. Ce fut seulement l'année dernière, avec l'aide de son médecin, qu'il avait pu reprendre contact.

Fili avait enlevé son bras pour s'essuyer les yeux. Son père avait au moins secoué sa main pour lui dire au revoir quand il allait partir pour Londres. Sa mère avait pleuré et l'avait étreint, lui donnant de l'espoir. Son père était aussi vieux qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler et fatigué. Il voulait le serrer contre lui, mais n'arrivait même pas à l'atteindre. Son grand frère n'avait pas été aperçu.

Il sentit Kili s'agiter et il se tenait prêt dans le cas où il voulait juste changer de position. L'Irlandais ouvrit les yeux et les clignèrent paresseusement. « Tu es réveillé ? »

« Ouais, mais c'est encore trop tôt. Retourne dormir. » Fili se rapprocha et lui embrassa le nez. Il n'eut pas de réponse.

« Je veux pas. Je n'aime pas mes rêves. Je…Je dois me retourner. » Sa voix était douce et enrouée par les larmes d'hier soir.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Fili. « Viens, laisse-moi t'aider. » Il se leva et déplaça les hanches et les jambes de Kili pour qu'il puisse reposer sur le dos.

« Je peux le faire, » protesta-t-il calmement, malgré qu'il ne fit aucun mouvement pour aider.

« Bien sûr que tu peux, mais écoute-moi. Je suis d'humeur à te gâter un peu. » Fili glissa son bras sous la nuque de Kili et le tira à lui pour un baiser. « Je ne ferais pas ça très souvent, donc tu ferais mieux d'en profiter. »

« Ne m'emmerde pas, j'suis tellement crevé. » Il s'étendit pour étreindre le Kiwi, mais sa main échoua. Il tressailli quand sa main heurta l'épaule de Fili. « Oublié. Merde. Putain. Quel trouduc. » Il retira sa main et la posa soigneusement contre son torse.

Il s'allongea silencieusement puis chuchota dans un long souffle frissonnant. « J'aurais préféré mourir. »

Cette déclaration déchira Fili de l'intérieur. Il le ramena à lui. « Ne parle pas comme ça. N'y pense même pas. Ta mère t'aime, elle est juste devenue un peu folle. »

« Je pense qu'elle est complètement folle. »

« Bon, ouais, je ne remets rien en question. Elle est tellement confuse de ce qu'elle ressent qu'elle a juste parler sans réfléchir et elle a blessé. Elle est comme une arme sans sécurité en ce moment, ou plutôt elle l'était hier soir. Je doute qu'elle soit en meilleur forme que toi ce matin. »

« Probablement pas. » Répondit Kili. "Mais elle l'a mérité. Je ne lui aie jamais mentis, ou feins. » Un sanglot embrouilla ses mots et il dû s'arrêter une minute. « Elle est la seule à mentir et elle prétendais l'accepter. »

Il leva les yeux sur Kili, son regard brillant de larmes contenues. « Pourquoi m'a-t-elle mentit pendant toutes ces années ? »

« Je pense qu'elle se mentait plus à elle qu'à toi. Tu l'as entendu. Elle disait qu'elle espérait que tu 'expérimentais'. »

« Jésus, est-ce que coucher avec tous ces mecs que j'ai trouvé comptaient comme une 'expérience ?' C'est une expérience quand c'est pour une ou deux fois. Lorsque tu ne te souviens plus combien tu en as eu, je pense que c'est plutôt un engagement. »

« Elle ne comprend pas. Elle était apeurée et la peur rend les gens stupides. » Fili ne savait pas comment réconforter Kili. Dís avait causé beaucoup de dégâts en laissant la peur prendre le contrôle. Peut-être trop pour être pardonnée.

Kili cacha son visage sous la gorge de Fili. « Ma vie est si merdique et maintenant je t'ai entrainé là-dedans. Je suis tellement désolé. »

« S'il te plait ne t'excuse pas, bébé. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

« Tu me serres dans tes bras, hein ? » Demanda Kili, sa voix tremblante parles larmes qu'il retenait.

« Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, » promit Fili.

oOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Fili ne pouvait pas plus dormir, il se glissa hors du lit et se dirige avers la salle de bain. Il était revenu dans la chambre pour prendre un jogging quand le téléphone de Kili sonna. Il le prit avant que ça ne réveille son partenaire et décrocha dans le hall.

« C'est Philippe Durinson. »

La voix de Thorin ne se présenta pas. « Comment va mon neveu ? »

« Comme vous l'imaginez, » répondit Fili. « Il est toujours en train de dormir et n'arrête pas de pleurer. »

Le juron qui lui répondit fut aiguisé et agressif. « Philipe, honnêtement je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle allait faire ça. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle le savait non plus. Ça semblait déborder. Je suis sûr que ça bouillonnait en elle pendant un long moment. Elle vous a accusé de choses qui n'étaient pas de votre faute. Croit-on vraiment qu'on puisse choisir cette vie ? » Sa voix était restée la même, mais il pouvait se sentir se crisper intérieurement. Ça ramenait tant de souvenirs.

« Elle ne le pensait pas. Pas vraiment. »

« Je suis d'accord, » dit Fili. « Elle voulait le dire mais je pense que ça la bouffait comme un poison pendant longtemps. » Il s'arrêta un moment. «Vous vous êtes réconcilié avec votre père ? »

Il eut un long silence. « Non. Une fois qui l'a dans l'esprit il n'y change pas. Il détestait pour ce que j'étais, donc, il me haïssait. Peut-être que si ma mère était toujours vivante les choses seraient différentes. Il était âgé quand je suis né et il est devenu plus têtu et distant avec les années. Pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un 'père'. »

« Est-ce que Dís est restée avec votre père après que vous êtes partie ? »

« Elle était adolescente, donc, oui, » répondit lentement Thorin.

« Et quand Frerin fut tué ? »

« Quand elle était encore ado. Elle s'est enfuie et est allée rejoindre l'IRA (armée républicaine Irlandaise). Mon père a apporté tellement de haîne dans cette maison que tout le monde a préféré s'enfuir et combattre pour un motif. »

Fili soupira. « Donc elle a beaucoup été exposée à ses préjugées et à sa colère. »

« Oui elle l'était, » dit Thorin avec lassitude. « Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Notre père pouvait être… dur. Je suis certain qu'il a dit beaucoup de choses en sa présence. »

« Elle vous a perdu puis elle a perdu Frerin. Elle faillit perdre son fils et maintenant elle sent la peur de perdre Kili de nouveau. » Fili s'arrêta puis repris. « Je crois que vous et Kili êtes tout ce qui lui reste. »

« Elle a aussi perdu le père de Kili. Elle avait seulement dix-huit ans, enceinte et en fuite. Il a été tué par une piégée à Belfast, » répondit Thorin. « Je suis étonné qu'elle n'est pas été brisée après ça. » Il se racla la gorge pour cacher sa voix cassée. « J'ai essayé de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour elle, lui donner un toit et un boulot et j'ai essayé d'être un père pour Kili. Mon père avait raison - Je suis un raté. Comment un mec de la sécurité, posant ses yeux partout, puisse-t-il être aussi aveugle ? »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. » Répondit rapidement Fili. « Rien de ce qui s'est passé était sous votre contrôle. Après vous n'aviez aucune raison de penser qu'il y avait un problème. Vous avez fait de votre mieux. »

« Merci pour ça, » dit calmement Thorin. « Bilbo dit que je prends trop de responsabilités, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je suis celui qui a tout déclenché. »

« Kili ne vous reproche rien et de ce que j'ai vu vous êtes un bon modèle pour lui. Il me dit le plus grand bien de vous. Qu'aurait-il fait sans vos conseils ? Il est heureux grâce à vous. »

Il eut un long silence. « Je crois que nous avons tous des choses à mettre au point. Penses-tu que ça aiderait si j'arrive plus tard ? »

« Je pense que Kili apprécierait. » Fili réfléchit un moment puis demanda, « Est-ce qu'il a par hasard un fauteuil avec des poignées ? Ses mains sont assez gonflées et il ne peut pas vraiment se pousser. »

« J'en ai un au sous-sol. Je l'apporterai. Va-t-il rester un moment chez toi ? »

« Aussi longtemps qui le souhaitera. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans son appartement ? »

« Je lui prendrai quelques vêtements et ses médicaments. » Thorin se sentait un peu mieux maintenant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. « Nous nous arrêterons en passant et on apportera le déjeuner. »

« Alors ça lui fera le petit-déjeuner. Je ne crois pas qu'il va se lever avant un bon moment et il n'aura probablement pas envie de manger, » répondit Fili.

« Bilbo apportera quelques-uns de ses pancakes au babeurre et du bacon entrelardé. Si Kili ne veut pas manger après ça, nous devrons planifier ses obsèques. »

Humour de Thorin ? Fili sourit légèrement. « Ça ressemble à un plan. Merci d'avoir appelé. »

« Merci beaucoup d'être là pour lui. »

Fili donna son adresse à Thorin puis alla dans la chambre. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil au coin du lit il vit que Kili avait les yeux ouverts, un bras tendu vers lui comme une invitation. Il se glissa dans le lit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis complètement crevé, » murmura l'Irlandais, son visage pressé contre le torse de Fili.

« Je sais. Quand mon père m'a chassé j'ai cru que jamais je pourrais retrouver toutes mes forces de nouveau. » Il le serra un instant. « Thorin et Bilbo vont passer dans un moment. »

« Non, je n'veux pas les voir, » protesta-t-il.

« Bilbo va emmener des pancakes au babeurre et de ce qu'il appelle du « bacon entrelardé » dont il est certain que tu vas adorer. »

« Du bacon entrelardé ? » La voix de Kili fut subitement plus joyeuse. Il aurait juré qu'il n'aurait plus jamais faim de nouveau, mais à la pensée de la cuisine de Bilbo son estomac avait soudainement ressuscité.

« Ouais et comme tu le sais il en prendra surement des tonnes. » Fili se pencha et posa un baiser sur les boucles indisciplinées de l'Irlandais.

« Pour du bacon entrelardé je vais me lever. » Il se retourna et regarda Fili. « Pour ça et aussi parce que j'ai tellement envie de pisser que mes molaires sont en train de flotter. »

Fili l'aida dans la salle de bain puis ils revinrent dans le lit. Fili enleva le bas de son pyjama et son boxer, il permit au Kiwi d'inspecter ses fesses qui s'étaient avérées être dénudées de marques rouges.

Le blond tapota tendrement sa croupe. « Tu sais que c'est la meilleure excuse de montrer ton cul à quelqu'un. »

La réponse fut un grognement. « Arrête de taper. »

« Mais j'aime beaucoup le tapoter, » taquina Fili, plantant un baiser mouillé sur sa joue barbue.

« Pervers. »

« Tu adores ça. »

« Ouais c'est vrai. » Il sourit légèrement. « Merci de m'avoir aidé. »

« Oh yeah, tu pourrais être un chaton que j'ai trouvé sous la pluie. » Fili fronça les sourcils d'espièglerie. « Comme tu aurais fait de même pour moi. Tu es mon ami et tu t'es battu hier soir. C'est mon devoir de citoyen de te ramener à la maison et se me pelotonner contre toi puis ensuite de gâter pour avoir pris la raclée de ta vie. »

« Devoir de citoyen ? J'adore. Peut-être que nous devions en faire une loi. » Son sourire s'élargie un tout petit peu.

« Ça me va. » Il prit le T-shirt de Kili parterre. « Thorin va t'emmener des choses, mais tu devras te débrouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. C'est assez froissé. Le mien serait trop petit, mais j'ai peut-être quelques trucs que tu pourrais porter. »

« Je préfère. J'aime cette idée de devoir porter tes vêtements. »

« Je pense que mes pantalons seront légèrement petits. »

« Tu as des shorts ? Je pourrais mettre en valeur mes magnifiques jambes, » répondit soudainement Kili.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux un short ? » Le blond ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Ouais, il n'y aura personne ici sauf celles qui ont déjà vu mes jambes. Je dois surmonter ça. »

Fili sortit un T-shirt écrit « Visitez la Nouvelle-Zélande » en grosse lettres bleues. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » il le remit à Kili et s'assit pour le mettre.

« Je dois arrêter de m'en soucier, » dit-il, évitant de croiser les yeux de Fili. « Ça fait trop mal de s'en soucier. »

Le blond s'assit sur le lit et prit Kili dans ses bras. « Ne dis pas ça. Ne dis plus jamais ça. »

Kili se laisse étreindre et serra Fili fort contre lui. « Je veux juste arrêter d'avoir mal. »

oOoOoOoOo

La sonnette annonça l'arrivée de Thorin et de Bilbo. Fili descendit en courant et s'occupa du fauteuil roulant. Il était si volumineux comparé à celui de Kili. Pas étonnant qu'on l'avait expédié au sous-sol.

Il y avait un sac de voyage sur le siège et Thorin était fatigué de tenir les poignées.

Bilbo était debout avec un sac à provisions qui avait un manche de poêle à frire qui ressortait. Il leva les yeux sur Fili et sourit comme s'il faisait du porte à porte armé d'ustensiles de cuisine.

« J'ai des casseroles, » dit Fili, souriant en retour.

« Pas comme celles-ci, » dit Thorin avec un sourire. « Le Chef cuisinier a apporté ses propres armes. »

Bilbo renifla. « Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu te demanderais pourquoi ma cuisine n'est plus aussi bonne, admet-le. »

Thorin rigola et mit son bras autour des épaules de son partenaire. « Oui probablement. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir le meilleur. » Fili su qu'il ne parlait pas de cuisine à ce moment-là.

Fili prit la garde du fauteuil roulant et l'emmena jusque dans la chambre suivit de Thorin. Le Kiwi dégagea un tiroir et vida le sac, puis sortit de la pièce pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

Kili regardait fixement son ancien fauteuil. « Tu n'aurais pas dû ramener cette chose, je peux me déplacer. »

Thorin s'assit au bout du lit. Il acquiesça. « C'est seulement pour un jour ou deux afin que tes mains puissent guérir. Tu as frappé assez fort le chambranle, il y a une bosse juste à côté. Je suis soulagé que tu ne te sois rien cassé. »

Le visage du brunet s'assombrit. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais rien casser. J'étais tellement en colère. »

« Je sais et tu as eu raison de l'être. » Il prit une des mains de Kili dans la sienne et regardait tristement la paume obscurcie. Le bandage l'avait enveloppé et avait caché le pire des dégâts, mais la coloration et le gonflement étaient évidents, la douleur aussi.

« Ça me fait mal de savoir que ça s'est passé chez moi. Si j'avais eu la moindre idée de l'état de ta mère j'aurais annulé ce repas. »

Kili essaya de ne pas paraître triste mais en vain. Il secoua la tête. « Comment tu aurais pu savoir, elle l'avait vraiment bien caché. C'est de ma faute d'avoir été aveugle et de pas lui en avoir parlé. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré l'un de mes copains auparavant car aucun n'avait été des relations vraiment sérieuses. Je n'ai jamais ramené de flirt à la maison. Peut-être que si j'en avais invité certains au lieu de coucher avec eux on s'en serait mieux sortis. »

Thorin faillit sourire. « Bon, je ne peux pas le nier. Les flirts sont dangereux, mais tu as toujours été celui qui prend les plus gros risques. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte puis revint à Kili. « En parlant de risques, ne t'engage pas dans quoi que ce soit à cause de ça. »

« Tu veux dire Fili. » Ce n'était pas une question. « J'ai gardé mes yeux ouverts et j'ai vu ce que j'avais manqué jusqu'à ce jour avant de me mettre en couple. Bien sûr, j'en suis pratiquement sûr qu'il est unique. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas faire accélérer les choses et me marier…pas que je le peux. »

Son oncle gloussa. « Je suis d'accord pour Philipe, il a l'air d'être un brave gars. Je suis heureux qu'il soit là pour toi. Juste évite d'accélérer les choses. »

Kili serra doucement la main du plus âgé, essayant de ne pas tressaillir. « Je promets que je ne ferais pas mon habituel impulsif. Moi aussi je suis heureux qu'il soit là. »

Il eut un coup à la porte et la tête de Dwalin apparut. « T'es sapé ? »

Kili ria. « Je ferais mieux de l'être. » Il regarda Thorin et fit un clin d'œil. Son oncle gloussa et se mit assis sur l'autre côté du lit.

Dwalin entra suivit d'Ori, qui se précipita vers lui et se jeta sur le lit pour prendre Kili dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue.

« J'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi, Kee, » dit-il rapidement, ses mains aussi légères que des plumes reposaient sur les épaules de l'Irlandais.

« Je vais bien. J'étais un vrai connard hier soir, mais je ne suis pas fou aujourd'hui. Juste endolori. »

« Ça m'étonne pas, tu as une sale gueule avec ces cernes sous tes yeux, » répondit Ori, d'un œil critique.

« Merci de me réconforter. Il y a autre chose que tu aimerais me dire, comme je m'engraisse ? »

« Oh ferme-là, imbécile. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Dwalin est là pour regarder tes pauvres mains. » Il embrassa de nouveau Kili.

« Bon, je suis là donc si cet idiot un peu trop fleur bleu peut foutre le camp, » répondit Dwalin, regardant Ori de ses yeux doux.

Kili devint un peu brumeux en les observant. Il pouvait entendre à quel point ils s'aimaient. Pourquoi sa mère ne pouvait pas voir ça ?

Avant que Dwalin ne s'asseye l'Irlandais pointa la télécommande du lit. « Si tu presses le bouton bleu de la télécommande la tête du lit va se relever. »

« Tu rigoles ? » Il obéit en appuyant sur le bouton bleu et s'assura que la tête du lit remonte doucement pour mettre Kili en position assis. « C'est carrément brillant ! J'en veux un ! »

Ori éclata de rire. "Tu vas transformer notre change en Funderland. »

Dwalin se retourna et haussa un sourcil. « Je croyais que ça l'était déjà. »

Kili et Thorin éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et Ori rougit jusqu'à devenir violet, avant de frapper son partenaire au bras et se précipiter hors de la chambre.

Souriant toujours, Dwalin sortit un baume antibiotique du sac qu'il avait apporté. Il ouvrit soigneusement les mains de Kili et appliqua le baume sur les éraflures. « Ça t'aidera pour la douleur, par contre j'ai peur de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour les bleus. »

Il enveloppa les mains gonflées dans de la gaze puis appliqua un sachet de glace sur chacune. « Ça t'aiderait de tremper tes mains dans de l'eau glacée, mais nous n'essayerons pas avant d'avoir pu aller manger. »

« Je déteste être aussi impuissant, » marmonna Kili pour lui-même.

« Je sais, mais tu reviendras à tes vieilles emmerdes dans quelques jours. »

« Merci. Moi aussi je t'aime. » Kili lui tira un regard mortel qui ne marcha pas tout à fait et cela fit rire Dwalin et Thorin.

Chagriné, il poussa un soupir et essaya d'ouvrir ses mains, tressaillant aux muscles enflées qui refusaient de bouger même un petit peu. Il y renonça comme une cause perdu et soupira. « Me voilà paralysé et abusé. Confiné dans un lit entouré d'hommes moqueurs. »

Dwalin se rapprocha et décoiffa ses cheveux. « On ne peut pas te laisse assis ici et d'avoir pitié de toi. Tu pourrais te décider à t'habituer à cette attention et puis où serions-nous ? J'vais pas attendre que tu t'remets sur pied pour les vingt prochaines années. »

« Ouais, comme si l'un d'entre nous laisserait passer ça, » rebondit Kili.

Fili passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Comment va ton patient ? »

Dwalin le regarda puis secoua la tête. « Ronchon et râleur. J'pense qu'il survivra. »

« Tant mieux. Bilbo a dit que le déjeuner allait être prêt dans cinq minutes. » Il disparut puis réapparu juste après. « Il dit de ne pas arriver à la bourre. »

Thorin rit. « Bon on ferait mieux de bouger car Bilbo va être contrarié lorsqu'il s'agit de sa cuisine. »

Il rapprocha le vieux fauteuil à côté du lit et Kili laissa Dwalin le soulever à contrecœur. « Je suppose que je ne pourrais jamais surmonter cette épreuve. »

L'imposant Ecossais pressa gentiment son épaule. « Jamais on ne la mentionnera, mon garçon. On s'entraide dans la famille. »

Le brunet leva ses yeux, son regard légèrement embué. « Merci. »

« Aucune mention, d'accord ? Maintenant sortons et allons voir ce que ce cuistot de magicien nous a fait apparaître pour nous mortels. »

oOoOoOoOo

Même Kili pouvait croire à peine ses yeux du festin en face de lui. Ce qu'appelait Bilbo un « simple déjeuner » s'était révélé être du pancake au Babeurre, du bacon entrelardé fumé, du jambon frit, de la Lorne saucisse, des œufs Bénédict, des scones aux pommes de terre, obligatoirement des haricots cuits, de la confiture de framboise faite maison et à moins que Kili ne se trompait, une cruche de sirop d'érable.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu, » s'exclama Kili, pensant un moment que la douleur dans ses mains avait le coup. Il se pencha et se propulsa en avant, tressaillant quand on lui rappela de force qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même.

« Mon amour, tu t'es totalement surpassé, » dit adorablement Thorin, passant un bras autour des épaules de Bilbo et le serrant dans un câlin.

Rougissant beaucoup plus que d'habitude, Bilbo s'appuya contre lui un instant puis se retira pour commencer le service. Le café était un Blue Mountain, un rappel pour les affaires de Thorin qui marchaient très bien, mais aucuns ne se plaignirent. Thorin partageait généreusement avec sa famille, profitant de la compagnie. Il se souvenait très bien les années qu'il avait passé seul se sentant désespéré. Il chérissait sa famille plus que n'importe qui dans le monde.

Contrairement à la plupart des repas il y eut peu de discussion. N'importe quels sujets de conversation étaient aussi intéressants que la météo et la clientèle. Devenu brancardier l'Ecossais était devenu un répertoire de conte, mais il ne pouvait pas en raconter la plupart pendant le repas. Le succès du blog culinaire de Bilbo était beaucoup plus approprié, moins que le courrier exceptionnel qu'il avait reçu étant un sujet préféré de raillerie du groupe. Fili nota pour la référence future qu'aucun d'entre eux que ce soit par sang ou par leur relation ne tolérait assez bien la stupidité.

Kili souffrait d'avoir Fili couper sa nourriture pour lui. Ses mains étaient trop raides et gonflées pour faire face à un couteau ou mettre une pression sur n'importe quel objet. Il put en quelque sorte saisir sa fourchette et se nourrir tout à fait convenablement. Deux rations de pancakes au sirop d'érable, deux œufs Bénédict et presque tout le bacon entrelardé le prouvaient

« T'sais si tu continues de bouffer comme ça tu auras besoin d'un plus gros fauteuil, » émis Dwalin.

« Va t'faire foutre toi et tes conneries » répondit gaiement Kili, un morceau de bacon coincé dans sa joue.

« Au moins ton humeur s'améliore, » taquina Bilbo.

« C'est parce que tu es venu avec toute cette nourriture et tu me bourres jusqu'à ce que je glapisse. Mais je suis vraiment toujours malheureux, regarde. » Il tira la gueule et Bilbo rigola.

« Oui, je peux voir à quel point tu es dévasté. Tu veux plus de bacon pour t'aider ? » Kili hocha rapidement la tête et Bilbo se pencha pour mettre la dernière tranche de bacon dans son assiette. « Je m'en doutais. »

Il se tourna vers Fili. « J'ai fait assez de pâte à frire pour demain. C'est dans le réfrigérateur. J'ai aussi laissé un peu de bacon, si tu peux garder quelqu'un loin de ça. »

Kili fronça les sourcils mais tout le monde rirent. Il n'y avait aucune chance que le bacon puisse vivre assez longtemps pour voir l'aube se lever.

Bilbo versa pour tout le monde une nouvelle tasse de son merveilleux café et s'assit avec un soupire. Thorin se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Le plus petit s'appuya à lui et soupira. Si deux personnes pouvaient passer l'éternité ensembles c'étaient bien Bilbo et Thorin.

Fili posa sa tasse et leur sourit. « Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? C'était le destin ? »

Bilbo rit et Thorin le rejoignit. « Quelque chose comme ça. » Il sourit à Thorin et secoua la tête, ses boucles rebondissant joyeusement.

« Je faisais l'essai d'une émission culinaire dans un studio affreux. C'était un bâtiment historique dont l'un des clans de cette ville devrait vraiment démolir. Si jamais j'avais vu un endroit pareil dont j'aurais voulu appelé l'IRA, c'était bien celui-ci. »

Thorin tressailli. « Je voudrais vraiment que tu arrêtes d'utiliser cette expression. C'est insultant. »

Bilbo se renfrogna. « Ce bâtiment était insultant. J'ai continué à y espérer tel un Angliche, qu'ils feraient sauter cette maudite chose, mais non… Ils m'ont fait souffrir trois horribles hivers de Dublin là-dedans, fort heureusement, ce bâtiment prit feu et s'écroula. J'accuse IRA pour ma bronchique chronique. «

Kili fit un bruit étranglé et Fili pouvait le voir tourner au violet alors qu'il se retenait de ne pas rire. Dwalin ne fut pas aussi polie et glissa presque en-dessous de la table. Ori alternait entre les fous-rire et les clins d'œil à Thorin qui le regardait comme un nuage remplie de foudre.

Bilbo remarqua finalement et jeta un coup d'œil à son mari. « Ça te va bien de froncer les sourcils, maudit Celte. Tu m'as séduit puis tu t'es lié à moi dans cette ville marécageuse. »

Thorin jeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Soulagé, Fili le rejoignit.

« Il le dit comme si j'étais monté sur mon étalon et que je l'avais kidnappé, l'emportant dans mon trou à rat dans lequel on a continué notre vie ensemble. » Il tendit le bras et chaparda un morceau de scone. « En réalité j'étais venu pour vérifier les caméras de surveillance et… »

« Beaucoup pouvaient le faire, » intervint Bilbo.

L'ignorant Thorin continua. « Nous avons installé les caméras et devions dû être très prudent car le bâtiment avait plus de mille ans. J'ai découvert ce grincheux tempêter sur quelqu'un à propos que quelque chose… »

« Cannelle, » commença son partenaire, secouant la tête. « Dix-sept ans, une centaine de récits et tu n'es toujours pas capable de te rappeler que c'était de la cannelle. »

« Euh…oui… de la cannelle. Ce n'était pas conforme à ses standards et il n'avait aucune excuse sur ce que le pauvre malheureux qu'il avait coincé offrait. Il menaçait de partir et de retourner à Londres. » Il regarda Fili et lui fit un clin d'œil. « J'ai appris plus tard qu'il le menaçait une fois par semaine à propos de ça, mais la vérité était que cette vieille terre Irlandaise faisait des miracles alors même s'il quittait l'Irlande il remarquerait que ses pieds le ramèneraient au pays. »

« C'est ce que tu dis. »

« C'est ce que je confirme, mon amour. » Thorin attrapa les doigts de Bilbo. Le regard qu'ils partagèrent aurait pu faire fondre le cœur le plus sévère.

Bilbo caressa de son pouce de dos de la main de Thorin. « J'étais désespérément beau à cette époque. »

Thorin gloussa. « Tu l'es toujours, mais ce jour-là tu avais de la farine sur ton revers et de la cannelle sur le ventre, et tu étais un peu violet à force de hurler aussi, si je m'en souviens bien. »

Le plus petit des deux hommes soupira. « Démasqué. Je me suis toujours mis dans ce mode diva j'ai l'habitude de me dire que ça me suintait bien et je me suis littéralement heurté à l'homme le plus magnifique que j'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie. »

« Tu m'as laissé de la farine et de la cannelle partout sur mon costume. »

Bilbo rigola, faisant rebondir ses boucles. Il regarda Fili et dit, « J'étais effronté. Jusque-là j'avais toujours été prudent à cacher mes préférences, mais je voulais escalader ce type comme un arbre. Je sais que j'ai dit quelque chose de stupide puis je l'ai invité à dîner avec moi comme dessert. »

« N'étant pas un imbécile, j'ai immédiatement accepté. Personne ne cherchait à être gay à cette époque, et certainement pas dans le Dublin catholique. Soudainement je m'en fichais qui pouvait le savoir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'échapper. Heureusement pour moi, il ressentait la même chose. »

Il regarda tendrement Bilbo. « Il y a eu des drames familiaux quand nous nous sommes mis ensembles. Ç'aurait pu être plus facile si ma mère avait été toujours vivante, ça plus beaucoup d'autres choses. J'avais trente-quatre ans et il était ma vraie première relation que je n'avais jamais eue. Jusqu'ici j'étais toujours dans le placard les mites ne pouvaient pas me trouver. »

Bilbo rit légèrement. « Il ne plaisante pas. Il ne voulait pas admettre que j'étais irrésistible, mais puisque je le suis, j'ai pu le convaincre au final. »

Son partenaire secoua la tête, ses yeux bleus brillants. « Tu as oublié de mentionner combien tu es modeste. »

« Ah oui, ça aussi. Tout à fait honnête, si tu aimes ce genre de chose. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Kili. « Ne t'y méprends pas, il aime le culot. »

« Oui. Tu n'es rien si non attrayant. T'observer essayant de convaincre mon père était amusant. »

Kili fut surpris. « Je croyais que grand-père vous détestait. »

Thorin secoua tristement la tête. « Non, ce n'était pas de la haine, pas vraiment. C'était de l'embarras et un échec. Il ne supportait pas l'échec et il en avait l'impression avec moi. Il avait toujours la sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Il haïssait cette sensation et depuis j'étais le seul qui la provoquait, il me haïssait par association. »

« Mais il ne détestait pas Bilbo ? Je suis perdu. »

Les yeux miels assombris de Bilbo brillèrent. « C'est parce que je l'ai corrompu. »

« Tu as pris l'avantage sur un vieil homme malade. » Thorin se pencha et ébouriffa les boucles de Bilbo.

« Je l'ai nourrit quand personne ne le pouvait, » pointa Bilbo

Le plus âgé gloussa. Il pencha la tête, regardant son âme-sœur avec un regard tendre. « Tu l'a aidé à gagner presque un point avant que je t'arrête de le soudoyer avec un tarte crumble. »

« Et je lui emmené de la nourriture saine aussi. Il s'est mis en tête qu'un pédé qui savait cuisiner ce n'était pas si mal. » Il cligna à Fili.

Le plus âgé lui donna un léger coup sur sa nuque, faisait tressauter ses boucles. « Arrête de te nommer de cette façon. »

« Thorin ne s'est jamais imaginé comme un homme efféminé. J'ai dû lui montrer que les chefs pouvaient être eux aussi machos. »

Dwalin arrêta de respirer normalement et Ori riait si fort qu'il eut le hoquet. Kili mis sa tête dans ses mains. « Je vais prétendre que je ne vous connais pas, c'est trop embarrassant. »

« Je trouve ça plutôt charmant, » répondit Fili. « Vous deux devriez écrire un livre, les histoires d'amour homosexuelles font fureurs. »

« Elles le sont maintenant, » Thorin observait avec sagesse avec un regard oblique Bilbo qui fut totalement intéressé par ce commentaire.

« Si vous le faites, je changerais mon nom et je fuirais le pays, » menaça Kili, faisant de son mieux pour froncer les sourcils.

« Nope, »dit Fili. « Tu seras le jeune tombeur sexy qui incitera tous les beaux garçons à acheter un exemplaire. »

Kili regarda Ori d'un air suppliant. « Sauve-moi. Jette-moi un gilet de sauvetage, je suis en train de couler ici. »

« Putain non. Je veux y participer. Je peux être le jeune homme naïf qui fut sauvé par un beau mec motard. »

« Laisse-moi en dehors de tout ce merdier, p'tit coquin, » répondit Dwalin, « j'écrierai notre propre livre. »

Fili ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. « Je crois que j'ai initié quelque chose. »

Thorin acquiesça. « Ce sera invivable avec eux dans un futur très proche. » Il eut l'air de réfléchir puis ajouta, « c'est à vous deux d'écrire votre propre chapitre maintenant. »

Le Kiwi acquiesça. « Nous le ferons. J'en suis sûr. »

oOoOoOoOo

Kili était assis à la table de la cuisine avec ses mains immergées dans un large bol d'eau glacée. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu la sensation dans ses doigts, mais il devait admettre que la palpitation diminuait à un niveau supportable. Il se sentait complètement idiot de rester assis alors que tout le monde nettoyait et s'affairait dans la cuisine. Il détestait faire la vaisselle, mais il aurait volontiers négocié ses mains blessées pour de l'eau savonneuse et des assiettes.

Enfin on lui autorisa d'éloigner ses mains de la mer glacée et il les garda auprès de lui regardant dans les airs comme le chiot qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'imiter depuis qu'il était petit. Dwalin les tapota doucement pour les faire sécher puis appliqua un peu plus de baumes et de bandages pour protéger les blessures.

« Je suggère une compilation de films aujourd'hui, » dit-il en rangeant dans son sac.

Kili secoua la tête. « Je dois aller en thérapie à 15h30. Ma jambe gauche a de nouveau de spasmes. »

« Bon, fait toi prescrire quelque chose pour ces mains et n'agit pas comme un abruti en refusant de l'aide. » Dwalin regarda Fili qui discutait avec Thorin.

« C'est bon. Mais je n'vais pas aimer ça. » Il coinça sa lèvre inférieure et il y avait un regard indocile dans ses yeux.

Dwalin se sourit à lui-même. Kili était plié mais pas brisé. Il commençait à réfréner sa douleur de la nuit dernière. Il espérait que Fili était en mesure de traiter la colère qui allait prendre le dessus lorsque la douleur et le choc se dissiperont.

Quand tout le monde fut partit Kili était assis à côté de la radio écoutant du James Galway. Il avait les sachets de glace tenu dans les serviettes de cuisine autour de ses mains et essayait d'éloigner son esprit le plus loin possible. Il laissa la musique déferler sur lui, la flûte atteignant profondément ses émotions. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait être dans cette position; paralysé voire plus car il ne pouvait pas se déplacer par sa propre personne. Il détestait ce maudit vieux fauteuil avec ses poignées et ses roues presque inaccessibles. Il détestait être dans un fauteuil tout court. Il détestait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'année dernière.

Il entendit Fili siffler dans la cuisine. Bon, peut-être pas tout…

* * *

IRA : Armée Républicaine Irlandaise


End file.
